Loves Sin
by Rinoa Shinomori
Summary: Capitulo 11 !. Sin poder oponerse es casada con el mayor mujeriego, borracho y descarado de la ciudad... Que puede esperarle sirviendo a un hombre como el?, nunca se lo imaginaria. AM!
1. Prologo

_Hello!_

_Si pensara que me a asaltado la inspiración con dos nuevas historias en proceso jeje, y tendrán razón, porque esta nueva historia me asalto en un sueño, y nada mas despertar tuve que ponerme a escribir._

_En resumen... trata sobre un Aoshi bastante pervertido que vive de una manera poco decente para la prestigiosa familia a la que pertenece, y claro le buscaron una solución, que es Misao. Al principio parecerá un poco inocentona pero dará muchas sorpresas, prometido._

_Esta ambientada en USA, en Carolina del Sur... históricamente piensen en la época de la guerra de Secesión, aunque no me adentrare a describir esas cosas._

_Solo imaginen las plantaciones de tabaco y algodón, esclavos, terratenientes...etc_

**PD.: advierto que este fic contendrá mucho LEMON y situaciones fuertes, será AM principalmente, con algo de KK y SM.**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

****

**LOVE'S SIN**

**-**

No sabia como se había metido aquel problema, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

En esos momentos, sentada en la vieja carreta junto a su recién adquirido marido, era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no había podido siquiera hacer algo por evitar toda aquella situación.

Pero no estaba en sus manos. Prácticamente la habían "vendido" a aquel supuesto señorito, que aunque venia de buena familia, dejaba mucho que desear en lo que a modales y educación se refería.

Ni siquiera los baches del pedroso camino hacia la granja la hacían relajarse de su rigidez.

Respiro profundamente al ver a lo lejos los campos de maíz y la gran casa y establos..., no sabia aun lo que le deparaba en su nuevo hogar, además de hacer el papel de esposa y ama de casa perfecta, solo para acallar las malas lenguas.

Si, ese seria su nuevo trabajo de ahora en adelante. Había pasado de ser una criada de plantación de tabaco a la esposa de un descarriado granjero acomodado.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Con suerte los rumores sobre Aoshi Shinomori serian una exageración de la realidad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Las campanadas de la iglesia eran lo único que se escuchaba en el pueblo a esas horas, tras la finalización de la matutina misa de domingo.

Solo unos instantes después la gente empezó a salir del portón principal y el barullo hizo su aparición de nuevo en las calles de Charleston, Carolina del Sur.

Como cada domingo los lugareños se quedaban algunos minutos mas a la puerta de la iglesia conversando animadamente, mas bien poniendo al día los chismes de la ciudad.

Los últimos en salir fueron un anciano elegantemente vestido, junto a un hombre de unos 30 años increíblemente atractivo, de coleta azabache, ojos claros y porte de caballero, dándole el brazo a una mujer de mas o menos su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, también elegante.

Okina Shinomori era uno de los afortunados trabajadores que había conseguido con el sudor de su frente una buena posición social en una época en la que reinaban los grandes dueños de plantaciones, los militares y luego las clases mas pobres y esclavos traídos del continente africano.

Tras muchos años de trabajo consiguió una pequeña fortuna, suficiente para abrirles un camino de triunfos a sus dos hijos varones.

Uno de ellos el que estaba a su lado, Seijuro Shinomori.

-Donde demonios se ha metido tu hermano?.- Le pregunto el viejo Okina a su hijo, mirando a todos lados.- Le dije bien claro que podía faltar a las reuniones que le diera la gana, menos a la misa del domingo!

Seijuro resoplo.- Es que no te lo imaginas? Anoche tendría fiesta...

Okon, su esposa desde hacia 7 años, le jalo suavemente de la manga de la chaqueta, mirando a su alrededor.

-Todos nos miran cariño, por culpa de Aoshi, como siempre!

-Esto se esta haciendo insoportable.- Murmuro Okina, masajeándose la sienes.- Las viejas brujas de la junta parroquial me han advertido de la situación de Aoshi.

La familia empezó a caminar entre el gentío, intentando evitar conversación demasiado largas con falsas sonrisas y varias excusas. Cuanto antes salieran de allí mejor, no podían exponerse mas de lo necesario a las criticas de los demás, que hacia algunos años se habían vuelto insoportables.

Pudieron refugiarse en el restaurante propiedad de la familia desde hacia generaciones, la mina de oro que los había sacado de la pobreza después de mucho trabajo.

Okon se disculpo y retiro hacia la segunda planta donde las dos pequeñas fruto de su matrimonio esperaban ansiosas a la llegada de su madre, mientras los hombres se acomodaban en una de las mesas para tomar la primera cerveza del día y hablar de un tema que les estaba volviendo loco.

-Esto no puede seguir así.- Susurro Okina, tras darle el primer sorbo a la cerveza.- Tenemos que ponerle remedio a esta situación ya que parece que tu hermano no tiene intenciones de solucionar sus problemas.

Seijuro suspiro profundamente.

Había apoyado a su hermano pequeño desde siempre, después de todo nadie le conocía mejor que el, incluso llegaba a entenderlo, pero la situación se les había salido de las manos y la vergüenza empezaba a caer en el nombre de su familia.

-Si, es hora de que Aoshi entienda.- Asintió el mayor de los hijos Shinomori.- Esta mañana he escuchado de los palcos detrás nuestro que le vieron anoche seduciendo a una de las criadas de la plantación de Himura.

Okina abrió los ojos.- Como?

-Seguramente es un invento.- Intento defender Seijuro, hacia mucho tiempo que los rumores se habían vuelto exagerados.- Aunque conociendo a Aoshi tampoco me extrañaría.

Okina, en un ataque de furia, le dio un golpe a la mesa con la jarra de cerveza.

-Me da lo mismo si tu hermano es incapaz de tener los pantalones amarrados!.- Grito, ya desesperado.- Ningún hombre de esta familia ha destacado por fiel, pero al menos que guarde las apariencias, necesita una mujer que acalle los rumores y le de a esos niños un buen hogar.

Seijuro rió con ganas.- Y donde vas a encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a ser la nueva cornuda de Aoshi?, todas las mujeres decentes de esta ciudad saben como es, ningún padre le daría la mano de su hija.

Entonces una idea paso por la mente de Okina.

Estaba claro que su hijo no tenia remedio, el mismo lo había criado para ser lo que era. Un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre de su casa, amante de las mujeres y el vino, que no permitiera que nadie le mandara... siempre había querido que sus hijos fueran así.

Que consiguieran todos sus objetivos, una buena mujer que les diera hijos sanos y excelente ama de casa y todo lo que se propusieran.

Con Seijuro al ser el mayor había tenido mas disciplina, pero Aoshi había sido demasiado mimado y se le había escapado de las manos.

Aoshi Shinomori era un mujeriego, incapaz de rechazar una buena presa, era duro de roer, cabezota y hacia lo que le daba la gana siempre... estaba claro que no se podía cambiar a su hijo..., pero si las circunstancias.

-No necesitamos una mujer de buena familia, eso ya fracaso.- Sonrió con malicia el anciano.- Solo necesitamos una mujer cualquiera, que haga el papel de esposa y ama de casa, y le exigimos a Aoshi que al menos sea discreto con sus libertinajes, si no jamás recobraremos el honor de nuestro nombre.

-Mucho menos después de que Ella se largara con un soldado raso.- Murmuro con pena Seijuro.- Y de donde sacamos una mujer dispuesta a tal cosa?

Otro asunto importante.

La verdad que pensándolo bien no podía ser tan difícil, tenia que haber alguien dispuesto y valiente... o al menos una chica estúpida.

-Le diría a alguna de las chicas del restaurante, pero me hacen falta todas acá.- Pensó Okina profundamente, tenia que conocer a alguien con las características adecuados.- Desde luego tiene que ser bonita porque si no Aoshi no la aceptara en su casa...

Seijuro asintió de acuerdo, mientras pensaba también en alguna candidata.- Creo que entre mi servicio podemos tener a alguien...

Un brillo de esperanza apareció en los ojos del anciano.

-No hace mucho que trabaja en nuestra plantación, es guapa y obediente.- Seijuro sonrió ampliamente.- Creo que ella puede ser la elegida, ni siquiera hará falta convencerla, simplemente la mandaremos a su nuevo trabajo.

-El problema estará en Aoshi.- Okina lleno de nuevo su vaso.- Le mandare una carta rápidamente con nuestros planes, no podrá negarse.

-En serio?.- El hijo mayor levanto una ceja, sorprendido.- Y como le convencerás?

Justo en ese momento una sonrisa malévola hizo su aparición en el viejo hombre, algo tramaba y parecía estar muy seguro de si mismo. Su hijo no tendría oportunidad de negar la opción que le brindaban, simplemente aceptaría si sabia lo que le convenía.

Se habían acabado los mimos para Aoshi Shinomori.

-No le quedara otro remedio y por fin nuestras vidas volverán a la correcta normalidad.

Seijuro levanto la copa para brindar, confiaba plenamente en su padre, podía ser un gran estratega.- Entonces brindemos por el final de una mala época.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Así había empezado la maquinación que tenían sus familiares para con el.

Mientras el disfrutaba de su eterna soltería sin siquiera poder imaginarse lo que estaba apunto de caérsele encima.

Y así era de despreocupado Aoshi Shinomori.

En esos momentos estaba pagando con creces aquellos años de libertad vigilada, ya que los chismosos de Charleston parecían entretenerse cada día con las anécdotas de su vida privada.

A el no le habían importado, sabia lo entrometidos que eran en las ciudades, por eso había optado por retirarse a las afueras, a vivir cómodamente en una granja, pero la distancia no le había librado de las malas lenguas.

Y parecía que su padre y hermano no estaban dispuesto a seguir excusándolo.

Suspiro profundamente y pensó en la borrachera que se cogería esa noche. Su noche de bodas.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea y miro a su derecha, donde había una jovencita, que no contaba con mas de 18 años, de cabello negro recogido firmemente y ojos verdes esmeralda. Recatada al vestir, como una criada.

Volvió a sonreír.

Como ultima opción lo habían casado rápidamente con una criada.

Una sirvienta callada, sin ninguna gracia y sin conversación..., podía entenderla, seguramente estaba aun mas molesta con aquella unión que el, pero al menos ella tenia bonita vista, pensó. No había salido perdiendo con aquel matrimonio, podría al menos decir algunas palabras.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Ahora empezaba a estar realmente molesto con su familia.

Pero que podía hacer? Aquella carta de su padre lo había dejado sin opciones.

Se casaba Si o Si.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se mojo la cara con agua bien fría del pozo, con el calor de aquella época y el que dominaba su cuerpo en ese momento si no lo hacia se desmayaría seguro.

Tras unos momentos sintiendo el fresco en el rostro, se seco y se abrocho la camisa con paciencia.

Era entrado el mediodía y tras el ejercicio de esa mañana tendría mas hambre que nunca.

Miro hacia un hueco entre el maizal donde daba un poco la sombra y sonrió pícaramente, mientras una mujer de largos cabellos negros, ojos miel y vestimentas de dama, se colocaba la ropa a toda prisa, con el ceño fruncido.

-Crees que tu marido te echa de menos que tienes tanta prisa?.- Sonrió sin vergüenza, abrochándose también los pantalones.- Creo que a estas alturas esta acostumbrado a tus... largos paseos por el campo.

-Cállate Shinomori.- La joven de mirada almendrada le miro con molestia.- Que te quede claro, es la ultima vez.

-Cuantas veces me has dicho eso?.- Rió mientras cogía el cubo de agua y lo soltaba de nuevo dentro del pozo.- Tendré que contar mucho hasta la próxima vez que vengas en mi busca?

Sintió como un zapato se estrello en su espalda e imito con sorna que le había dolido, sin poder evitar reírse. La joven camino hacia el para recoger su calzado y le miro, fría y firmemente.

-Cuenta todo lo que quieras.- Sonrió con malicia, muy segura de si misma.- Eres bueno en la cama Shinomori, pero no vales para nada mas.

Aoshi fingió ponerse pensativo.- Curioso..., eres una mujer muy exigente Megumi, tu marido es muy dulce pero para lo que no sirve me buscas a mi..., y a mi me falta lo que tiene tu marido..., deberíamos vivir los tres juntos, no crees?

La joven se echo a reír abiertamente, mientras empezaba a alejarse.- Es lo que le faltaba a tu ya hundida reputación Shinomori!, Además, ni loca permitiría que me relacionaran contigo!

-No es eso lo que me demuestras en la cama!.- Rió, mientras veía como la morena se alejaba por el campo de maíz, enseñándole un dedo sin ninguna educación.

Tranquilamente saco una pipa de su bolsillo trasero y luego busco las cerillas, había sido un día satisfactorio y apenas iba por la mitad.

Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de una niña gritando algo un poco a lo lejos, detrás de los campos de maíz, y después vio la silueta de un jinete acercándose a la gran casa que quedaba al centro de los verdes campos.

Era lunes, el día del cartero.

La correspondencia no era algo que le produjera mucha felicidad, casi nunca recibía buenas noticias, pero aquel día estaba mas contento de lo normal, no había mala noticia que pudiera arruinar su maravillosa jornada. Incluso llego a creer que vendrían buenas nuevas, así que se apresuro a cruzar lo que quedaba hasta la casa.

Para cuando llego el jinete se había bajado del caballo y le esperaba sonriente.

Eso no le gusto a Aoshi, parecía que tramaba algo.

-Buenos días Sr. Shinomori.- Saludo cortésmente, mientras buscaba en su bolso.

-Buenas tardes dirá..., trae algo bueno?.- Aoshi se acerco y miro el caballo, pensando en que era un buen ejemplar.

-El boletín mensual y una carta de su padre.- Anuncio feliz mientras le dejaba las cartas en la mano.

Aoshi observo con atención la carta de su padre, la semana pasada también le había escrito... no podía ser nada bueno.

-Que pase un buen día.- El cartero se subió a su caballo y dio media vuelta, en camino hacia la próxima granja.

El joven de ojos hielo ni siquiera había despegado la mirada de la carta, mientras la abría lentamente.

Su padre no solía escribirle tan seguido..., o había pasado algo importante o le esperaba una gran sorpresa, y su intuición le decía que era lo segundo.

Antes de abrirla miro hacia dentro de la casa, se veían sombras dentro de la cocina así que pronto estaría la comida preparada, tenia que darse prisa porque moría de hambre.

Entro en el porche y cruzo la entrada, mientras dejaba a un lado el boletín mensual de la ciudad sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta, donde se amontonaban otras ediciones del boletín. Camino por el pasillo que daba a la cocina y terminaba de abrir la carta, se oía mucho jaleo dentro de la cocina.

-Quieren dejar de hacer escándalo?!.- Grito, haciendo que cesara el ruido justo cuando empezaba a leer la carta.

Leyó atentamente cada línea cada palabras mas de tres veces... era imposible, no podía ir en serio.

Era su padre... iba completamente en serio, se respondió así mismo. Se esperaba que en algún momento le echaran otra reprimenda por su manera desenfrenada de vivir..., pero... medidas tan drásticas?

Las rechazaría sin dudarlo, nadie tenia derecho a decirle como tenia que vivir su vida... ni siquiera su padre y hermano..., pero le había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

Parecía que la manera de limpiar el estúpido apellido de la familia era que el se volviera un hombre honorable... y que forma habían pensado para atarlo? Casándolo una vez mas... Obligándole de nuevo a pasar por el altar, y esta vez parecía que no iba a tener derecho siquiera a buscar el mismo a su esposa.

Era eso o... Nada.

O iba el sábado por la tarde al pueblo para que el cura le casara con una completa desconocida ... o se vería en la obligación de abandonar su casa, su familia, su nombre y la ciudad..., que hacer?

Miro al techo, llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Pensándolo bien... ya que no parecía tener salida... una mujer en casa no seria tan horrible, verdad?

Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba echo un desastre..., no le quedaba de otra que pensar en las ventajas, al menos su cama no estaría vacía.

Aunque la ocupara de ahora en adelante la misma mujer.

Solo esperaba que tuvieran buen gusto escogiendo a su esposa. Que tan malo podía ser? Tendría quien le fregara la casa, le hiciera de comer, cuidara de la familia y con suerte seria hermosa y tendría alguien dispuesto cuando el quisiera..., aunque lo ultimo si no se le concedía tampoco seria un problema.

Si algo no le faltaba nunca a un Shinomori era encontrar quien calentara su cama, y mucho menos el.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

4 días después ahí estaba.

Conduciendo su carreta en dirección a su hogar con una nueva miembro para la familia.

Había pasado todo demasiado deprisa, ni siquiera supo como había encontrado el valor para ir esa mañana hasta la iglesia de Charleston..., en otra época a mitad de camino hubiera huido de la ciudad sin pensarlo. En otra época...

Que remedio le quedaba? A lo mejor era hasta buena idea...

Cuando supo por boca de su hermano Seijuro que su esposa la habían encontrado de entre los empleados de la plantación de la familia de su cuñada Okon pensó lo peor, incluso se temió que tuvieran el valor de casarlo con una esclava. Entonces espero cualquier cosa, y aunque cuando apareció la novia junto con su padre no se decepciono de lo que había visto de ella... tampoco es que le apasionara aquella muchacha.

Al menos le quedaba la seguridad de que era una joven trabajadora y sumisa.

Lo que le faltaba seria que encima fuera rebelde.

Entraron por el camino hacia la casa principal de la granja, mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse por el horizonte. No era una mala vista para un día como aquel.

Solo quedaba ver como se adaptaba la jovencita a su nueva vida.

Paro el carro delante de la puerta de la casa y se bajo tranquilamente de un salto, sin evitar mirar al segundo piso de la casa. En esos momento se veía desde una de las habitaciones como las cortinas se cerraban rápidamente, después hablaría seriamente con los causantes de ese movimiento.

Amarro a los caballos sin reparar en la presencia de su ahora esposa, hasta que se dio cuenta de ello.

La miro y vio que la joven ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de su regazo, donde tenia las manos apoyadas, la misma posición desde que se había subido en Charleston.

Se acerco a ella, esperando que le mirara para ayudarla a bajar, pero sin obtener resultados durante largos segundos opto por respirar profundamente.

-Vas a bajar o quieres dormir ahí?.- Pregunto bruscamente, haciendo que la joven le mirara fríamente, después de eso pensó que no quería saber la respuesta.- Venga, te ayudo a bajar.

Con cuidado le dio la mano y la ayudo a saltar del carruaje, para luego coger sus maletas.

-Gracias.- Abrió la boca por primera vez la joven, bastante tímida.

Aoshi sonrió sarcásticamente.- No soy tan bruto como habrás oído por ahí, como es que era tu nombre?

-Misao.- Respondió, con una mirada dura, desde luego si no era bruto no le estaba demostrando lo contrario.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa Misao.

La joven de ojos verdes levanto la mirada por primera vez en todo el día, curiosa por saber donde viviría de ahora en adelante, y lo que vio precisamente no la entusiasmo.

No es que fuera una casa fea o pequeña, parecía muy amplia, perfecta para las grandes familias granjeras, y muy bien distribuida..., pero increíblemente sucia, con necesidad de algunos arreglos y sobretodo un toque femenino.

Algo que no entendía. Tan famoso Shinomori por haber tenido relaciones con mas de la mitad de las féminas de Charleston y a ninguna se le había ocurrido darle consejos de decoración.

La muchacha sin darse cuenta puso una mueca un poco fea mientras observaba la casa, algo que no dejo indiferente a Aoshi. Este frunció el ceño y dando grandes zancadas subió al porche y abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Si no te gusta es tu problema, por desgracia para ambos no tendrás mas remedio que vivir aquí.- Dijo duramente y sin arrepentimientos el joven Shinomori dándole paso.- Entras o te quedas fuera?

Misao suspiro, arrepentida por haber mostrado disgusto, seria muy difícil soportar a ese hombre.- Entro, muchas gracias.

Paso de largo con decisión entrando en el pequeño recibidor, y al ver el interior de la casa soltó otro suspiro, aun mas profundo.

El destino le tenia reservado, desde siempre, grandes cambios en su vida, pero hasta ahora siempre malos, y parecía que seguiría así por mucho tiempo. Lo supo el día que le anunciaron que se comprometería con el mayor Don Juan de Carolina del Sur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Como todos los días se había levantando mucho antes del alba, pero al ser lunes se había tenido que levantar todavía mas temprano aun, ya que le tocaba ayudar en la cocina a la anciana cocinera que trabajaba allí desde tiempos inmemorables.

Se dedico toda la mañana antes del desayuno de los señores a hacer pan y pelar papas sin parar.

No se quejo, a diferencia de muchas personas le gustaba los lunes solo por ese detalle, le encantaba estar en la cocina, pero pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de servir en ese lugar de la casa, el resto de la semana lo pasaba de limpieza por la gran plantación.

Hacia poco menos de un año que la habían mandado a trabajar a la Plantación del matrimonio Shinomori, como regalo de sus antiguos señores. Era increíble que sin ser realmente una esclava mandaran en su vida como tal.

Pero ni siquiera tenia una mínima oportunidad para salir de esa vida, no tenia dinero y en tal caso... a donde iría? Que podría hacer? Toda su vida había sido cocinera y se había encargado de limpiar las casas de los grandes señores del sur de Estados Unidos... y con 19 años que había cumplido no sabia hacer otra cosa que servir.

Y estaba resignada a pasar lo que le quedara de vida sirviendo, a esas alturas tampoco le parecía mala idea, era eso o ser esclava o mendiga. Nunca conseguiría encontrar un buen marido que la sacara de esa vida, no era lo suficiente guapa para que un hombre con buena posición se fijara en ella, y la única forma de ganar dinero para una mujer sin ser limpiar una casa o cocinar... era vender su cuerpo.

Sonrió, su vida no era tan horrible.

Aunque trabajara de sol a sol tenia comida, cama y Seijuro y Okon Shinomori era muy buenos señores, comparados con los desalmados y negreros que había tenido desde pequeña cuando su madre prácticamente la vendió a un terrateniente de Texas.

Ahora vivía muy bien.

Llego la hora del desayuno de la familia y ese lunes en particular le tocaba servir la mesa, ya que la mujer que se encargaba de ello se había puesto de parto hacia dos días. Otra vez.

Se levanto de la mesa donde pelaba papas y se limpio un poco el delantal antes de coger las bandejas que ya estaban preparadas para ella.

-Corre, hoy el Señor Shinomori tiene que ir a Charleston temprano.- Le informo la Cocinera con voz maternal.- Y seguro tiene mucha hambre, anoche llego tarde y no ceno.

-De acuerdo.- Misao se coloco un poco el recogido y cogió la bandeja.- Ahora vuelvo a por la comida de los niños y la Señora.

-Estará lista en unos segundos.

La joven de melena negra entro en amplio comedor donde se encontraba ya la familia sentada a la gran mesa de cedro esperando su desayuno, mientras Okon intentaba que las niñas dejaran de pelear por coger el primer trozo de pan.

-Suzume!, Deja ya de manosear la comida, compórtate como una señorita.- Termino gritando Okon, mientras las niñas se quedaban rectas en sus asientos.

-Lo siento madre.- Se disculpo la niña, agachando la cabeza.

-Recuerda tus modales en la mesa.- La mujer sonrió, no le gustaba ser dura con sus hijas.- Tu también Ayame.

La mas pequeña también asintió, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Misao terminaba de servir al padre de familia.

Se sintió algo incomoda, mientras las niñas y la esposa no dejaban de hablar el solo la miraba de arriba abajo, como analizándola. En principio pensó que el hombre había perdido la cabeza y estaba siendo demasiado osado delante de su familia.

El tener la mirada de un hombre tan seductor sobre ella mientras le servia empezaba a hacerle temblar el pulso, solo deseaba terminar de servir el desayuno y no tener que volver a encontrarse con el en todo el día. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de su señor la detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Srta. Makimachi.- La llamo, haciendo que el salón se quedara en silencio.

Misao se dio la vuelta, temblorosa.- Si Señor Shinomori?

-Tiene alguna tarea urgente que hacer después del desayuno?.- Pregunto Seijuro Shinomori, empezando a comer con tranquilidad.

La joven sintió un escalofrío, como era posible que su jefe fuera tan descarado, aunque su esposa la miraba esperando una respuesta, pero para nada enfadada.

-Tengo que tender la colada.

-Eso puede esperar, le diré a otra de las chicas que ocupe tu puesto.- Sonrió Okon Shinomori, confundiendo totalmente a la muchacha.

-Preséntate en mi despacho nada mas acabe el desayuno.- Ordeno Seijuro, dejando de mirarla y concentrándose en su plato.

-Si Señor.

Dicho y Hecho.

Tras el desayuno de la familia se encamino al despacho del Señor, que se encontraba en la primera planta de la gran Mansión. Aun no podía salir de su sorpresa, que querría decirle su jefe? Querrían echarla o mandarla a otro lugar?, No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa... había hecho todas sus tareas a la perfección todo ese tiempo, le gustaba esa plantación y sus nuevos jefes, no quería irse.

Toco la puerta tímidamente y solo entro cuando la voz masculina le dio paso.

Ver a aquel hombre tan alto y corpulento sentado en su escritorio la impresionó, desde luego no podía negar que Seijuro era uno de los hombres mas guapos que había visto en su vida y además imponía mucho respeto. Ella se quedo de pie hasta que Seijuro la invito a sentarse en una de las sillas, mientras encendía su pipa.

-Te preguntaras para que te he hecho venir.

Misao solo asintió.

-Pues veras... eres feliz trabajando para nosotros?.- Pregunto tranquilamente, queriendo tantear el terreno.

-Si, mucho señor.- Se apresuro a decir Misao.- Son los mejores señores a los que he servido.

Seijuro sonrió, parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.- Me alegro Srta., pero creo que tenemos un problema.

-He cometido algún error?, si es así no volverá a ocurrir!.- Misao sintió angustia, no quería que la echaran.

-No, no... no has cometido ningún error, estamos contentos con tu trabajo.- Se apresuro a calmarla.- Es por eso que te hemos elegido a ti para encomendarte una nueva tarea.

La joven parpadeo varias veces sin entender, mientras Seijuro se levantaba y miraba por la ventana.

-Conoces a mi hermano? Aoshi Shinomori.- Ella se extraño por el cambio de tema.

-No Señor, he oído hablar de el, pero no tengo el gusto de conocerlo en persona.

El Sr. Shinomori rió un poco.- Ya me imagino que habrás oído de el, nada bueno verdad?

Pensándolo bien Misao tenia que darle la razón a su jefe.

Nunca había visto al susodicho Aoshi pero desde que había llegado a trabajar a la plantación no había oído mas que chismes sobre el. Era el entretenimiento preferido de las sirvientas de la casa y a ella le divertían las absurdas historias que llegaban a contar de el. Tenia que ser una buena pieza.

Aun así no quería ofender a su jefe diciéndole que según lo que sabia su hermano era un borracho, irresponsable, mujeriego y machista que vivía como un ermitaño en una granja con sus hijos que a saber que educación estarían recibiendo.

Prefirió no contestar. Seijuro la miro.

-No hace falta que te calles.- Parecía muy tranquilo.- Se que mi hermano pequeño no tiene muy buena reputación, y aunque en su defensa tengo que decir que no todo lo que oyes es cierto también tengo que admitir que algunas cosas si lo son.

Misao seguía sin entender que tenia que ver todo eso con ella, y por su cara de confusión Seijuro decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente al grano.

-Es por el porque estas aquí.- Se volvió a sentar mirándola seriamente.- Mi padre, mi mujer y yo decidimos que eres la persona indicada para ayudar en la casa de mi hermano.

Lo sabia, sabia que la enviarían a otro hogar a trabajar.

Eso le pasaba por cogerle cariño a aquella familia, lo había gafado y ahora la mandaban a otro hogar horrible. Agacho la cabeza, aceptando que su destino nunca seria favorecedor.

-Lo entiendo señor.

-No, no lo entiendes, aun no he acabado.- La interrumpió El.- No queremos que vayas a trabajar allí.

Misao levanto la mirada de nuevo.- Entonces...? Que haré allí?

-Serás la esposa de mi hermano.- Soltó sin tapujos, mientras la boca de Misao se abría a cámara lenta.

-Que?!

-Sabes la reputación que tiene Aoshi, y nos hemos visto obligados a tomar medidas drásticas por su situación.- Seijuro había dejado de tener un rostro amable, quería que ella entendiera que era una orden.- Mi hermano necesita una mujer en su casa que cuide de el y de los niños y por su situación ninguna mujer aceptaría ser su esposa, como ultima opción no nos queda otro remedio que digamos... "contratar" a una para acallar los rumores, desde luego nadie sabrá que en realidad es un matrimonio concertado.

Misao permanecía sentada bien recta en su silla, intentando asimilar lo que oía.

En esos momentos, por primera vez en su vida, se arrepentía realmente de trabajar para una familia. No solo la iban a mandar a otra casa, encima no de sirvienta! Eso podía aceptarlo... la querían casar con un ogro que se había beneficiado a casi todas las mujeres aceptables de aquel pueblo.

-Se que ... es demasiado pedir, pero créeme Misao que no lo haría si no estuviéramos realmente desesperados.- Intento excusarse, apartando la mirada de la joven.- Mi hermano no es tan horrible como lo pintan, ya lo veras... tomate esto como otro trabajo, y si consigues que guarde las apariencias mas que mejor. La boda será el sábado.

Se había quedado muda.

Y durante los días siguientes tampoco pudo decir mucho mas.

Los señores le dijeron al resto de la servidumbre que Misao había sido despedida y la sacaron de sus labores al día siguiente de darle la noticia, para que no fuera tan evidente que era mandada a casa de Aoshi Shinomori.

Para cuando se enteraran de que se había casado con el hermano del Señor pensaría que la joven había conseguido atarlo después de un encuentro.

Después de todo no era nada del otro mundo que Aoshi conquistara a una joven inocente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La historia ficticia de cómo Aoshi y ella se habían conocida fue cortesía de Okina Shinomori, que para acallar la curiosidad de los vecinos de Charleston sobre la repentina boda se había inventado todo un cuento de amor a primera vista y que a pesar de lo que muchos creyeran si existía mujer que fuera capas de atar a Aoshi Shinomori.

Eso estaba por verse, pensó Aoshi, mientras dejaba las maletas en el recibidor.

Si su padre pretendía que no siguiera conquistando hermosas damas imponiéndole casarse con aquella muchacha estaba muy equivocado, pero podía aceptar el ser un poco mas discreto.

Observo como la chica que decía llamarse Misao miraba hacia todos lados, seguramente pensando en lo descuidado que estaba todo. No le preocupo lo que pensara, debería estar agradecida al menos tendría con que entretenerse mientras el seguía con su vida normal.

Oyó unos pasos en el piso de arriba.

-Ahora te presento a los niños.- Le informo, llamando la atención de Misao.- Son un poco rebeldes a veces, pero con mano de hierro se comportan.

Misao pensó con tristeza en como podía vivir esos niños, mientras Aoshi los llamaba a gritos subiendo un escalón de la escalera que iba hacia la segunda planta.

Si el fuera su padre no sabría donde meter la cabeza de vergüenza, como podía criar a unos niños sin una madre que les diera cariño y les educara correctamente. Ella no había tenido tampoco una madre, pero al menos había recibido una buena educación de sus superiores.

Vio como dos pequeñas figuras ya vestidas con la ropa de dormir bajaban tranquilamente las escaleras, la mayor delante tapando a un niño pequeño, ambos mirándola curiosamente.

-No sean tímidos, ya les hable de Misao, ella vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante.- Les informo Aoshi, dándole la mano a su hija para que terminara de bajar las escaleras.- Salúdenla.

Misao se fijo en los dos niños que se pusieron a su frente, mirándola con desconfianza.

La mayor era una niña de 10 años, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, desde luego no tenia mucho pareció a su padre, además de su mirada fría, se veía que tenia mucho carácter. El pequeño aun seguía un poco oculto tras el camisón de su hermana, este se parecía mas a su padre, con el cabello negro algo revuelto y ojos azules celeste, no debía tener mas de 5 años.

-Hola.- Dijo la mayor, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Ella es Tsubame, mi hija mayor y el hombrecito es Aoshi-kun.- El padre hizo las presentaciones mientras se frotaba las sienes.- Niños, cuando quieran algo ya saben, pídanselo a Misao, yo me voy al salón un rato, avísenme cuando la cena este preparada.

Misao vio sorprendida como Aoshi se quitaba la camisa y la tiraba al piso, mientras se metía en otra habitación, no sin antes dar la ultima orden.

-Ah! Y Misao, podrías traerme un poco de cerveza?

Luego desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Aun no sabia porque estaba en Shock, pero lo estaba.

No solo por la poca vergüenza que tenia aquel hombre, acababa de entrar a vivir en la casa y ya tenia que hacer la cena y encima llevarle al señor una cerveza, y de paso recoger la ropa que dejaba tirada por el suelo.

Estaba acostumbrada a jefes así, pero... se había casado con el hacia menos de una hora!

-No te preocupes, ya voy yo.- Susurro la niña, soltando la mano de su hermano y yendo por un pasillo.- La cocina esta al final de este pasillo.

Quiso decir algo pero de su boca no salían palabras.

Vio como el pequeño se acercaba a la camisa que había dejado su padre y la cogía tranquilamente, fue ahí cuando reacciono y con cuidado se la quito de las manitas, sonriendo tristemente. El niño se quedo algo asustado, ella lo noto y le acaricio el pelo con cariño.

-Deja, ya lo hago yo.- Le dijo con ternura, si quería vivir como mínimo cómoda tendría que ganarse el cariño de los pequeños, ya que estaba claro que el padre era un ogro.- Donde tengo que ponerla?

El niño le señalo el segundo piso, sin sonreír.

-Aquí tienes.- La voz de la niña la sorprendió por detrás, ofreciéndole una copa de cerveza fría.- Llévasela y ahora te explico como es la casa.

Misao cogió la copa y la miro analizándola, a pesar de tener 10 años Tsubame parecía una mujer mayor, hablaba como una y actuaba como una, parecía que estaba acostumbrada a ser la mujer de la casa y la miraba a ella con recelo. Que habrían pasado esos niños? Que había sido de su madre?

-Gracias.- Le regalo a ella también una sonrisa, esperando que la situación se destensara.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de los dos hermanos.

Incomoda se apresuro a ir a la habitación donde su "marido" se había metido.

Al menos con el ya había tenido un trato, aunque no muy acogedor.

Abrió la puerta pensando en todas las cosas que tenia que hacer, aunque lo único que le apetecía era dormir profundamente para siempre. Se encontró dentro de una amplia sala con gran chimenea de piedra y muebles de madera muy bonitos, aunque sucios. Pieles de oso como alfombras y algunas cabezas de caza en las paredes. Típico rincón de hombre.

Suspiro con fastidio, no veía al hombre de la casa por ningún lado.

Hasta que se topo de frente con un gran pecho desnudo, haciendo que del susto diera algunos pasos hacia atrás y se le abrieran los ojos de la impresión. Sujetando con fuerza la copa de cerveza para que no se le resbalara de las manos.

Curada del susto pudo observar que Aoshi estaba su frente, mirándola un poco extrañado, con el torso desnudo tras quitarse la camisa, únicamente vestido con los pantalones y cruzado de brazos, esperando algo de ella.

Pero Misao no reaccionaba.

Los pocos segundos que estuvo mirándole le parecieron eternos. Había visto muchos torsos desnudos en su vida, todos los días veía a los esclavos trabajando de sol a sol sin camisa por el horrible calor de aquella época..., pero a pesar de ello supo que no estaba preparada para esa visión. En realidad pensó que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de esa manera, porque si... había visto muchos torsos desnudos, pero nunca uno como el que tenia delante.

Y además en ese momento sintió algo que nunca había sentido... algo nuevo. Un cosquilleo extraño en su vientre.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, llegándole a todos los nervios de su cuerpo, haciendo que la piel se le erizara..., ahora comprobaba que si había un rumor cierto sobre Aoshi Shinomori era el de ser el hombre mas atractivo de Charleston.

En verdad lo era.

-Es mi cerveza?.- Pregunto Aoshi, con una ceja levantada, tras no obtener respuestas de Misao.

Ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la situación y apartando la mirada de el le dio la copa.- Si, lo siento, no le había visto y me asusto.

-No me hables de usted, se supone que eres mi esposa.- Le ordeno molesto, cogiendo la copa, cuando se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba la joven.

Sonrió pícaramente.

Ella estaba roja como tomate, evitando a toda costa mirarle. Es que nunca había visto a un hombre sin camisa? Eso era imposible... o no?, Empezaba a verle el lado bueno a su recatada nueva esposa, vestida con esas ropas negras y tapándolo todo, con ese recogido de anciana y esa apariencia de monja... empezaba a parecerle muy interesante.

Nunca se había topado con una mujer tan... inocente.

Y sorprendentemente la idea le empezaba a atraer. Solo de pensar como podría reaccionar una jovencita como ella a nuevos descubrimientos.

La cogió del mentón sin tapujos y la obligo a mirarle.

-Te pasa algo?.- Disimulo preocupación, notando al tocarla su nerviosismo, y además que tenia una piel muy suave para ser sirvienta de nacimiento.- No tienes buena cara.

-No, estoy bien.- Sacando valor le enfrento la mirada, y aparto su mano de su cara.- Iré a preparar la cena, tardare poco mas de media hora en hacer algo decente.

-De acuerdo.- Sonrió el, yendo hacia la chimenea para encenderla.- Mientras llevare tus cosas arriba y las acomodare en nuestra habitación.

Había sonado tan normal que Misao no recayó en el significado de la frase hasta que lo pensó con detenimiento.

Nuestra?! Pensó alarmada, se suponía que solo tenia que aparentar ser su mujer, no tenia porque compartir la cama con el... o si?

Le miro pidiendo explicaciones, pero en su rostro solo encontró una mueca de... diversión?, El parecía estar mas que encantado con la idea, y desde luego no parecía estar de broma.

-No me mires así.- Sonrió ampliamente.- Somos matrimonio no? Donde esperabas dormir si no en mi cama?

-Pero...- Intento rechistar pero Aoshi se le adelanto.

-Esto no es una farsa cariño.- Dijo algo mas serio, acercándose a ella.- El cura nos caso de verdad, y eres mi mujer así que dormirás conmigo, como tiene que ser.

De nuevo había quedado en Shock.

Las cosas iban peor de lo que pensó, en serio el quería que durmiera en su habitación!, solo atino a abrir la puerta de la sala y caminar apresuradamente hacia la cocina, donde ya se oía movimiento.

No había tenido valor para enfrentarle, pero ni siquiera se había hecho a la idea de toda aquella situación. En el fondo sabia que tenia razón, ella era su mujer a los ojos de Dios... aunque su papel solo fuera tapadera de verdad estaban casados.

Porque no había pensado antes en la magnitud del asunto?

Su vida no podía ir a peor.

Tendría que limpiar y reparar esa pocilga a la que llamaban hogar, alimentar y cuidar a dos niños traumatizados de por vida por un padre irresponsable, con el que tendría que vivir insufribles insultos, "infidelidades", borracheras... y por si fuera poco... además tendría que dormir con el.

Teniendo en cuenta que es un mujeriego adicto al sexo... con suerte la encontraría poco atractiva, así que mas que nunca pensaba en no cambiar sus atuendos de sirvienta recatada. Lo ultimo que quería era atraerle físicamente a ese bruto, aunque siendo tan poco agraciada dudaba que la encontrara siquiera aceptable.

Se tranquilizo a si misma. Aoshi estaba acostumbrado a bellezas, y además con todo el trabajo que había en la casa tendría la suerte de encontrarse poco con el. Solo debía concentrarse en su trabajo y en ganarse a los niños.

Solo tenia que sobrevivir a su "noche de bodas" y lo demás iría mejor.

Lo que ella no esperaba ni por asomo era que precisamente su papel de sirvienta inocente y pura era lo que por lo que su querido esposo empezaba a tener curiosidad en ella.

Al menos ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

En la noche de Bodas.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Pos ya esta, esta es la introducción de mi nuevo fic._

_Se que es larga y tampoco pasan cosas interesantes, pero sin ella los siguientes capítulos no tendrían mucho sentido, y aseguro que después de esta introducción las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes._

_El próximo capitulo si le dan una oportunidad a esta nueva historia será la larga noche de bodas que pasaran estos dos, ya se pueden imaginar en cambio Misao ni por asomo mientras la pervertida mente de su nuevo esposo empieza a maquinar jeje, además la aparición de los demás personajes de la historia._

_Por favor Reviews!!!!!_

_Solo depende de ustedes que continúe con esta historia y con sinceridad tengo muchas ganas de escribir todo lo que tengo en mente jeje. Y se que les gustara._

_PD.: En proceso las actualizaciones de Sweet Pain y La tentación de mentir._

_Muchos besos_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	2. Capitilo 1

_Hola! Siento mucho el retraso! No tengo excusa._

_Me concentre primero en acabar La tentación de mentir para poder continuar con mis otros Fics, intentare por todos los medios actualizar con regularidad. No me quedan muchos días de reposo pero los aprovechare para adelantar lo que pueda jeje, la verdad es que también me había quedado un poco estancada con este primer capitulo, lo reescrito mas de cuatro veces! Solo espero que les guste!_

**Love'S Sin**

**Capitulo 1**

**-**

No encontró mucho con lo que cocinar en aquella desordenada cocina.

La pequeña Tsubame se había sentado en una silla junto a una vieja mesa de madera, donde se acumulaban platos y hoyas, además de restos de pan, mientras le iba indicando donde podía encontrar cada cosa seriamente, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

La mirada almendrada de la niña empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Era peor que todas las viejas cocineras para las que había trabajado en las casas donde sirvió.

Pelo algunas mazorcas de maíz para preparar una ensalada cuando ya tenia casi listo el trozo de carne de res en el horno. Algo sencillo y rápido para sacar aceptable en la primera exigencia de su "esposo".

Miro por la ventana, la noche ya era cerrada, y tras media hora el Sr. Shinomori ya había pedido dos jarras mas de cerveza.

-Tsubame.- Llamo, intentado ser dulce.- Puedes llamar a tu padre a la mesa?, Enseguida terminare la ensalada y la carne esta casi lista.

La niña no movió un solo músculo, sin dejar de mirarla.- La mesa aun no esta lista.

Cierto, pensó Misao. También pensó que su vigilante particular podría haber aprovechado el tiempo para limpiarla en vez de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Suspiro.- Puedes ir a llamarlo, lo arreglo en un segundo.

Tsubame tardo menos que eso en levantarse y desaparecer tras la puerta hacia el pasillo, dejándola por fin sola, bueno... en compañía del mas pequeño, al que ni siquiera le había oído la voz aun.

Dejo la ensalada ya lista y se apresuro a coger platos y hoyas, los lavaría mas tarde. Además de pasarle un trapo a la desgastada mesa y poner los puestos.

Parecía que el pequeño Aoshi-kun había relevado a su hermana en el trabajo de vigilarla.

Misao le sonrió, pasándole su plato.- Tienes hambre?

El niño, siguiendo su costumbre, no le contesto. Se levanto de la silla y corrió.

Al seguirle con la mirada se dio cuenta que a su espalda ya se encontraba Aoshi, con su mano puesta en el hombro de Tsubame. Aoshi-kun había ido a parar a los brazos de su hermana.

-Nosotros ya cenamos.- Contesto secamente la niña.

-Si y me parece que es muy tarde para que anden despiertos, así que a la cama.- Ordeno Aoshi, revolviéndole el pelo a sus dos hijos y esperando a que estos salieran de la cocina.- Ahora subo a arroparles, no olviden sus oraciones.

Misao recogió los dos platos de los niños lentamente, sabia que no seria precisamente la cena mas emotiva de su vida..., pero es que encima tendría que compartirla sola con su "esposo".

El susodicho no tardo en sentarse poco educadamente a la mesa, cogiendo los cubiertos y esperando a que le sirvieran la cena. Moría de hambre, había sido un día demasiado largo.

Tras servirle la comida Misao se quedo de pie, un par de pasos alejada del Sr. Shinomori.

Este empezó a comer sin tapujos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.

Mirándola de reojo, con la boca llena de comida, la observo de arriba abajo. Misao nunca se había sentido tan examinada como en ese momento.

-Que haces?, No eres mi criada, puedes sentarte a la mesa y comer algo, seguro no habrás probado bocado en todo el día.- Corto Él el silencio, siguiendo con su labor de engullir la comida a su frente.

En ese momento Misao se sintió avergonzada como nunca.

Jamás en la vida se había sentado a la mesa con ninguno de sus señores..., pero con los nervios no se había dado cuenta que Aoshi no era precisamente su Señor.

-Lo siento.- Contesto sumisamente, mientras con algo de recelo se sentaba a la mesa, poniéndose un poco de ensalada.

Aoshi la observo en todos sus movimiento, ella supo de quien habían heredados los niños esa manía de analizar a la gente.

-No me extraña que estés tal delgada, siempre comes tan poco?.- Le pregunto El, con poco tacto.

-Y usted siempre hace preguntas tan directas?.- Contesto sin pensar Ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. Si algo le molestaba en demasía era que le recordaran lo delgada que era.- No tengo hambre.

Aoshi sonrió a medias, empezaba a conocer a esa chiquilla tan extraña.

Debajo de su sumisión y complejo de esclava había mucha fuerza, que a veces se le escapa en comentarios impropios de su clase. Pero ella ya no era criada.

-No te confundas conmigo, no es que no tenga educación... es que no soy hipócrita.- Le dio un largo trago a su jarra de cerveza.- Y tutéame de una vez, por dios.

De nuevo hubo un largo silencio.

Misao apenas podía probar bocado, no solo tenia el estomago cerrado por los nervios del día... solo verle comer a El le quitaba el hambre. Desde luego el único parentesco que tenia Aoshi Shinomori con su hermano Seijuro era la sangre..., aunque con lo distintos que eran hasta se podría dudar que la difunta esposa de Okina Shinomori le hubiera sido fiel.

Seguro Aoshi la mato a disgustos, pensó Misao.

Levantándose de la mesa mientras recogía su plato y el de su recién marido. Aoshi suspiro con tranquilidad, únicamente le faltaba otra jarra de cerveza fría para estar completamente a gusto.

Y no sabia si era por la alegría que daba la bebida o por algún otro motivo..., pero empezaba a apetecerle conocer mas a su recién adquirida esposa.

-Misao, ponme otra jarra de cerveza y luego subiremos para dar las buenas noches a los niños y enseñarte la habitación.- Propuso, o mas bien ordeno, Aoshi sonriendo maliciosamente mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

Misao creyó que se le paraba el corazón, incluso pensó que los platos que llevaba en la mano se le caerían al suelo del susto. Tenia que inventarse alguna excusa para atrasar ese momento lo mas posible.

Entre sus planes desde luego no entraba el consumir el matrimonio.

-Vaya usted a arropar a los niños, yo terminare de limpiar la cocina.- Dijo decididamente Misao, se había dado cuenta de que Shinomori no era una persona fácil de contradecir.

-Eso lo puedes hacer mañana.- Intento reprochar Aoshi, mientras ella llenaba la jarra de nuevo.

-Si no le importa me gustaría dejar limpia la cocina, para mañana despertarme un poco mas tarde, ha sido un día duro.- Misao no le miro a la cara, pero mantuvo su decisión.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Aoshi.

-De acuerdo.- Asintió Shinomori, demasiado fácilmente.- Te esperare arriba.

Se levanto rápidamente, cosa que pillo desprevenida a la joven, que terminaba de servirle la cerveza. Agarro con fuerza la jarra al notar como Aoshi Shinomori se había quedado a su frente, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Pudo comprobar lo grande que era, mucho mas alto que Ella. Se sentía aun mas pequeña de lo que era a su lado. Poco a poco verificaba que las cualidades que las jóvenes sirvientas describían entre suspiros de El eran ciertas.

Durante unos segundos intento no mirarle a los ojos, se había quedado paralizada.

El solo pudo sonreír, parecía que se rompería con solo tocarla. Tendría que irle quitando esas molestas manías de criada si quería ser su esposa, era demasiado obvio.

Aunque en el fondo sabia que le gustaba mucho que se comportara así con El, no lo creía adecuado.

-Quieres mirarme muchacha?, Compórtate como una dama.- Le recrimino, divertido, sabia que le molestaría el comentario.- No tardes mucho.

Misao levanto la mirada con coraje.

Tanto que le decía que no se comportara como una criada, pero contradiciéndose a si mismo no dejaba de ordenarle y ordenarle cosas.

Pues si no quería una criada, no la tendría.

-Tardare lo que tenga que tardar.- Dijo Ella con la barbilla en alto, yendo hacia el fregadero.- No me espere despierto, encontrare alguna habitación donde pasar la noche, no se preocupe.

Aoshi la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces y se puso a su espalda.

Era esa rebeldía insolente que a veces salía de su interior lo que le daba curiosidad, le parecía divertido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, tu dormirás conmigo.- Le susurro con dureza.- Y no es una opción.

Tras decir la ultima palabra dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo, saliendo de la alborotada cocina.

Mientras Misao cogía el estropajo de fregar con fuerza, pensando como se había metido en este lío. Tendría que haber alguna salida para todo ese enredo, pero mientras la buscaba no tenia mas opción que soportar estoicamente su vida con ese Señor.

Si pensaba que le habían regalado una esposa complaciente estaba muy equivocado.

Peores Señores había tenido en su vida.

Con decisión se puso a fregar los platos y las hoyas, maldiciendo a cada uno de los que la habían metido en ese problema y a sus muertos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tardo a propósito mas de lo que debería en limpiar aquella cocina.

Y tenia sus ventajas, la había dejado como los chorros del oro y en completo orden, ya le quedaba menos que ordenar en aquel caos de Casa.

También seguramente habría aburrido a Shinomori y ya estaría durmiendo, hacia mas de media hora había bajado por la ultima cerveza y ya no había vuelto a oír ruidos en la casa.

Pronto seria media noche.

Subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta en silencio, aun no había visto esa parte de la casa y le daba algo de vergüenza. Se quedaría en el primer piso perfectamente acomodada en algún rincón, pero Aoshi se había encargado de llevarse su equipaje a vete a saber que sitio, así que tendría que coger valor para ir donde estuviera.

El segundo piso era mas amplio de lo que parecía, pero estaba aun mas desordenado que el primero.

Constaba de varias habitaciones, frente a la escalera pudo ver que los niños dormían en el mismo cuarto tranquilamente. Misao se asomo un poco para observarles, dormidos no parecían tan malos.

Compartían una de las camas, habiendo dos, y el mas pequeño se aferraba a su hermana fuertemente, mientras ella lo abrazaba... casi como lo haría una madre.

No podía siquiera imaginarse lo que habrían pasado esos niños sin una madre. Con cuidado termino de cerrar la puerta y siguió su exploración de las demás habitaciones.

Habían cinco mas.

Casi todas estaban llenas de trastos y polvo, o instrumentos de agricultura. En una había lo mas parecido a un pequeño despacho, y también era lo mas ordenado que había en la casa.

Entonces la habitación de Aoshi tenia que ser la del fondo.

Trago saliva, no había encontrado su equipaje en ninguna de las otras habitaciones... así que no le quedaba otra opción que entrar en su alcoba a buscarlos. Con suerte estaría dormido de tanto alcohol y ni se daría cuenta.

Su habitación tenia una gran portón de madera finamente tallada, primero pego la oreja esperando escuchar algún ruido, pero no se oía nada. Eso le dio mas valor.

Giro el pomo y abrió la puerta rápido para que no hiciera ningún ruido, se encontró con una gran habitación bien decorada pero sencilla, con chimenea, ventanales y un baño individual.

Una piel de oso enorme daba mas calidez, y luego la enorme cama de matrimonio.

De nuevo paso saliva y se adentro en busca de sus maletas, pero seguía sin dar con ellas.

Empezaba a desesperarse, y mas porque Shinomori no se encontraba allí.

Donde podía estar a esas horas?

-Buscabas esto?.- La sobresalto una voz masculina a sus espaldas y dio un brinco.

Topándose con unos ojos hielo aparentemente serios, pero con un brillo de picardía.

Aoshi se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del baño, con su equipaje al lado suyo en el suelo.

-Si, por favor si es tan amable...- Misao estiro el brazo, avergonzada a mas no poder.

Nunca había sido una criada fisgona y se había encargado de dar la mejor imagen a sus patrones. Se sentía realmente avergonzada de que Aoshi la pillara rebuscando en su habitación.

Sin hacer caso a la joven, Shinomori puso las maletas a un lado y se acerco.

-Has tardado demasiado en subir.

Misao levanto la vista, aun mas nerviosa.- Necesitaba una buena limpieza, la cocina..., creo que me queda una larga labor para poner en orden...

-De eso ya hablaremos en otro momento.- Interrumpió El.

Al tenerlo mas cerca Misao se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a quitar la camisa, tenia el pelo mojado, seguramente se habría dado una ducha.

De nuevo se obligo a admitirse a si misma que Aoshi era el hombre mas atractivo que había visto jamás. Entendía perfectamente que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

Intento quedarse lo mas quieta posible mientras el se acercaba, imponente. Estaba segura que si se movía sus piernas perderían la fuerza y la delatarían.

Pero tenia que permanecer impasible. No podía darle a entender a Shinomori que podía obtener algo de ella.

No seria una mas, no era lo que quería.

Aoshi llego hasta ponerse a pocos centímetros de su esposa, observándola detenidamente.

No tenia un cuerpo vistoso, y mucho menos con esos trapos de monja que llevaba, era bajita y muy delgada, tendría que alimentarla mejor pensó.

Parecía una niña, pero sus verdes ojos reflejaban dureza, experiencia... algo le decía que esa joven no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de su niñez.

Y aun no sabia ni de que color seria su pelo, no se había quitado la espantosa gorra en todo el día, aunque siendo criada seguramente no tendría una melena cuidada, no tendría tiempo para esas cosas.

-No te pongas nerviosa, no te voy a hacer nada.- Sonrió El, señalando con un brazo hacia la cama de matrimonio.- Señora Shinomori... le presento a su nueva cama.

Misao se crispo, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a la cama, clavando su mirada en la de El.- No es necesario que tengamos que compartir la cama, de puertas para adentro nadie tiene porque enterarse de si somos matrimonio o no.

-Tienes razón, pero tu eres mi esposa.- El rostro de Aoshi se endureció ante la repentina valentía de la joven.- Y no permitiré que mis hijos tengan un ejemplo del matrimonio como el nuestro.

Misao tubo la tentación de reírse.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos llego a la conclusión de que si conseguía que Aoshi no la soportara las cosas podrían ser mas fáciles.

-Desde luego es usted, Señor, famoso por ser un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Shinomori, lejos de enfadarse por tal insulto de esa igualada, pensó divertido que la joven seria mucho mas compleja de "domesticar" de lo que el pensaba.

-Quieras o no... te has casado conmigo.- Sonrió maliciosamente.- Así que bienvenida a su nueva vida Señora, ambos tendremos que cargar con mi mala fama de ahora en adelante.

Ella apretó los puños con rabia.

Medito las cosas fríamente por unos instantes, mientras Aoshi se había puesto a su espalda, acomodando las colchas de la gran cama.

Entonces la idea que necesitaba se le vino a la mente, como un rayo de claridad.

Se volteo rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Aoshi, aunque no se le notara.

-Hagamos un trato.

Shinomori levanto una ceja, desconfiado.- Que trato?

-Es evidente que lo obligaron a casarse conmigo y, en general, una criada, y en concreto, yo no soy lo que la gente de su clase desea como esposa.- Misao sonrió esperanzada.- Le daré la oportunidad de que mientras yo hago mi papel de devota esposa, usted pueda buscar a la mujer que crea adecuada. Luego podremos anular el matrimonio al no ser consumado.

-Y que ganas tu?.- Aoshi se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Misao suspiro, añorante.- Mi libertad.

-Y que harás tu con eso?.- Rió Aoshi.

La joven frunció el ceño, mientras sentía como la sangre le hervía en las venas.

-Puede que usted no sea conciente del valor de la libertad, al haberla tenido siempre Señor.- Gruño, dando a conocer la parte que Aoshi había intentado sacar.- Lo que yo haga con Ella, para ese entonces no será de su incumbencia. Lo toma o lo deja?

Aoshi Shinomori medito lentamente lo que le ofrecían.

Desde luego Misao era una caja de sorpresas, aparentemente sumisa sacaba las garras para defenderse en cuanto podía, y siendo una joven sin educación parecía tener las cosas muy claras, que mas le podía esperar?

El trato que le ofrecía no era tan horrible. Su padre no había dicho que tuviera que estar casado con Ella para siempre, y Misao no carecía de razón. Alguien con su apellido necesitaría una esposa mas acorde y además, precisamente esa muchachita no era su ideal de mujer bella.

La miro con decisión.

Esta se mantenía en el mismo sitio, pero ahora con los brazos en la cintura.

-Creo que me gusta tu plan.- Sonrió.- Esta bien, mantendremos las apariencias en lo que yo busco a la joven indicada, y cuando la encuentre te daré la libertad que tanto ansias.

El corazón de Misao boto de alegría dentro de su pecho.

Le había costado disgustos y mucho trabajo, pero pronto obtendría su libertad, y mientras pensaría que hacer en cuanto no estuviera atada a ningún sitio.

No pudo evitar que en su cara se reflejara una gran sonrisa.

Aoshi pensó que tal vez estaba equivocado y algo quedara de inocente en esa joven.

-Entonces me dice donde puedo quedarme?

-De eso nada.- Se puso de pie y señalo la cama.- Aun quedan mis hijos.

-Pero...- Misao abrió la boca para replicar de nuevo, pero El la interrumpió.

-Tienes mi palabra de que no te haré nada, en ese aspecto... puedes estar segura.- Termino, mirándola de arriba abajo analizadoramente, mientras se preparaba para acostarse.

Misao se giro rápidamente al ver como Aoshi se desataba los pantalones para ponerse el pijama, sin ninguna vergüenza.

No pudo evitar que la sangre se le concentrara en la cara, y rápidamente se olvido de todo, incluso de los reproches que aun le quedaban en cuestión al tema de compartir la cama. Aun habiéndose dado la vuelta había conseguido ver su ombligo y poco mas abajo.

Notaba como los nervios se la comían y decidió buscar la manera de salir de allí antes de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas la delataran.

-Necesito... darme un baño.- Susurro entrecortadamente.

Aoshi la miro terminando de ponerse los pantalones de pijama.- Ahí tienes el baño, hay toallas limpias dentro.

Vio como la joven se dirigió al baño rápidamente y a pasos cortos, derecha como una vela, y sonrió. Estaba seguro al 100 de que se había puesto nerviosa al cambiarse frente a ella.

Tras oír que cerraba la puerta se sentó en la cama y acomodo sus almohadas, con las varias cervezas que había bebido esa tarde dormiría placidamente.

Meditándolo bien el trato que habían hecho no era tan malo..., le daría la libertad de escoger una esposa a su gusto, porque había que ser honestos, Misao parecía trabajadora y fuerte a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, pero no tenia madera para ser esposa de un Shinomori.

Su madre volvería a morirse si se enteraba que le habían casado con una criada de pasado desconocido.

Sin mencionar que la jovencita, aunque interesante, no era mucho mas que eso. Fácilmente podría ser una monja de clausura, pensó con gracia.

No seria difícil dormir con ella sin llegar a mas.

Además, para satisfacciones sexuales podía buscarse a otras mujeres, aunque ahora con mas discreción o su padre lo repudiaría para siempre.

Tras un buen rato escuchando el chapoteo del agua dentro del baño, decidió que tenia ganas de dormir y aquella mujer no terminaba de asearse. Con lo pequeña que era no creía que necesitara tanto tiempo!. A trompicones se levanto de la cama, echado el alcohol se le había subido un poco mas, dándole una sensación de ligereza.

Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió sin pensárselo, después de todo aquella era su casa y no tenia porque dar razones a nadie.

-Tengo sueño, quieres terminar de una buena vez?.- Pregunto rudamente, frotándose los ojos.

-Perdone!.- Misao se llevo el susto de su vida.

Afortunadamente ya había terminado y llevaba el holgado camisón blanco que había utilizado para dormir desde hacia años, ya mas que blanco amarillento y desgastado, pero lo suficientemente ancho para que no marcara su cuerpo.

Cogió sus cosas rápidamente, entre avergonzada y enfadada, por el poco respeto a la intimidad de aquel hombre, desde luego parecía que todavía tenia que conocer muchos aspectos desagradables de Aoshi Shinomori.

El simplemente se había quedado mirándola, en silencio.

La joven realmente era cómica, sus movimientos rápidos y apenados le hicieron gracia, además de el horroroso camisón viejo que llevaba, parecía que lo hubiera heredado de su tatarabuela. Y entonces levanto el rostro, como esperando a que le dijera algo, y por fin se fijo en el detalle.

Una larga melena de cabellos azabache, cayéndole casi hasta la cintura, brillante y liso, con algunas hondas en las puntas.

Enmarcando un rostro sonrosado.

Misao, al sentir la mirada sobre Ella, sintió un escalofrío muy humano recorrerle desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza. Desde que había conocido a ese grandísimo maleducado se estaba haciendo muy común, pero no podía evitarlo. Aoshi no dejaba de mirarla en silencio, y tubo miedo, conocía muy bien esa mirada en los hombres.

Disimulo y se recogió el pelo rápidamente, para taparlo de nuevo con aquella horrible gorra, y Aoshi pareció salir de su estupor.

Mirándola con algo de desprecio de arriba abajo.

-Me temo... que tendremos que comprarte ropa.- Susurro, con desinterés, volviendo a la cama.

De nuevo, esa sensación de inferioridad, pensó Ella.

Miro su desgastado camisón con vergüenza, al menos tenia eso. Cogió valor siguió a Aoshi, observando como este se metía en la cama, o mas bien se derrumbaba.

No pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran al verse delante de la cama, y Shinomori mirándola con una ceja levantada, esperando su próximo movimiento.

-No me oíste antes?, Tengo sueño.

-Puede dormirse tranquilo.- Empezó a balbucear Ella, yendo hacia su maleta.- Guardo mis cosas y iré a dormir, no haré ruido.

Aoshi resoplo tan fuerte como lo haría un toro y se levanto de la cama de un movimiento rápido, sin que Ella se enterara, ya que se había dado la vuelta para abrir su maleta y empezar a ordenar sus cosas.

Solo se dio cuenta cuando noto las pisadas a su espalda, y se levanto de un salto, topándose con el rostro serio, y tenia que admitirlo, hermoso de Aoshi Shinomori, mirándola con una fuerza que jamás había conocido. Y El empezó a acercarse, haciendo que Ella retrocediera hasta que su espalda topo con una de las vigas de madera que sostenían el techo del cuarto.

Con la respiración alterada y aun así, sin poder apartar sus ojos esmeralda de los hielo de Aoshi, que ya se encontraba solo a un pocos centímetros de Ella.

Podía incluso notar la calidez de su aliento en su rostro.

Shinomori llevo una mano hacia la cabeza de Ella, y entonces, bruscamente, le quito el viejo gorro, haciendo que el largo cabello cayera sobre sus hombros. No hizo nada para impedirlo, se había quedado congelada, había perdido la noción de todo a su alrededor... hasta que el abrió la boca de nuevo.

-No voy a permitir que mi esposa, aunque sea falsa, vaya vestida como una harapienta.- Escupió El, mas que hablo, aun serio.- Ahora déjate de tonterías, duerme si quieres en la piel de oso, pero acuéstate de una maldita vez.

Luego dio media vuelta y se volvió a acostar en la cama, tan rápido como el rayo.

Dejando a Misao, mas que estupefacta, ardiendo de rabia. Olvidándose por completo de lo que había sentido segundos antes, antes de que aquel desgraciado volviera a abrir su bocaza. Cuando el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, cuando había comprendido porque todas caían en sus brazos sin rechistar. Aoshi Shinomori quitaba la voluntad a una mujer con solo una mirada..., pero a Ella no.

De la rabia cogió una manta de los pies de la cama y se echo sobre la piel de oso junto a la chimenea, estaba segura de que no dormiría mejor en otro lugar.

Y Aoshi cerro los ojos, también enfadado.

Iba a ser muy difícil lidiar con esa muchacha, incluso se había dado cuenta que a lo mejor iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba cumplir el trato que habían hecho.

No sabia si era porque el alcohol nublaba su juicio, pero en el momento que la vio con el cabello suelto y esa cara de niña inocente, aun con el antierótico camisón, lo único que se le había antojado era pasar una noche de bodas como dios manda, tomándola como esposa suya que era.

Se obligo a si mismo a ser lo mas arisco posible, no podía correr el riesgo de que el alcohol le afectara tanto para eso!, así que se concentro en entregarse a los brazos de morfeo.

Mañana seria otro día.

Eso pensaban ambos, esperanzadoramente.

Con suerte todo habría sido una pesadilla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando abrió los ojos aun era de noche, no quedaba mucho para el amanecer.

Se levanto doloridamente de la piel de oso, no resulto ser tan cómoda como parecía a simple viste, pero era mucho mas cómoda que muchas letrinas en las que había pasado incontables noches. Sin hacer mucho ruido camino hacia su equipaje, lista para cambiarse de ropa y empezar con el que sabia que iba a ser el trabajo mas arduo de su vida.

Miro hacia la cama, esperando encontrarse con Aoshi Shinomori durmiendo a pierna suelta, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba sola en la habitación. Eso si, la cama estaba echa un desastre.

Suspiro profundamente y se metió al baño a cambiarse.

Mientras hacia una lista mental de lo que haría ese día entro cerrando la puerta y coloco su ropa en una pequeña silla cercana, aun concentrada en sus pensamientos. Tanto, que no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Fue justo cuando empezaba a sacar un hombro de su enorme camisón cuando alguien carraspeo a su espalda, haciendo que diera un brinco del susto.

Se dio la vuelta horrorizada, para ver a Aoshi Shinomori, mirándola bastante divertido, metido dentro de la bañera. Evidentemente, desnudo.

Que le pasaba con ese hombre que no dejaba de incomodarla?!, noto como los colores se le subieron al rostro, mientras El seguía mirándola, ahora con una sonrisa.

-Si las costumbres no han cambiado... creo que antes se llamaba a la puerta.- Termino diciendo, sacando un brazo fuera de la bañera para coger la toalla que había en el suelo.

Una vez mas la sangre de Misao hirvió en sus venas, recordando lo poco educadamente que la había interrumpido la noche anterior cuando se cambiaba.

-Eso mismo debería decir de usted!.- Se envalentono, olvidando por un segundo la posición en la que se encontraba Aoshi.

Este también pareció olvidarla, o no.

Se levanto de la bañera sin ningún pudor, quedándose como dios lo había traído al mundo, además de mojado y lleno de jabón.

En todo su esplendor. La palabra exacta que se le había venido a la mente a Misao cuando lo tubo por completo a disposición de su mirada. De nuevo, una oleada de calor, pero esta vez no solo en su rostro.

-Perdone!.- Se disculpo dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero El la interrumpió, tapándose con la toalla.

-No, ya termine.- Paso a su lado, aun con una triunfante sonrisa en su rostro.- Aséate, te espero en la cocina dentro de 10 minutos, antes de que me vaya a trabajar.

No hubo discusión, se limito simplemente a asentir con la cabeza.

Solo sus músculos se relajaron al oír como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, pero aun así era incapaz de moverse. Ni el calor de irse de su cuerpo.

Tenia que admitirlo..., tampoco era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo, pero al contrario que lo que acababa de pasar solo recordaba malos y desagradables ratos. Se sonrojo, aun mas si podía, al pensar que lo que había visto hacia unos instantes era algo que ni siquiera había podido soñar. Se sentó al borde de la bañera y miro su reflejo en el agua.

Aoshi Shinomori sin duda alguna era el hombre mas apuesto que había tenido el gusto de ver, ahora lo había comprobado. Y aunque el mismo hombre le cayera como una patada en el estomago, tenia que admitirlo. Al menos eso impediría que perdiera el norte, era tan hermoso como grosero, antipático, maleducado, arisco...

Si!, eso exactamente era lo que tenia que hacer, concentrarse en los demasiados defectos que poseía Shinomori, eso evitaría que se enamorara de El...

Enamorarse?! No, jamás. Y menos de ese bellaco, había vivido demasiado como para permitirse a si misma caer ese mal hechizo al que llamaban amor. Ella no necesitaba un hombre, necesitaba libertad, en eso debía concentrarse.

Con mas determinación se metió en la tina, había perdido minutos pensando, cuando ya debería estar vistiéndose para empezar a trabajar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinomori esperaba pacientemente apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, mordisqueando una manzana con pocas ganas.

En realidad había perdido la noción del tiempo observando lo reluciente que estaba todo, juraría que hacia años que no veía algo tan impoluto. No desde que aquella maldita zorra se había ido.

Pensando en eso con rabia escupió parte de la manzana que mordía al suelo, justo cuando Misao entraba atándose el delantal.

La cara de Ella al ver lo bien respetado, irónicamente hablando claro, que era su trabajo lo decía todo.

-No me mires así, has tardado.- Gruño, pensar en el pasado le ponía de mal humor.

Misao resoplo, intentando tranquilizarse, y se agacho para limpiar el suelo con un poco de tela.

-Te explicare lo que tienes que hacer.

Aoshi, como todo un general, se acerco al fregadero, tirando lo que quedaba de la manzana dentro y se giro hacia Ella, muy firme.

-Yo me voy a arar los campos hasta el mediodía.- Espero hasta que Misao le prestara atención.- Los niños despertaran en un par de horas, quiero que tengan los desayunos preparados y que te cerciores de que van a la escuela, últimamente se escaquean demasiado.

-Algo mas?.- Ella se cruzo de brazos.

-Si.- Refunfuño, acercándose a la puerta que daba al patio trasero.- La comida tiene que estar preparada al mediodía, me parecerá bien lo que hagas con la casa, además de lo que te he dicho.

Misao sonrió forzosamente, luego susurro.- Me pregunto como se las habrá ingeniado sin una mujer?...

-Como dices?.- Aoshi se dio la vuelta, la había escuchado perfectamente.

-Nada!.- No dudo en contestar, acercándose de mala gana al fregadero.- Nos vemos al mediodía.

No era buen día para hablarle mal a Shinomori Aoshi, pero Misao tendría que aprender por necesidad a interpretar su humor. Y eso era justamente lo que El iba a hacer.

Noto a la perfección el tono de voz de Misao, evidentemente molesta, y en esos momentos lo que menos quería consentir era demasiadas confianzas, El era el hombre de la casa y aunque ya no era una criada tendría que aprender a guardarle el respeto adecuado.

Se acerco a Ella sin dudar, para cuando Misao se dio cuenta ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para intimidarla, cosa que logro.

La cogió fuertemente de la barbilla y acerco sus rostros, haciendo que a Misao se le cayera de las manos un plato que fregaba en esos momentos.

-Hasta el mediodía cariño.- Susurro El, con ironía.

Luego acerco sus labios, haciendo que Misao abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

Su intención había sido desde un principio un beso como dios mandaba, pero una interrupción, oportuna o no, lo dejo en únicamente un beso casto.

-Interrumpo algo?.- Dijo una voz masculina, desde la puerta del patio trasero.

Aoshi se aparto de Ella y se giro, dejando vía libre para la vista de Misao. Aun demasiado Shockeada.

Y se encontró con un joven alto, de piel morena por el sol, pelo castaño y ojos claros, sin camisa enseñando un perfecto torso y mirándoles muy divertido.

-Con que esta hermosura es tu nueva esposa?, Pensé que te habían casado con una criaducha.- Soltó el mozo, haciendo que Misao aterrizara de golpe.

-Y no lo es?.- Gruño Aoshi, acercándose a su amigo, sin mirar a Misao.- Vamos, se hace tarde.

Eso lo dolió a la joven, mucho mas que el beso que le acaba de robar.

-Que maleducado, como no me presentas.- El joven rió y se acerco a Ella, que aun era incapaz de decir nada.- Soy Sagara Sanosuke, trabajo las tierras de Aoshi desde hace muchos años.

Ella trago saliva y miro a Sanosuke, con dureza.- Yo Misao, la criaducha con la que casaron a Aoshi.

Sagara no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada, aun la evidente tensión.- Tienes humor!, no hagas caso de ese idiota, no tiene tacto ya te iras acostumbrando, además que sepas que si me hubieran casado contigo no te tendría fregando al día siguiente.- Concluyo con un seductor guiñó.

La joven de ojos verdes admitió que aquella broma le había aliviado un poco el mal sabor de boca y sonrió, ya que tenia que estar allí a la fuerza no podía despreciar un gesto amigo.

Aoshi bufo viendo la escena y abrió la puerta de un golpe, saliendo al patio.

-Déjate de bobadas y trabaja Sagara!

Sanosuke se despidió y Misao pensó en una buena idea.- Le gustaría acompañarnos al almuerzo Señor Sagara.

El joven moreno, algo sorprendido por la formalidad, sonrió desde la puerta.

-Solo si no vuelves a llamarme Señor.

Tras esto cerro la puerta y por fin se quedo sola, al menos hasta que los niños despertasen.

Suspiro mirando a su alrededor.

Tendría que aguantar el tiempo que Aoshi encontrara una joven que le gustara como esposa, y estaba segura dada su fama de que no tardaría mucho.

De lo que no estaba segura era de si aguantaría una mañana mas como esa. Apenas llevaba unas horas en su nuevo hogar y solo quería matarle de la rabia..., y entonces recordaba el momento vivido en el cuarto de baño, y entonces reacciono.

El muy animal la había besado a la fuerza!

Bueno..., tanto como a la fuerza..., Ella no se había intentado defender, pero tampoco había tenido tiempo, y algo en su interior le decía que aun teniéndolo hubiera sido imposible negárselo.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con mas fuerza.

Tenia que olvidarse de esas tonterías y comenzar a planificar el trabajo que le quedaba por delante, tenia que concentrarse en eso.

Primero prepararía el desayuno de los niños y luego empezaría por ordenar el pasillo y la entrada. No era mucho espacio..., pero estaba segura de que le daría mucho trabajo.

Eso era, de ahora en adelante se concentraría en dejar esa casa como los chorros del oro, e intentar ignorar lo mas posible a Aoshi Shinomori.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Bueno... la verdad lo he escrito tantas veces que no me he quedado muy satisfecha jeje, pero tras el pacto que han hecho Aoshi y Misao es cuando empiezan los obstáculos, también aparecerán el resto de personajes que intervendrán mucho en el Fic! Creo que no me ha quedado tan bien como el Prologo, pero para el capitulo dos intentare hacerlo mejor._

_Mas que nada quiero agradecer el gran acogimiento que ha tenido el Fic! No me lo esperaba jejeje, espero que sigan dando su apoyo tan necesario y de nuevo muchas gracias a:_

**Noeh**

**Silvia-chan**

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Rinko Inukai** _(Cuanto tiempo amiga! Espero que estés bien)_

**Stephy**

**Andirula malfoy**

**Misao91**

**Sugeisy**

**Littlegirlmisao**

**Emmy**

_Gracias a todas y perdon por la tardanza!_

_Muchos besos_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Love'S Sin**

**Capitulo 2**

**-**

Miro con orgullo el buen trabajo que había hecho con el pasillo de la primera planta y sonrió.

Incluso el suelo de madera parecía recién puesto!, Los adornos estaban armoniosamente colocados y las alfombras las lavaría por la tarde cuando hiciera una colada general.

Si no habían muchas interrupciones tendría la primera planta casi lista ese día, exceptuando el salón del "señor", que ya se figuraba que le ocuparía todo un día.

Para su fortuna Shinomori si era serio en su trabajo en los campos y no le había visto el pelo mas aquella mañana. Desde luego esperaba no tener que encontrárselo próximamente, aun le hervía la sangre de la rabia después de las libertades que se había tomado.

Oyó unos pasos a su espalda, bajando por la escalera.

Al darse la vuelta se encontré con la pequeña Tsubame, en camisón y restregándose un ojo.

-Buenos días.- Saludo Misao, el trabajo bien hecho la ponía de buen humor.

La niña la miro de reojo y luego observo el lugar detenidamente.- Ya has hecho el desayuno?

Sin duda alguna era hija de su padre, pensó Misao, que esperaba al menos un reconocimiento por lo que había hecho. Se tendría que hacer a la idea de que aquella peculiar familia no apreciaba la limpieza y el orden.

Con suerte el pequeño Aoshi habría heredado algo de su madre y no se parecería tanto a su padre.

-Esta puesto a la mesa.- Hablando del mas pequeño... miro hacia la escalera.- Y tu hermano?

-Sigue durmiendo.- La niña castaña siguió su camino hacia la cocina, ignorándola.

-Le despertare o llegaran tarde a la escuela.

Tsubame frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.- Y quien eres tu para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Ahí estaba, por fin aquella niña endemoniada había sacado las garras.

Misao a lo largo de su corta vida había conocido algunas niñas como Tsubame Shinomori, mimadas y consentidas por sus padres que se creían las dueñas del mundo, solo había una pequeña diferencia... a Ellas no podía decirles nada porque era la criada. Pero ahora no lo era, verdad?, al menos intentaban convencerla de eso, aunque en el fondo sabia que siempre lo seria.

-Soy la esposa de tu padre.- Levanto la barbilla, intentando mantenerse firme.

La niña rió.- Se perfectamente lo que eres, una simple criada que mi abuelo le compro a padre.

Vale, tenia que admitir que esta niña era mucho mas avispada que las que había conocido.

Pero no podía dejarse rebajar y menos por una niñata malcriada y altanera, aunque con ello las tensiones en la casa se volvieran aun mas palpables.

-No discutiré esas cosas contigo niña.- Misao se puso las manos a la cintura.- Iras al colegio o iremos a buscar a tu padre y le explicaras porque no vas.

La niña de ojos almendrados abrió la boca para rechistar, pero se vio sin mas respuestas.

-Y ahora porque no vas a despertar a tu hermano, se cambian y bajan a desayunar?.- Intento ser algo mas amable, pero Tsubame no parecía mas calmada.

-Te arrepentirás de intentar igualarte a mi, criaducha.- Susurro, antes de salir corriendo al piso de arriba.

Estupendo..., suspiro y se obligo a mantenerse serena. Lo que le faltaba era empezar una guerra con la hija, cuando precisamente no es que se llevara bien con el padre. Solo faltaba que el mas pequeño decidiera que es divertido gastarle bromas pesadas..., algo de lo que también era experta. Por eso siempre había aborrecido a los niños, desde que tenia memoria ninguno la había tratado bien y parecía que estos no iban a ser la excepción.

Dejo a un lado la escoba y camino hasta la cocina, para preparar los platos de los niños. Con suerte se irían rápido y Ella podría seguir con su trabajo. Se acerco a la lacena y cogió dos platos, justo cuando noto que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se lo pensó algunos minutos antes de ir a abrir. Su primera visita, que se suponía que tenia que hacer?, Ni siquiera siendo criada en otras casas se había tenido que encargar de atender invitados. Se quito el delantal y se miro en el espejo del pasillo, estaba algo despeinada, pero no tenia tiempo de alistarse. Quien fuera que estaba llamando parecía tener mucha prisa.

Al abrir la puerta se topo de frente con una hermosa joven, de ojos azules, cabello negro recogido, bien vestida y muy sonriente, cargando una cesta con lo que parecían algunas frutas, y una tarta que olía muy bien.

No supo que decir.

-Buenos días!.- Saludo la muchacha alegremente, luego extendió su mano enguantada.- Soy Kaoru Himura, vivo en la granja mas cercana, la casa de las tejas verdes.

Misao parpadeo varias veces.- Ah, si..., creo que la vi desde el camino ayer.- Estrecharon sus manos y luego la joven Himura pareció esperar a que Ella dijera algo.

-Perdona!.- Misao se avergonzó, su vecina era guapa y refinada, y Ella con aquellas pintas.- Quieres pasar a tomar café o algo?

-Si no es molestia.

La muchacha de ojos azulados entro rápidamente, y se quedo observando el recibidor. Misao cerro la puerta y volvió a avergonzarse, todavía no había llegado a limpiar hasta la entrada, de seguro su vecina estaría espantada con lo que veía.

Pero en cambio Kaoru Kamiya la miro, igual de sonriente, y le entrego la cesta amablemente.

-Son solo algunas frutas de nuestra cosecha y una tarta de manzana.- Sonrió, observando como Misao se sonrojaba.- Cocino pésimamente, así que es posible que tengas que tirar esa tarta.

-No, esta bien... muchas gracias.- Misao empezó a sentirse mas cómoda, esperaba una dama estirada e hipócrita, pero Kaoru Himura irradiaba amabilidad.- Pasemos a la cocina..., siento el desastre, estaba limpiando.

-Oh!, perdona si te he interrumpido!.- Entraron en la cocina y Kaoru tomo asiento a la mesa, mientras Misao se acercaba a la cocinilla a preparar algo de café.

-No te preocupes, había hecho un descanso para darle el desayuno a los niños.- Le sonrió, ya mas cómoda.

-Me entere ayer mismo que Aoshi Shinomori se había casado y decidí venir a darte la bienvenida, seguro no conocerás a nadie de la zona.- Kaoru se levanto a la lacena para coger algunas tazas.- Deja que te ayude.

Misao la miro espantada.- No, no hace falta!

-Tranquila!.- Rió la señora Himura.- Ni que fueras una criada.

Misao sonrió irónicamente, recordando que Okina Shinomori le había dicho que disimulara, nadie debía saber de donde provenía, tenia que mantener la compostura. Pero aun así después de tantos años de servidumbre habían manías que seguramente serian difíciles de olvidar.

-Bueno..., la verdad es que eres la segunda persona que conozco aquí.- Empezó a relatar, no le vendría mal tener una amiga y Kaoru parecía muy dispuesta a serlo.- Esta mañana conocí a un jornalero... Sagara Sanosuke.

-Sanosuke!.- Kaoru le alcanzo las tazas y volvió a sentarse a la mesa.- Un buen rufián!, vive en una cabaña cerca de aquí... digno amigo de Aoshi Shinomori.

Misao la miro algo extrañada, parecía que la joven Himura no había pensando sus palabras y ahora se daba cuenta y se había sonrojado, pensando que había metido la pata.

-Lo siento, yo...

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió.- No te preocupes, conozco la fama de Ao... de mi marido.

Kaoru pareció mas tranquila, pero aun así parecía arrepentida.- La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho cuando me entere que se había casado.

-Si, todos nos sorprendimos.- Susurro la anfitriona, luego sirvió los cafés y se sentó a la mesa, mientras su invitada la miraba curiosa.- Bueno..., fue tan repentino.

Ella sonrió con la respuesta.- Debe quererte mucho, Aoshi Shinomori no es fácil de comprometer.

En ese momento se oyó una risita venir de la puerta de la cocina.

Ambas jóvenes miraron para encontrarse con la niña de ojos almendra y su hermano pequeño, que aun parecía algo adormecido. Tsubame carraspeo un poco y miro a Misao, de nuevo seriamente.

-Ya esta listo nuestro desayuno?.- Le pregunto, tan arrogante como su padre.

Misao se levanto y cogió los platos que ya estaban servidos.- Si, sentaos a la mesa para desayunar.- Luego miro al pequeño Aoshi y sonrió.- Buenos días pequeño.

El niño ni siquiera la miro, espero a ver lo que hacia su hermana.

Tsubame Shinomori miro con desconfianza el plato de fruta que le ponía Misao y luego la miro a Ella, duramente.

-Comeremos algo en lo que vamos a la escuela.

Cogió la mano de su hermano y salió de allí, sin que Misao pudiera decir nada. En realidad tampoco sabia que podría decirle a la niña malcriada, y allí se quedo, con los dos platos en la mano.

Kaoru la miro con algo de compasión.- Has desayunado?

-No, aun no.- Se acerco a la cocina y dejo de nuevo los platos, intentando no parecer muy molesta.

-Yo tampoco, si quieres te acompaño, no esta bien desaprovechar la comida.- Sonrió la Señora Himura, contagiándoselo a Misao rápidamente.

Después de todo parecía que no iba a ser tan horrible su estancia allí, aunque la familia Shinomori fuera de lo mas incomoda, al menos los vecinos parecían buena gente.

-Esa niña debería cuidar sus modales, no esta nada bien rechazar la comida.- Comento Kaoru, luego de que terminaran de desayunar.- Han estado demasiado tiempo sin madre, pero ahora que estas tu eso cambiara.

-Si, por supuesto.- Contesto sarcásticamente Misao, sin que su nueva amiga se diera cuenta.- Porque no me cuentas algo de ti Kaoru?

La ojiazul sonrió y bebió algo de café.- Bueno, no hay mucho que contar..., hace un año me case con mi marido, Kenshin, ya lo conocerás en muy buen hombre.- Se notaba lo enamorada que estaba, y le dio mucha envidia de su felicidad.- Lo conocí hace dos años, El estaba en el ejercito y le destinaron a Boston, donde yo vivía, fue amor a primera vista!, luego nos casamos y me trajo a vivir a Charleston, no tenemos mucho..., pero no necesitamos mas.- Luego suspiro.- Y hace pocos meses tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo, Kenji.

-Enhorabuena!.- La felicito, se notaba que Kaoru Himura era la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-También lo conocerás.- Sonrió la joven.- Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas Misao, la verdad es que por aquí no conozco a mucha gente y me encantaría tener una buena vecina.

-A mi también, Kaoru, yo también lo espero.

Una gran felicidad se apodero momentáneamente de Misao. Había sido muy sincera con su nueva amiga, Ella no era dada a confiar en la gente, pero Kaoru Himura transmitía sinceridad en sus palabras, y una buena amiga era lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir en aquella casa de locos.

-El tiempo pasa volando, será mejor que me vaya así terminas de hacer tus tareas.- Se despidió Kaoru en la puerta, la mañana se había pasado muy rápido.- Cuando quieras puedes pasarte por casa Misao, espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Yo también.- Misao sonrió ampliamente y se despidió.

No todo parecía tan insoportable ya, y con renovadas fuerzas y mucho mas entusiasmo decidió ponerse a trabajar, la próxima vez que Kaoru volviera a hacerle una visita esa casa no seria motivo de su vergüenza. Además quería disfrutar ampliamente de todo el tiempo a solas que tuviera, al mediodía tendría que lidiar nuevamente con su marido, y ni quería pensar en cuando volviera aquella niña endemoniada y su hermano mudo!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El sol estaba en su punto mas alto en aquellas horas y pronto se hizo prácticamente insoportable trabajar bajo El. Solo significaba que era hora de tomarse un descanso.

Aoshi Shinomori levanto la vista sobre las hectáreas de campo de maíz, era época de recolección y ya llevaba mas de la mitad, en un par de días sus almacenes estarían llenos y eso le llenaba de orgullo. Se agacho para recoger su camisa y sintió que le dolía algo la espalda, otra vez se había quemado el torso con el Sol... su padre le regañaba por su bronceado constantemente, decía que solo los plebeyos tenían ese color de piel, pero El había sabido sacarle provecho a su moreno. Volvía locas a las mujeres.

-Nos vamos a comer?.- Sanosuke caminaba entre las plantas de maíz, secando el sudor de la frente con la camisa.

Aoshi levanto una ceja.- Vamos?

-Tu mujer me ha invitado a almorzar.- Sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.- No puedo hacerle el feo de no aparecer.

-Búscate una que te haga de comer.

Ambos hombres empezaron a caminar entre los campos, casi se podía oler el aroma del asado desde la casa y sus tripas sonaron casi al unísono. No había nada mejor que la comida casera, Aoshi lo sabia, había tenido que hacerse su comida durante muchos años, y entre sus mejores virtudes no destacaba la de cocinar. Eso no eran cosas para El.

-Bueno, cuando te deshagas de Ella podría quedármela no?.- Bromeo Sano.- Eso que cocina huele muy bien.

-Ya no será asunto mío.- Había aprovechado la mañana, además de para trabajar, para contarle a su amigo toda la verdad sobre su matrimonio, incluido el ultimo trato que había hecho con la muchacha.

Mientras se acercaban diviso como un carruaje, bastante lujoso, iba por el camino principal. Shinomori sabia perfectamente de quien era, y sonrió con perversión. Pudo observar el perfil de Megumi Takani desde su lejanía. Todavía estaba contando lo que tardaba esa mujer en volver a su cama, no seria la primera dama de alta sociedad que se hacia la dura con El, pero todas volvían.

-Sigues viéndote con Ella?.- Le pregunto Sanosuke, algo mas serio.- Como su marido se entere te caerá una buena.

-Ese imbecil no se entera de nada.- Rió Aoshi.- No sabe lo zorra que es su mujer, ahora se esta haciendo la interesante, pero no tardara en volver.

El joven moreno también rió.- Déjame discrepar, Megumi Takani es mucho mas dura y orgullosa, incluso me atrevería a decir que tu.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Entraron a la cocina por la puerta trasera, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y sentándose a la mesa, ignorando completamente a la joven que cocinaba dentro, que se había llevado el susto de su vida al ver como dos hombres descamisados y llenos de barro invadían su tranquilidad, hablando casi a gritos.

Misao observo las marcas de sus pisadas en el suelo de madera reluciente y resoplo, luego les miro con reproche, cuando la abordo un sentimiento de incomodidad. De repente ambos la miraban, como esperando algo.

-Huele de maravilla.- Sanosuke se acerco al caldero y quito la tapa para oler lo que allí se cocinaba, pero rápidamente noto que alguien se la quitaba de las manos.

Misao le aparto de la cocina, menos arisca.- Siéntate, ahora les sirvo.

El moreno observo a su alrededor.- Ahora parece una casa, además de cocinar bien también limpias de maravilla.

-Es su trabajo.- Corto Aoshi, molesto.- Tardas mucho con esa comida?

La joven respiro con fuerza y lleno dos platos sin decir una sola palabra. Había aprendido a lo largo de su vida a aguantar reproches y malas palabras estoicamente, pero Aoshi Shinomori se estaba convirtiendo en todo un reto.

Nada mas servirla ambos empezaron a comer y a seguir con sus conversaciones, mientras Misao se agacha a limpiar las huellas que habían dejado en la madera.

-Esta molesta porque sabe que no ha estado con un hombre como yo.- Siguió la conversación Aoshi.- Tiene que aprender a no ser tan orgullosa.

-Y yo diría que tu también.- Sanosuke rió, luego señalo a Misao.

Pero Aoshi le ignoro completamente.- No digas tonterías, Ella no me interesa tanto, pero te digo que volverá y cuando lo haga el que no va a querer seré yo.

-Rechazarías una noche apasionada con Megumi Takani?.- Le llamo la atención un sonido a su espalda.

A Misao se le había caído el cubo de agua con el que limpiaba el suelo al escuchar aquella conversación, pero se afanaba en limpiar a toda prisa. Se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres la miraban con curiosidad.

Ella se levanto rápidamente y les devolvió la mirada, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Que?.- Les dijo, cogiendo valor.- No es asunto mío de lo que hablen.

-Eso es obvio.- Contesto secamente Aoshi.

Aun seguía molesto con la joven, no sabia porque le irritaba. La observo, estaba hecha un desastre. El pelo recogido en una trenza revuelta, la cara manchada, su ropa de criada arrugada, y esa mirada intensa que tenia. Se daba cuenta de que Misao se guardaba un genio tras esa apariencia de criada modosa.

Y no tardo en sacarlo, aunque modestamente. Harta de las malas contestaciones retiro los platos de comida de la mesa y los tiro en el fregadero, luego miro a Aoshi con determinación.

-Espero que les haya gustado, si me disculpan tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

Sanosuke trago el bocado que le quedaba y se levanto, algo incomodo.- Si, nosotros también, estaba muy bueno Misao, gracias por la invitación.

Algo mas relajada, Ella sonrió.- De nada.

Shinomori no dijo nada, absolutamente nada. Y como alma que lleva el diablo salió de la cocina dando un portazo, sorprendiendo a Misao y sacando un resoplido de Sanosuke.

Este miro a la joven. En realidad le daba pena, aquella muchacha no sabia donde se había metido con Aoshi.

-No te preocupes.- Intento darle algunos consejos.- Esta molesto porque una dama pretende rechazarlo y otra ha invadido su cochinera.

Misao no pudo evitar reír levemente.

-Esta noche se tomara unas cervezas y se le pasara, te iras acostumbrando a sus cambios de humor.

-No te preocupes por mi.- Misao cogió algunos trapos para seguir limpiando el salón principal.- He tenido señores mas ariscos y malvados que Aoshi Shinomori.

-Pero ninguno era Aoshi Shinomori.- El joven moreno se acerco, algo mas serio.- Te daré un consejo pequeña, estarás a salvo mientras no te enamores de El, así que no intentes llamar su atención o lo conseguirá.

De eso estaba segura.

Y estaba casi segura de que eso no ocurriría, mientras Ella fuera dueña de sus pensamientos y actos, y desde luego Aoshi no hacia nada para ganarse ni siquiera su simpatía.

-Puedes estar seguro de que eso no pasara.- Sonrió confiadamente, contagiándoselo a Sanosuke.- Lo que mas se me antoja hacerle a Aoshi Shinomori es darle con mi cubeta de fregar el piso.

Sagara rió a mas no poder.- Sabes que?

-Que?

Le costo, pero consiguió ponerse serio tras la larga carcajada.- Que por eso también esta molesto, invades su cochinera y encima prefieres dormir en el suelo que en su cama.

Misao abrió la boca, sorprendida, ofendida y molesta, además de sin tener idea de cómo defenderse. No podía creerse que Aoshi le hubiera contado eso a Sanosuke.

-Buenas tardes Señora Shinomori.

El joven cerro la puerta, mucho mas amable que su amigo, y empezó a caminar hacia los campos, intentando no volver a reírse. Empezaba a admirar a esa muchachita, desde que conocía a Aoshi nunca había visto que ninguna mujer le rechazara, o le ignorara, y llegaba una criada desconocida y además de ignorarle y desafiarle, era inmune a todo lo que había hechizado a las demás mujeres.

Ahora entendía perfectamente porque Shinomori se había levantado de tan mal humor. Misao le había herido en su orgullo de macho, solo por el hecho de no ser como las demás.

Y desde que la había visto lo sabia, esa niña iba a provocar muchos días de mal humor en su compañero de trabajo.

Aoshi le esperaba sujetando un corcel de color azabache, mirándole fieramente.

-Que demonios le estabas diciendo a esa insolente?!.- Le grito cuando estuvo a su lado.- Esta noche le diré un par de cosas, no se como se atrevió a quitarnos los platos.

-Desde luego tu la provocaste.- Rió Sanosuke, yendo hacia el granero a por su caballo.- No te estará gustando que te desafié, verdad Aoshi?

Shinomori le miro de reojo, ya subido al caballo.- Hablas en serio?, Tu la has visto?, es tan atractiva como una de mis yeguas.

-A mi me parece adorable, solo le falta...- Sano salió montando en su caballo, mientras Aoshi esperaba que terminara la frase con una ceja en alto.- un arreglillo.

Shinomori entornó sus ojos color hielo y prefirió no contestar a su amigo, empezando a cabalgar hacia los campos. Había mucho que hacer y no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Esa noche tendría unas palabritas con su "esposa".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Transcurrido el día observo satisfecha como había quedado su trabajo. Sin duda alguna la prueba mas dura a la que se había enfrentado.

En tiempo record había dejado como los chorros del oro la cocina, el pasillo, el recibidor y al menos había dejado decente el salón común.

Suspiro con cansancio, mañana se pegaría el día encerrada en el salón privado de Shinomori, y estaba segura de que no le darían las horas para dejarlo mínimo como el resto de la primera planta.

Fue a guardar sus herramientas de trabajo y se quito el sucio delantal, colgándolo tras la puerta del armario de los trastos que estaba bajo la escalera. En unos minutos seguramente llegaría Aoshi y tenia que preparar la mesa, pero lo que mas la tenia nerviosa era la extraña desaparición de los niños.

Después del colegio habían llegado corriendo, comieron su almuerzo rápidamente y sin decir palabra, algo que aun la ponía mas nerviosa, y luego habían subido a la habitación y no salieron mas. Se olía un plan contra Ella, y esperaba resignada haber que se les ocurría.

En ese momento Aoshi entro por la entrada principal, resoplando, sin camisa y sudado, intentando apartarse el pelo de la cara.

No pudo decir nada, sino estirarse nerviosamente el vestido y esperar a que El dijera algo.

No obtuvo si no una mirada de ceño fruncido, examinándola. Luego tiro la camisa al suelo, tal como lo había hecho 24 horas antes.

-Me voy a dar un baño, pon la mesa para cenar.- Ordeno, exactamente como si fuera su criada.- Y te aconsejo que te limpies un poco si quieres cenar con nosotros.

Misao resoplo fuertemente, haciendo que un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos volara hacia atrás. Observo como Shinomori subía las escaleras a grandes zancadas y corrió hacia la cocina, si quería tener tiempo para estar presentable tendría que poner la mesa lo antes posible. Moría de hambre.

Y mientras la ponía oyó la dulce voz de su "hijastra".

-Misao.- La llamo, con una sonrisa demasiado feliz.- Padre dice que le subas una jarra de cerveza mientras se da un baño.

Luego se sentó a la mesa, acompañada de su hermano y la miro esperando algo de Ella.

Seria una cena muy larga.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Y así lo fue.

Evidentemente no tubo tiempo de asearse. Tras dejarle a Aoshi la cerveza, tubo que servir la cena a los niños, y luego al padre cuando se digno a bajar.

Obedientemente los niños se fueron a dormir sin rechistar, haciendo que Misao sospechara aun mas, no soportaba la idea de que en cualquier momento esa niña endemoniada se la jugara, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Aoshi ya iba por su cuarta jarra de cerveza y comía tranquilamente, sin prisas. Tan lentamente que Misao se sentía desfallecer. Solo quería que ese arrogante se levantara de la mesa para Ella poder cenar algo antes de que la mandara a hacer alguna otra cosa, pero parecía que el Hombre de la casa no tenia en mente eso.

Aoshi Shinomori termino de tragarse la ultima gota de cerveza de su jarra y la dejo sobre la mesa, luego miro a Misao por primera vez en toda la velada, pero precisamente no con buenos ojos. Se avecinaba tormenta.

-Recoge todo esto y luego ven a la Sala.- Dijo llenándose de nuevo la jarra y levantándose.- Tenemos que hablar.

Solo asintió, y cuando El desapareció suspiro, agotada.

Sabia que le esperaba una buena reprimenda por quitarle el plato al mediodía, y se reprocho a si misma ser tan impulsiva. Durante años su genio la había llevado por mal camino, había luchado contra sus impulsos duramente, pero siempre saltaba y al final recibía un castigo.

Cuantos castigos..., se froto los brazos al sentir un escalofrío. Recordar su pasado no tenia porque hacerla mas débil... si no mas fuerte, se había dicho durante toda su vida. Fue el único buen consejo que le había dado la perra de su madre antes de venderla como a un cerdo.

Fregó con esmero los platos sucios y desistió de comer. Había perdido el apetito de repente.

Se cercioro de dejar todo en orden en la cocina y cogió otra jarra de cerveza, sabiendo que Aoshi la mandaría a por ella en breve. Camino pesadamente hacia el Salón privado, no sin antes mirarse en el espejo del pasillo.

No quería que Aoshi la menospreciara aun mas por su aspecto. Deshizo un destartalada trenza e intento quitarse el polvo de la cara con un pañuelo. No podía hacer mucho con su vestido, pero al menos parecía otra.

Antes de entrar suspiro profundamente, concienciándose de que debía ser sumisa y callarse, no quería mas problemas por su temperamento, tendría que aguantar todo lo que Aoshi Shinomori le dijera. Ella era capas, se repitió mentalmente. Si todo salía bien y no sacaba su genio podría irse a dormir y olvidarse todo, al menos por unas horas.

Toco en la puerta.

-Pasa.- Se oyó desde dentro.

Shinomori se encontraba sentado en un sillón delante de la chimenea, observando el fuego apaciblemente. Misao pensó que quien no lo conociera con esa imagen incluso pensaría lo buen hombre que aparentaba ser. Que lejos estaba la realidad.

La joven de ojos verdes se acerco y dejo la jarra de cerveza en la mesita auxiliar, justo cuando Aoshi despegaba la mirada de las llamas y se giraba, abriendo la boca seguro para ofenderla de alguna manera. Al contrario, observo sorprendido la jarra que le había llevado y luego a Ella. Se sorprendió mucho al ver como la muchacha le observaba serena, como si no hubiera pasado nada..., pero eso era algo que no le demostraría. Ni tampoco lo adorable que le pareció, había intentado quitarse las manchas y se había soltado el despeinado cabello, en un intento de mejorar su aspecto. Odio a Sanosuke en ese momento.

Luego carraspeo, levantándose y cogiendo la nueva jarra de cerveza. Al levantarse el mundo se movió un poco. Empezaban a hacer efecto las jarras.

-No consentiré que me ofendas delante de mi amigo como este mediodía.- Levanto la voz y la barbilla, orgulloso.- Y mucho menos que invites a gente a almorzar, esta no es tu casa.

-No volverá a pasar.- Contesto Misao, bajando la mirada y rogando por que el sermón no fuese muy largo. Su agotamiento ya era mental.

Y entonces paso algo que Misao no hubiera previsto. Cualquiera de sus señores se hubiera sentido satisfecho con la sumisión que demostraba, pero lejos de cualquier posibilidad Aoshi Shinomori, al contrario, se sintió mas desafiante.

Se sintió exasperado al ver como la joven, en vez de enfrentarle como había hecho en otras ocasiones, se había rendido, tan fácilmente. No sabia si era por el alcohol, pero eso no era lo que quería ver de Ella, no quería que le besara los pies porque si.

La cogió de la barbilla impulsivamente, asustándola, e intentado hacer que le mirara a la cara.

-Mírame!.- Grito.

A Ella le costo, pero sabia que tenia que obedecerle. Notaba cuando un hombre estaba bebido, y lo ultimo que quería era despertar a la fiera que llevaba dentro.

-Crees que soy estúpido? Que me puedes engañar agachando la cabeza y haciéndote la mosquita muerta?, Di lo que tengas que decir.- Aoshi acerco su rostro al de Ella, con rabia.

Misao respiro fuerte, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero sabia que se tenia que morder la lengua.- Me ha quedado todo claro Señor, no se volverá a repetir nada de lo de hoy..., la boda me confundió un poco, pero ahora se que mi puesto es el de criada, perdóneme.

Aoshi apretó la mandíbula, leía en los expresivos ojos verdes de Ella el desafió, y es mas, a El no le apetecía otra cosa que desafiarla, ver hasta donde era capas de llegar, pero Misao se contenía.

-Es verdad, pretendía que al menos fueras capas de aparentar ser una señora.- Escupió con sorna Shinomori.- Pero esta claro que no sabes ser menos vulgar.

-Siento no poder satisfacer sus expectativas.- Ella respondió tranquila, sin mover un solo músculo.- Usted lo ha dicho, no soy mas que una vulgar criada, Señor.

Aoshi la agarro fuertemente del brazo, terminando de romper los centímetros que les separaban y asustándola, Ella conocía muy bien esas situaciones. Debió haber previsto que seria incapaz de lidiar con un hombre borracho, pero parecía que en el caso de Aoshi ignorarle seria aun peor.

-Deja de llamarme Señor!, ese es tu problema.- Le recrimino.- Te recuerdo que tu cometido en esta casa también es la de aparentar ser mi esposa, tu decides... si quieres que te trate como a una criada o como a una mujer.

Esa frase y la cercanía de El hicieron que Misao sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. No podía decirle que no quería que la trataran como a una criada..., pero lo otro tampoco era alentador, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustan las mujeres al susodicho. Agacho la cabeza, rogando porque Aoshi dejara toda esa situación y se contentara con su sumisión, empezaba a ponerla nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Las manos le temblaban, y no podía dejar de recordar momentos pasados, muy parecidos a ese.

-Perdona, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.- Susurro al mismo tiempo que la sangre de Aoshi hirviera en sus venas.

El la observo, harto de esperar a que sacara a la luz su verdadera persona.

Esa muchacha era una caja de sorpresas, de pronto le desafiaba como la que mas y ahora era incapaz de mirarle a la cara, sin ser conciente de lo que eso provocaba en El. La cogió del mentón, menos arisco, y miro su rostro con detenimiento. Estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, y seguía sin levantar la mirada, con los labios entreabiertos respirando con fuerza. Demasiado nerviosa. Fue cuando Ella clavo sus ojos esmeralda en El cuando sus instintos tomaron el control de la situación, eran esos ojos brillantes e intensos los que le nublaban el juicio, y eso lo molestaba. No podía en serio sentirse atraído por esa poca cosa.

Retomando su furia no lo pensó dos veces.

Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos y lo hizo. La cogió con la otra mano de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo por fin esas curvas que tanto se molestaba en ocultar Ella. Y luego la beso, voraz.

Misao se quedo petrificada, de repente solo sentía la lengua de Aoshi dentro su boca y la presión de su cuerpo, y a pesar del intenso sabor a cerveza..., no le disgusto. Era la primera vez en su vida que el beso de un hombre no le provocaba nauseas, y eso la hizo pasar por una serie de fases.

Primero, rabia. Por la osadía de Shinomori, por creerse que tenia algún derecho con Ella, creerse su dueño.

Fascinación por lo desconocido, por lo que nunca había experimentado.

Luego placer. Ese placer del que tanto había oído hablar y del que a esas alturas ya estaba segura que eran puros sueños de niñas inocentes enamoradas..., y que ahora se daba cuenta que existía de verdad, y que era capas de sentirlo.

Solo por unos instantes se dejo llevar... por la suavidad, aunque Aoshi prácticamente la devoraba. La suavidad de su lengua, el calor que irradiaba, el calor que provocaba en su propio cuerpo.

Por ultimo abrió los ojos. Con miedo, terror a lo que sabia que sucedería, a lo que le había advertido Sanosuke, a lo que se había prometido que no pasaría. No podía ser.

Aoshi en cambio había sucumbido al alcohol y a sus propios instintos.

Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba para nada arrepentido de lo que hacia. Primero había pensado en besarla como castigo..., pero no se espero que fuera tan delicioso para sus sentidos. Cerro los ojos y dejo volar sus pensamientos. En esos momentos solo quería seguir probándola, y mando a la mierda el trato que habían hecho y demás.

Desde luego ahora que conocía su sabor quería llegar al final. Ninguna mujer le había dejado con la miel en los labios.

Hasta que sintió un empujón y luego le despertó la palma de una mano estrellándose contra su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos inyectados en ira, tras la sorpresa.

Misao permanecía aun delante suya, conteniendo la respiración y apretando los labios. Muy firme, muy digna, pero sus ojos la delataban. En ellos había una mezcla de terror, desconcierto y enfado.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas.- Se apresuro a decir, con voz tranquila.- Pero no soy la ramera de nadie.

Ninguna mujer le había dejado con la miel en los labios, hasta ahora.

Misao Makimachi se había metido en su vida para desbaratarlo todo. Pensaba con seguridad que era capas de conquistar a toda mujer que quisiera, y venia una simple niña y le rechazaba descaradamente.

No sabia que pensar o que hacer, jamás se había visto en una situación parecida. Solo sentía la rabia y la impotencia por haberse dejado calentar tan fácilmente, herido en su orgullo por el rechazo de Misao, y por el atrevimiento de esta al darle una cachetada.

Solo se le ocurrió devolvérsela, tal y como hubiera hecho su padre con una criada envalentonada. Y lo hizo, con fuerza y rapidez le giro el rostro a la joven, arrepintiéndose al instante, sabiendo que El le ganaba en fuerza y la joven era tan pequeña como una figurita.

En cambio Misao solo respiro profundamente y volvió a mirarle, sin cambiar un solo gesto de su cara, observando la confusión en el rostro de Aoshi Shinomori.

Que esperaba? Que se echara a llorar?..., Aquello no había sido nada para Ella, hacia muchos años había aprendido a aguantar el dolor de los castigos, castigos mucho mas duros que un simple bofetón.

Solo sentía el ardor en su mejilla, y la mirada de hielo clavada en Ella. Sin saber que decir.

-Si ya ha terminado la conversación me gustaría retirarme a dormir.- Sentencio con voz temblorosa.

Aoshi abrió la boca, airado y capas de alargar aquella "conversación" hasta donde El quisiera, pero entonces se oyó un estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Se oían platos rotos y mucho alboroto, haciendo que a Misao se le subiera el corazón a la garganta.

Shinomori no dudo dos instantes en coger su escopeta y salir corriendo, haciendo conjeturas sobre ladrones o matones, para encontrarse al entrar en la cocina lo que mas bien parecía un campo de batalla y... uno de los cerdos lleno de barro destrozándolo todo.

Pensó que estaba demasiado borracho para hacerse a la idea de que un cochino chillón y asqueroso correteaba asustado dentro de su cocina... una situación demasiado incoherente.

Misao no tardo en llegar a su altura y se le fue el aliento al ver la situación. Todo había quedado aun peor de cómo lo había encontrado el día de ayer, totalmente destrozado.

-Como demonios llego este animal aquí?.- Grito Aoshi, exasperado, cogiendo al pobre animalillo de las patas traseras y echándolo por la puerta del patio.

En cambio Ella se había quedado muda. Todo el trabajo de un día tirado por la borda.

-Que pasa?!.- La voz de Tsubame se oyó a sus espaldas, que venia en camisón y restregándose los ojos.- Que es todo ese jaleo?

-No se como uno de los cerdos entro.- Aoshi gruñía como un león, pateando todo a su paso.

Miro a la joven de ojos verdes, que observaba todo desde una esquina. Estaba seguro de que la lagrima que no soltó cuando la abofeteo caería solo por el destrozo de la cocina, y vio la ocasión perfecta para hacerle pagar la humillación.

-Me temo que lo de dormir tendrá que ser mas tarde.- Llamo la atención de la muchacha, con una sonrisa irónica.- No pretenderás dejar esto así, verdad?

Misao suspiro, sabiendo que se lo tenia merecido.

Le había ofendido y El, al contrario que sus demás amos, en vez de castigarla por la fuerza bruta la mandaba a hacer algo aun peor que un par de golpes. Como había quedado la cocina se pegaría toda la noche limpiando, de milagro amanecería y estaría todo reluciente.

Se agacho y cogió algunos trozos de cristal del suelo, sintiendo como se le iban las fuerzas de las piernas.

-Buenas noches.- Fueron las únicas palabras de un Aoshi satisfecho, saliendo de la cocina para seguramente seguir bebiendo y admirándose por tan buena reprimenda.

Tsubame lo miro asombrada.

Hubiera esperado que su padre montara todo un escándalo, que gritara y rompiera todo a su paso, en cambio se había quedado tan feliz. Ni siquiera se había preguntado de donde había salido el tan oportuno cerdo, ni siquiera la había cogido con Misao. Solo la había mandado a limpiar. En cambio en otros tiempos su padre la hubiera castigado, seguro de que solo podía ser obra suya.

Ni siquiera la había mirado.

Observo como su madrastra se acerca a la puerta trasera en silencio, se notaba su devastación a leguas, y pensó que eso le bastaba como satisfacción.

-Me pregunto como habrá llegado ese cerdo a la cocina.- Dijo en voz alta, con una sonrisa muy sincera.- Pobrecita, seguro que te llevara toda la noche arreglar todo esto.

Misao la miro con pesadez, entendiéndolo todo de golpe.

-Espero que esto te sirva de lección.- Concluyo la niña de cabello almendrado.

Y la dejo sola en la cocina.

Misao miro hacia el exterior, observando como el cerdo se había calmado y caminaba tranquilo buscando algo de comer, luego observo el interior... Tsubame tubo que hacerle algo muy feo al animal para que dejara todo tan destrozado.

Si, era insufrible, pero cuando se fijo en que Aoshi la había ignorado totalmente se dio cuenta de la verdad, no solo de que Ella era la causante de todo, si no de los verdaderos motivos. Solo había un motivo para que la odiara... y era porque la niña pensaba que su padre le haría todavía mucho menos caso del que le hacia con Ella viviendo en la casa.

Incluso por unos instantes sintió lastima.

Que habría pasado con la madre de esos niños? Había oído en la plantación de Seijuro Shinomori que los había abandonado hacia varios años, harta de las infidelidades de Aoshi. Les hubiera hecho un favor llevándoselos con Ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y se decidió a empezar con su trabajo.

Al menos una cosa buena tenia todo aquello... no tendría que dormir en la habitación de Aoshi, al menos por esa noche.

Y estaba muy segura de que si volviera a tener un momento intimo con ese monstruo..., cabía la posibilidad de que esta vez no reaccionara a tiempo. No si la volvía a besar de esa manera.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cocinaba con mucho aburrimiento un guiso que olía demasiado bien. Siempre se le había dado bien la cocina.

Era cerca del mediodía y el Sol entraba por los cristales, sumiendo la habitación como en un sueño cálido. Todo había quedado realmente limpio, estaba incluso mejor que la primera vez que lo había limpiado.

Miro hacia la puerta trasera, Aoshi no tardaría en llegar para almorzar y los niños estaban en la escuela, dándole un merecido respiro. Rió al pensar que si alguien la viera parecería una verdadera ama de casa preocupada por su familia... que lejos quedaba la realidad.

Se limpio las manos en el fregadero y oyó las esperadas pisadas a su espalda, solo conocía a una persona que entrara de esa manera en las habitaciones, dejando claro que tenia que ser el centro de atención.

Se dio la vuelta y le miro.

Aun no olvidaba lo de la noche anterior, y la tensión era palpable. Pero todo eso fue olvidado en el momento en que se fijo con mas ahínco en el hombre que la miraba desde la puerta, tan intensamente que noto como algo en su interior se estremecía.

El, como todos los días, llegaba empapado en sudor de las horas de duro trabajo, con algunas manchas en su rostro, y con la camisa colgando de un hombro... y lejos de asquearle solo le hizo repetirse la hermosura con la que dios había bendecido a ese hombre inaguantable. Digna belleza de un ángel. Sin querer se había quedado mirándolo largo rato, admirándolo.

No tubo tiempo de reaccionar.

Aoshi cruzo las distancia que les separaba de dos zancadas y sin dar aviso la aparto de la cocinilla agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura, apoyándola de un movimiento en la mesa. Cubrió con su cuerpo el menudo de Ella, dejándole claro que no podía escapar, y subió su mano lentamente, desde la cintura, rozando levemente el contorno de su pecho, hasta el cuello de su traje, abriéndolo de a poco. Para terminar desatando su larga trenza.

Misao sentía que era incapaz de detenerle, aun sabiendo lo que El quería de Ella, y que parecía estar dispuesto a reclamar, sin opción a rechazo.

Aoshi Shinomori acerco su rostro al de Ella, tanto que su aliento le acariciaba los labios, y la miro con intensidad.

-Crees que puedes escapar de mi, Misao?.- Le susurro, como algo lejano.

No hubo tiempo para respuestas.

Reclamo su boca, aun mas sediento que la vez anterior, de una manera que la hizo desfallecer, de una manera que solo El sabia. Sabia como desarmarla.

Mientras la besaba con fiereza sus manos no se quedaban quietas, volvió a llevarlas a su cintura y la apretó, tanto que dolía. Y le dejo muy claro lo que quería, cuando la levanto sentándola encima de la mesa, haciendo que Ella irremediablemente abriera las piernas, recibiéndolo tan natural que pareciera predestinado.

La echo hacia atrás, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo, amoldándolo a la figura de Ella, empezando a abrir el vestido para dejar a la vista sus hombros desnudos. Bajo sus besos al cuello, volviendo a los labios para volver a descender hasta su clavícula.

Fue cuando escucho el primer gemido de Misao cuando se preparo para dar el paso siguiente.

Una de sus manos bajo hasta la rodilla y fue subiendo la tela del vestido, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el blanco muslo, primero por encima, para terminar introduciéndose en el interior de este, muy cerca de la meta.

La miro fascinado mientras acariciaba esa zona inexplorada para El, la que pronto seria suya.

Misao no pudo hacer mas que devolverle la mirada, extasiada. Concentrándose en contener su respiración ..., se sentía desfallecer, notaba los dedos de Aoshi revoloteando alrededor de su centro, unos segundos ..., solo unos segundos mas y...

El canto del gallo desde la ventana casi le paro el corazón.

Se agarro al suelo como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras observaba su alrededor con sorpresa. Estaba en la cocina si, en el suelo de esta mejor dicho, y le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, además de que olía fuertemente a jabón.

Y entonces lo recordó todo.

La larga noche limpiando hasta el mas mínimo rincón de esa maldita cocina llena de barro y cristales. No sabia sobre que hora había terminado, pero lo único que sentía era un enorme agotamiento, sumado con hambre y frustración, se había sentado en el suelo y después...

-Dios mío!.- Exclamo asustada.

No podía ser que hubiera soñado todo eso!, no después de que el causante de que tuviera mas calor de lo normal en ese instante fuera el mismo que la había tenido toda la noche trabajando. Se toco la frente, y reprendió mentalmente por su ardiente imaginación. Incluso tenia la boca seca, y... algo no tan seco mas bajo de su ombligo.

Se levanto de un salto y abrió el grifo del fregadero, mojándose la cara con pasión. Entonces sintió el dolor de su mejilla.

Encima eso..., como podía su subconsciente pensar esas cosas luego de lo que le había hecho?

Simplemente no podía!

Tenia que luchar contra eso si algún día quería verse libre..., no podía dejarse embaucar por Aoshi Shinomori. Una gran guerra empezaba a librarse ese día... el día que había admitido que Aoshi empezaba a atraerla. Y mucho.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_La actualización mas rápida en meses! Jajaja, se los debía después de haberme aguantado tanto tiempo._

_La verdad es que me siento mas inspirada con mis fics, como hacia tiempo no me pasaba y he aprovechado cualquier momento para ir escribiendo poco a poco. Y este es el resultado!_

_Como dije aparecerían nuevos personajes, en los siguientes capítulos cobraran mas importancia, por fin empiezan a aceptar la evidente atracción del uno por el otro... digo empiezan porque aun queda mucho recorrido jeje solo añado que Tsubame no será tan mala como algunos piensan, al menos no con Misao._

_Quiero agradecer ahora a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un Review, sin ellos la inspiración no me basta para escribir jjeje_

_**Emmy**_

**Stela**

**Misao91**

**Leda M.**

**Miza0o0-chan**

**Bizcochia U-u**

_Muchas gracias espero que les haya gustado este chap y espero sus comentarios!!_

_También los de los demás, les animo a dejar alguno que no cuesta nada jeje_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Love'S Sin**

**Capitulo 4**

**-**

Se había pasado de la raya, y en esos momento, aunque su orgullo le pusiera muchas trabas, se sentía muy arrepentido por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Había hecho daño a muchas mujeres, tenia que admitirlo. Le había roto el corazón a demasiadas, pero jamás se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a ninguna. Iba en contra de lo que le habían inculcado.

Pero era culpa suya!, intentaba excusarse sin muchos resultados. Aquella mujer le estaba sacando de quicio. Primero no entendía porque aun no le besaba los pies..., vale si, sonaba demasiado egocéntrico, pero hasta el momento ninguna mujer se le había resistido, daba igual la edad, si eran guapas, feas, casadas, viudas, solteras..., hasta el momento ninguna se le había resistido, al menos no por tanto tiempo.

Y llegaba una don nadie a su casa, con pinta de monja de clausura extremadamente pobre, y además de ignorarlo, se atrevía a darle ordenes delante de sus amigos y además... darle una cachetada!, por un beso suyo!, en que mundo vivía esa niña?

Eran todo tan descabellado...

Bufo mientras se sumergía del todo dentro de la tina, el agua ya se habían enfriado, pero aun no amanecía. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que bajar y mirarla a la cara..., no había subido aquella noche... era obvio! La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, y ni siquiera le había importado porque, simplemente la había puesto a trabajar... como una esclava, cosa que le dijo que no era.

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que pasaba.

Salió de la tina y se seco rápidamente con una toalla.

Nunca había sido un cobarde y mucho menos por una mujer, tampoco había sido nunca un monstruo con ninguna. Bajaría, desayunaría y le pediría perdón por haberle pegado.

Aun se asombraba por la manera en que Misao había respondido a esa bofetada..., se esperaba que hubiera estallado en llanto, o incluso que le hubiese respondido..., pero se había quedado firme, sin derramar una lagrima ni soltar un reproche, como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello.

No tenia porque extrañarle, todo lo que sabia de ella, además de su nombre, era que había sido criada desde su nacimiento... a saber por las manos que había pasado la joven.

Desde pequeño había visto a los grandes terratenientes castigar a sus criados y esclavos con mano de hierro..., robar una simple manzana costaba un par de latigazos.

Habría pasado Ella por eso?

No era su problema.

Se vistió rápidamente y calzo sus botas de trabajo, aun le quedaba un tercio del campo por recolectar y Sanosuke tendría que estar apunto de llegar, no era momento para perderlo con ese tipo de pensamientos.

Salió de la habitación y echo un vistazo a la de sus hijos antes de bajar a la primera planta.

Tsubame se había quedado dormida en el sillón junto a la ventana, como cuando la castigaba y se ponía de morros..., pero no la había castigado aun. Era extraño. Y el pequeño Aoshi dormía inquieto en la gran cama, seguramente incomodo por la falta de su hermana a su lado.

Aun les quedaban algunas horas para despertarse.

Al bajar fue con paso cauteloso hacia la cocina. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ya se oía movimiento dentro de esta.

Es que esa niña no dormía?

La abrió lentamente para sorprenderse al encontrarse a Misao cocinando tranquilamente, con la cocina limpia como una patena..., aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Ella.

Entro con valor y presencia, llamando la atención de la joven.

-Buenos días.- Saludo, esperándose miradas de reproche o silencios incómodos.

-Buenos días, el desayuno estará en un momento.- Le contesto Ella, secamente, pero muy tranquila, sin siquiera mirarle.

-De acuerdo.

Se sentó a la mesa y la observo al detalle, cada uno de sus movimientos.

Su conciencia le reprendió al ver que su mejilla estaba algo enrojecida e hinchada. Aun no entendía como había podido pegarle..., pero en aquel momento la rabia había nublado su mente.

En cambio Ella parecía tener fuerzas para un día duro de trabajo, a pesar de haber pasado la noche despierta limpiando. Sus ropas estaban sucias, igual que Ella y su pelo lucia enredado pero suelto, lo había intentado arreglar medio recogiéndolo con un pequeño lazo.

-Haz dejado esto... muy limpio.- Susurro, mirando a su alrededor.

Misao se dio la vuelta mecánicamente y le sirvió el desayuno.- Ese es mi trabajo, Señor.

-Misao...

La joven se quedo parada en seco, observándole.

Aquella manera de llamarla..., nunca nadie la había llamado así, como si en realidad importara. Se fijo en que Aoshi Shinomori parecía, solo un poco, nervioso. Carraspeo y miro al plato de comida que tenia delante, alzando la barbilla orgulloso.

-No me llames Señor...- Empezó, para volver a aclararse la voz.- Y perdona lo de ayer, no era mi intención levantarte la mano, no volverá a pasar.

Misao abrió la boca, sorprendida.

No conocía muy bien a Shinomori, pero estaba segura de que no era un hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a pedir perdón a nadie, mucho menos a una mujer. Mucho menos a Ella.

No le quedo mas que sonreír, aunque aun ardía de rabia por lo que había vivido las ultimas horas. Sabia que aquel detalle de Aoshi tenia que ser importante.

-No se preocupe, los dos estábamos alterados.- Añadió, pensando que lo mejor seria enterrar el hacha de guerra, al menos por el momento.

Aoshi la miro extrañado, de una manera tan profunda que la hizo sentirse nerviosa.

-Vendrá...?.- Intento cambiar el tema rápidamente.- Vendrá el Señor Sagara a almorzar hoy?

-Si, le invitare.- El hombre de ojos hielo acepto la oferta de tregua, empezando a comer.- Hoy hay mucho trabajo así que puede que tardemos.

-De acuerdo.- Misao volvió a su trabajo cocinando, aun nerviosa.

Le resultaba mas fácil estar en tensión con Aoshi Shinomori que en esa nueva situación, hablando como personas normales.

Los siguientes minutos fueron en silencio absoluto.

Aoshi termino rápido de desayunar y se levanto para ir a trabajar, mientras veía que Sanosuke ya se encontraba en la cuadra alistando a uno de los caballos. Antes de salir se giro para hablar a Misao.

-Misao.- Llamo su atención.- Cuando los niños despierten dales el desayuno y mándalos a clase.

Ella asintió.- Si, ya esta todo preparado.

-Y...- La joven se quedo esperando nuevas tareas.- Luego date un baño y descansa.

Tras eso salió de la cocina.

Aquello había sonado como una orden mas, con el mismo tono firme. Y en realidad no lo había sido. Misao supo entonces que de verdad El se había arrepentido de lo de anoche..., lo sabia porque pocas veces había tenido el placer de ver eso en los ojos de otra persona.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Termino de ponerse la ropa tras el largo baño que se había dado en la tina.

Sus músculos le habían agradecido el detalle y se notaba, empezaba a tener mucho sueño. Pero no era momento de echarse a dormir, en la lacena faltaba provisiones y casi no le quedaba nada para el día siguiente. Lo mejor seria ir al mercado.

Pero como...?

Se trenzo el pelo mojado y pensó en preguntarle a Aoshi que hacer, aprovechando que habían pasado unas horas en paz. Necesitaría bastante dinero y el carro para llevar las compras.

En el campo Aoshi y Sanosuke trabajaban a todo correr.

Si acababan de recolectar todo el maíz ese día, mañana podría tomarse un día de mas tranquilo guardando las cosechas adecuadamente.

Por suerte aquel día algunas nubes surcaban el cielo, salvándolos del Sol de mediodía que les estaría quemando sin compasión en esos momentos, además corría una agradable brisa.

Aoshi observo lo que le quedaba de trabajo satisfecho, para el anochecer abrían terminado.

Observo como Sanosuke llevaba un ritmo demasiado rápido para El, seguramente con ansias de acabar para mañana pasarse el día en el río pescando, su mayor pasión.

Al girar sobre si mismo tubo la visión de la casa y los establos, y de Misao atravesando los campos ya podados a zancadas, nada propias de una señorita. Ella agito la mano al ver que la miraba.

Pensó que no estaba del todo mal estar en tregua.

La joven no tardo en llegar a su lado, bastante sofocada.

-No te había dicho que descansaras?.- Le pregunto Aoshi con sarcasmo, mientras seguía trabajando.

-Ya lo haré mas tarde...- Contesto, ya acostumbrada a los ataques de Shinomori.- Tengo que ir al pueblo, nos faltan muchas cosas en la despensa.

Shinomori se quedo pensativo durante algunos instantes.

-El dinero que necesites lo encontraras en mi salón, en la gaveta del escritorio.- Le confió, mientras no paraba de trabajar.- Algo mas?

-Y el carro, por supuesto.

El la miro.- Debería acompañarte a hacer esas cosas, tu sola no podrás.

-Se manejar un carro.- Misao se cruzo de brazos.- No se preocupe, puedo hacerlo sola.

De nuevo aquel desafió silencioso.

-Entonces...- El sonrió, casi perversamente.- Señora haga usted lo que crea conveniente, el carro y los caballos están en el establo.

-Muy bien.- Se giro Ella con la barbilla levantada, aun Aoshi Shinomori no sabia con quien estaba viviendo.

Pero al girarse vio algo que la sorprendió.

Una dama muy bella se dirigía hacia ellos, firme y seria, tanto que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron tubo la terrible sensación de menguar ante su presencia.

Era realmente hermosa, de brillantes cabellos negros y mirada almendrada, vestida con un traje que no podría pagar ni en una vida entera de servicio.

No sabia quien era..., pero sabia solo con mirarla que la iba a incomodar muchísimo. Pensó que lo mejor seria proseguir hacia la casa, hasta que oyó la voz de Aoshi a su espalda.

-Vaya... Megumi Takani nos honra con su presencia.- Sonrió, parando su trabajo.- Has tardado mas de lo que esperaba, pero sabia que volverías.

La mujer se paro a unos metros de El, dejando a Misao en medio observándoles desconcertada.

Megumi se puso las manos a la cintura y la analizo con la mirada solo unos segundos, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos, lo había notado. Luego volvió la vista a Aoshi, mirándole fijamente y con altanería.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Shinomori.- Hablo por primera vez, mirando de reojo a Misao.- Si a tu esposa no le importa.

Misao abrió la boca, realmente sin saber que decir.

-No le importa.- Contesto rápidamente Aoshi.- No ibas al mercado, Misao?

La joven, sin saber porque, lo miro ceñuda y se levanto un poco la falda sin ningún cuidado, para empezar a caminar.

-Si me disculpan.

Prefirió no decir nada mas y seguir su camino, con suerte llegaría justo para el almuerzo si salía ya hacia Charleston, pero aunque intentaba concentrarse en eso, le era imposible olvidar el desplante descarado de Aoshi. Vale que no son un matrimonio verdadero..., pero pretendía dar a entenderlo dejándola en vergüenza de esa manera?

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiro. Los problemas de faldas de Aoshi no eran su problema.

Si el no sabia disimular seria quien tuviera que pagar las consecuencias con Okina Shinomori, no Ella.

Megumi Takani espero a ver que Misao estuviera a una distancia adecuada.

La verdad es que se había sorprendido cuando había oído en una reunión que Aoshi Shinomori se había casado de repente, pero... ahora que veía a su esposa se sorprendía aun mas.

No tenia intenciones de volverle a ver..., pero el solo pensar que había pasado de Ella para casarse con una niña fea y mal vestida..., le revolvía el estomago. Quien se creía que era?

Cuando vio a Misao entrar en la casa se giro hacia Aoshi y sonrió, sarcástica.

-Pensaba que tendrías mas gusto cuando volvieras a casarte.

El sonrió igual de sarcástico.- Uno no manda en el corazón.

-No seas mentiroso!.- Megumi acorto la distancia de dos zancadas, ahora seria.- De donde la sacaste? Es ridícula!

Shinomori vio su oportunidad muy clara.

-Estas celosa Megumi?

Ella soltó una carcajada.- Por favor..., es hasta ofensivo que nos compares, te buscaste a una cualquiera después de que te deje?

-Y que te hace pensar que tiene que ver contigo?.- Aoshi termino por cerrar la distancia, desafiante.- Que has venido a hacer aquí Takani? Tengo mucho trabajo.

Ella levanto una ceja, curiosa.- Crees que tendrías un rato para mi?

Aoshi sonrió.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llego con algo de retraso a Charleston, pero con suficiente tiempo para acercarse al mercado antes de que cerrara a mediodía. El caballo le había dado algunos problemas durante el camino.

A esas horas no había demasiada gente en el mercado y pudo hacer las comprar mas o menos tranquila, aunque se daba cuenta de que muchas personas se le quedaban mirando, como si supieran algo de Ella.

Algunas mujeres cuchicheaban en voz baja a unos metros de Ella, algunas entre risas. Otras le mandaban miradas de reproche, incluso de odio. No podía entender que era lo que pasaba.

Desistió de hacerles caso y continuo con sus compras, no había mucho a esas horas, pero al menos tendría existencias hasta la semana siguiente. Ya se encargaría de hacer una compra mas completa entonces.

Sin mucho cuidado se apresuro a cargar los víveres en el carro, ahora si llamando la atención de todas las damas, que la miraban en desacuerdo y consternadas.

Sin querer se le escapo una risotada, sabiendo que aquellas damas nunca habían visto a una mujer trabajando que no fuera criada. Debían de estar espantadas, pero le daba igual. Nunca había necesitado de la ayuda de ningún hombre para hacer su trabajo.

Y el estar casada no tenia porque cambiar nada.

Al terminar pensó que era hora de volver a la casa, Aoshi tenia que estar apunto de ir a almorzar.

Aoshi..., algo le decía que no iría a almorzar ese día. No tenia porque tener prisa, pero en realidad se sintió molesta.

Parecía que no le importaba las advertencias de su padre.

-Idiota.- Susurro, inconscientemente.

-Hola Misao!.- Saludo alguien a su espalda, sorprendiéndola.

Se giro para encontrarse con Kaoru Himura, sonriente y con un hermoso traje primaveral en color celeste, y un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos en sus brazos, bastante inquieto.

-Hola... Kaoru.- Se apresuro a saludar, observando que todos las miraban curiosos.

-Como estas?.- Se acerco mas y le enseño al niño de apenas 6 meses, que la miraba con unos enormes ojos violetas.- Este es Kenji, te acuerdas? Te hable de El.

-Si, claro!.- Misao sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño, que no dudo en sonreírle.- Es precioso!

-Salió completamente a su padre.- Comento orgullosa la madre de ojos azules.- Que haces por Charleston?

Misao señalo el carro a su lado.- Vine a hacer unas compras, faltaban cosas en la despensa.

-Y no vino Aoshi a ayudarte?.- Le pregunto Kaoru extrañada, observando a su alrededor por si lo veía.

-No, tiene mucho trabajo en la granja.- La joven se sintió avergonzada de repente, Kaoru la miraba como sorprendida.

-Que maleducado, un marido debería acompañar a su esposa a hacer ese tipo de quehaceres.- Frunció el ceño la Señora Himura, arrepintiéndose al momento al ver a su nueva amiga avergonzada.- Bueno..., pero parece que te desenvuelves bien!

Misao sonrió forzosamente.

-Yo vine a comprar algunas cositas para Kenji y a recoger un vestido que me hicieron, me acompañas?

-Es que yo...- Misao miro hacia el carro, se le hacia tarde para servir el almuerzo.

Kaoru la cogió de una mano, animadamente.- Vamos!, estoy segura de que habrá algo para ti!, tienes que ponerte guapa para Aoshi, no?

-Si..., claro.- Suspiro cansina, era lo menos que le apetecía.

Kaoru Himura prácticamente la arrastro hasta una sastrería en la avenida principal de Charleston, una pequeña tienda con un escaparate donde se exhibían algunos vestidos y zapatos, a la ultima moda de aquellos tiempos. No le dio tiempo ni a mirarlo, la joven de ojos azules tiro de Ella y entraron en la tienda, mientras Kaoru saludaba amablemente a una señora entrada en edad que estaba tras el mostrador mirando algunas telas.

Dentro habían muchos vestidos mas y Misao, como una niña pequeña dentro de una dulcería, los observo con ojos brillantes, admirada por la belleza de los ropajes.

-Buenos días Tae.- Saludo Kaoru, acercándose al mostrador.- He venido por el vestido que me probé la semana pasada, ya esta listo?

La mujer de cabellos castaños algo canosos se acerco a Ella y cogió la manita del pequeño Kenji.

-Si, desde ayer esta listo..., como esta Kenji?

-Grande!, crece rapidísimo.- Kaoru miro a su hijo en brazos con orgullo.

-Si, pareciera que nació ayer.- Siguió la conversación Tae, luego miro hacia donde estaba Misao, mirando un vestido de color esmeralda.- Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-No! Viene conmigo Tae.- Se apresuro a decir Kaoru.

Misao se dio la vuelta mientras notaba como la encargada de la tienda observaba detalladamente su viejo vestido, y sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando de El. Kaoru se acerco a Ella, siempre sonriente.

-Te presento a Misao Shinomori, mi nueva vecina.

Tae se acerco a Ella también, sorprendida.- Eres la nueva esposa del pequeño de los Shinomori?

-Eh..., si, esa soy yo.- Tartamudeo Misao, desconcertada por el entusiasmo de Tae.

-He oído hablar tanto de ti!, es verdad que Aoshi te secuestro y se casaron en una ermita de los bosques?.- Los ojos de Tae brillaban de emoción.- Todo el mundo lo cuenta!

La historia de Okina, pensó Misao. Pareciera que el anciano tenia imaginación de escritor de novela romántica.

-Bueno...- Rió Misao, divertida con la escena.- algo parecido.

En realidad si la habían prácticamente secuestrado, aunque no Aoshi, y se habían casado en una ermita de las afueras del pueblo, donde los vecinos no pudieran cuchichear. Creía recordar que había un bosque cerca.

-Nadie se lo esperaba de Aoshi, ya habíamos perdido la esperanza con El.- Comento Kaoru, también emocionada al imaginárselo.

La mujer castaña le dio la mano, ahora con una gran sonrisa.- Encantada de conocerte Misao, yo soy la dependienta de esta tienda, Tae, mi marido es el sastre.

-Igualmente, Tae.- Misao, mucho mas cómoda, miro a su alrededor maravillada.- Hay vestidos muy bonitos aquí.

-Si, ni en Boston había un sastre mejor.- Kaoru le paso el niño a Misao, para acercarse a Tae.- Me probare el vestido y me lo llevo, te importa cuidar a Kenji un momento, Misao?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora lo traigo, sígueme al vestidor.-Tae empezó a caminar hacia una puerta tras el mostrador.

Las dos mujeres desaparecieron y Misao se quedo en medio de la tienda con el niño en brazos, que la miraba curiosos, y Ella a El aterrada. Nunca había cuidado de un bebe, en realidad nunca había cogido uno en brazos. Por suerte o por desgracia para El, Kenji era el primero.

La joven esperaba que se pusiera a llorar a todo pulmón en cualquier momento, pero en cambio el niño parecía muy cómodo en sus brazos y se entretuvo con un mechón de pelo que había escapado de su trenza, riendo de vez en cuando, cuando el mechón le hacia cosquillas en la nariz.

Misao sonrió, ver al pequeño feliz la hizo sentirse aliviada. Lo meció un poco, mucho mas cómoda.

-Vaya..., eres un angelito.- Susurro, llamado la atención del pequeño.- Yo solo conocía demonios.

-Tienes buena mano con los niños.- Tae había entrado en la tienda de nuevo, con algunos vestidos en la mano.- a Kenji no suelen gustarle los extraños.

-Pura suerte.- Se puso nerviosa Ella, no le gustaba quedarse con desconocidos, no sabia de que hablar.

-Te he traído algunos vestidos para que los mires, veo que has venido con la ropa de la granja.- La joven se sonrojo a mas no poder.- La tienes un poco desgastada, aquí también vendemos ropa para el día a día, aunque teniendo el dinero que tiene Aoshi Shinomori no entiendo porque no tienen sirvienta.

Hablaba demasiado, pensó Misao.

De repente se había sentido ofendida por dos motivos, uno de ellos era su ropa, pero sabia que la mujer no tenia intenciones de insultarla. Había sido un mero comentario, Ella no sabia quien era realmente.

-Me gusta ocuparme de mi casa.- Respondió Misao, esperando dejar claro que no quería tocar mas el tema.- Lo siento mucho, no he traído dinero si no para la compra.

Tae sonrió.- No pasa nada, te abriré una cuenta!, ven, acércate a mirarlos.

Cogió con mas fuerza a Kenji y trago saliva.

No perdía nada por mirarlos, no tenia intenciones de comprar nada. El dinero era de Aoshi, Ella no tenia nada, y además... que pinta tendría con uno de esos vestidos de Señorita?

De pensarlo le daba la risa.

Los observo tranquilamente, y de verdad empezó a imaginarse con ellos puestos.

Habían algunos corpiños y faldas muy sencillas para el trabajo, y dos vestidos de encaje en blanco y otro en amarillo, muy primaverales y frescos. Los acaricio tan suavemente que pareciese que tuviera miedo a romperlos, notando la suavidad de la tela, su impoluta limpieza...

-Que les parece?.- La voz de Kaoru interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La joven de ojos azules apareció con un hermoso vestido en palabra de honor en color azul oscuro, se veía que era de gala y de noche. Misao pensó que parecía una bella princesa europea, como la de las historias.

-Te queda como un guante!.- La admiro Tae.- Desde que lo vi sabia que era para ti.

-En serio?.- Kaoru sonreía realmente feliz, luego miro a Misao.- Que te parece?

Misao permanecía con la boca abierta.- Es... hermoso, estas muy guapa Kaoru.

-A Kenshin le encantara.- Comento Tae, guiñándole un ojo.

-Que descarada!.- Rió la Señora Himura, luego se acerco a las ropas que veía Misao.- Porque no te pruebas ese blanco?, Seguro que te queda bien.

-Como crees?.- Misao volvió a sonrojarse.- Yo no...

-No se hable mas!.- Tae cogió el vestido y a Misao por el brazo.- Vamos, no pierdes nada por probártelo.

La joven señora de Shinomori miro a su amiga en forma de suplica, pero esta solo cogió al pequeño Kenji y la miro sonriente.

Entonces supo que Kaoru no pensaba ayudarla en nada y había caído en manos de dos mujeres que pretendían vestirla con un lindo traje a toda costa. Podía ser tan malo?

En su mente solo podía pensar que ya era la hora del almuerzo y no llegaría a tiempo de servírselo a Aoshi y Sanosuke. No quería tener mas problemas con Shinomori, ahora que parecía que todo empezaba a ir bien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llego mas tarde de lo que esperaba, pero al menos todavía no era la hora de que llegaran Tsubame y el pequeño Aoshi. Aparco el carro en el patio de atrás y corrió hacia la cocina, esperando que Aoshi acabara de llegar para servirle, pero sabia que era tarde.

En el fregadero se apilaban los platos sucios.

Miro hacia los campos y lo vio cargando algunos fardos de maíz.

A la luz del sol, reflejándose en su torso desnudo por el brillo del sudor...

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir con eso o esa noche también sufriría tormentosos sueños sin sentido. Como podía pensar esas cosas? A Ella nunca le habían interesado y ahora se quedaba embobada mirándole como si fuera una adolescente hormonada.

No tenia caso. Seguramente luego recibiría una reprimenda por no llegar a tiempo al almuerzo, lo mejor seria terminar de descargar los sacos de comida que había traído y luego pedir disculpas por el retraso.

Dejo la puerta de la cocina abierta y cargo el primer saco repleto de judías. Era tan grande que casi no veía por donde pisaba, pero de un momento a otro noto que el peso aligeraba, demasiado.

Y luego como el saco se levantaba delante de sus narices y... aparecía el rostro divertido de Sanosuke.

-Esto no es trabajo para una dama.

-Yo no soy una dama.- Le reprocho, intentado quitarle el saco.

El la esquivo y empezó a entrar en la cocina.- No seas orgullosa y deja que te ayude, así acabaras antes.

Misao se puso las manos a las caderas, sabiendo que Sanosuke tenia razón.

-Esta bien..., pero Aoshi no te necesita en los campos?

-Casi hemos terminado, El no necesita mi ayuda, pero tu si.- Se giro para verla a los ojos.- Me contó lo que paso anoche.

Misao se sonrojo a mas no poder, mientras cogía otro saco.- Aoshi parece una Maruja mas que un hombre, hay algo que no te cuente?

Sagara se encogió de hombros.- Somos amigos..., porque no dejas ese saco y preparas algo fresco para beber mientras yo entro los víveres?, Hoy ha hecho demasiado calor.

En diez minutos toda la compra estaba guardada en la despensa y ambos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del patio trasero, bebiendo limonada fresca y observando como entraba la tarde.

Misao sonreía feliz. No recordaba haber tenido mejor día que aquel.

Se sentía... como alguien normal, como una persona mas que había ido de compras como una amiga y ahora bebía limonada sentada en unos escalones, compartiendo un momento cotidiano con un amigo. Eran cosas como esa... pequeños detalles..., lo único que quería en la vida.

Y ahora que sabia como eran lucharía por tenerlos.

Aoshi encontraría una mujer indicada, Ella seria libre y podría tener momentos como ese todos los días. Sin preocuparse por la reprimenda de ningún Señor.

A lo lejos se veía la figura de Aoshi, cerrando las puertas del establo, para luego limpiarse la frente con la camisa y mirar a su alrededor, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Parecía sentirse como Ella quería. Libre.

-Realmente se arrepiente.- Comento Sanosuke, dando un sorbo a la limonada.- Se que Aoshi es difícil de tratar..., pero no es mala persona.

Ella asintió.- Si..., he conocido muchas malas personas.- Se sintió incomoda con el tema y cambio.- Quien era la mujer que vino esta mañana?

-Megumi Takani.- Sano la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Porque lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad, era muy guapa y fina.

-Pero es toda una engreída altanera.- Frunció el ceño Sanosuke.- Solo ha venido porque no puede admitir que Aoshi la olvido, Ella no quiere a nadie.

-Bueno... es algo que tienen en común no?.- Rió Misao, pero pareció que la broma no le hizo gracia al joven moreno.- He dicho algo malo?

Sanosuke cambio de repente.- No, claro que no!.- Luego suspiro.- Solo es que...

Ahora el se sentía incomodo con la conversación y Misao lo noto. El joven apuro el ultimo trago de limonada y le dio el vaso, para luego fijarse en el gran paquete blanco de lazo azul que había todavía en el carro.

-Y ese paquete?

Se había olvidado completamente de los vestidos! Que diría Aoshi?

Sanosuke se levanto para cogerlo, pero Misao pego un salto hasta el carro y se lo quito de las manos, tremendamente nerviosa.

-No es nada!

Sano la miro con una ceja levantada.- Entonces porque no puedo verlo?

-Es que...- El joven intento quitárselo a toda costa.- No Sanosuke!

-Venga! Que tienes ahí?.- Ahora mucho mas divertido, forcejeando para quitárselo.

Le arrebato el paquete de un rápido movimiento y le atrapo las manos tras su cintura a Misao, mientras esta volvía a sonrojarse, esta vez ya muy exagerado. Mientras veía como el joven moreno agitaba el paquete entre sus manos.

-Haber que tanto misterio hay con esto!.- Rió Sagara y cuando fue a abrir el paquete otra mano se lo arrebato, alguien que venia por su espalda.

Esta vez Misao perdió todo el color de sus mejillas, al ver que Aoshi lo cogía, mirando a Sano con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que se supone que haces Sagara?.- Dijo, prestándole poca atención al paquete y mirando como su amigo tenia atrapada a Misao por la cintura.

Sano la soltó, notando la mirada de su amigo.- Nada, solo quería saber que tenia en ese paquete.

-En serio!, No es nada!.- Misao corrió al lado de Aoshi.- Perdona no haber llegado al almuerzo.

El rostro de Aoshi se relajo, la joven parecía muy arrepentida por no haber llegado, pero en realidad no había nada por lo que disculparse y le pareció muy cómico. Aunque Ella lo intentara había manías que parecía no olvidar.

-No somos niños, podemos servirnos solos.- Rió Aoshi, luego miro el paquete.- Y esto que es?

-Lo siento!.- Se disculpo rápidamente Misao, nunca había gastado dinero ajeno.- Me encontré con Kaoru Himura y...

-Conoces a Kaoru Himura?.- Pregunto Sano, inocentemente.

-Eh...- Misao se quedo algo perpleja con la tranquilidad de los dos hombros.- Si, ayer vino a tomar café para presentarse.

-Yo llevo viviendo aquí por años y nunca ha venido a hacerme una visita.- Frunció el ceño Aoshi, algo ofendido.

Sano soltó una carcajada.- Seguramente le contaron que clase de mujeres te hacen visitas!

Aoshi sintió el primer impulso de tirarle el paquete que tenia en la mano a su amigo, que no podía parar de reírse, pero Misao lo cogió rápidamente.

-Y entonces que?.- Continuo Sano, para que Aoshi se olvidara de las ganas que tenia de matarlo.

Misao apretó el paquete contra su pecho, agachando la mirada.- Me pidió que la acompañara a una tienda y me hizo probarme unos vestidos..., al final tuve que coger algunos..., yo no quería...

Aoshi empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la cocina, desinteresadamente.- Esta bien que compres ropa, no quiero que vayas paseando por ahí con esos trapos..., ya viste la cara de Megumi Takani cuando te vio.

Misao levanto la mirada para ver como su esposo desaparecía tras la puerta, se había quedado aun mas pálida que antes, pero sentía, como Aoshi anteriormente, las ganas de tirarle a alguien ese paquete en toda su cara. Alguien apellidado Shinomori.

Inconscientemente apretó el paquete sin apartar la vista de la puerta. Sano se acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Tampoco quería decir eso.- Excuso a su amigo, sabiendo que Aoshi había sido muy grosero.

-Claro que lo quería decir.- Misao miro al joven, tranquila.- Era obvio, yo estaba cuando esa señora me miro de arriba abajo.

-Bueno no lo tomes en serio, me voy a dar un baño al río.

Sanosuke Sagara se despidió fugazmente y empezó a cruzar los campos en dirección al bosque colindante, ya era media tarde y la jornada laboral parecía haber acabado.

La joven entro en la cocina y dejo el paquete encima de la mesa, sin dejar de mirarlo. Por unos instantes se sentía emocionada de poder estrenar un vestido por primera vez en su vida..., pero tras el comentario de Aoshi lo que menos le apetecía era vestir adecuadamente para que Shinomori no se sintiera ofendido ante sus elegantes amantes.

Cogió el paquete y lo guardo en la parte de arriba de la despensa, un lugar donde nadie miraría, ni siquiera Ella. Por el momento no quería ponerse ningún vestido bonito, simplemente se pondría ropa nueva para el trabajo en la casa. Mirando sus ropajes..., la verdad es que no podían estar mas desgastados.

Nunca había necesitado de ropa en realidad, en las casas en las que había trabajado le daban un uniforme y pasaba la mayor parte del día con el puesto, nunca había necesitado nada propio.

Se oían pasos en el piso de arriba, seguramente Aoshi estaría preparándose para darse un buen baño tras el día de trabajo, pero...

Espera un momento!

Miro el reloj... eran las 5 de la tarde, donde estaban los niños?

Como un llamado a sus preguntas se oyeron unos golpes apresurados a la puerta de la casa.

Misao corrió a abrir, la persona que tocaba parecía con mucha prisa. Se aliso un poco el vestido antes de abrir y se encontró con una mujer joven, de ojos almendrados y cabellos recogidos, vestida con lo que parecía el uniforme de sirvienta, y a su lado Tsubame Shinomori, con la marca de un bofetón en la mejilla y su hermano tras Ella.

Que explicación podía tener aquello?

-Buenas tardes.- Saludo la mujer, entrando confiadamente en la casa agarrando a la niña por la oreja.- Tu debes de ser la esposa de Aoshi, no?

Misao parpadeo varias veces, sin entender nada.- Esto..., si, soy yo...

-Vengo a traerle a esta ladronzuela.- La mujer soltó a la niña, que corrió a ponerse al lado de Misao.- La pillaron robando gallinas en la plantación de los Takani y me pidieron que la trajera a casa, si no es por mi en vez de una bofetada le hubieran dado un reprimenda en toda regla, como se merece!

Misao escuchaba atentamente a la mujer que hablaba sin parar, tan tranquilamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Espero que su padre le ponga un buen castigo, últimamente no hace mas que meterse en problemas, y te aseguro que esta es la ultima vez que la saco de un lío.

-Perdone, usted es...- Pregunto La joven, interrumpiéndola.

La mujer de cabello color caramelo la miro en silencioso solo unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír y empezar a hablar de nuevo.- Que mal educada!, Claro, no me conoce..., Soy Omasu.- Ambas estrecharon las manos rápidamente.- Trabajo como sirvienta en la plantación de los Takani, pero alguna vez en semana vengo para ayudar a Aoshi con este gallinero que tiene por casa.

-Usted es una de sus...?.- La pregunta no llego a terminar.

-Claro que no!.- Desmintió rápidamente la mujer de avispada lengua.- Dios me libre!, Trabaje para su padre hace algunos años y cuando, bueno...- Miro de reojo a Tsubame.- Cuando se quedaron solos empecé a venir para ayudarles un poco por mandato de Okina, me vera por aquí el fin de semana.

-No creo que haga falta...

-Claro que si mujer!.- Rió la mujer, yendo hacia la puerta.- No puedes con esto tu sola, ahora tengo que volver a la plantación, dígale a Aoshi lo que ha pasado, y tu.- Miro a Tsubame de nuevo.- Que sea la ultima vez, niña.

Luego cerro la puerta y se fue.

Misao se quedo algunos segundos parada, intentado asimilar lo que había pasado.

Luego se dio cuenta que los dos niños la miraban, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Has hecho tu eso que dice?.- Le pregunto, algo insegura.

La niña sonrió orgullosamente.- Si, eso he hecho.

-Entonces..., vamos a hablar con tu padre.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido para Ella.

Primero aquella habladora mujer llenándola de información en cuestión de segundos, y de repente tenia que improvisar como madre, que demonios se le decía a los niños cuando hacían algo malo?, lo mejor seria llevar a Tsubame donde estuviera su padre y que se encargara El.

Realmente la niña tenia que ser el demonio... Robar gallinas?, Que necesidad tenia?, En la granja hay muchas gallinas..., no podía comprenderlo.

Le dijo a Tsubame que esperara en su habitación y fue hasta la de Aoshi, desde el pasillo se podía oler el jabón y el agua caliente. Seguiría dando un baño.

Entro a la habitación y toco la puerta, tímidamente, esperando a que Shinomori contestara desde dentro.

-Que pasa?

-Aoshi...- Trago saliva.- Una mujer llamada Omasu ha traído a Tsubame.

-Y?

Misao suspiro.- Dice que la pillaron robando gallinas en la plantación de los Takani y que le pongas un castigo.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Dile que se queda sin cenar.

-Algo mas?...- Ella se quedo extrañada, no tenia nada mas que decir?

-No.- Otro silencio.- Bueno..., prepárame una jarra de cerveza.

El suspiro ahora fue mas grande.

En que demonios pensaba ese hombre? Y esa niña? Y... Todo era ridículo! Esa familia estaba loca.

Encima tendría Ella que castigarla..., como demonios se hacia eso?

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la de los niños, toco antes de entrar, no se oía casi nada en el interior. Al entrar Tsubame permanecía de pie delante de la puerta, y al verla su sarcástica sonrisa desapareció y sus brazos, que permanecían cruzados, se desplomaron. Evidentemente estaba decepcionada.

-Y mi padre?.- Pregunto, mirando detrás de Misao.

-Esta en la tina...

-No va a venir verdad?.- Bufo la niña de cabello castaño, sentándose en la cama.

-Me dijo que te quedabas sin cenar esta noche.- Sentencio Misao, al ver el silencio que se había formado pensó que lo mejor era ir a preparar la mesa para cenar.

-Tu no vas a decir nada?!.- Le pregunto irónicamente Tsubame, llamando su atención.

Misao sonrió también, pero sinceramente.- No soy mas que una criada, que puedo decir yo?

Tsubame abrió la boca para rechistar, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir, Misao miro al pequeño que las observaba en silencio.

-Vienes a cenar?

El niño negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a su hermana.

-Vete Aoshi-kun.

La orden de Tsubame sorprendió tanto a Misao como a su hermano pequeño. El niño sin saber que hacer las miro a ambas consecutivamente, hasta que Misao se acerco y le ofreció su mano para que la siguiera. Al ver que Tsubame se tiraba encima de la cama, dándoles la espalda, el pequeño Aoshi acepto tímidamente la mano de Misao y ambos salieron de la habitación en silencio.

Misao vio por ultima vez a la niña, comprendiendo por fin a que venia todo aquello.

La pequeña esperaba que su padre fuera quien la reprendiera, pero el la había ignorado..., eso era contra lo que luchaba la niña, contra el desinterés de su padre... no contra Ella.

Sintió lastima. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de llamar la atención de nadie, pero pensaba que tenia que ser muy frustrante el gastar tantas energías en algo sin ningún resultado.

De repente ya no le parecía un demonio...

Los niños no eran todos demonios, lo había comprobado con Kenji. A lo mejor Tsubame solo era un ángel herido. No era su problema, pero... podía hacer algo Ella?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aoshi termino su cerveza ávidamente.

Termino de leer el periódico del día y observo el reloj de madera, casi era medianoche.

Otro día se hubiera ido a acostar temprano, pero el día de mañana iba a tener poco trabajo así que se había permitido el lujo de tomar hasta algo mas tarde. Se sorprendió a si mismo..., Sanosuke lo había ido a buscar horas antes para ir a la Taberna..., pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había dicho que no.

No tenia ganas, no sabia porque, solo le apetecía quedarse en casa.

Miro a su alrededor, todo empezaba a parecer una casa, como en la que el se crió de niño.

Sonrió extrañamente satisfecho y decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, además... hacia mucho rato que no oía movimiento en la cocina. No entendía como aquella mujercita podía seguir en pie después de todo.

Salió de su salón y vio que todo estaba en penumbras.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, como siempre hecho un vistazo a la habitación de sus hijos. El pequeño Aoshi permanecía placidamente dormido en la cama, muy tranquilo... Misao lo había acompañado hasta la cama. Pero Tsubame seguía durmiendo en el sillón, de brazos cruzados... Que le pasaba a esa niña?

Cerro la puerta y camino hasta su habitación, todavía preguntándose donde estaba su esposa.

No tubo que pasar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Al entrar se encontré la chimenea encendida y Misao durmiendo en la piel de oso, echa un ovillo. Se había quedado rendida y nada mas tocas la cálida piel del animal cerro los ojos de cansancio.

Rió para si mismo al verla.

Nunca aceptaría dormir en la cama..., era increíble.

Por la ventana entraba una brisa demasiado fresca para la época del año y le llegaba directamente a la joven. Pensó que no era nada humano dormir en el suelo, y aunque Misao le matara a puñetazos a la mañana siguiente, se arriesgaría a meterla en la cama. Sin intenciones de hacerle nada por supuesto, sabia respetar a una mujer aunque muchos lo dudaran.

La cogió en brazos en silencio, Ella ni siquiera se inmuto, al contrario, se acomodo entre sus brazos, suspirando en sueños. Primer error, pensó Aoshi.

Al levantarla su horrible camisón se había deslizado hacia arriba, dejando al aire unas largas y estilizadas piernas.

Seria por la cerveza o por otra cosa, pero de repente Shinomori empezó a tener mucho calor.

Corrió a dejarla por el lado derecho de la cama y luego fue hacia el suyo, quitándose la camisa mientras pensaba en lo mas antierótico que conociera..., es decir, en Sanosuke. Y luego se metió en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, o la guerra empezaría antes de tiempo.

Segundo error.

Se echo de lado, su postura favorita, quedando de frente con el rostro de la joven.

Con el cabello suelto, los labios entreabiertos, esa carita angelical dormida... Por unos instante se vio así mismo cogiendola del rostro con cuidado, colocándose encima de Ella y besándola con ternura, para luego llevar la mano a esa larga y blanca pierna, y subir, subir...

No! Tercer Error!

Se dio la vuelta para no mirarla y cerro los ojos.

Sabia que le costaría un buen rato conciliar el sueño gracias a su inoportuna mente pervertida, pero sabia que seria capas. Volvió a pensar en Sanosuke y de repente volvió a notar la fresca brisa de la noche..., su rostro se relajo y cuando estaba apunto de dejarse dormir...

Un inocente gemido entre sueños de la mujer que estaba acostada a su lado le hizo abrir los ojos en desmesura. Acabando de un golpe con toda posibilidad de dormir.

Se sentó en la cama y la observo.

Que demonios estaba soñando? Solo Ella lo sabia. Si seguía haciendo eso nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Ella se había quedado boca arriba... como si estuviera esperándolo, y además no la había tapado con la sabana y sus piernas seguían al descubierto provocativamente. Tanto que al moverse la tela había subido aun mas e incluso podía ver algo de su ropa interior...

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo mirándola como un obseso, hasta que despertó frotándose la cara con las manos.

En un movimiento rápido la tapo con la sabana y se levanto de la cama.

-Estupendo...- Susurro con rabia.

Parecía que la joven, sin quererlo, además de despertarle a El había despertado también a otra parte de su cuerpo. Definitivamente no iba a ser una noche fácil.

Cogió una manta y salió del cuarto. Si seguía allí dos segundos mas echaría a perder el trato que habían hecho.

Una, dos y las veces que hicieran falta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misao despertó al notar la claridad en su rostro.

Se despertó sobresaltada, no podía ser ya de día!, Hacia años que no dormía tanto!, rápidamente se levanto de la cama, cogiendo una toalla y corriendo hacia el baño.

Hasta que se dio cuenta.

Miro hacia atrás y vio la cama, vacía.

Había dormido en la cama?, busco a Aoshi por todos lados, se miro así misma buscando algo que evidenciara que anoche había ocurrido algo, todo parecía normal, incluso parecía que Aoshi no había dormido allí.

Todo eso le recordaba algo.

Se sonrojo al recordarlo!, Había vuelto a soñar con El..., pero parecía tan real. Había soñado que la llevaba a su cama en brazos y la besaba tiernamente.

Se froto la cara con las manos acordándose del resto del sueño.

Vivir en aquella casa de locos la estaba volviendo loca a Ella también!

_Notas de la Autora_

_Aquí el cuarto capitulo!_

_Como les prometí empezaron a aparecer mas personajes, y además las cosas se complican para ambos, la próxima vez Aoshi podrá resistirse? Misao siente compasión de Tsubame? Y que hay de Megumi...? Dará mucho que hablar en este fic, también Sanosuke._

_Para las fans de Kenshin aparecerá en el próximo capitulo jeje, y creo que no me queda mas que decir, a parte de que me ha encantado escribirlo, es mas no he tardado mas que un par de horas en terminarlo, y por supuesto como siempre agradecer a los que me dejaron review!! Muchas gracias por las molestias y el animo! Como siempre digo sin ustedes no es lo mismo._

**Gabyhyatt**

**Stela**

**Amary-san **

**Leda Mayfair**

**Emmy**

**Misao91**

**Mitsuki himura**

**Rinko inukai**

**Z-A-C-G**

_Gracias a todas! Me encantaron sus comentarios! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que como siempre me dejen sus opiniones! Además animo al resto a hacer lo mismo!_

_En proceso la actualizacion de SWEET PAIN_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Love'S Sin **

**Capitulo 5**

**-**

La primera semana de Misao como esposa de Aoshi Shinomori paso mas rápido de lo que esperaba, gracias a que era finales de septiembre y pronto llegaría el esperado Otoño, y que había estado demasiado ocupada intentado poner en orden aquel desastre de casa.

Todo quedo en orden al llegar el fin de semana y tener la ayuda de Omasu para las ultimas habitaciones que quedaban. Al principio lo costo un poco aceptar la ayuda de la joven castaña, pero no tardaron en hacer amistad. Las unía una vida al servicio de otros, aunque Omasu no lo supiera. Además de lo habladora que era, manteniendo a Misao entretenida y divertida, Ella nunca había sido de muchas palabras y las personas como Omasu le alegraban.

Con Kaoru era igual.

La joven madre la visito algunos días para tomar café, con Kenji también de compañía. El bebe era todo ricura. Ambas también habían hecho buena amistad, la confianza y felicidad de Kaoru Himura era demasiado contagiosa. Habían quedado para tomar el te en su casa el domingo tras la misa, y claro... la invitación era para Ella y Aoshi, y aun no sabia como decírselo y estaban a sábado por la tarde.

Las cosas con Tsubame no habían cambiado mucho, aunque al menos se alegraba de no ser blanco de todas sus fechorías, pero la sed de atención de la niña le había traído mas de un problema. Y como siempre... Aoshi le dirigía unas secas palabras de castigo y seguía con su vida, tan concentrado en su egocéntrica vida. Al menos con el pequeño Aoshi todo había marchado mejor, el niño cada vez le tenia mas confianza y al menos le dedicaba algunas palabras cuando su hermana no estaba delante.

Podría decirse que todo no era tan horrible como había esperado en un principio, incluso ya podía considerar a Sanosuke como uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en su corta vida. El joven moreno era de las pocas personas que le prestaban atención y se preocupaban por sus sentimientos, muchas veces compartían cortas conversaciones, en las que Sanosuke intentaba mostrarle otro lado de Aoshi que no conocía.

Aoshi..., el único problema.

Al menos no habían tenido ninguna discusión fuerte los últimos días, al menos nada importante, porque aunque lo intentaran siempre chocaban por algún detalle. El problema era otro.

Esos sueños que la habían acosado las ultimas noches, algunos mas calientes que otros..., pero Aoshi siempre en ellos. Su mente era una gran traidora! Y ya empezaba a odiarla.

Mucho mas desde que compartieran la cama. No se confundan!, desde aquella noche en que había quedado rendida en la piel de oso y Aoshi la había acostado en su cama, yendo el a dormir al salón. Al darse cuenta se había sentido avergonzada, y en parte por haber pensando tan mal de El siempre... ni siquiera la había tocado estando Ella en una situación tan delicada, y teniendo en cuenta que el susodicho se había pegado hasta la medianoche bebiendo cerveza. Ese era otro motivo..., tenia que dejar de pensar en El.

Teniendo a Megumi Takani como amante no tardaría en llevar a fin el contrato y Ella seria libre y no lo vería nunca mas, además del hecho de no haberla tocado cuando había podido, estaba claro que Aoshi no tenia el menor interés en Ella..., pero que decía?!

Por un día se había sentido aliviada de no verle. Verle con su demasiado hermoso torso paseándose por los campos al sol..., como lo odiaba!, si al menos fuera feo.

El día anterior se había ido a quedar a la ciudad para vender la cosecha en el mercado y así comprar mas víveres para el invierno, y no volvería hasta esa noche seguramente. Tsubame le había explicado que cuando iba a vender las cosechas recogidas tardaba algunos días ya que además aprovechaba para darse algunas fiestas en los burdeles. Como una niña de su edad podía saber que era eso?, Se lo explico rápidamente diciendo que eso era lo que decían las mujeres en el pueblo.

Resoplo al ver que había terminado de apilar un montón de sacos de semillas de unas de las habitación del segundo piso, tras haber limpiado todo a fondo, y luego se sacudió las manos y miro por la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo y Tsubame y Aoshi-kun corrían por los campos, viniendo del rió donde habían pasado el día pescando al no tener clase.

Se dio la vuelta y miro como Omasu se sentaba en una mecedora, abanicándose con el paño del polvo graciosamente.

-No entiendo como puede hacer tanto calor cuando apenas quedan unas semanas para el otoño...- Suspiro la castaña, limpiando el sudor de su frente con la palma de la mano.- Al menos la peor parte del trabajo acabo, la semana que viene solo te ayudare con algunas cosillas.

-En serio Omasu...- Misao cerro la ventana.- No tienes porque venir, creo que podré controlar este gallinero ahora que esta adecentado.

La joven rió.- Eso no te lo crees ni tu!, Limpias bien pero necesitas ayuda con la casa, es muy grande para una sola persona, y no creo que ese demonio de niña te quiera ayudar.

-Ayer me metió en la tina un sapo, te lo puedes creer?.- También rió Misao, recordándolo.- Como si eso me fuera a asustar..., se enfado conmigo porque me eche a reír y no se lo dije a su padre.

La sonrisa de Omasu desapareció y puso una mueca seria.- Aoshi debería saber controlar a sus hijos..., entiendo que para un hombre es difícil, pero... Tsubame se ha descontrolado mucho, de pequeña no era así, era un angelito.

No era la primera vez que Omasu recordaba aquella época que Misao desconocía. Al oírla le costaba mucho imaginarse a un Aoshi felizmente casado, con una devota esposa y dos niños buenos como el pan..., aunque todo no debía de ser tan perfecto si había acabado de esa manera. Nadie nunca hablaba de la mujer que los había abandonado, aunque a veces no le extrañara que lo hubiera hecho... sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de Ella.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?.- Se lo pensó varias veces, si nadie hablaba nunca de Ello tenia que ser por algo.

-Dime.

-Quien era la madre de los niños?.- La pregunta de Misao pareció sorprender muchísimo a Omasu.

-Aoshi no te lo ha dicho?, Bueno... no me extraña, nadie se lo esperaba.- Omasu se levanto y abrió la puerta.- Ella era una refinada dama de Charleston, unos años mayor que Aoshi, dicen que fue amor a primera vista..., pero Aoshi era muy joven, y ya sabes como son los jóvenes, al principio todo iba muy bien pero luego..., discutían mucho y Aoshi no tardaba en desahogarse con jóvenes muchachas, Ella se canso y se fue de un día para otro, dicen que con un soldado raso que había pasado algunos meses en Charleston. Aunque en mi opinión aquello no fue de un día para otro.

Misao la miro sin parpadear, no se imaginaba una historia así.- No creo..., dejar a sus dos hijos aquí..., puedo entender que no quisiera vivir con Aoshi, pero sus dos hijos...?

-Vete a saber que se le pasaba por la mente a esa mujer, la verdad nunca fue de mi agrado, me daba la impresión de que trataba a Aoshi como un trofeo.- Termino por salir al pasillo, con desinterés en el tema.- Nos tomamos algo frió?, Tengo que ir a Charleston esta noche y me queda largo camino.

-Claro!

Pasaron un rato hablando en la cocina, mientras Misao terminaba de preparar la cena para los niños, dejando algo por si a Aoshi se le ocurría regresar de un momento para otro. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de informarla de lo que iba a hacer. Con suerte regresaría por la mañana y Ella podría dormir otra noche mas tranquila con toda la cama para Ella sola.

Omasu se marcho justo en el momento en que entraron los niños en la cocina, completamente mojados y llenos de barro. Por parte de Tsubame, era evidente que a propósito esperando ensuciar todo a su paso y sacar de quicio a Misao.

-Parecen cerdos mas que niños.- Dijo Misao al verles entrar, soltando un suspiro.

-Y tu por ropa nueva que estrenes siempre parecerás una mendiga sin nombre ni fortuna.- Escupió con descaro Tsubame, sentando a la mesa.- Donde esta la cena?

Misao rodó los ojos, buscando paciencia donde la tuviera.- En el caldero, sírvetela si tanta hambre tienes.- Luego miro al pequeño, al que había cogido cariño.- Te acompaño a cambiarte?

El pequeño asintió en medio de un bostezo, sus ojos se cerraban prácticamente. Seguramente la niña le había tenido corriendo de un lado a otro todo el día y estaba agotado. Misao miro a Tsubame, que se retorcía de rabia en silencio, si soltar un reproche.

Luego cogió a Aoshi-kun en brazos, viendo que en cualquier momento caería dormido.

-Si esperas un momento te pondré la cena.

Luego salió de la cocina con el pequeño en brazos, que ya había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y se había quedado placidamente dormido, mientras Tsubame la observaba entre curiosa y sorprendida. La niña era conciente de que había hecho todo lo posible por hacerle la vida imposible a aquella mujer, y muchas veces se llevaba sus reprimendas, pero nunca las de su padre. Incluso se había reído cuando encontró el sapo que le había puesto en la tina, cuando esperaba que pusiera el grito en el cielo. En vez de eso fue hasta su cuarto y le devolvió el animalito, con una sonrisa. Pero a pesar de sus constantes insultos y desprecios al final Misao acababa tratándola bien, con paciencia, y su padre seguía sin decirle nada.

Era tan evidente que sus planes no funcionaban..., como podía luchar contra la amabilidad?

Que mas podía hacer?

Misao no tardo en regresar a la cocina y sin decir una sola palabra sirvió la cena para ambas, cuando empezaba a anochecer. Comieron algunos minutos en silencio, a Misao le parecía todo un placer aquella tranquilidad, aunque por la ausencia de Aoshi, Tsubame parecía revelarse con menos ansias. La pequeña movía la comida con el tenedor, pensativa. Ni siquiera la miraba, y Misao sabia que era por vergüenza.

-Pensaba que tenias hambre.- Rompió el hielo, con algo de sorna.

-Que sabrás tu de nada?.- La niña frunció el ceño, sin mirarla aun.

Misao suspiro, levantándose de la mesa con su plato ya vació.- Se que todavía no me has hecho alguna jugada en lo que llevamos de día, curiosamente desde que tu padre se fue a Charleston.

Mas silencio.

A lo mejor no era buena idea despertar al demonio que escondía Tsubame, pero sabia que no tendría mas oportunidades de hablar con Ella a solas, y si tan madura se creía... con suerte podrían mantener una conversación civilizada.

-Esperas que te odie por todo lo que me haces, o que me vaya?

Tsubame la miro por fin.- Lo que tu hagas, pienses o digas no me importa en absoluto.

-Entonces...? Porque no me lo explicas?.- Medio sonrió Misao, empezando a fregar.- Ya sabes, solo se fregar y cocinar, no entiendo de muchas cosas.

La niña de cabellos castaños tiro el plato al suelo y le lanzo una mirada exasperada.

-Exacto, eres incapaz de comprender nada así que te recomiendo que solo hagas tu trabajo.

Sin mas discusión Tsubame desapareció por el pasillo, entre murmullos de berrinche, y subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, dejando a Misao mirando algo sorprendida por donde había ido la niña. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a recoger el plato de comida del suelo. A lo mejor si había sido mala idea intentar dialogar con Ella, al fin y al cabo... solo es una niña despechada y abandonada. Podía casi comprenderla.

-Para vivir en una granja y tener un padre tan poco refinado ha heredado el orgullo de una reina.- Se encogió de hombros la joven de ojos verdes, terminando de recoger el destrozo.

Si algo había aprendido en su corta y rápida vida había sido el tener paciencia. El tiempo lo curaba todo, lo decía todo.

La noche se hizo cerrada muy pronto, mucho mas oscura de lo habitual, ya que de sorpresa el cielo se había llenado de nubarrones oscuros, en contra de cualquier pronostico. Se pensaba que el buen tiempo nunca acabaría en aquel eterno verano. Pronto empezaría la época otoñal.

Misao se mantuvo despierta un rato luego de terminar de recoger la cocina, se sentó en el porche delantero, mirando hacia el camino por si a Aoshi Shinomori se le ocurría volver a la hora de la cena de repente. Sabia que no lo haría, e ignorando los reproches de su conciencia, inútilmente aguardo una media hora, hasta que pensó que todo aquello era absurdo y decidió irse a dormir. Gracias a dios tendría otra noche tranquila y podría dormir a gusto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oyó un trueno a lo lejos entre sueños, muy lejano, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para percibirlo.

Sonrió inconscientemente, sintiéndose de repente mucho mas cómoda. Adoraba la lluvia y el frió, todo lo contrario al horrible calor que siempre hacia en el Sur, en Texas, en el viejo Mississippi..., aquellas partes del país donde había vivido casi toda su vida y a donde no quería volver. El calor sofocante solo la hacia sentirse como si estuviera aun en aquel infierno.

Como siempre le había costado dormir y mas en una cama que sabia no era suya, mas en una cama que sabia que era de El. Aoshi..., porque siempre venia a su mente en aquel momento del día? Porque la perturbaba en sueños? Para que luego durante el día siempre fuera... tan El!

Definitivamente tenia que estar perdiendo la cabeza. Lo mejor para todos seria que Aoshi encontrara rápido a alguien para sustituirla, y Ella se iría de allí, al norte.

Si, eso quería hacer. Ir hacia los pueblos siempre frescos del norte.

El sueño pareció invadirla rápidamente al sentir el gozo de una vida mejor. La esperanza de poder cambiar su destino. Y se quiso entregar a los brazos de Morfeo para saborearlo, aunque solo fuera una ilusión.

Creyó hundirse mas entre las suaves sabanas al notar que el colchón se hundía a un lado de Ella, acomodándola mas placenteramente en el lecho, tanto que no pudo evitar suspirar. Y entonces noto el calor de alguien sobre Ella, haciendo que entreabriera los ojos, cristalinos por el sueño.

No iba a dejar de soñar nunca con El?

Aun entre las penumbras de la noche pudo ver el rostro de Aoshi, muy cerca de su cara. Sus ojos azules observándola en completo silencio, con un brillo que no había visto antes. Ella también mantuvo la mirada, admirándose por las maravillas que podía hacer su pervertida mente, era tan real... que hasta podía oler el aroma a cerveza que El desprendía por las noches. En absoluto desagradable, podría hasta admitir que embriagador.

Como un depredador se suspendió sobre Ella y acerco sus rostros, sin besarla, pero rozando sus labios perversamente, haciendo que el corazón le latiera desbocado, mientras el calor empezaba a subirle por el cuerpo sin remedio alguno.

Como era de esperar Aoshi no tardo en reclamar su boca, tan ávidamente como en sus otros sueños. Casi hasta desesperado, y Ella algo bloqueada por la impresión se dejo besar, entregándose a la fantasía. Al principio le costo coger el ritmo, todo no era tan perfecto como en sus otros sueños, pero pronto le correspondió tan apasionadamente como El. Aoshi no debía esperarse aquello porque nada mas notar su sumisión la agarro fuertemente por la cintura y pego sus cuerpos, empezando a vagar sus manos a su antojo, esperando abarcarlo todo en todo momento. Le subió el camisón acariciando sus muslos hasta dejarla por encima de la cintura y luego la cogió de la nuca para profundizar aun mas si cabía el beso, como si aquello no le bastara para saciarse.

Quería mas de Ella.

De repente todo iba demasiado rápido para Misao, tanto que empezaba a marearse, no sabia si por la pasión o por el desconcierto. Aquello no podía ser un sueño, era demasiado real... Lo podía tocar, El la estaba tocando, la humedad de su boca la estaba embriagando...

Aquello era Real.

Termino de despertar al notar como uno de sus pechos había quedado al desnudo, y como Aoshi había cargado todo el peso de su cuerpo entre sus piernas, decidido a terminar aquello en cualquier momento. Exigiéndolo todo de Ella.

Y por fin recayó en el sabor a malta de sus labios, ahora también en los de Ella. Y se paralizo.

Por su mente pasaron cantidad de imágenes, y la rudeza de Aoshi le recordó momentos que había decidido dejar tan atrás como a aquel Sur que tanto odiaba.

De repente sintió miedo, terror.

Todo cambio, la ilusión había terminado y su mente había quedado en blanco, y sus nervios se habían descontrolado. Dejo de besarle, se aferró a la sabana y cerro los ojos, aterrorizada. No podía..., no podía seguir con aquello. No porque no lo hubiera deseado, lo que había experimentado con Aoshi no lo había experimentado nunca..., pero todo le había hecho recordar su sufrimiento, se había acordado de que estaba sola en el mundo y que nadie la ayudaría.

Soltó un gemido de dolor y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, mientras los cerraba fuertemente, esperando aun que todo aquello fuera un sueño. Podía notar la tensión en cada una de las fibras de sus músculos, tanto que pensó que podría romperse si alguien la golpeaba.

Y Aoshi también lo noto.

Alejo su rostro del de Ella y la miro consternado, con la mirada algo ida.

Podía leer en su mirada el disgusto que todo aquello le provocaba. E hizo algo que Misao jamás se hubiera esperado, algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Después de observarla durante algunos minutos intentando comprender que pasaba, soltó una maldición entre murmullos y se levanto de encima suyo.

Misao solo escucho el portazo que dio al salir de la habitación.

Rápidamente se tapo y se hizo un ovillo, dejando que las lagrimas escaparan abiertamente ahora que estaba sola. Durante mucho tiempo se había obligado a olvidar todo lo que había vivido en su niñez, había querido borrarlo como si no hubiera pasado, pero nunca podría. Sus desgracias la perseguirían a donde quiera que fuera, siempre seria la persona que era por mucho que lo odiara. Y no sabia que hacer, que pensar o que sentir ante lo que había vivido momento antes.

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos que Aoshi se fuera. Esa nunca había sido una opción que Ella pensara en conocer, pero en cambio El se había ido, a pesar de que quería hacerle el amor y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo a toda costa, lo había sentido. Otro hubiera terminado lo que venia a hacer, eso era lo que conocía.

Como debía sentirse ahora? Aliviada?..., y porque no podía parar de llorar?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Como todos los domingos el sacerdote de Charleston predicaba su evangelio ante la mirada de los habitantes de la ciudad a primera hora de la mañana.

Muchos aun no terminaban de despertarse, disimulando bostezos con el dorso de sus manos. Los niños, aburridos, buscaban la manera de pasar el rato, muchas veces llevándose el regaño de sus madres. Otros escuchaban las palabras del predicador con atención, aunque no muchos de Ellos.

Y la gran mayoría no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la familia Shinomori, que se sentaba entre las primeras filas de bancos, como era de esperarse de la gente de clase alta.

Porque? Se preguntaran.

El momento de la semana había sido sin duda cuando Aoshi Shinomori, esposa e Hijos habían hecho su repentina aparición ante la iglesia, acompañados por Okina Shinomori y el primogénito Seijuro con su rica esposa y sus hijas. Una estampa familiar de lo mas normal para los demás, no para los Shinomori.

Pero la que mas llamaba la atención era la desconocida esposa de Aoshi, de la que apenas se sabia nada además de su nombre. Las miradas de muchas mujeres recaían en Ella con curiosidad, celos, desprecio, y algunas pocas con admiración. La joven esposa de Aoshi había aparecido con un sencillo vestido en blanco, ni ostentoso ni vulgar, algo veraniego para el tiempo que se esperaba, pero que la hacia lucir como una muñequita de porcelana. Cosa que sorprendió a mas de uno.

Megumi Takani fue la primera en sorprenderse ante aquello, mucho mas después del primer encuentro que había tenido con la famosa nueva esposa de Aoshi. Y no pudo dejar de admitir que había dado un cambio para bien desde aquel momento, pero evidentemente aquella muchachita sin modales ni casta podía siquiera llegarle a la suela de los zapatos, se veía a leguas. Aun seguía exasperada, preguntándose que pudo a ver visto Aoshi en Ella. Pensó que lo mejor era concentrarse en el discurso del predicador, ya que su marido, Enishi Yukishiro, se daría cuenta de que estaba mirando a los Shinomori y no le convenía. Además tampoco podía darle el gusto a Aoshi de que la viera cotillear como las demás marujas de aquella ciudad.

-Te veo incomoda esta mañana querida, estas bien?.- Pregunto su marido en un susurro, llamando su atención.

-Si, no es nada.- Megumi le sonrió forzosamente.

Enishi Yukishiro había sido el mejor partido que su padre le había encontrado. De una saga de nobles ingleses que habían ido al nuevo mundo después de perder los favores del rey, la solución que habían encontrado había sido casarla a Ella, única hija de un poderoso terrateniente dedicado a las plantaciones de tabaco, con la condición de no perder el apellido familiar. Y así pagar las deudas de la familia Yukishiro, a cambio de mezclar su apellido y sangre con los de verdaderos Lores.

Todo podría haber ido mejor... si lo hubiera amado.

-A ti también te da curiosidad la esposa de Aoshi Shinomori, no?.- Sonrió con malicia, mirando hacia Ella.

-En absoluto.- Megumi levanto la barbilla, orgullosa.- No creo que sea mas interesante de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Parecía que incluso Enishi Yukishiro había puesto su curiosidad en Misao Shinomori.

Aoshi hecho un ojo disimuladamente a su alrededor, muy incomodo dándose cuenta de que todos les miraban sin reparo. Por eso no le gustaba ir a misa, casi siempre se sentía como una atracción de circo. Aunque por primera vez en mucho tiempo las miradas no eran de reproche, ni siquiera iban dirigidas hacia El.

Y tenia que admitir que tampoco había podido evitar mirarla, como hacia todo el mundo.

Aquella mañana se levanto después de dormir en su salón, incómodamente en el sofá. Y no se levanto de muy buen humor recordando a trozos lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Se pego un día en Charleston para vender lo que le sobraba de cosecha en el mercado, como en cada temporada, y además decidió quedarse a dormir en la ciudad para gastar, como siempre, parte de su recaudación en un buen burdel, donde olvidar sus problemas y además entretenerse. Había planeado con Sanosuke quedarse mas de un día, con Misao en casa no tenia que preocuparse por dejar mucho tiempo solos a los niños.

Pero la segunda noche, tras haber tomado cerveza durante horas, se había asomado a la ventana de la habitación del hotel y al mirar hacia el cielo y ver los relámpagos a lo lejos en el mar se le cruzo por la mente la idea de volver a casa. Y por primera vez también en su vida pensó que estaría mejor en su casa que en un burdel, donde todas las chicas se tiraban de los pelos por estar con El.

Sanosuke estaba tan borracho que no había podido hacer nada por detenerle. No era buena idea salir hacia las afueras de Charleston ya pasada la medianoche, pero no había fuerza humana ni divina que hiciera desistir a Aoshi Shinomori de una idea cuando se le clavaba en la mente. Y tal como quería cogió su caballo y galopo hasta la granja, tan aturdido aun que el tiempo se le paso volando.

Sin saber como subió las escaleras, dispuesto a tirarse encima de la cama junto a Misao y dormir placidamente hasta el día siguiente, después de todo no podía eludir la orden de su padre de asistir a misa en familia, o el anciano seria capas de sacarlo de la cama con una escopeta. Pero lo que paso después no habría podido imaginarlo.

Al entrar al cuarto y ver a Misao acostada apaciblemente en la cama el corazón se le encogió. Jamás la había visto tan tranquila y feliz como en ese momento, incluso suspirando de felicidad. Como presa de un hechizo se subió a la cama y se puso encima de Ella, al principio solo con la idea de admirarla por unos segundos antes de dormir.

Pero entonces la joven abrió los ojos, adormecida, y lo miro con tanta profundidad... nunca antes una mujer lo había encendido de esa manera con solo una mirada.

Y en ese momento supo que esa noche no podía pasar sin hacerle el amor.

Al principio todo fue como la seda, incluso recordaba que Ella se le había entregado sumisamente al principio, pondría la mano en el fuego para asegurar que Misao lo deseo, deseo estar con El y le correspondió. Solo eso basto para acrecentar su deseo, no podía esperar ni un minuto mas a hacerla suya. Y entonces noto que Ella se paralizaba.

La miro buscando una respuesta y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Vio miedo, le tenia miedo, y lloraba.

Dios mío, temblaba tanto que cualquiera diría que El estaba abusando de Ella!

No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para dejarla en el estado en que El se encontraba. No podía estar mas en aquella habitación. Quien se creía que era El para temerle de esa manera? Acaso no lo había deseado Ella también? Incluso se había sentido culpable por verla de esa manera..., pero que había hecho de mal?

Se levanto dispuesto a odiarla lo que quedara de su existencia, no estaba dispuesto a pasar de nuevo por aquella situación, nunca en su vida le había pasado nada parecido. Las mujeres normalmente eran dichosas de estar en su lecho, y Ella... se comportaba como si le fuera a hacer daño. Porque? No podía dejar de preguntárselo.

Pero entonces salió del salón para ir a darse un baño y cambiarse y se encontró a Misao en el recibidor, acomodando la ropa de los domingos a Aoshi-kun, como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, vestida con ese vestido blanco tan normal y corriente, pero que en Ella lucia como si fuera el vestido mas lujoso del mundo. Con su pelo suelto y como siempre sin nada de maquillaje, sin ninguna joya ni adorno... y en realidad no podía estar mas hermosa. Tan rabiosamente hermosa! Y la odio aun mas, solo por el hecho de que supo en ese momento que no podría odiarla por lo que había pasado.

No habían cruzado palabra ni mirada en toda la mañana. Se notaba la vergüenza que la joven sentía que no era capas de dirigirse directamente hacia El, y Aoshi al contrario no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima desde entonces. Volvió la mirada al sacerdote y suspiro de impotencia. Que podía hacer El? Como manejar esa situación con delicadeza? No podía romper el trato que habían hecho, y en realidad lo único que le apetecía era tumbarla en su cama desde que llegaran a casa.

Malditos impulsos.

La misa transcurrió con normalidad, como todos los domingos.

Y tras que el sacerdote dio permiso, todos no dudaron dos segundos en salir de la Iglesia, a estirarse, a volver a sus casas, o mas bien... a seguir cotilleando. La Familia Shinomori fue la ultima en salir de la Iglesia, presidida por un orgulloso y feliz Okina, que después de tantos años de criticas volvía a sentirse satisfecho en aquella ciudad, sin nada que le abochornara, por fin.

Algunos se acercaron para felicitarle, y también a la pareja, aunque solo hablaba Aoshi, ya que Misao había optado por mantenerse en un segundo plano, tras Okon que intentaba por todos los medios que no se escondiera.

-Oh! Estupendo.- Bufo el anciano a Seijuro, observando como un montón de damas pomposas se acercaban a Ellos.- Las brujas de la junta parroquial... haber de que tienen que quejarse ahora.

-Vienen extrañamente contentas.- Sonrió el primogénito con orgullo.- Creo que esta vez te dejaran en paz, padre.

-Buenos días Okina.- Saludo amistosamente una mujer entrada en carnes y exageradamente enjoyada.- Hace un día espléndido, no le parece?

-Si, es verdad.- Okina sonrió forzosamente.

-Hemos venido a darte las felicidades Aoshi.- Dijo otra de las mujeres, de riguroso luto.- Nos enteramos de tu enlace, enhorabuena.

-Muchas gracias.- El hijo sonrió tan forzado como el padre, siempre había odiado a esas viejas ricas sin entretenimiento.

-Tu debes de ser Misao.- Dijo la primera intentando ver a la joven que seguía tras Okon.- Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte.

Misao las miro con desconcierto, sin saber que hacer, mientras Okon la empujaba al lado de Aoshi. Este le ofreció su brazo, sabiendo que debían guardar adecuadamente las apariencias. Todos esperaban que Misao dijera algo, pero los nervios se la comían.

-... Y eso porque?.- Rió nerviosa ante la mirada de todos, mientras sentía que se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

-Aoshi Shinomori no se casa todos los días!.- Rió una de Ellas.

-Esperamos que tengas el gusto de asistir a alguna de nuestras reuniones cuando puedas.

-No se preocupe, un día la llevare para que las conozca a todas.- Intervino Okon inteligentemente.- Esta nerviosa por tanta expectación.

-Es comprensible, nosotras nos retiramos.- Las mujeres empezaron a alejarse, con sonrisas viperinas.- Buenos días a todos.

-Buenos días.- Se despidieron todos al unísono.

Okina se giro hacia sus hijos con una brillante sonrisa.- Por fin todo es como tiene que ser, deberíamos celebrarlo.

-Podrían venirse a pasar la tarde en la plantación, verdad Seijuro?.- Okon sonrió, complacida por su idea.

-Claro, no es mala idea.- Su esposo le dio un beso en la frente.- Que te parece hermanito?, a tus hijos les vendría bien tener mas relación con sus primas.

Aoshi suspiro cansado, todo aquello le agotaba.- Lo pensaremos, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo en la granja.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el saludo de un matrimonio que se acerco a la familia, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre al pie de la escalinata de la iglesia. Kenshin y Kaoru Himura venían sonrientes con su hijo, y entonces Misao recordó la invitación y el corazón se le paro por un segundo. Se había olvidado de decirle a Aoshi!, Como reaccionaria? La verdad es que ya no podían empeorar las cosas entre ellos.

-Buenos días.- Saludo primero el hombre pelirrojo de amable sonrisa.

Kaoru se acerco a Misao con entusiasmo.- Misao, vaya expectación has creado hoy! Todo el mundo habla de ti.

-No creo que sea para tanto.- Susurro la susodicha con vergüenza, no quería otra cosa que desaparecer.

-Claro que si!.- Kaoru cogió el brazo de su marido, que cargaba al bebe.- Te presento a mi marido, Kenshin.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, Misao sintió que aquel hombre le iba a caer muy bien.- Un gusto, Kaoru me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Lo mismo digo.- Todo El irradiaba amabilidad.- Me alegra que se hayan hecho tan amigas.

La familia Shinomori observaba todo en silencio, analizadoramente. Incluido Aoshi que no entendía en que momento había hecho amistad Misao con los Himura. Y al parecer una buena amistad.

-Entonces vendrán a almorzar con nosotros hoy?.- Pregunto Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Misao miro a Aoshi asustada por la reacción que El tendría, no le había dicho nada y seguramente no querría almorzar con desconocidos. No quería ni ir a casa de su propio hermano!, y Aoshi la miraba como si la cosa no fuera con El... hasta que se dio cuenta de que Si.

-Pues...- Misao balbuceo, viendo que Aoshi no tenia intenciones de ayudarla.

-Estarán encantados de ir.- Intervino de repente Okina, llamando la atención y sorprendiendo a mas de uno.- Un gusto.- Le dio la mano a la pareja Himura.- Soy Okina Shinomori, el padre de Aoshi.

-Padre...- Susurro Aoshi, entre murmullos de rabia. Su padre siempre tenia que meterse en todo.

-Nosotros nos llevaremos a los niños a la plantación Aoshi.- Su cuñada Okon no se quedaba atrás.- Así podrán ir con sus amigos, mañana podrás ir a recogerlos, lo pasaran bien con las niñas.

-Muchas gracias cuñada.- Le sonrió Aoshi, muy irónico.

-Estupendo!.- Kaoru pareció entusiasmada.- He mandando a preparar una comida especial, lo pasaremos bien.

Misao fue arrastrada del brazo por Kaoru, que no paraba de hablar emocionada sobre todo lo que harían esa tarde. No todos los días la joven Himura tenia visitas de cortesía y le encantaba hacer de anfitriona. Kenshin espero amablemente a que Aoshi les siguiera, mientras el pequeño Kenji dormía agotado en sus brazos.

Aoshi Shinomori miro a su padre y cuñada que sonreían tan malévolamente como lo haría el propio Satán, y luego a su hermano Seijuro, que también sonreía, pero muy divertido con toda aquella situación. Estaba claro que no encontraría apoyo en ninguno, así que resignadamente decidió seguir a las dos mujeres al lado de Kenshin Himura.

Okina y Okon se miraron cómplices al ver como las dos parejas desaparecían entre la multitud.

-Te lo puedes creer?.- Sonrió la mujer morena.- Aoshi haciendo vida normal, con esposa y amigos.

Okina soltó una carcajada.- Querida nuera, acertaste de lleno al elegir a esa joven como esposa para mi descarriado hijo, empiezo a tener esperanzas de que se enderece a estas alturas.

-Y eso que parecía una mosquita muerta...- Susurro Okon, con una sonrisa.- Voy a buscar a los niños para irnos.

La esposa de Seijuro desapareció entre los habitantes de Charleston, mientras Seijuro, que no había querido intervenir en todo aquello, se acerco a su padre. Tan orgulloso de su hermano como Okina.

-Estarás contento, no morirás en la vergüenza.- Bromeo el mayor de los hermanos Shinomori.

-Solo esperemos que Aoshi no lo estropee todo.- Okina miro a su hijo, ya no tan contento.- Esta será su ultima oportunidad, para ser feliz y seguir en la familia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aoshi observaba todo en silencio, con una ceja levantada y bebiendo a pequeños sorbos la jarra de cerveza que le había servido su vecina. Aun no podía entender como había acabado en la casa de los Himura.

El matrimonio los había acomodado en un cuidado jardín trasero de su granja, donde almorzarían aprovechando los últimos días de Sol de la temporada. Los hombres se habían sentado ya a la mesa, presidida por Kenshin Himura que aun mantenía a su hijo en brazos. El pequeño Kenji no le quitaba la mirada a Aoshi, muy curioso por ese rostro que no conocía.

Kaoru y Misao observaban las flores del jardín, mientras la primera no paraba de hablar.

-Apenas quedan unas pocas flores de temporada.- Le comentaba Kaoru.- Me entristece el otoño, no podré cuidar de mi jardín en algunos meses.

-Parece que te gusta mucho la jardinería.- Misao ya se sentía mas cómoda, no podría soportar el estar a solas con Aoshi por el momento, y Kaoru tenia el don de hacerla sentir a gusto en cualquier sitio.

-Siempre me han apasionado las flores, verdad cariño?.- La joven de ojos azules miro a su marido, que sonreía gratamente contemplándolas.

-Si, recuerdo que lo que mas te gusto de Charleston al mudarnos fue el clima.- Kenshin acomodo a su hijo, que empezaba a estar inquieto.- No espero a ponerse a plantar flores nada mas llegar.

Kaoru rió, algo avergonzada.- Iré a ver como van las sirvientas con el almuerzo.

Misao vio como su amiga desaparecía tras la puerta de la casa y pensó que seria mejor sentarse a la mesa con los hombres, aun no había mirado a la cara a Aoshi pero notaba su mirada de hielo clavada en Ella. Con una sonrisa se sentó al lado de Kenshin y miro al niño, que sonrió al verla cerca.

-Hacen muy buena pareja.- Le sonrió amablemente a Kenshin.- Y Kenji es precioso.

-Muchas gracias.- El pecho del pelirrojo se inflo de orgullo.- La verdad me alegra mucho de conocerles, Kaoru no encajo muy bien entre la gente de Charleston y le hacia falta una buena amiga.

La joven de ojos verdes se sonrojo, entiendo perfectamente lo que le decía.- Si, creo que yo también la necesitaba.

-Estaba nerviosa por esta velada, aun no hemos tenido muchas visitas y Kaoru adora ser anfitriona.

-Si, Ella me ha contado de su vida en Boston.- La conversación se volvió mucho mas confiada, algo que agradeció Misao.- Tienen una casa preciosa...

Kenshin observo a su alrededor con orgullo.- Era de mi familia, aunque tuve que dejarla algún tiempo por el servicio militar, recuerdas Aoshi?, Creo que coincidimos de adolescentes en alguna misión.

Hasta ahora Shinomori había estado tranquilo porque nadie recayera en su presencia. Hasta que se encontró con que Kenshin Himura le hablaba y esperaba con amabilidad una respuesta, pero Misao seguía sin mirarle y parecía estar concentrada en la cara del bebe de sus anfitriones.

Por supuesto recordaba a Kenshin Himura, se habían criado en el mismo pueblo y también habían coincidido de jóvenes en el ejercito, pero nunca había tenido mas relación que esa. No era su fuerte el hacer amistades, siempre se había concentrado mas en las mujeres. Incluso admitía que su único verdadero amigo era Sanosuke Sagara, y por casualidades de la vida.

-Si.- Respondió aclarándose la voz.- Creo que recuerdo haberte visto en las filas.

-Fueron buenos tiempos.- Kenshin suspiro de felicidad.- Recuerdo que te fuiste antes que los demás.

Aoshi sonrió, casi con malicia.- Tuve a mi primera hija y tenia que hacerme cargo de mi familia.

Por primera vez en todo el día Misao levanto la vista hacia su marido, y este no tardo en darse cuenta.

Lo que la joven estaba oyendo en esos momentos no se lo esperaba. Aoshi había dejado el ejercito para encargarse de su familia? Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, siempre había pensado que era un egoísta al que poco le importaban las cosas que no fueran su propia felicidad y suerte.

-Es verdad! Ahora lo recuerdo.- Respondió Kenshin Himura, con normalidad.- Poco después las filas se fueron hacia el norte y tu te quedaste en Charleston.

Sin embargo las miradas de Aoshi y Misao se habían clavado sin remedio alguno. Sin posibilidad de separarse.

Ella no lo entendía, no podía apartar la vista de los ojos azules de El, pero al contrario de lo que había esperado Aoshi no parecía mirarla con rencor o rabia por lo que había pasado. En realidad su mirada era casi indescifrable... tal vez curiosidad? Sin saber porque una ola de tristeza la embargo.

Justo a tiempo apareció Kaoru en el jardín escoltada por algunas sirvientas con el almuerzo.

El almuerzo transcurrió con total normalidad.

Incluso por un buen rato todos estuvieron conversando como si de verdad fueran amigos de toda la vida, incluido Aoshi que mantuvo charlas típicas con Kenshin sobre el ejercito, la economía o la política. Misao en ese rato no pudo evitar escucharles con interés, no por los temas tratados, Ella no sabia nada de eso. Si no por lo normal que parecía Aoshi, lo cómodo... cuando habría jurado que nunca había sido hombre de muchas palabras. De verdad estaría realmente feliz de estar en compañía de unos amigos? Tampoco podía entender porque se preocupaba por ello.

Tras que las sirvientas recogieron la mesa, Kenshin ofreció un puro a Aoshi y Kaoru se levanto de la mesa, acercándose a Misao para colocar a Kenji entre sus brazos.

-Misao por favor atiende un momento al niño en lo que voy por el Te.- Le sonrió la ojiazul.- No tardare mucho, quieres pastas?

Misao cogió al niño con cuidado, algo nerviosa.- Si, gracias.

-Yo te ayudare cariño.- Kenshin se levanto de la mesa y dejo su puro apoyado al filo de la mesa.- Espero que el puro sea de tu agrado Aoshi.

-Muchas gracias.- Contesto el susodicho.

La oportunidad de estar a solas con Misao, aunque fuera por unos instantes era algo que había esperado durante todo el día, aunque aun no estuviera del todo seguro de lo que podría decirle.

Observo como la joven se levanto de su asiento, meciendo con suavidad al pequeño Kenji un poco insegura de estar haciéndolo bien, acercándose hacia las flores de Kaoru para evitar el contacto directo con Aoshi. No estaba preparada para enfrentarle, mucho menos en casa de sus amigos.

Lo que no se esperaba era que fuese El quien buscara el contacto.

La joven observaba nerviosa el rostro del bebe pelirrojo en sus brazos, que también la miraba con desconcierto en sus ojitos, sabiendo que la persona que lo mecía no se encontraba bien. Suspiro al notar como alguien se ponía a su espalda, no había duda de quien era. No podría huir de El siempre.

Aoshi la observo pegado a su espalda, tenia tantas preguntas en su mente. Su estado de enfado había acabado hacia algunas horas, cuando se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento que reflejaban los ojos de la muchacha. Como podía enfadarse con Ella?, desde que la había conocido sabia que no era una simple empleada de plantación analfabeta, lo que no sabia era cuan profundo podía ser el interior de la joven. No era mas que una niña y en realidad reflejaba toda una vida de calamidades en su rostro. Que mas podía descubrir de Ella?, eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente y no pararía hasta descubrirlo todo.

Poso una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de la muchacha, causando en Ella un escalofrío general que hasta se traspaso a su propia piel. Sorprendiéndolo.

-Me tienes miedo, Misao?.- Pregunto en su susurro, una pregunta tan simple y tan complicada a la vez.

Todo el aire escapo de los pulmones de la joven, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Sabia que no le tenia miedo, no a El. Había vivido toda su vida con miedo, y Aoshi Shinomori era la primera persona que le había demostrado que no tenia que temerle, y solo con El había sido con quien sus defensas habían caído en picado. Que respuesta había para esa pregunta?

-Toda mi vida.- Respondió Ella sin pensar.

Y había dado con la respuesta correcta.

Había aprendido durante los pocos años de su vida a enfrentar las cosas que le daban miedo, cosas a las que no podía ligarse. Si no estaba involucrada no podía sufrir, no el sufrimiento físico... a ese no le tenia miedo. Lo que temía era que le hicieran daño en el corazón.

Había evitado a toda costa tenerle cariño a alguien, y le había funcionado. Y ahora aparecía Kaoru y Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, incluso Tsubame y el pequeño Aoshi-kun, y por primera vez en su vida sentía que tenia una vida de verdad, algo que lamentaría perder o dejar. Y además estaba Aoshi, y tenia aun mas miedo por lo que se había obligado a descartar para el resto de su vida. El amor.

Algo impensable para ella, algo imposible.

Y mas miedo le daba porque no era un hombre común y corriente. Era Aoshi Shinomori.

Habría podido enfrentarle, cerrarse a El si la noche anterior hubiera continuado con lo que hacían. Habría podido tacharle de salvaje, de uno mas, de ...

Pero se había levantado y la había dejado. Y entonces ya supo que no era uno mas, que no era el salvaje que parecía, y ya no tenia armas con las que defenderse de El.

-No tienes que temerme.- Le dijo con precisión, incluso con impotencia por las cosas que Misao le estaría ocultando.- No pienso hacer nada que tu no quieras.

Ella giro su rostro impulsivamente, mirándole lo mas directa y cercanamente posible, mientras apretaba aun mas a Kenji entre sus brazos.

Esa promesa era lo que le daba miedo. Nunca a nadie le había importado lo mas mínimo lo que Ella quisiera o no, hasta tal punto que ya ni pensaba en lo que quería para Ella misma.

-Que bonito!.- Oyeron una voz femenina que interrumpió la escena, llamando la atención de ambos.

Kaoru estaba junto a la mesa con una gran sonrisa y una bandeja con tazas de te y pastas, mientras Kenshin se había vuelto a sentar en su asiento y fumaba su puro con tranquilidad.

Misao quiso que se la tragara la tierra, y Aoshi les miraba cansado, lo único que quería era un momento para hablar seriamente con Ella y parecía que hasta que llegaran a casa no tendría la oportunidad.

-Hacen una bonita pintura ustedes tres.- Bromeo la señora Himura mientras se acercaba a Ellos y cogía al pequeño en brazos.- Esperemos que pronto nos den la buena noticia de que vendrá un nuevo Shinomori al mundo.- Guiñó un ojo y volvió a la mesa.

-Kaoru acaban de casarse, dales tiempo.- Rió Kenshin, al mismo tiempo que su esposa.

Ahora si que definitivamente Misao quería desaparecer del mundo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llegaron a la granja cerca del anochecer.

Habían pasado una tranquila tarde en compañía de los Himura, en lo que Misao había intentado distraerse a toda costa y Aoshi rogando que el tiempo pasara lo mas rápido posible para llegar a casa y enfrentarla.

La ultima y corta conversación que habían tenido solo había hecho que su curiosidad creciera aun mas. Acaso Misao pensaba de El que le haría daño? Tan horrible era vivir con El?, No estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

Ambos se bajaron del viejo carro en silencio. Misao no espero a que su marido la ayudara y de un salto quedo en el suelo y camino hacia la entrada, Aoshi observaba como una vez mas la mujercita intentaba huirle, pero estaba vez no lo conseguiría.

Misao abrió la puerta de entrada dispuesta a buscar una habitación donde encerrarse hasta que al día siguiente volviera los niños, la sola idea de quedarse a solas con Aoshi la aterraba, veía en sus ojos la disposición a comenzar una nueva discusión, a buscar explicaciones por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y sabia que no estaba preparada para luchar contra El. En realidad, nunca se había sentido mas débil que en ese momento.

Lo que no se esperaba eran los pasos apresurados a su espalda, la puerta cerrarse de un golpe y alguien que la agarraba fuertemente del brazo, para girarla. Encontrándose con el rostro pasivo de Aoshi, se quedo sin aire.

-Llevas todo el día huyéndome.- Le dijo, con calma, sabiendo que si se portaba brusco Ella le huiría aun mas.- Crees que puedes escapar de mi, Misao?

El corazón se le paro al oír esas palabras, tal y como en sus sueños. Sabia la respuesta, no podía escapar de El. Ahora lo sabia. Y era el momento de sacar esas fuerzas que había acumulado durante sus años de vida.

Se soltó de su brazo impulsivamente y le miro.- No, que es lo que quieres que te diga?

-Quiero que me contestes sinceramente.- Aoshi se sintió mas satisfecho al ver que recobraba su genio.- Tienes miedo de que te haga algo? Por eso te pusiste así anoche?, pensé que tu también querías, No lo deseabas?

Misao no se esperaba para nada tanta sinceridad. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-No es por ti.

-Si que lo es.- El la agarro del mentón para que le mirara.- Es a mi al que temes, pensaste que te obligaría! No se que habrás oído de mi en ese maldito pueblo, pero jamás se me ocurría hacerle eso a una mujer.

-Te he dicho que no es por ti.- Repitió Ella, alzando la voz.- Es por mi!

Aquella respuesta confundió a Aoshi.- Por ti?, de que demonios hablas?, es que eres...?

Había llegado a un punto que no entendía aquélla discusión. Ella le decía que no había tenido miedo de El, cuando se había comportado como si fuera a violarla. Y ahora le saltaba con eso... Es que temía a lo que le hiciera? Era virgen?, eso jamás se lo hubiera esperado.

La miro preocupado, buscando una respuesta, mientras veía reflejado en los ojos de Ella como se desmoronaba por momentos. Su fuerza no había durado dos segundos ante el tema.

-No lo soy.- Contesto Ella, apretando los dientes.- Ese es el problema.

No dio tiempo a respuestas.

Misao corrió hacia las escaleras, incapaz de aguantar un segundo mas las lagrimas. Y El no quiso seguirla, al menos no por el momento. Aun pensaba en las palabras de Ella, intentando entender que era lo que pasaba.

Se metió dentro de su salón y se desplomo en uno de los sillones, mirando fijamente a la nada.

Le hubiera extrañado mucho que fuera virgen, en tiempos como aquellos solo las damitas educadas de alta sociedad conseguían proteger su virginidad después de la adolescencia, y tampoco eran muchas. Misao tenia edad para estar ya casada y con un par de crios, le resultaba casi imposible que conservara su virginidad.

Y parecía que había tenido razón..., pero entonces? A que problema se refería? Gruño de impotencia, nunca había sido muy buen pensador, eso se lo había dejado a su hermano y su padre, el había preferido seguir sus instintos naturales y dejar las cuestiones difíciles para ellos. Se consideraba un hombre simple en ese aspecto.

Y ante El se presentaba todo un interrogante, llamado Misao.

Debería dejarlo pasar todo, ignorarlo y seguir con su vida. Tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer y si todo salía como lo planeado Misao era algo pasajero en su vida, pero por alguna extraña razón le era imposible escoger esa opción. Que le pasaba con esa muchacha?

No solo lo asaltaba el deseo a cada momento cuando estaba con Ella..., ahora además no dejaba de preocuparle.

Estaba metiéndose en un terreno demasiado peligroso.

Se froto la cara con las manos y resoplo como un toro.

Lo suyo era la acción, no la contemplación. De un salto se levanto del sillón, estaba decidido.

No podía seguir dejándose la cabeza en esos pensamientos, tenia que ponerle fin y solo Misao podría hacerlo, no pensaba alargar la situación mas de lo necesario. Salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras de un par de saltos para abrir la puerta de su habitación bruscamente, esperando encontrársela, pero..., Misao no estaba por ningún lado.

La luz de la luna entraba por la cristalera, había pasado mas tiempo del que había calculado.

Entonces escucho un chapoteo venir desde el baño, y luego un gemido. Vio que la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, Misao debía encontrarse allí, dándose un baño. Con la misma disposición dio los pocos pasos que le separaban de la puerta del baño, dispuesto a entrar a seguir pidiéndole explicaciones. Ella quisiera o no.

Pero al llegar a la puerta se paro, rozándola con la yema de los dedos. Se pego a Ella y la abrió de un suave toque, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

Lo que encontró dentro le aclaro mas dudas que cualquier pregunta que pudiera hacerle.

Por la escasa separación de la puerta y la pared contemplo la espalda desnuda de Misao, que intentaba meterse dentro de la tina entre llantos, frotándose los brazos con ímpetu, como si quisiera borrar de ellos algo. Su largo cabello azabache estaba colocado hacia delante, dejando desde su nuca hasta mas debajo de las caderas a la completa vista de Aoshi.

No había palabras para describir lo que estaba mirando.

Largas cicatrices surcaban su estrecha espalda, algunas mas vivas que otras, pero infinitas cantidades, unas sobre otras. Casi no había espacio para nada mas. Aoshi sintió como su corazón se encogió ante aquella imagen.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

A veces se olvidaba de lo crueles que eran muchos señores, sobretodo en el Sur.

En el norte del país las cosas se iban civilizando poco a poco, pero el Sur esclavista aun vivía en otros tiempos. Recordó que su hermano le había comentado que Misao había llegado a trabajar a su plantación como regalo de unos amigos de Texas de los padres de Okon.

Misao había nacido en esa tierra de grandes terratenientes, que mandaban a sus empleados a punta de látigo. Que horribles castigos habría sufrido la muchacha, con su juventud aun en auge? De solo imaginarse a un gordo verdugo desatando su fuerza sobre esa delgada espalda la sangre le hervía. Como alguien podía hacerle tanto daño a una niña?

Y poco a poco comprendió todo lo que había ocurrido.

Misao le tenia miedo a cosas que aun El era incapaz de imaginar. Pero de algo estaba seguro, si Misao no era virgen seguramente no había sido por obra de un joven enamorado, o siquiera de una noche de pasión por un buen mozo, como tantas inesperadas noches había pasado El con alguna bonita joven que se cruzaba en su camino. Los mismos que habían descargado su ira en aquel menudo cuerpo, también lo habían utilizado para otros fines.

Otro sollozo lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos asesinos hacia las personas que le habían hecho tanto daño.

Termino de entrar en el baño y se agacho a su espalda, observando mucho mas de cerca las marcas del látigo. Al menos parecía que hacia tiempo que nadie le hacia daño. Puso una de sus manos sobre Ella, acariciando la cicatriz mas grande mientras apretaba la mandíbula de rabia.

Misao se puso derecha al notar el contacto, su respiración se corto, pero no se movió un solo centímetro. Solo agarro su larga melena entre sus manos y agacho la cabeza, de vergüenza. Aquello era demasiado para su herido orgullo.

-No necesito la lastima de nadie.- Susurro, buscando fuerzas de algún sitio.- Por favor... vete.

Aoshi se levanto y se quedo mirándola paciente, sabia que la lastima le aria mucho daño, Ella era una persona que se había hecho de piedra ante ese tipo de sentimientos. No quería que siguiera rechazándole.

-Yo no soy como las personas que te han hecho daño Misao.- También le susurro, calmadamente, intentando ser lo mas civilizado posible.- Seria incapaz de ponerte una mano encima, a pesar de... la idea que te has hecho de mi.

Misao se levanto de la tina, cogiendo una toalla para taparse, y le dio la cara. Con una mirada que El esperaba derrumbada, y que en cambio mostraba toda aquella fuerza por la que la había admirado desde que la conoció.

-Lo se.- Empezó Ella, cogiendo aire y cerrando los ojos.- Se que no me harás daño Aoshi, pero tampoco es el daño físico a lo que temo, eso ya no me da miedo.

Aoshi dio dos pasos mas, acercándose a Ella.- Nunca mas tendrás la oportunidad de sentir miedo a eso, si esta de mi mano..., pero si no es eso, que es entonces? Porque me huyes?

-Puedo soportar que me den 20 latigazos.- Misao se acabo apoyando en la pared, con mirada cansada.- Pero no el dolor de mi alma.- No tenia nada que perder, estaba dispuesta a ser sincera, como le había pedido Aoshi.- No puedo acercarme a ti porque algún día me iré Aoshi.

-Es eso lo que temes?.- El acabo entendiéndolo, ahora lo veía claro, termino de pegar sus cuerpos.- No me importa el trato Misao, llevo tiempo pensando en romperlo..., y en el momento en que lo rompa no me retractare.

Ella soltó una tierna risita, mientras escapaba una lagrima.- No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir.

-La cumpliré.- El rostro de Aoshi se había vuelto serio.- Solo respóndeme a la pregunta que te hice antes.

La joven parpadeo varias veces, sin comprender a que se refería.

-Lo deseabas?.- Volvió a preguntar, acercando su rostro al de Ella hasta casi rozarlo.- Deseabas lo de anoche?

Misao suspiro contra los labios de Shinomori, embriagada por la situación, con la mente tan desconcertada que era incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Había sido sincera hasta ahora... que mas da terminar así?

-Soñaba contigo.

Eso era un si.

Aoshi paso una de sus manos por su nuca y con la otra la cogió de la cintura, para alcanzar sus labios con mayor facilidad. Al principio muy lentamente, para luego besarla con la pasión con que la había besado la noche anterior, mientras su pecho se inflaba de orgullo al notar que Ella le correspondía, colgándose delicadamente de sus hombros.

Definitivamente no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo. En contra de todos los planes que había hecho desde que la conociera, ahora descartaba por completo la idea de buscar otra esposa. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era de una vez consumar su matrimonio impuesto.

Pasar tantos días sin compartir el lecho con su esposa debía de ser pecado, pensó divertido.

En cambio Misao se había abandonado completamente a El. Tenia muchas cosas que perder, corría muchos riesgos, riesgos que hasta Sanosuke le había advertido. Pero por esos locos instantes iba a dejarlo todo atrás, por primera vez en su vida iba a disfrutar de algo, de alguien, de un sentimiento tan puro.

Por primera vez en su vida iba a dejar de tener miedo.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Me quedo muy largo? Jejeje a mi gusto no._

_Siento el retraso, deje de escribir la actualización hace algunos días por que sufrí la perdida de alguien importante, pero ya he vuelto a la normalidad y además con mucha inspiración._

_Quise acelerar un poco las cosas o el fic se haría demasiado largo y aun queda mucho por pasar en esta historia. Creen que han cometido una locura?... Es posible, todo se vera con el tiempo. Por fin ha aparecido Kenshin para sus fans jeje aunque siento que no tenga tanta relevancia en el fic, de resto... siento haberles cortado en la mejor parte!, aparte decir que aunque ahora la odien, con razone, Megumi nos acabara dando una grata sorpresa al final jejeje._

_Próximamente las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao tendrán un poco de calma y daré mas importancia a otros temas, pero brevemente y con mucha importancia en la relación de estos._

_De resto no tengo mucha mas que decir... en respuesta a algunos reviews no tengo pensando en numero de capítulos, pero no quiero alargarlo mucho, y la identidad de la madre de los niños no tardara en saberse._

_Ahora agradecer a los que me dejaron rew en el capitulo anterior como siempre, muchas gracias por sus opiniones, apoyo y comentarios en general! Me alegra mucho ver que mi fic gusta y espero que siga gustando:_

**Andirula malfoy**

**Stela**

**Amary-san**

**Anitha**

**Misao91**

**Emmy**

**Rinko inukai**_(espero con ansias la actualización de tus fics amiga!)_

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Gabyhyatt**

_Un fuerte abrazo para todos mis lectores_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Love'S Sin**

**Capitulo 6**

-

El otoño había llegado a Carolina del Sur con algunas tormentas y vientos frescos desde el norte, suavizando las altas temperaturas que habían reinado en la época estival. Lo que anunciaba que el invierno de aquel año seria algo mas duro de lo habitual, siempre había sido suave por su clima subtropical.

La gente apuraba los pocos meses que quedaban para llenar sus lacenas y graneros con provisiones, y además aprovechaban los días de buen tiempo para actividades recreativas al aire libre, en cuanto cayeran las primeras nevadas la vida se limitaría al hogar.

Misao observaba el horizonte desde la ventana de la cocina mientras terminaba de limpiar la losa que había quedado del desayuno. Enormes nubarrones negros se acercaban desde las montañas y parecía que esa noche caería una buena tormenta, solo un par de segundos después un fuerte viento empezó a soplar, asustándola.

-La ropa!.- Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió al patio trasero.

Las sabanas blancas empezaban a moverse violentamente por el viento, mejor seria descolgarlas antes de que aparecieran en las calles de Charleston. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo de ayuda.

Aoshi estaba en el granero desde muy temprano y parecía que iba a estar allí toda la mañana.

Como respuesta a sus suplicas Tsubame apareció corriendo hacia Ella, el viento la había sorprendido en medio de sus juegos.

-Tsubame!, ayúdame a descolgar la ropa por favor!

La niña hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, entro por la puerta de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco.

Misao suspiro de rabia..., ni siquiera sabia porque había tenido la esperanza de que aquella malcriada la ayudara con la colada. Era una niña mimada incapaz de hacer nada por si misma ni por los demás, de eso estaba segura.

Tardo menos de lo que esperaba en descolgar las sabanas y entro corriendo a la cocina al ver que el viento cogía intensidad, allí dentro se encargaría de doblarlas con mas calma.

Ya dentro de la casa sonrió al ver por la ventana como las nubes se acercaban mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba, como muy tarde empezaría a llover a mediodía. La lluvia era algo que le encantaba. Termino de doblar las sabanas y las dejo en una cesta sobre la mesa de madera, para acercarse de nuevo a la puerta a observar el vaivén de los árboles con el viento, y luego el granero algo mas alejado, esperando que Aoshi saliera de el en cualquier momento.

De nuevo una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

Su vida siempre le había parecido lenta y aburrida, y de repente, sin saber como ni porque, se le habían pasado los días a una velocidad pasmosa. Debía ser por ese sentimiento tan extraño que la había llenado desde aquel domingo que se había lanzado valientemente a la boca del lobo, mas bien conocida como los brazos de Aoshi Shinomori.

Un sentimiento de absoluto bienestar y nerviosismo a la vez, las cosquillas en su estomago no desaparecían en ningún momento del día. Nunca antes había experimentado nada parecido, y por ello a todas horas del día, sin poder entenderlo, las sonrisas se le escapan inevitablemente del alma.

Quien le hubiera dicho que eso existía?, cuando Ella pensaba que solo eran pantomimas de novela rosa.

Le dio la espalda a la puerta y se apoyo en su marco, mirando a la nada.

Aun temblaba al recordar aquella noche, la noche en la que su vida había cambiado radicalmente, solo con decir la verdad. Pero sobretodo... la mañana siguiente.

**FLASHBACK**

Se despertó al notar los débiles rayos de sol en su rostro.

No podía creer que hubiera dormido hasta tan tarde y sin despertarse en ningún momento, pero realmente había caído agotada. Se estiro desvergonzadamente y quedo boca arriba sobre la cama, mirando al techo sin ningún interés. Su mente en esos momentos solo era capas de recordar las imágenes de la noche anterior.

Tras sincerarse con Aoshi, este la beso como si la vida dependiera de ello, de una manera que jamás había experimentado. Aun no se creía lo mucho que la deseaba, demostrándoselo con caricias y besos. No se hubiera esperado eso en la vida, no entendía como Aoshi podía desearla siendo Ella tan... Ella.

Pero lo hacia. Sus manos la acariciaron por debajo de la toalla sin lascivia, lentamente. Tanto que creía desmayarse.

No calculo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así dentro del baño. Aoshi termino cogiendola en brazos, sin despegar en ningún momento sus labios, y noto como la llevaba hasta la habitación, con pasos algo torpes ya que apenas podía concentrarse en caminar y besarla al mismo tiempo. Pero la meta era obvia.

Chocaron con la cama y El siguió su borde hacia el lado que Ella ocupaba, para luego acostarla sobre ella y ponerse encima, intentando no ser muy brusco. Todo sus movimientos fueron lentos y premeditados, con el fin de no ponerla nerviosa. Conteniéndose de una manera dolorosamente placentera.

Sin saber como los besos y caricias que un principio habían sido desesperados empezaron a bajar en velocidad e intensidad, por parte de ambos.

Misao disfrutaba de todo ello, admirándose por aquella parte de las relaciones tan desconocida para Ella, y que ahora era incapaz de dejar. Pero aunque tuviera ganas de explorar, de aprender, pero sobretodo... de descubrir y sentir junto a Aoshi, el miedo por las experiencias anteriores no se iba de su cabeza tan fácil. Y notaba lo ansioso que estaba El por hacerla suya, y lo mucho que debía costarle contenerse de aquella manera. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello.

De repente Aoshi paro de besarla, sin alejarse de su rostro. Misao abrió los ojos desconcentrada, se dio cuenta de que su respiración y pulso estaban descontrolados, y las lagrimas no habían dejado de correr por sus mejillas desde que Aoshi empezara a besarla. Se sintió avergonzada por no poder evitarlo, ella no quería sentirse así.

-Lo siento...- Susurro, casi inaudible.

Aoshi sonrió tan ampliamente que Ella quedo maravillada por su belleza.- Misao..., no me hagas repetir lo que te he dicho ahí dentro hace un momento.

-Pero es que...

-Pero nada.- La interrumpió, echándose a su lado y arrastrándola para que se apoyara en su pecho.- Comprendo, no soy un animal, no me pasara nada por esperar una noche mas.

Ante aquel gesto la joven solo pudo sonreír y sentirse aliviada.

El peso de su alma había sido tan grande que al ver que se evaporaba con la sonrisa de Aoshi el cansancio empezó a invadirla con rapidez. El hecho de sentir los brazos de El a su alrededor solo ayudaron a que no tardara si no unos minutos en conciliar el sueño con profundidad. Tanta que ni el cantar del gallo al amanecer parecía haberla inmutado.

Y tampoco a El.

Al mirar a su lado se encontró con que Aoshi tampoco se había levantado temprano ese Lunes, y descansaba apaciblemente con el rostro hundido en la almohada, con una expresión de paz en su rostro que no había visto antes.

Que estaría soñando en esos momentos? Rió al pensar que seguramente no le gustaría descubrirlo, la mente de ese hombre era algo que sabia nunca comprendería.

Se puso de lado para observarlo en silencio, no tenia muchas oportunidades como esa.

No pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Estaba cometiendo un error, eso estaba claro. No debería haberse involucrado, aquel no era el plan. Pero sabia que tampoco hubiera podido evitar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Y sabia que algún día Aoshi se daría cuenta del error y Ella se iría de esa granja, rumbo a una nueva vida. Porque ya no le llamaba la atención sus planes de futuro? No podía pensar en el futuro..., no observándole a El. Encontraría algún día un hombre como Aoshi Shinomori?

También estaba segura de que no. Estaba completamente segura de que en su camino nunca mas se cruzaría la oportunidad de estar con un hombre como El. Tan obsceno, bruto, descarado y... terriblemente hermoso, intenso y... no podía creérselo! Como podía sacarla de quicio y luego hacer que no dejara de pensar en El?

Definitivamente no sabia si odiarlo o amarlo.

Aunque sabia que la opción mas segura seria la primera, y en realidad no podía evitar la segunda.

Aoshi empezó a estirarse perezosamente, mientras se restregaba los ojos y se giraba hacia Ella, como si supiera de antemano que seguía a su lado. Con la otra mano busco su contacto, acariciando uno de los brazos de Misao con la punta de los dedos, y luego abrió un hermoso ojo azul, legañoso.

-Nos hemos dejado dormir.- Susurro El, casi inaudible.- Con la de cosas que hay que hacer..., tengo que ir a buscar a los niños a casa de mi hermano.

Misao se quedo sin respiración observando su mirada, sintiendo la misma angustia en su interior. Olvidándose de nuevo de todo lo que había meditado antes de que El despertara. No estaba segura de nada, de si Aoshi solo la quería para calentar su cama, si aquello era pasajero, o si estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida..., ya no tenia nada que perder en la vida y quería seguir cometiendo ese error por sobre todas las cosas.

Aoshi la miro unos segundos desconcertado por el silencio de la muchacha, luego se inclino sobre Ella para darle un sonoro beso en la frente y se decidió a levantarse para empezar el día.

Ella no supo quien dio la orden a su mano para que agarrara con fuerza la camisa de Aoshi cuando este empezó a incorporarse, pero lo había hecho y Aoshi Shinomori se había tensado al notar el jalón, mirándola en silencio sin comprender que era lo que quería.

-Quédate.- Una simple palabra salió de su garganta.

Para Ella sonó como si otra persona la hubiera dicho, solo podía observarle a El. Y vio como Aoshi comprendía la orden y sus ojos de hielo se oscurecían de una manera que jamás hubiera imaginado.

**FINFLASHBACK**

Un trueno la despertó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que diera un respingo.

Sonó cerca y muy fuerte, no había vaticinado bien la tormenta, parecía que iba a ser la primera fuerte de la temporada. Volvió a mirar por la puerta y vio como Aoshi aseguraba la puerta del granero con prisa, mientras Sanosuke corría hacia la casa, cargado con algunos sacos.

Misao le abrió la puerta rápidamente, mientras veía que empezaban a caer las primeras gotas.

-Mete esto en la despensa, creo que me dará tiempo de llegar a la cabaña antes de que coja fuerza.- Ordeno Sanosuke, dejando los sacos en el suelo de la cocina con la respiración alterada.

-Estas loco?.- Misao cogió uno con fuerza, mirando al moreno.- Deberías quedarte hoy en casa, que pasa si te sorprende a mitad de camino?

Sagara le guiño un ojo sensualmente.- No te preocupes, es solo agua y viento, no tardare nada en llegar.

-Eres un cabezota, igual sigo pensando que es mejor que te quedes en casa.

-En otra ocasión.- El moreno salió hacia el patio interior.- Además! Si me quedara Aoshi me mataría, seguramente querrá aprovechar el día libre!

La joven de ojos verdes que caminaba hacia la despensa se paro en seco con las mejillas ardiendo, mientras Sanosuke cruzaba el patio trasero entre risas. La ultima semana se habían hecho muy usuales las bromas de su amigo sobre ese tema. Parecía todo tan... normal, que muchas veces le asustaba.

Shinomori caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa, observando como Sanosuke salía de la cocina entre risas y las gotas de lluvia se volvían algo mas intensas. Había estado rogando todo el día porque algo le hiciera quedarse en casa, en realidad tenia que admitir que lo había deseado toda la semana. Y por fin! Una tormenta.

Quien le hubiera dicho un mes atrás que estaría deseando pasar el día en casa con su mujer?, Quien le hubiera dicho tres semanas atrás que desearía a Misao Makimachi como esposa?

La vida daba unas vueltas muy curiosas, pero sobretodo muy agradables.

-Sanosuke!.- Grito casi llegando la puerta, mientras su amigo entraba en el camino para irse.- Ten cuidado!, En cuanto termine la tormenta seguiremos donde lo dejamos.

-Sabes que?.- Rió el moreno maliciosamente.- Te dejo el día libre, nos vemos mañana!

Aoshi frunció el ceño.- Me dejas el día libre?!. Te salvas porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer, pero no te libras del trabajo!

Otro trueno se oyó muy cerca, esta vez se vio la luz del relámpago entre las nubes negras.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se sacudió la ropa mojada y el cabello, dejando algunas herramientas sobre la mesa de madera. Se extraño al no encontrar a Misao allí, a esas horas debería estar preparando el almuerzo. Ella no estaba, pero se olía un buen guiso desde una de las cacerolas, haciendo que sus tripas sonaran con fuerza.

Sintió el alivio de su alma y su cuerpo como hacia tiempo que no, aquella ultima semana no se había enfadado ni una sola vez, exceptuando las veces que su querida hija mayor se metía en algún lío. No podía sentirse mas a gusto y todo gracias a una pequeña mujercita que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde que entrara en su vida, tanto malos como buenos.

Como podían cambiar las cosas tanto en tan poco tiempo?

No lo sabia, pero había pasado, y en ninguno momento se había arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho aquel domingo, ni los días que le siguieron hasta el actual. En realidad no le apetecía hacer nada mas..., no sonaba eso muy peligroso? El, el gran conquistador de Charleston pensando solo en hacerle el amor a una sola mujer. Ya no había vuelta de hoja, Misao era su mujer a los ojos de Dios y del hombre, en absolutamente todos los sentidos. Quien sabe? A lo mejor la esposa que había estado buscando la había tenido en casa desde el principio..., y esa suposición no le daba ningún miedo.

Además le aportaba muy buenas ideas para un día de tormenta en casa.

Desde aquella mañana de Lunes no podía pensar en otra cosa. No era de extrañar, siempre había sido muy ansioso, pero con Misao se había sorprendido a si mismo.

**FLASHBACK**

Sintió una mano agarrar su camisa con fuerza, deteniéndolo cuando se levantaba de la cama, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que tenia que hacer ese día. Ir a recoger a los niños, dar de comer a los animales, ...

Tenia que concentrarse en las labores de la jornada y no quedarse en aquella cama del demonio con esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo, si la volvía a mirar estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mucho mas y tenia miedo de asustarla. Estaba seguro de que le costaría mucho trabajo hacer que Misao confiara en El.

Pero lo estaba deteniendo.

-Quédate.

Aquel susurro tenso todos sus músculos en efecto domino.

Misao no debía de saber que aquella petición que le hacia no tendría marcha atrás, no debía saber lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Estas segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

Su voz había sonado mas ronca de lo que hubiera esperado, delatando sus ansias, pero Ella no pareció impresionada o asustada como la noche anterior.

-Si.- La joven trago saliva y soltó su camisa con lentitud.- Estoy segura, quiero estar contigo.

Aoshi no lo pensó dos veces, se inclino sobre Ella en un movimiento rápido haciendo que el corazón de la joven saltara de la impresión. La beso al principio con suavidad, para que Misao se fuera acostumbrando, pero en cuanto cogió el ritmo El lo intensifico, cada vez mas. Hasta llegar a un beso de autentica pasión, esta vez no podría contenerse con tanta efectividad, estaba a punto de estallar.

La acaricio primero por encima de la toalla, que aun llevaba puesta desde la noche anterior, ansioso sabiendo que era lo único que le impedía tocar su piel. Si fuera por El se la hubiera arrancado ya, pero recordó como se había puesto anoche, los nervios, las lagrimas..., tenia que asegurarse de que Ella iba a estar bien. Se aparto sin previo aviso, mirándola directamente. Misao respiraba aceleradamente, pero no de angustia, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero no de dolor..., lo deseaba tanto como El, y la joven luchaba por confiar sin miedos.

Acaricio su rostro, incluso con dulzura.

-No te preocupes.- Le susurro, notando el cálido aliento de la joven.- No te haré daño, confías en mi?

Solo asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada, demostrando la seguridad que tanto le estaba costando mantener.

Ya todo estaba dicho. Las palabras eran lo único que sobraba, en un momento donde solo las caricias podrían transmitir lo que sentían. Aoshi volvió a besarla, con la misma pasión, pasando sus grandes manos por debajo de la toalla. Desde los muslos, subiendo por las estrechas caderas y subiendo, abriendo lentamente la toalla para dejar ver mas piel. Pero aquel momento no era para observar.

Misao se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta de lo bien que lo estaba aceptando, su cuerpo solo pedía que saciaran unas ansias antes desconocidas para Ella. No había temor, fuerza bruta..., todo era suavidad, dolorosa suavidad. Se aventuro también a acariciar, mucho mas tímidamente.

Solo un roce y Aoshi sintió como los pelos se le ponían de punta. Un simple roce sin maldad ni perversión... tan sencillo que hubiera sido imposible de planear.

Pero ese no era su momento, Aoshi tendría muchas mas oportunidades para enseñarle a amar. En esa ocasión El le mostraría de lo que era capas, y Ella solo disfrutaría. Descubriría un mundo que hasta ahora le habían negado.

Bajo sus besos sin ninguna prisa, desde el mentón, pasando por los pequeños pechos y bajando por el vientre, mientras que su mano había hecho un sutil camino desde el tobillo hasta el interior del muslo, incitándola a abrirlos de una manera natural e instintiva.

Ella agarro con fuerza las sabanas al notar como la mano de Aoshi se había adentrado en territorio prohibido. Solo se tenso unos pequeños instantes, cuando El empezó a prepararle la zona con mimo Misao no pudo mas que olvidar todas las escenas que habían atormentado su mente durante años. No cabía duda..., no todos los hombres eran iguales, y aunque en un principio lo había creído imposible, Ella también podía disfrutar al estar con un hombre. Y solo Aoshi Shinomori había sido capas de mostrárselo.

En su interior nació el ansia de la cercanía, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Estiro los brazos buscando el rostro de El, atrayéndolo hacia sus labios. El siguiente beso fue distinto a los anteriores, el sabor era distinto, la intensidad..., pero sobretodo el sentimiento. Aoshi paso una mano por su espalda, pegando aun mas sus cuerpos. A penas unos centímetros separaban su total unión, y Ella suspiro al notar la falta de temor. Solo pudo abrir mas las piernas y besarle con mas pasión, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada, que había vía libre.

Aoshi hubiera querido hacer todo lo posible por no precipitarse al penetrarla, pero aquello era mas de lo que un hombre podía resistir. De una embestida la hizo suya y de su garganta salió un ronco gemido, que transmitía todo lo que había esperado por ese momento. Era inevitable sentir dolor..., pero Misao hacia mucho tiempo que había aprendido a distinguir las clases de dolor y aquel estaba muy lejos de ser como el que había sentido en sus experiencias anteriores.

No pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido, tanto de sorpresa como de placer, al ver como el efímero dolor daba paso a una nueva sensación que la embargaba por completo.

Como algo tan bonito podía ser malo? Porque solo con El había experimentado algo parecido?

Ya estaba segura de que jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado esa mañana. Y Aoshi se lo agradeció de la manera que mejor se le ocurrió, demostrándole todo el placer y cariño del que era capas en ese acto, abriéndole un nuevo mundo y dándole a entender que solo con El podría descubrirlo.

Ya era suya, y lo seria muchas mas veces y por mucho, mucho tiempo.

**FINFLASHBACK**

Y tras esa increíble mañana llevaba días sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

Aquel lunes no fueron a buscar a sus hijos, la había probado hasta dejarla completamente agotada. Y las noches siguientes fueron parecidas. Poco a poco Misao había empezado a cogerle confianza, había demostrado curiosidad y no le había defraudado en ningún momento. Incluso parecían un matrimonio normal y corriente, de esos que se casan por voluntad propia.

La relación no había cambiado solo en el ámbito de la alcoba.

Todo parecía mucho mas fácil, mas sutil..., Ella lo trataba se podría decir que hasta con cariño, y El no podía dejar de sonreír, no podía enfadarse con Ella por ninguna estúpida razón como había sido al principio. Parecía que poco a poco hasta compartían pensamientos e ideas. Era todo tan extrañamente común, era como si se conocieran desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Y quería que siguiera así todo el tiempo posible.

Atrás quedaban aquellos días tan cercanos en los que no creía posible que una criaducha pudiera ser su mujer. Ya ni se acordaba de ellos, incluso tendría el descaro de desmentirlos si le preguntaban. Para El nada de eso había pasado, su vida se resumía al presente.

Se encamino a buscar a la mujercita que había invadido sus pensamientos con una sola idea en la mente, mientras los truenos empezaban a rugir aun mas cerca y las nubes amenazaban con descargar toneladas de agua sobre los áridos campos.

No tubo que caminar mucho para encontrarla.

Misao estaba subida a una pequeña escalera, mientras con mas maña que fuerza, intentaba colocar un saco de trigo casi tan pesado como Ella en la ultima estantería de la lacena. Tan concentrada en su trabajo que no oyó los pasos de Aoshi al entrar en la habitación. Solo se dio cuenta de su presencia al escuchar su carraspeo a la espalda.

Dándole tal susto que por unos segundos perdió el equilibrio y Aoshi la sujeto rápidamente, cogiendola en brazos, aunque en realidad la situación no era tan grave.

-Que susto me diste.- Susurro Ella, con el corazón en un puño y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Aoshi la dejo en el suelo con cuidado.- Deberías esperar a que llegue yo para poner esos sacos en la lacena, son tan grandes como tu.

-Soy perfectamente capas de hacerlo sola.- Misao frunció el ceño aparentando molestia, aun en sus brazos.

-De eso estoy seguro.- Semanas antes solo esa pequeña conversación hubiera sido motivo de disputa.- Donde están los niños?

-En su habitación, haciendo la tarea que les mandaron.

Aoshi suspiro al ver como la joven de ojos verdes escapaba de sus brazos para coger una cesta llena de ropa, con tanta naturalidad..., sin siquiera darse cuenta de la doble intención de su pregunta. Era una de las cosas que mas le fascinaban, los trazos de inocencia que aun quedaban en una persona tan duramente castigada por la vida.

Cuando Ella estaba a punto de salir del cuarto la cogió rápidamente de la cintura y cerro la puerta en un solo movimiento, haciendo que a Misao se le cayera el cesto al suelo de la impresión. Aun no se acostumbraba a esos arrebatos. En realidad no se acostumbraba a nada de aquella absurda vida que llevaba desde hacia una semana con el hombre que tanto había detestado.

Nada tenia sentido ahora, pero tampoco quería buscárselo.

Shinomori la atrapo entre la pared y su cuerpo en medio la oscuridad, cogiendola de la cintura y levantándola para que alcanzara sus labios. No paso mas de un segundo antes de que la mente de Misao se nublara por completo y dejara su cuerpo abandonado a los brazos de su captor.

Solo unos minutos después y un largo y apasionado beso de por medio, Aoshi ya había subido su falda por encima de las caderas y Ella le rodeaba con los muslos, sin ser conciente de ello. Estaba segura de que no tardarían mucho mas en estallar.

-Llevo toda la mañana pensando en esto.- Susurro ásperamente en el oído de Ella.- Desde que me desperté.

Misao rió muy bajito.- Si apenas dormiste.

-Mi mujer no me dejaba.

La atrajo de nuevo a sus labios cogiendola de la nuca justo cuando otro trueno sonó, uno tan fuerte que el suelo tembló por unos segundos. Al instante el grito de unos niños en el piso superior hizo que Aoshi Shinomori soltara el mayor resoplido de fastidio de su vida.

-No me lo puedo creer.- gruño con rabia, mientras dejaba a Misao en el suelo y apoyaba la frente sobre la de Ella.

-Los niños se han asustado, deberíamos salir.- La joven trago saliva, estaba tan ansiosa como El, pero no era el momento adecuado.- Y además el almuerzo esta al fuego, se va a quemar.

Ella se separo para poder abrir la puerta cuando sintió un nuevo jalón y luego un beso tan cargado de pasión que las rodillas le temblaron, mientras unos pasos apresurados se oían desde el piso superior.

Aoshi se separo de Ella igual de impulsivo y abrió la puerta.

-Esta noche no te libras.

En ese momento el pequeño Aoshi-kun llego a la entrada de la habitación entre llantos, su padre lo cogió en brazos intentando calmarlo, mientras Misao recogía el cesto. Nada mas incorporarse se topo de lleno con la mirada de la mayor de los hijos de Aoshi Shinomori.

-Es solo un trueno.- Intento consolar Aoshi a su hijo, mientras iba hacia la cocina.- No me seas niña.

-Ya se lo he dicho pero no me hace caso.- Bufo Tsubame, sin quitar su mirada de encima de Misao.- Huele un poco a quemado Misao, desde que haces el servicio completo te has descuidado un poco.

Tras echar el comentario envenenado la niña se dio media vuelta y subió de nuevo al segundo piso, dejando a una Misao que ardía de rabia en su interior. Tsubame no era nada tonta y se había dado cuenta del cambio en la relación entre su padre y Ella, y desde ese momento sus ataques eran mas directos y ofensivos. Miro a Aoshi en busca de alguna ayuda, aunque sabia que era inútil, y acertó, su marido les daba la espalda a ambas dándole un sermón sobre hombría a su hijo mas pequeño, que había dejado de llorar. No por el sermón de su padre, si no por verse entre protegido entre adultos.

Resoplo con cansancio.

Si algo había tenido claro desde siempre es que no existía la perfección. Y su nueva vida solo la rozaba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La tormenta duro algunos días, dando paso luego a un tiempo claro y despejado, mientras los árboles empezaban a deshojarse y a teñir el ambiente de color rojizo.

Tsubame noto una brisa fresca que le llego a los huesos, mientras jugaba con su hermano pequeño a tirarse en un montón de ojos anaranjadas que habían recogido del patio tras los fuertes vientos de días anteriores. El pequeño Aoshi-kun reía abiertamente, mientras se perdía en el mar de hojas. Ajeno a cualquier problema del mundo. Y Ella apenas era capas de olvidarse un solo instante de sus problemas de niña de 10 años.

Miro hacia la izquierda, encontrándose a Misao tendiendo las sabanas con soltura. De vez en cuando la sorprendía observándoles con una sonrisa. No la aguantaba!, era tan...! No podía soportar que no le reprochara sus malas palabras y bromas pesadas, que no fuera a quejarse a su padre, ni siquiera ahora que parecía que además se llevaban estupendamente.

Espero a que Misao entro de nuevo en la casa para caminar hacia el camino de tierra.

-Tsubame-chan!.- Grito su hermano pequeño, desde el montón de hojas.- A donde vas?!

-Metete en casa!.- Le ordeno, no tenia ganas de cuidar de su hermano, necesitaba planear su nuevo golpe.- Vengo en un rato.

Sabia que su hermanito la obedecería sin rechistar.

Que mas tenia que hacer para que su padre se diera cuenta de que existía? Antes era mas fácil, era la única mujer de la casa, su padre y su hermano dependían de Ella, se había acostumbrado a esa manera de vivir desde que su madre los dejara con ese intento de padre. Y apenas ya recordaba nada de esa mujer desalmada, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no le gustaría estar a su lado.

Tenia que recuperar su lugar en la familia.

Camino un rato hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo en el bosque que rodeaba las granjas. Era su sitio preferido en el mundo, ni siquiera llevaba allí a Aoshi-kun. Solo era para Ella.

Se sentó sobre un roca al borde del agua y se cruzo de brazos pensando en que podía hacer esa tarde para hacerle la vida imposible a Misao, o hacer rabiar a su padre. Tal vez llenar de estiércol las sabanas limpias?, No!, podría ir a la granja de los Himura y soltar a alguna de sus ovejas. Tenia que pensar a lo grande, las nimiedades no le habían funcionado hasta el momento.

-Mierda!.- Un grito masculino la despertó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

Se suponía que aquel riachuelo era su lugar privado!, el día no podía ir peor si es que además tenia que aguantar la compañía de algún desconocido en SU rincón.

Levanto la mirada buscando al causante de su turbación, esperando encontrarse con algún cazador o pastor que había perdido el rumbo. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver un jovencito, un poco mayor que Ella, metido hasta las rodillas dentro del riachuelo con una caña de pescar partida por la mitad y ardiente ira en la mirada.

-Hijo de la gran...!.- Empezó a pisotear el agua con fuerza el muchacho.

-Eh!

Tsubame se levanto de su roca con los brazos a la cadera y le echo una mirada de reproche.

El joven de cabellos azabache y mirada almendrada la miro, seguramente tan sorprendida de su presencia como Ella al principio, ya que por unos instantes había olvidado su tarea de maldecir.

-Que demonios haces aquí? Este es mi riachuelo.- Se quejo la niña de cabellos almendra, a pleno pulmón.

-Ah si? Pues yo no veo tu nombre por ninguna lado niña!.- Rió el susodicho, mientras empezaba a salir del riachuelo con la cabeza bien alta.- Porque una niña pequeña iba a ser la dueña de algo?

La pequeña gruño de rabia.- No soy una niña pequeña! Y ya te puedes ir largando porque soy una Shinomori!, no querrás vértelas con mi padre!

El joven paro su caminar para observarla con mucha diversión.

Yahiko Mioujin era un niño de 13 años que llevaba viviendo en Charleston menos de un año, se había pegado toda su vida yendo y viniendo por culpa de su alcohólico padre, un artista sin profesión que se ganaba el sustento difícilmente con un banyo, y al que había dejado dos pueblos al norte para seguir su propia fortuna. Por suerte había trabajado haciendo chapuzas desde que tenia memoria y no le fue difícil conseguir trabajo en una granja, ayudado claro esta por su condición de niño abandonado, sin hogar ni comida. No sabia ni le importaba nada que no fuera su trabajo y los pequeños descansos que tenia para pescar, su gran pasión. Pero parecía que había encontrado una nueva forma de divertirse, tras el desastroso destino de su caña de pescar tras el ataque de un pez demasiado grande para ella.

-Crees que me da miedo que seas una... no se que!.- Rió con una sonora carcajada llegando a la orilla y escurriendo sus pantalones.- Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con una niñita.

Prosiguió su camino, botas en mano, sabiendo que la orgullosa mocosa no tardaría nada en detenerlo. No se equivoco. Tsubame corrió a su lado, con la cara roja de rabia y la barbilla demasiado levantada.

-Quien se supone que eres tu, descarado?, Esta claro que no eres de aquí porque si no ya me habrías pedido perdón por tu insolencia!

-Pues no princesita, no soy de aquí.- El jovencito moreno se sentó sobre una roca para empezar a limpiar sus botas, muy tranquilo.- Que me dijiste que eras...? Una...?

-Shinomori!.- Respondió Tsubame exasperado por la indiferencia del niño.- Tsubame Shinomori.

El la miro con una amplia sonrisa.- Encantado Shinomori, yo soy un Mioujin, Yahiko Mioujin.

-No me suena de nada ningún Mioujin.- Tsubame se sentó en una roca cercana de brazos cruzados, empezando a rendirse.

-A mi tampoco Shinomori.

-Y de donde eres?

Yahiko la miro, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud. Después de todo no parecía tan altanera como en un principio, se había quedado sentada muy tranquila observándolo con curiosidad.

-De ningún sitio en realidad.

-Tienes que ser de algún sitio?.- Tsubame se regaño.- De donde son tus padres?

-No tengo padres.

Un nudo se hizo en el estomago de la mas pequeña.- Yo, lo siento...

-No te preocupes.- El niño moreno soltó una carcajada.- Mi madre no se quien es y a mi padre lo deje en una taberna de Jacksonville demasiado borracho para correr detrás de mi.

-Jacksonville esta muy lejos...- Medito la niña, no tan sorprendida por las cosas que le contaba.- Mi madre también se fue un día hace mucho tiempo.

-La hechas de menos?

Ella se encogió de hombros.- No mucho.

-Yo tampoco a mi padre.- Le sonrió el niño, contagiándoselo rápidamente.- Y donde vives?

-En la granja que esta aquí detrás.- Tsubame señalo entre los árboles.- Y tu? Nunca te había visto.

-En la granja de los Himura, me contrataron hace unos meses.- Yahiko se termino de poner las botas, mucho mas limpias aunque aun con barro.- Ahora tengo que volver..., quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Tsubame frunció el ceño.- Se llegar solita perfectamente.

-Eres demasiado niña para ir tu sola a ningún lado.- La única finalidad de aquella frase era despertar a la fiera que sabia llevaba dentro la niña de aspecto de porcelana.

-No soy una niña!.- Grito dando un salto para levantarse de la roca.

Yahiko Mioujin no pudo aguantar las carcajadas.

Ahora que conocía a una niña casi de su edad empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos rodearse de gente como El. Siempre había vivido con o para los adultos, nunca tenia tiempo para jugar ni para conocer mas niños. No había sido mala idea dejar a su padre rodeado de jarras de cerveza sin hijo al que cuidar, su vida soñada, y buscar su destino en Charleston. Un destino aun por descubrir, pero libre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Observo los bastos campos que rodeaban el camino de tierra desde Charleston.

Se olía el otoño en el aire, los árboles poco a poco quedaban sin hojas y todo cobraba unos colores rojos, marrones y anaranjados. Resoplo pensando que este año el invierno llegaría antes, y lo odiaba. Días y días encerrado en su cabaña para no pasar frió, acompañado de una buena jarra de licor para calentar las venas.

Estaba considerando la idea de pasar los meses invernales en la ciudad, como había hecho en algunas ocasiones.

El sol se ponía poco a poco por el este, haciendo aun mas rojizo el escenario. Sanosuke decidió que lo mejor para pasar el camino hasta la granja Shinomori era pensar en el buen plato de comida que Misao habría preparado esa noche. Aoshi le había invitado a cenar con ellos, sin motivo aparente.

Pero en realidad el sabia perfectamente el motivo del cambio de actitud de su mejor amigo durante las ultimas semanas, y se alegraba enormemente de saber que era la pequeña mujercita que se había metido en su vida sin previo aviso. Aspiro profundamente el aire con olor a tierra húmeda, algo le decía que las cosas irían a mejor.

Mal presagio.

Observo como un lujoso carruaje salía del camino de la granja Shinomori en dirección a la ciudad. No tardaría ni dos minutos en llegar a su altura, y sabia sin duda alguna quien era la dueña de dicho carro.

Siempre había algo que no iba tan bien.

El elegante perfil de Megumi Takani asomaba por una de las ventanas del carruaje, como siempre seria y altanera. Estaba seguro que no había persona o razón que hiciera que esa dama de hielo bajara la barbilla ni un segundo. No podía soportar la manera de pasearse por todos sitios como si fuera una autentica reina, pisoteando la dignidad de todos. Como tenia el descaro de lucirse por la granja de Aoshi Shinomori? Sabiendo que si alguien de la ciudad la veía no tardarían en despellejarla como a una simple ramera de esquina. Algo no iba nada bien, si algo había caracterizado a Megumi Takani, esposa de Enishi Yukishiro, había sido la sutileza y disimulo de sus infidelidades, sobretodo con Aoshi Shinomori.

Nunca se había atrevido a entrar en sus tierras con su carruaje mas lujoso, a la vista de cualquiera que quisiera mirar.

Cuando quedaban solo unos metros para encontrarse sus miradas se cruzaron como un relámpago. La fría almendrada de ella, y la apasionada de El. La bella mujer no tardo mas de dos segundos en alzar la mano, mandando a parar, sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro.

Sagara respiro hondo y siguió caminando, ignorándola lo mas que podía.

Megumi le observo consternada, mucho mas al ver como el joven pasaba de su presencia y seguía con su camino como si nada, cuando era obvio que había parado para hablar con El. Lo conocía perfectamente, era el jornalero que trabaja con Aoshi Shinomori sus tierras. Nunca le había dirigido la palabra directamente, pero se notaba a leguas que era un maleducado e igualado.

-Oye!.- Llamo su atención, asomándose un poco mas por la ventanilla.- Te estoy hablando.

Sanosuke se dio la vuelta lentamente, sabia que ya no podía escaquearse y además también que le costaría muchísimo morderse la lengua y no soltarle las tantas cosas que había pensando de Ella desde el día que la vio por primera vez.

-Que desea de mi la señora?.- Contesto El, con evidente ironía.

Megumi prefirió pasar por el alto aquel detalle.- Eres el jornalero que trabaja en la granja de Aoshi Shinomori, no?

-El mismo.

-Sabes donde puede estar que no se encuentra en su casa?.- Megumi prefirió tratarlo con amabilidad, para conseguir una respuesta positiva.- Necesito hablar con El urgentemente.

La sangre hirvió en las venas del moreno, se había atrevido Megumi Takani a tocar en la puerta de Aoshi con el mayor descaro? No quería ni imaginar el gran problema que podía formarse con ello. Eso estropearía la buena relación que parecían estar construyendo Aoshi y Misao.

-Pues seguramente tendrá mejores cosas que hacer que esperar su visita Señora.- Le lanzo una mirada significativa.

Aquello era mas de lo que Megumi Takani podía tolerar en un simple trabajador. Con el ceño fruncido se bajo del carruaje sin esperar la ayuda de su cochero, lista para encarar al descarado que osaba poner su reputación en entre dicho.

Se acerco a Sanosuke con una amplia y triunfal sonrisa.

-Si, claro.- Puso sus manos a la caderas y alzo la barbilla.- Como estar con esa mendiga que le consiguieron por esposa, no? No me hagas reír se perfectamente la verdadera historia, solo te he preguntado donde puedo encontrarle. Hazte un favor a ti mismo, respóndeme lo que sepas con educación y daré por olvidada esta conversación.

Sanosuke Sagara también sonrió, había esperado mucho el poder encararla.- Ya le he respondido, hágase un favor Señora y deje de arrastrarse a la puerta de un hombre casado, o su desesperación la delatara frente a los ojos de su propio marido.

-Insolente!.- Megumi Takani abrió la boca a mas no poder, mientras sus ojos se inyectaban de rabia.- Quien demonios te crees que eres para hablarme en ese tono? Es que acaso no sabes quien soy, o simplemente estas demente?

-Se perfectamente quien es.- Sanosuke se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.- Entonces, debo estar demente. Se haría un favor a si misma no volviendo por la granja Shinomori.

Aun mas exasperada por su actitud indiferente alzo la voz.- Como te atreves!?, Yo voy donde se me da la gana y puedes estar seguro de que consigo lo que me propongo, averiguare quien eres jornalero y lamentaras haber intentado ponerte a mi altura!

Sanosuke paro en seco su camino, y sin girarse respondió.

-No hace falta que averigüe nada, mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara.- Retomo sus pasos.- Buenas noches Señora, búsqueme cuando le plazca estaré encantando de atenderla como se merece.

Megumi apretó los puños con fuerza, a la vez que los dientes.

No podía creerse la desfachatez con la que aquel desconocido sin importancia en el mundo había tenido el descaro de darle consejos y meterse en su vida. Quien era el para juzgarla a Ella? Seguramente seria un pordiosero y ladrón, sin escrúpulos para hablarle a una dama de esa manera.

De algo estaba segura, su nuevo objetivo era demostrarle a ese cara dura con quien se estaba metiendo. No olvidaba fácilmente la cara de los que la ofendían o retaban, Sanosuke Sagara, fuese quien era..., se había ganado un buen puesto en su próxima meta.

Nadie quedaba impune ante Megumi Takani.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se sentó en una de las mecedoras del porche acariciándose la barriga con placer, mientras paladeaba el ultimo trago de cerveza que había tomado y respiraba profundamente.

-Dios mío, Misao.- Suspiro el moreno, agarrando de nuevo la jarra.- Desde luego te has lucido con esta cena.

La joven entro en el porche con una bandeja con cervezas y la dejo en el quicio de una de las ventanas, sonriendo orgullosa por los buenos comentarios sobre la cena que había estado preparando toda la tarde con mucho esmero. Había querido complacer a todos en compensación por la gran felicidad que estaba viviendo. Y sobretodo se notaba en su comida.

-Aproveche el cordero que nos regalaron los Himura.- Comento, mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla.- Pensamos que seria buena idea compartirlo contigo y los niños en una buena cena.

Sanosuke se reclino en su mecedora, con una maliciosa sonrisa.- Pensamos?, Esta sonando peligrosamente a un matrimonio de verdad, no crees?

-Que estas diciendo?!.- Misao se sonrojo a mas no poder.- No digas disparates Sanosuke, tu sabes perfectamente la verdadera historia de todo esto.

-Pues déjeme decirle Señora Shinomori que la idea del matrimonio impuesto parece empezar a gustarle a ambos.

Sanosuke se enterneció al ver el nerviosismo de la joven de ojos verdes. Era evidente que muchas cosas habían cambiado, el propio Aoshi se las había contado con todo detalle, pero aun así ninguno de los dos parecía querer admitirlo. Como dos niños que no quieren admitir que se gustan.

Por suerte Megumi Takani no había arruinado la velada como había pensando, por el camino se había encontrado con Tsubame y esta le había dicho que su padre no se encontraba, muy inteligentemente. Sin darse cuenta la niña había ayudado a la mujercita a la que tanto había insistido en molestar desde que llego.

Hubo un corto silencio que Misao no tardo en romper.

-Crees... que esto es lo correcto?.- Pregunto en un susurro, como si se lo preguntara a Ella misma.

-Creo que el que nada arriesga, nada gana.- Sanosuke suspiro, mucho mas serio, sabiendo de que hablaba la joven.- Solo el tiempo sabe como acabara esto.

Ella le sonrió tristemente.- Yo no tengo nada que arriesgar.

Sagara sonrió con sinceridad y se levanto de la mecedora para acercarse a la joven. Desde que la conoció habían hecho una bonita amistad, sabia que Ella necesitaba de un buen amigo, y a El tampoco le venia mal tener alguien con quien sincerarte. No podía dejar de admitir que no estaba del todo seguro con lo pasaba entre Aoshi y Misao, conocía a Aoshi desde hacia años y desde luego no pondría la mano en el fuego jurando que se enamoraría de Ella perdidamente y nunca la dejaría..., pero estaba segura de que Misao era lo mas que le acercaba en años, aunque aun a distancia, desde que Aoshi conociera su ex mujer.

Cogió sus dos mejillas entre sus manos de una manera muy infantil y la hizo sonreír.

Tampoco quería que la jovencita saliera perjudicada, no se merecía mas sufrimiento del que había vivido, pero eso ya no estaba en su mano. Solo rezaba porque Aoshi se diera cuenta de lo que tenia delante y dejara de buscarlo en mujeres como Megumi Takani.

-Entonces no tienes nada que temer, verdad?.- Le sonrió ampliamente.- Alegra esa cara.

-Me voy a acostar a los niños y no tardas nada en abalanzarte sobre Ella.- Escupió Aoshi saliendo al porche y cogiendo una jarra de cerveza, intentando aparentar molestia.

Sanosuke soltó las mejillas de Misao y soltó una carcajada.- Intentaba convencerla de que se fugara conmigo y me hiciera de cenar todas las noches como hoy.

La mirada que le lanzo Aoshi fue una advertencia de que no le gustaba nada el tema, y se sentó en otra de las mecedoras.

-Deberíamos empezar a preparar los establos para la llegada de las nevadas.

El cambio de tema fue otra señal, Sanosuke se sentó de nuevo y dio un trago a su cerveza.- No es muy temprano?

-Sanosuke...- Misao interrumpió, algo avergonzada aun.- Te quedaras esta noche?

-Si, se quedara.- Respondió Aoshi en su lugar, sin tiempo para reclamos.- No es buena idea que vaya a la cabaña a estas horas de la noche.

-Le prepare la habitación de invitados.

Misao entro en la casa con la bandeja ya vacía, dejando a los dos hombres a solas.

-Habitación de invitados?.- Sanosuke alzo una ceja, muy extrañado.

Aoshi se encogió de hombros.- Cosas de Misao y Omasu, no se que hacen con mi casa los fines de semana.

-Desde luego algo mejor que la pocilga de antes!.- Rió su mejor amigo.- Te has llevado una joya.

Shinomori no contesto al comentario, simplemente dio otro trago a su jarra, observando el oscuro horizonte.

-Megumi Takani estuvo por aquí al atardecer.- Dejo caer Sanosuke al rato, buscando en el rostro de su amigo alguna señal.- Buscándote.

Aoshi hizo una mueca de ironía, sin mover la mirada.- Es demasiado orgullosa.

-Ya no tanto parece, vino a buscarte a tu casa y Tsubame la despacho como un perro guardián.

Ahora pareció mostrar entre sorpresa y... preocupación? Aoshi Shinomori sabia perfectamente, tanto como Sanosuke, que una mujer como Megumi Takani, en especial ella misma, nunca se atrevería a tocar a su puerta con el mayor descaro. La discreción era algo muy importante para Ella.

-Misao no la vio.- Respondió Sanosuke a una pregunta silenciosa y que Aoshi jamás admitiría.

-Y que si la ve?.- Se movió molesto en su mecedora.

Sagara gruño.- Sigues pensando en Megumi Takani?

Por fin Sanosuke Sagara se gano la mirada de Aoshi Shinomori. Su mirada mas gélida. Solo el moreno era capas de hablarle en plata al mas pequeño de los Shinomori, que no soportaba que se metieran en sus asuntos por ningún motivo, y sabia que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Pero no podía soportar el no saber que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-Voy a dar por zanjado ese asunto, Sanosuke.- Volvió su mirada al horizonte y quedo en silencio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de acomodar la habitación de invitados, antiguamente un cuarto lleno de trastos inútiles, prefirió dejar a los hombres bebiendo cerveza en el porche y Ella darse un buen baño caliente. La noche estaba fría y tampoco le apetecía escucharles hablar sobre cosas del campo, política, bebida o mujeres.

Nunca había sido buena para las conversaciones, ni para tenerlas ni para escucharlas.

Al terminar se sentó en la ventana, con la chimenea ardiendo desde hacia un buen rato el cuarto se había quedado cálido y agradable, estaba segura de que si se acostaba se quedaría dormida al instante. Aun no quería dormir.

Se sentía tan bien, tan relajada, a gusto y satisfecha. Había preparado una cena de lujo para los niños de la casa, aunque una no se lo mereciera, para un gran amigo y para Aoshi. Aun era incapaz de definirlo, era demasiado confuso para Ella.

El estar con el era pura confusión. Podía hacerla sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo solo con un roce, con una mirada de atención que la hiciera sentirse deseada, pero al mismo tiempo, siempre al mismo tiempo, sentía una terrible sensación de vació en su interior. Como podía estar dichosa y angustiada al mismo tiempo? Como era posible?

Porque solo con El?

Era todo tan complicado y tan simple al mismo tiempo.

La Felicidad por el hecho de sentirse querida, y el vació de la inseguridad. Nada estaba seguro, vivía sobre una tabla en medio del mar. Sin saber en que momento se hundiría, o se perdería mas entre las aguas. O si algún día llegaría a tierra firme, y podría correr y saltar segura de que bajo sus pies la arena la sostenía.

Y lo mas importante. Como acabar con esa sensación?

Soltó un suspiro tan profundo que resonó en toda la habitación, y apoyo la frente sobre el frió cristal de la ventana, observando la oscuridad del bosque vecino. Se abrazo las rodillas y dejo la mente en blanco. Sabia que no iba a encontrar una respuesta Ella sola, pero lo que hacia mas profundo el vació era el saber que Aoshi tampoco la ayudaría a encontrarla.

No tenia nada que perder. Era lo único que se repetía, era su tabla en medio del océano.

-Ese suspiro es por mi?.- Se oyó una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Misao sonrió levemente, como si se encontrara en un sueño. Ni siquiera se giro para mirarle, para responderle, ni siquiera oyó las pisadas que se acercaban a Ella, ni olfateo el perfume de malta tan característico de El. Tampoco le dio importancia al sentir como los brazos de Aoshi la levantaban de su asiento, solo apoyo la frente en su hombro y se dejo llevar en silencio. Cerrando los ojos y, ahora si, embriagándose de todos los sentidos con los que podía sentir al hombre que la recogía en sus brazos.

Aoshi Shinomori la acostó lentamente en su lado de la cama, echándose el en el suyo, y tapándola con las frazadas como si se tratara de otro de sus hijos. Luego la observo, extrañamente silencioso. Misao le miro durante unos instantes, esperando alguna respuesta o movimiento.

-Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta.- Le dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Ella no cambio ningún gesto de su rostro.- Si ya sabes la respuesta.

-Sonó muy profundo.

El vació de su interior se acentuó, al mismo tiempo que su pulso, respiración y nervios se descontrolaban solo con sentirle tan cerca y oír sus susurros.

No había nada que pudiera decirle en ese momento que transmitiera mejor lo que sentía que su mirada, y Aoshi había aprendido a leer en sus verdes ojos. La joven al igual que El no eran de muchas palabras. Solo las justas y necesarias.

Todo se trasmitió de un cuerpo al otro en el momento en que El se puso encima para besarla con suavidad y Ella se colgó de sus anchos hombros, acercándolo a su menudo cuerpo.

Como una de las tantas noches que habían ido acumulando desde que se descubrieran el uno al otro. Nada era seguro. El pasado o el futuro no son palpables.

Solo el Presente.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Siento mucho la tardanza, sufrí un grave bloqueo mental y de inspiración con este capitulo. Uno tarda en acostumbrarse a los cambios drásticos de la vida y en esas estoy jeje, pero al fin lo he terminado en un día que me he cogido para pensar y este es el resultado, solo espero que les haya gustado aunque no haya sido tan largo ni tan esclarecedor como el anterior!, empieza a forjarse una nueva etapa del fic, el nudo principal!_

_En el próximo capitulo habrán hecho mas significativos y la calma que Aoshi y Misao aparentemente respiran empezara a tambalearse._

_Además de la aparición en escena de Yahiko, que dará mucho de que hablar._

_Quiero agradecer a las que se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme un review! Lo repito siempre ejej sin ustedes, sus comentarios, apoyos y criticas este fic no seria posible y me alegro mucho que guste tanto! Solo espero que sigan llegando reviews que son de gran ayuda a la hora de actualizar!_

_Gracias especialmente a:_

**Kaoru-chan**

**Misao-91**

**Slaya**

**Ailiniel de Ithilien**

**Kelly**

**Emmy**

**Cleoru Misumi**

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Gabyhyatt**

_Todos me han encantado sobretodo por lo extensos que han sido, no pueden ser mejores jeje_

_Sobretodo gracias a_ **Rinko Inukai**_, amiga gracias por tu insistencia jeje siento haber tardado mas de lo que te gustaría!_

_Intentare no tardar mucho con el próximo episodio!_

_Muchas gracias a todos y los que no dejaron review les animo a dejar uno! Jejej_

_Muchos besos_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Love'S Sin**

**Capitulo 7**

**-**

Observo como la niña salía de la casa sin decir palabra y a todo correr, dando un salto para bajar los escalones del porche y perderse por el camino de tierra, sin decir exactamente cual era su destino.

Llevaba algunos días haciendo lo mismo y ni siquiera le había comentado nada. Soltó un suspiro y termino de bajar las escaleras con pesar, pensando en lo rara que estaba su hermana y al mismo tiempo en el rico desayuno que estaría esperándole a la mesa.

Sin Tsubame a su lado se sentía realmente perdido. No recordaba haber soltado la mano de su hermana en su corta edad y de repente la niña había decidido que había algo mas interesante que estar con El todo el día, como había sido siempre. Aquellos días se había aburrido como nunca, no sabia jugar solo.

Se sentó a la mesa en silencio y sonrió al ver como Misao le ponía el desayuno, con una agradable sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello con confianza.

-Y tu hermana?, no baja a desayunar?.- Pregunto despreocupada poniendo otro plato.

El niño negó.- Se acaba de ir.

Misao alzo una ceja, extrañada. Ella también se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Tsubame esos días, al principio muy aliviada de no tenerla haciendo travesuras cerca o aguantando sus comentarios. Pero aquello ya pintaba demasiado extraño. Tsubame era recelosa de su hermano, y de repente dejaba al pequeño todo el día aburrido dentro de casa, sin jugar con El. No había podido evitar hacerle compañía mientras, y además había aprovechado para conocer mejor a Aoshi-kun.

Siendo tan tímido no parecía hijo de su padre.

-Pues para ser sábado se levanto muy temprano.- Comento la muchacha, sentándose también a la mesa.- Que te parece si nos ayudas a mi y a Omasu hoy?

El pequeño Aoshi la miro resignado, y asintió con la boca llena de leche.

-Vamos a sacar los trastos del desván para limpiarlo, seguro que encontramos cosas interesantes.- Siguió la conversación esperando animar al niño.- Sabes a donde ha ido tu hermana?

-No me lo ha dicho.

Las conversaciones con el mas pequeño de los Shinomori se podrían clasificar de breves y directas, pero poco a poco y con el tiempo que empezaban a pasar juntos el niño se iba confiando mas con Ella. Solo unas semanas atrás apenas cruzaban palabra y ahora desayunaban juntos y, además, hablando.

La puerta que daba al patio se abrió de un golpe, pero ninguno de los presentes se asusto por ello. La joven castaña, preparada con sus ropajes mas viejos, estaba de pie frente a ellos con los brazos en jarra y mirada decidida.

-Aun desayunando?.- Tanto como Misao y el pequeño pestañearon, con las bocas llenas.- Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo, andando!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsubame golpeaba el agua con una larga rama que había encontrado por el camino y servia perfectamente de bastón, mirando de reojo una rana que cogía sol con tranquilidad sobre una piedra blanquecina cercana al arroyo. Pensaba que era buena idea cazarla y ponerla en el sitio adecuado para dar un susto a alguien, pero en esos momentos no le interesaba.

Cuando seguía observando a la verde ranita vio como una mano morena la cogía sin ninguna dificultad, y levanto la mirada para observar al dueño de esta. No podía ser otro que...

-Has tardado.- Se quejo la niña, tirando el palo al agua y caminando hacia el preadolescente moreno.- A estas horas las viejas criadas de los Takani ya han recogido la sabanas limpias, no podremos ensuciarlas de barro.

Yahiko Mioujin sonrió tranquilamente, dando a entender que tenia nuevos planes.- He encontrado algo mucho mejor esta mañana temprano.

-Que puede ser mejor que la plantación de los Takani?.- Elevo una ceja, algo decepcionada.

-Ya lo veras!.- La agarro de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla lejos del arroyo.- Esta en la misma granja de Himura, no tardaremos mucho.

-De tu patrón?

Tsubame no entendía nada, y mas valiera que Yahiko tuviera mejores planes para esa mañana. No había avisado a nadie de su partida y...

Sacudió la cabeza con obstinación. No había nada que temer, nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia y si así fuera..., quien la iba a reprender? Su padre?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El caballo agradeció con un resoplido la manta que habían colocado a su lomo. La humedad dentro del gran establo empezaba a notarse, pronto bajarían las temperaturas y había que preparar a los animales, que se pegarían el largo invierno bajo ese techo de madera.

Aoshi se agacho para coger de la cesta la próxima manta y se acerco al azabache de su derecha, su caballo favorito. Hizo lo mismo que había hecho con los demás, pero acaricio la cabeza de este con mas cariño. Blackie sin duda alguna había sido su mejor semental, a pesar del ridículo nombre que le había puesto su hija años atrás. Nunca le había fallado en el trabajo, ni le había dado problemas..., desde luego era con quien único se había sentido confiado desde un principio. El resto de las relaciones, con personas, animales o cosas, siempre había sido mas complicado.

-Quedan las vacas.- Anuncio Sanosuke, poniendo una manta a una de las yeguas.- Terminas tu con los caballos?, así terminaremos antes.

-Que tanta prisa tienes por terminar hoy?.- Sonrió con malicia Shinomori, cogiendo otra manta del cesto.- Anoche tuviste mucha fiesta?

La mirada de Sano lo dijo todo.

-Deberías saber que si al día siguiente tienes trabajo no es recomendable ir a la taberna.

-Pensé que me darías cuartel.- Bromeo el moreno, apoyándose en una de las columnas de madera.

Aoshi soltó una carcajada.- Cuando pensaste esa tontería?!

-Cerca de las 4 de la mañana, cuando me había bebido varios litros de cerveza.

-Ponle las mantas a la vacas.- Ordeno, con menos dureza de la acostumbrada.- Luego vete a casa, no me sirves de nada apoyado en las esquinas como un moribundo.

Sagara dio un disimulado saltito de alegría, viendo próxima la hora en que podría echarse en su cama a descansar el resto del día. Cogió una de las cestas con mantas y se volvió a su Jefe, que terminaba de abrigar a los caballos que faltaban.

-Puedo hacer una pregunta?

Aoshi no contesto, solo asintió desinteresadamente.

-A que viene esto? En otros tiempos me hubieras dejado trabajando hasta el atardecer.- Se mordió el labio inferior lleno de ideas.- Será por una linda mujercita que te esta esperando en casa ...?

-Como no cierres la boca y vayas a terminar tu trabajo te aseguro que te haré arreglar todo el tejado de mi casa y no dormirás la mona hasta que termines.

Sanosuke se dio media vuelta corriendo hacia el otro lado del establo.- A sus ordenes!

Aoshi Shinomori sonrió cuando sabia que estaba solo.

Su amigo no estaba lejos de la verdad, pero tampoco del todo cerca. Sabia de sobra que Misao y Omasu se habían levantado pronto para poner patas arriba su desván..., en que momento le había dado autoridad a esas mujeres para mover todas sus cosas?, Sabia que se quejaba por gusto, en realidad no podía estar mas tranquilo.

A la noche tendría tiempo de pasarlo con Misao, aunque siempre quedaba el plan de la taberna. Y peligrosamente se sentía mas atraído por el primero que por el segundo.

Arrugo la nariz, un poco incomodo.

De repente había decidido que iría un rato a la taberna, no era propio de El estar tanto tiempo en casa. Y aunque ya se había obligado a si mismo a hacerle caso a su raciocinio..., no dejaba de gustarle mas la idea de tomarse algunas cervezas en casa y luego buscar calor entre los brazos de Misao.

Ahora también se arrugo su entrecejo. Que demonios le pasaba?

Por si fuera poco su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas a las palabras de Sanosuke dichas días atrás sobre Megumi Takani. Acaso aquella mujer había perdido el juicio?

Como se había atrevido a ir a buscarle a su propia casa y además en su carruaje?, Cuando no había parado de repetirle en todos sus encuentros que tenían que ser discretos, ya que no pensaba arriesgarse a que la gente supiera que compartían una aventura. Desde luego su plan había funcionado a las mil maravillas, y la orgullosa dama no había tardado mucho en buscarle.

Pero en ese momento Megumi Takani no era precisamente objeto de su interés.

Antes le daba igual que la gente supiera que la dama de mas alta cuna de Charleston había compartido su cama. Que había cambiado?, Seguía dándole igual que los demás se enterasen..., Takani debería pagar por su prepotencia, por muy hermosa, rica y esposa de Enishi Yukishiro que fuese había caído en sus juegos como cualquier hija de vecino.

Pero...

No quería empañar la tranquilidad en la que vivía en esos momentos con Misao.

Sacudió la cabeza y agarro la cesta ya vacía para salir del establo. Por supuesto no quería buscarse mas problemas, no por Misao!, intento convencerse. Solo era porque estaba mas tranquilo así..., verdad?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sacudió la gran cantidad de polvo que se había acumulado en su viejo delantal y suspiro con fuerza, para luego dar un sonoro estornudo. Había encontrado mas trabajo del que esperaba en aquel desván, pero Omasu parecía encantada, rebuscando entre antiguas reliquias emocionada.

Al igual que el pequeño Aoshi, que se había divertido mas de lo que esperaba al encontrar el uniforme del ejercito de su padre y algunas de sus armas, ya inservibles.

-Has visto cuantas cosas?.- Le pregunto Omasu, mirando un espejo roto tapado con una sabana.- No sabia que Shinomori tuviera tantos trastos aquí arriba, parece que le gusta conservar las cosas.

-Eso parece.- Sonrió Misao, complacida.

Solo en unas cuantas horas había conocido muchas mas cosas de Aoshi de las que El mismo le había contado.

-Ten cuidado con eso, Aoshi-kun.- Le advirtió, al ver como el niño cogía una ballesta oxidada.

-Puedo quedarme con todo esto?.- El pequeño la miro con ojos brillantes, rebuscando aun en el baúl.- Cuando sea mayor quiero ir a la guerra, como Papá.

Omasu rió mientras le quitaba el polvo al espejo.- Técnicamente tu padre no fue a la guerra, pequeño.

-Puedes preguntarle después.- Termino contestándole Misao, mientras quitaba algunos cuadros apoyados sobre una mesa.

Una nube de polvo volvió a levantarse al sacarlos de su esquina. Eran cuatro cuadros tapados con trozos de tela roídos, por el tiempo y los ratones. Como le pasaba a sus compañeros de limpieza un hormigueo de curiosidad le entro en el estomago al verlos. De quien serian? Antepasados de Aoshi?

No estaría mal echar un vistazo y curiosear un poco, después de todo Omasu y Aoshi-kun estaban mas concentrados en buscar mas reliquias que en la original misión de limpiar aquel desván.

Quito la fina tela del primero, ansiosa por verlo, para toparse con unos hermosos ojos color jade, que la miraban como si realmente estuvieran allí. El resto que le acompañaba era tan o incluso mas bello.

El retrato parecía de una joven, a lo mejor unos pocos años menos que Ella. Esbelta, se veía muy fina, adornada con pendientes y collar de rubíes y oro, con un largo y estilizado cuello. Un rostro de porcelana, afilado y sonrojado, y un cabello de color avellana atado en un nada sencillo recogido. El marco del cuadro era igual de elegante que el propio retrato, de madera tallada pintada en oro.

Su estado de Shock no mejoro al ver lo bien pintado que estaba el escote de la muchacha. Demasiado voluptuoso para la edad que debería tener en el momento de pintarlo.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran de vergüenza. Quien demonios era esa mujer tan hermosa?

-Mamá!

El calor de su cara desapareció casi por completo al escuchar la dulce voz del pequeño Aoshi, que se acerco a Ella y se apoyo en su hombro emocionado, viendo el retrato con admiración.

-Esa era mi mamá de joven.- Sonrió el niño con vergüenza.- A que era bonita?

A Misao se le atragantaron las palabras en la garganta. No podía despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos jade.

Omasu se acerco rápidamente al escuchar a Aoshi-kun, topándose también con la imagen de la antigua esposa de Aoshi Shinomori. Dejo a un lado el espejo que limpiaba y se coloco tras Misao, con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya... Yumi Komogata..., desde que no veía este cuadro.- Dijo con poco entusiasmo, se fijo en que Misao apenas se movía, y tampoco soltaba el marco de madera.- Oye Aoshi-kun, porque no bajas a la cocina? Es hora de almorzar, luego seguimos.

El niño salió del desván de varias zancadas sin siquiera decir una palabra, entusiasmado por el día tan emocionante que había tenido. Pocos segundos después Omasu le arrebato el cuadro a Misao de las manos, volviendo a taparlo y colocándolo sobre una mesa de madera, junto con los demás.

-Era muy bella.- Susurro Misao, las palabras le habían salido casi sin pensarlo.

-Si, pero era igual de mala que de bella.- Omasu frunció el ceño y recogió el trapo con el que estaba limpiando del suelo.- Yo hubiera quemado ese cuadro..., y tu no deberías volver a verlo, no te hará bien.

Misao pareció despertar en ese momento, avergonzada.- No!, de verdad..., no me importa, además es la madre de los niños, no tengo derecho a opinar.

-De eso nada!.- Omasu se acerco indignada.- Tener el retrato de esa mala pécora..., ni se te ocurra sentirte inferior a esa mujer por muy bella que sea, eres la esposa de Aoshi y no Ella, recuérdalo.

No tubo palabras para defenderse de los comentarios de su amiga, y sin previo aviso Omasu la cogió del brazo para sacarla de la habitación polvorienta y dirigirse a la cocina para almorzar.

De seguro Aoshi y Sanosuke ya habrían terminado y esperaban el almuerzo con ansias. Y aunque intentaba concentrarse en las tareas que tenia pendiente, el rostro de tal Yumi se le había grabado a fuego en la mente, torturándola de una manera que jamás habría imaginado.

Yumi Komogata, Megumi Takani... que demonios veía Aoshi en Ella habiendo estado con mujeres tan extraordinariamente bellas y finas?

No quería, pero empezaba a sentirse terriblemente pequeña. Aquello empezaba a no gustarle nada.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había inventado todo tipo de excusas que la cubrieran a la hora del té. Lo que tenia en mente era mucho mas importante que pasar una aburrida hora en el Salón, tomando té con su queridísimo marido y sus suegros hablando de banalidades.

Enishi casi no la había dejado salir, insistiendo en hacer todo tipo de planes con tal de que Ella se quedara a su lado esa tarde, y al final había tenido que decirle que había quedado con una amiga de la junta parroquial para hablar sobre las celebraciones próximas de acción de gracias y navidad. Una gran mentira, que su marido pareció creerse sinceramente.

Pobre diablo, pensó.

En realidad no era tan mal marido. Guapo, de sangre azul, educado y con estudios..., su vida hubiera sido mas fácil si se hubiera enamorado de El desde el primer día. Pero además de todas esas cosas, era prepotente, caprichoso, egocéntrico y terriblemente sarcástico... casi tanto como Ella!, no pasaban mas de dos segundos sin tener una discusión, y Ella desde temprana edad había vivido con pasión la búsqueda del amor verdadero, sin reparar en la boda impuesta por su padre.

Eso solo había sido un pequeño detalle que entorpecería su búsqueda. Y eso lo había aprendido de sus infieles padres. Ambos, también presa de un matrimonio concertado, no habían dudado un segundo en buscar el amor en brazos de terceras personas, manteniendo el tipo con el cónyuge y familia al mismo tiempo.

Llegados a un tiempo incluso ya no ocultaban sus infidelidades entre ellos, y por lo tanto, tampoco a Ella.

Megumi Takani, esposa de Yukishiro, tampoco se quería limitar a un matrimonio planeado.

Y por eso había caído en brazos de hombres, como había sido Shinomori Aoshi. Que tuviera esposa nunca había sido un inconveniente con sus amantes, pero de repente se le había presentado un problema que nunca antes habría predicho.

Sanosuke Sagara.

Le habían informado de El poca cosa que le sirviera de ayuda en el pueblo.

Por lo visto llevaba en Charleston casi 10 años, había llegado solo y no se le conocía ningún familiar o esposa. No había prestado servicio militar, ni había trabajado en ningún oficio conocido, además de ayudar a Aoshi Shinomori en su granja desde que este se mudo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Tampoco se le conocía que hubiera pretendido a ninguna joven.

Era asiduo de los burdeles de la ciudad y muy conocido entre las "damas de compañía" de éstos, y vivía en una pequeña cabaña fuera de la ciudad, a orillas del río Cooper. Todo un ermitaño misterioso, sin pasado o referencias.

Esa poca información solo había servido para llamar aun mas la atención de Megumi Takani, que en esos momentos iba en su carruaje por la carretera principal sujetando un trozo de servilleta donde un borracho había dibujado algo parecido a un mapa con la ubicación de la cabaña de Sagara.

Una sonrisa cruzo su cara con malicia, desde luego aquel entrometido altanero se iba a llevar la sorpresa de su vida. Estaba segura de que a esas horas el joven seguiría trabajando en las tierras de Aoshi.

Investigaría un poco entre sus cosas antes de que llegara de terminar su jornada.

Ordeno a su cochero que la dejara un poco mas alejada del camino pero escondido entre una arboleda, para no llamar la atención, y se dispuso a seguir lo que quedaba hasta la cabaña a pie.

A pocos metros encontró un pequeño sendero de tierra, cuando creía que el mapa que le habían hecho era una estafa. Pensó en seguir pacientemente algunos metros mas, con la esperanza de no tener que buscar luego por su cuenta. Unos minutos después ya escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo por el rió con claridad y se animo mucho mas, teniendo la corazonada de que no se había equivocado de camino.

Tras algunos arbustos pudo divisar la esquina de una casa de madera y sonrió satisfecha. De la chimenea no salía humo, por lo que supo que, como había supuesto, aquel desvergonzado todavía no había llegado a casa y acelero el ritmo con mas confianza.

Terminado el sendero pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor la pequeña y humilde vivienda de madera. Apenas tenia dos ventanas y una puerta, además de la chimenea, un pequeño corral con algunas gallinas y un viejo perro durmiendo junto a lo que parecía un rudimentario tendedero con algunas prendas de ropa.

Al mirarlas se le arrugo la nariz. Como se podía vivir con tan poca cosa?

Dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta de la casa con total tranquilidad, mientras el perro la miraba curioso, cuando el ruido de un chapoteo, demasiado grande para ser el de un pez, la hizo pararse en seco. Como una niña cuando sus padres la habían descubierto metiendo la mano en la lata de las galletas antes de la cena.

Se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos, hasta que oyó algo que la hizo clavarse aun mas en el suelo como si un relámpago la hubiera sacudido.

-Homer!, ven a darte un baño, viejo chucho.- Grito una voz masculina desde el río.

El perro giro la cabeza unos segundos, antes de lanzar un resoplido y volver a cerrar los ojos para descansar. Megumi lo observo con una mueca de desconcierto, tentada por mirar en la misma dirección que el animal. Su curiosidad gano la batalla, y relajando sus músculo decidió buscar al dueño de aquella voz, bien conocida.

Parecía que se había equivocado completamente, que mas daba si Sagara estaba en su casa? Aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Todavía contaba con el factor sorpresa.

Pero no sabia si realmente estaba preparada para la situación que se avecinaba.

Sanosuke Sagara, luego de una animada noche en la taberna que no le dejo mas que un par de horas de sueño, los trabajos en la granja, aunque Aoshi había tenido piedad con El, y la riquísima comida que había preparado Misao para esa tarde de sábado, lo único que le apetecía era llegar a casa y relajar su cuerpo con un baño en el río. Luego dormiría a pierna suelta hasta la hora de volver a la taberna. Mañana seria domingo!, y eso significaba que tenia todo un día para hacer exactamente nada, había entonces que aprovechar la noche anterior.

Y en esas se lo encontró la Señora Takani de Yukishiro.

Completamente desnudo, de pie en medio del río con las manos en las caderas y la cabeza echada hacia detrás, disfrutando al máximo de lo que consideraba lo mejor del mundo, un baño en agua de otoño que despertara todos sus sentidos y aliviara el cansancio de su cuerpo. Contó hasta tres y se zambulló por completo en el agua cristalina.

Cuando salió a la superficie dio por terminado el baño y se quito de la cara los mechones de pelo que se le habían pegado, restregándose los ojos para abrirlos con comodidad. Lo que se encontró al mirar hacia la orilla para salir no se lo hubiera esperado jamás en la vida.

Megumi se había puesto de pie al lado del río, observando con tranquilidad y naturalidad todos sus movimientos, como una estatua. Pero lejos de sentirse avergonzado, intimidado o desconcertado se lo tomo todo con filosofía, medio sonrió con sarcasmo y prosiguió en su tarea de salir del agua. No se notaba, pero su apariencia tranquila si había descolocado a la dama que tenia delante.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, sin intenciones de tapar su desnuda anatomía, se cruzo de brazos y espero unas palabras, sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa.

-A que se debe su honorable visita?

Megumi Takani lo miro de arriba abajo, descaradamente.- Tenemos una charla pendiente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Omasu miraba el horizonte con cansancio desde el porche de la granja Shinomori. En poco tiempo se pondría el sol y aun le quedaban cosas por hacer, se le había pasado el tiempo volando.

Le dio el ultimo sorbo a su jarra de cerveza fresca como si fuera lo mas placentero del mundo, y es que... en ese momento lo era.

-No te quedas a cenar?.- Le pregunto Misao sonriente y también cansada, recogiendo la jarra de cerveza.

-Seria mucho abusar de tu hospitalidad Misao.- Rió la castaña.- Todavía tengo que llegar a Charleston, mañana es mi día libre!

La joven dio un saltito gracioso, bajando del porque con renovadas fuerzas.

-Enano!.- Llamo la atención de Aoshi-kun, que se dejaba dormir en una de las mecedoras.- Has trabajado duro hoy, mañana te traeré un dulce de Charleston solo para ti, de acuerdo?

La ilusión solo se vio reflejada en sus ojos, ya que estaba demasiado agotado para saltar de alegría.- Gracias Omasu!

-Y... Misao.- La joven castaña cogió a Misao del brazo para acercarla.- Olvida que has visto esos cuadros, no creo que tampoco ponga de buen humor a Aoshi si se lo comentas.

Misao parpadeo varias veces.- Esto..., no claro que no, ni me acordaba!

-Bien.- Sonrió ampliamente Omasu, luego empezó a caminar por el sendero de tierra.- Nos vemos mañana!

Era una mentirosa, pensó Misao con culpabilidad.

No se había podido sacar la imagen de Yumi Komogata de la mente a pesar de que apenas la había visto unos segundos, pero suficientes para no poder olvidarse de esa mirada rubí. Y cada vez que lo recordaba se le hacia un nudo en el estomago. Porque no podía dejarlo estar? Después de todo esa mujer hacia años que había abandonado a su familia..., a que demonios le temía?

En el fondo sabia muy bien la respuesta.

Intento distraerse mirando al jovencito que había cerrado los ojos ya y dormía placidamente en la mecedora. Al menos El era igualito que su padre, y no pudo mas que sonreír del alivio. En cambio... ahora empezaba a sacar los parecidos con la mayor de los hijos de Aoshi. Tsubame si era mas parecida a su madre, tenia que admitir que siempre se había preguntado de donde había sacado ese cabello claro, ya que ningún Shinomori lo tenia así.

Y hablando de Tsubame...

-Aoshi-kun.- Se agacho al lado del pequeño, acariciándole la cara para despertarle.- Has visto a tu hermana hoy?

El niño bostezo y negó con la cabeza, para volver a acomodarse y seguir durmiendo.

-Estupendo...- Susurro Misao con pereza, cogiendole en brazos.- Vamos a la cama enano.

Primero se encargaría de acostar al mas pequeño y luego se dedicaría a buscar a Tsubame. Donde había podido meterse esa niña en todo el día? Estaba segura de que había regresado en algún momento de la tarde, pero parecía que no era así, y en pocos minutos tendría que empezar a preparar la cena.

Como se las ingeniaba Aoshi sin nadie para ayudarle? La gran pregunta sin respuesta, pero sonreía de solo imaginarse el desastre que seguramente formaba.

Subió a Aoshi-kun hasta su cuarto y lucho para sacarle las botitas llenas de polvo y meterlo en la cama. Cerro la ventana antes de que empezara a correr la fría brisa del anochecer y tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden, cerro la puerta y bajo hasta la primera planta, pensando en todos los sitios donde podía estar escondida la pequeña demonio de Tsubame. Nunca se ausentaba tanto tiempo de la casa, ni pasaba tantas horas sin su hermano pequeño al lado. Habría pasado algo?

Justo cuando terminaba de bajar los escalones la puerta de la entrada sonó dos veces. Se le hizo muy familiar el sonido y con una sonrisa fue a abrir.

-Buenas tardes.- Sonrió Kaoru Himura al abrirse la puerta.- Siento venir a estas horas.

-No, por favor pasa.- Misao se hizo a un lado, olvidando por completo el tema anterior.- A que se debe tu visita?

-Acabamos de venir de pasar el día en Georgetown.- Kaoru entro en la casa y ambas se dirigieron hasta la cocina.- Fuimos por el mercado de los muelles y compramos algo de cacao.

Al sentarse a la mesa dejo una bolsita de tela sobre esta, con una gran sonrisa.

-No pude resistirme a comprarte un poco.

-No tenias porque.- Misao se sonrojo.- Muchas gracias, pero no era necesario.

Kaoru amplio su sonrisa satisfecha.- Tranquila, ya me regalaras tu algo a mi!

Ambas rieron, y Misao se acerco al fogón.- Quieres un poco de café?, Iba a preparar la cena así que aprovecha.

-Si, por favor, estoy agotada.- La señora Himura miro a su alrededor.- Han estado de limpieza?

-Si, sacando trastos del desván con Omasu y el niño...- No pudo evitar recordar de nuevo el rostro de la ex – mujer de Aoshi.- Kaoru...

-Dime.

-Tu conociste a...- Nada mas empezar la pregunta se arrepintió gravemente.- No!, da igual ..., es una tontería.

Kaoru la miro con curiosidad.- No seas así! Termina la pregunta!

-Bueno,... que si conociste a la ex – mujer de Aoshi?

-No, hacia bastante tiempo que se había ido cuando llegue a Charleston.- Comento con total naturalidad, levantándose para coger el bote del azúcar.- Kenshin si la conoció, me explico un poco la historia cuando vine.

-Ah si?, ... Y que te contó?

-No mucho, por lo visto era hija de una familia noble dueños de plantaciones en todo el Sur del país.- Al volver a sentarse frunció el ceño.- La casadera mas hermosa del Estado dice, habría que verla!, algunos años mayor que Aoshi por lo que no se vio muy bien el matrimonio...- Paro en seco, mirando a Misao con extrañeza.- No te lo ha contado?

A Misao casi se le caen las tazas del susto.- No hablamos mucho del tema!

La esposa de Kenshin pareció complacida con la respuesta y prosiguió.- No me extraña, por lo que se fue amor a primera vista, pero Ella era demasiado... "fina", y Aoshi demasiado joven, no hacían mas que discutir, tuvieron a los niños entre pelea y pelea, y un buen día apareció un tal... Makoto Shishio creo que se llamaba, en el pueblo, justo al volver Kenshin y los demás del regimiento.

-Quien era ese Shishio?.- Misao se sentó frente a su amiga, como si le estuvieran contando una novela.

Kaoru se inclino hacia Ella, para hablar en susurros.- Ken me dijo que era un soldado del norte con mal carácter y demasiado orgullo, se alojo algunos meses en las tabernas de Charleston, ahí por lo visto fue donde conoció a Yumi en uno de sus arranques de despecho por las infidelidades de Aoshi.

-Aoshi le era infiel?.- La joven de ojos verdes perdió el color del rostro.- Con lo hermosa que era...

-Eso dicen.- Kao se encogió de hombros.- El caso es que estuvieron saliendo en secreto algunos meses, y una mañana cogió todas sus cosas y se fugo con el tal Shishio, dejando a su marido, a sus hijos y haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de su padre, fue todo un escándalo.

-Y no dejo nada? Una carta...? Cualquier cosa.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.- Simplemente desapareció, y no se ha vuelto a saber mas de Ella, sus padres se mudaron a New Orleáns y Aoshi a las afueras para evitar las malas lenguas de los vecinos, y desde entonces... bueno, ha sido como le has conocido, mujeriego y vividor.

Misao se quedo sin palabras, agachando la mirada. La joven de ojos azules no pudo sentir mas que culpabilidad por lo que había dicho, a veces se le iba demasiado la lengua.

-Lo siento Misao, no quería...

Misao la interrumpió con una sonrisa.- No has dicho nada que no sea verdad, no te preocupes, quieres mas café?

-Por favor.- Kaoru le dio su taza ya terminada.- Oye, y como sabes lo tan hermosa que era esa tipeja?

-Estas celosa?.- Soltó una carcajada la mas joven.

Kao frunció el ceño.- No es nada consolador escuchar a tu marido referirse a otra mujer como "las mas hermosa", no crees?

-Kenshin no piensa eso, te adora.- Misao sirvió las dos tazas.- Vi un retrato de Ella hoy, buscando cosas en el desván.

Kaoru se levanto de la mesa de un salto.- Podemos ir a verlo?!

-Ver que?

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron como estatuas de mármol al ver a Aoshi Shinomori entrando en la cocina cargado con un montón de leña recién cortada, mirándolas con tranquilidad y normalidad, sin siquiera pasársele por la mente el tema del que estaban hablando su mujer y la vecina.

-Pues...-Misao balbuceo algunas cosas sin sentido, hasta que Kaoru decidió intervenir.

-El jardín de los Takani, ya sabes lo que nos gustan las flores.- Rió la Señora Himura, sin saber que realmente tampoco había acertado en su respuesta improvisada.- Como mañana es domingo...

Aoshi se quedo serio mirándolas, y luego dejo el montón de troncos en el suelo al lado del fogón.- Como quieran.

En cambio a Misao se le había intensificado el nudo en el estomago.

-Ya esta la cena preparada?.- Interrumpió Shinomori el incomodo silencio.

-Solo queda calentarla.- Misao recogió rápidamente las tazas y se acerco a la cocinilla.- Kaoru te quedas a cenar?

-No, que va, mi marido me espera.- Sonrió la ojiazul, acercándose a la puerta del patio.

-Dale saludos a Kenshin.

-Y los niños?.- Pregunto Aoshi, pasando olímpicamente de la conversación de las dos mujeres.

Misao le miro fastidiada por su poca educación.- Aoshi-kun ya esta durmiendo, estaba agotado, y Tsubame...- De repente se acordó!.- Aoshi, Tsubame no ha aparecido en todo el día, estaba apunto de ir a buscarla cuando llego Kaoru...

No la dejo terminar.- Como?, No sabes donde esta mi hija?

-Se fue esta mañana muy temprano.- Los nervios empezaron a comérsela, de repente se sentía culpable por la ausencia de la pequeña castaña.- No me quiso decir a donde iba.

-Se supone que tienes que tener mano dura con Ella.- Le recrimino con dureza.- Hace cuanto que no aparece?

-Pues...

Kaoru salió en defensa de su amiga.- Yo la vi cerca del mediodía cuando salimos hacia Georgetown en los terrenos de la granja.

-En tu granja?.- Aoshi puso toda su atención en la mujer de Himura.- Y que demonios hacia ahí? Porque y con quien?

Misao ya estaba acostumbrada al mal genio de Aoshi, pero Kaoru se sintió intimidada por el hombre, levantando la barbilla con orgullo para no hacerse menos.

-No tengo ni idea que estaría haciendo, jugando seguramente.- Luego miro a Misao.- Últimamente anda mucho por allí con Yahiko.

-Quien es Yahiko?

-Ah! Con que ese es el nombre de su nuevo amigo!.- Misao sonrió al por fin conocer el motivo por el cual Tsubame había dejado de lado a su hermanito y las fechorías que hacia en contra de Ella.

-Quien demonios es Yahiko?!.- Levanto la voz el hijo menor de Okina, para hacerse con la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Un pequeño diablillo que contrato Kenshin hará unos meses para hacer algunas chapuzas en casa.- Se encogió de hombros Kao, restándole importancia.- Es bueno en lo que hace y como no tiene familia...

-Desde hace cuanto que Tsubame se ve con ese...?.- El rostro de Aoshi se había ensombrecido.

Misao noto que había salido la fiera que llevaba dentro.- Algunos días.

Sin mirar a su esposa, volteo hacia la puerta y formulo la ultima pregunta.- Donde los vistes Kaoru?

-Cerca de las antiguas chozas de los esclavos de la plantación.- Contesto con tranquilidad, mientras el hombre de mirada helada salía sin decir palabra alguna. Kao miro a su amiga preocupada.- He dicho algo malo?

Misao trago saliva. Hacia semanas que no veía esa mirada en Aoshi, y solo significaba que se avecinaba tormenta y que ninguno de los habitantes de aquella casa se salvaría de Ella. Algo andaba muy mal, y la rabia nació en su pecho al no poder saber ni por asomo de que se trataba.

-No lo se, Kao.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El niño salió de una de las habitaciones en ruinas, quitándose una enorme telaraña del hombro, mientras golpeaba con un palo las paredes de madera.

Hacia algunos días se había topado con aquel nuevo sitio para jugar. Las antiguas chozas donde vivían los esclavos cuando los abuelos de Kenshin Himura se encargaban de la administración de la granja. Estaban llenas de recuerdos olvidados, polvo y cantidad de cosas sin ninguna utilidad aparente, excepto para dos niños con tiempo libre e imaginación.

Y como había pensado, a Tsubame le había parecido toda una maravilla tener esa nueva guarida donde hacer lo que les diera la gana. No se habían dado ni cuenta que estaba anocheciendo y era hora de volver a casa para la cena. Noto como sus tripas reclamaban comida y supo que si no se llevaba algo al estomago desfallecería pronto.

Salió hasta la habitación común donde habían varias letrinas y colchones de paja llenos de tierra y todo tipo de insectos. Tsubame se había quedado allí, sentada en una silla de dudoso aspecto, mirando hacia la nada.

-Eh! Shinomori, es hora de volver a casa, estoy muerto de hambre.- Se quejo el joven Yahiko, acariciándose la panza.

Tsubame levanto la mirada, un poco desesperada.- No!, Quedémonos un rato mas, aun nos quedan cosas por ver!

-El que?.- Levanto una ceja.- Lo hemos revisado todo de arriba abajo..., mañana podemos continuar.

-Pero...

Yahiko se acerco a Ella extrañado.- Vamos, tu padre debe estar preocupado.

-JA!.- La niña sonrió con sarcasmo, levantándose de la silla y empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación.- Si, claro! Acaso has visto que alguien haya venido a buscarme?, ni siquiera se habrá dado cuenta de que me fui!

-Le dijiste a alguien a donde ibas?.- Pregunto cruzado de brazos.

Tsubame Shinomori se quedo en silencio unos segundos, luego levanto la barbilla con suficiencia.- Que mas da eso?, Si les importara de verdad estarían buscando hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Sabes una cosa?

-que?

Yahiko empezó a salir de la choza, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada burlona.- Me parece que eres una niña mimada.

-A quien llamas mimada, estúpido huérfano?!!!

La niña de ojos almendra salió corriendo detrás de su nuevo mejor amigo, topándose con que ya era totalmente de noche y apenas se veían las luces de la granja de los Himura un poco alejadas de allí.

-Pues si que es tarde.

Yahiko no contesto.

Le miro primero con curiosidad y luego con burla, acercándose hasta ponerse a su lado. Su amigo miraba hacia la oscuridad de la noche muy serio, pero ni siquiera intento fijarse en lo que le llamaba la atención al chapucero.

-Te da miedo la oscuridad?.- Rió la pequeña.

-No, precisamente.

-Tsubame.

Todos los pelos del cuerpo de la niña se pusieron de punta al oír la voz masculina y dura que había pronunciado su nombre. Algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. Miro hacia donde lo hacia el joven Yahiko para encontrarse con su padre, Aoshi Shinomori, de pie frente a Ellos con cara de pocos amigos, y seguramente con no muy buenas intenciones.

-A casa, ahora.- Las ordenes fueron concisas e indiscutibles.

De repente sintió como toda esa valentía que había poseído desde su mas tierna infancia la abandonaba, dejándola a merced de la ira de su padre, justificada o no. En sus planes no entraba que su padre fuera a buscarla por las buenas o por las malas después de horas sin dar señales. Que podía hacer?

Nunca lo había planeado...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misao removía el caldero de judías una y otra vez, sin ningún tipo de finalidad.

Hacia casi media hora que Aoshi se había ido sin decir una sola palabra, pero seguramente en busca de la pequeña Tsubame. A la niña se le acabarían esas ganas de fastidiar en cuando Aoshi la pusiera en su sitio, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabia si era realmente justo que descargara toda su ira en Ella. Lo había visto en sus ojos.

Kaoru también se había ido para llegar a la cena con su esposo, y entonces no le quedo mas remedio que esperar a que alguien llegara, y mientras calentó la cena, aunque algo le decía que los ánimos no estarían precisamente para compartir una tranquila cena "familiar". Un suspiro salió de sus pulmones con pesadez.

Debió saber, desde el mismo momento en que destapo el retrato de la mujer que había abandonado a Aoshi y a sus hijos, que aquel día no iba a ser nada bueno. Debió saberlo cuando Aoshi entro con ira en los ojos, cuando había levantado la voz delante de Kaoru Himura, y sobretodo... cuando la había ignorado una y otra a lo largo del día. Debería haber sabido que las cosas acabarían, tarde o temprano, en el justo momento en que se había dejado caer en los brazos de ese hombre. Y ahora empezaba la peor parte.

Y llegados a este instante no sabia realmente si estaba preparada o no.

Pero si algo sabia era que estaba apunto de averiguarlo.

Dejo a un lado la cuchara de madera cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la entrada y corrió a abrir la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose a los recién llegados que ni habían reparado en su presencia. Un hombre furioso y una niña caprichosa, todo un show.

Aoshi entro arrasando con todo y empujando a la pequeña para que no se escapara, pero Tsubame consiguió llegar hasta las escaleras, de un grito consiguió que se quedara clavada en el suelo.

-A donde te crees que vas jovencita?!

-A mi habitación!.- Contesto ésta, llena de rabia.- No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

-Pues yo creo que me debes mas de una explicación!.- Cerro la puerta de un golpe y se acerco a las escaleras.- Como por ejemplo que demonios has estado haciendo durante todo el día!

-Y que mas te da?!, Si no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora!.- Le recrimino, y eso era muy cierto.

El problema era que tanto padre como hija eran igual de orgullosos y cabezotas.- A mi no me hables en ese tono niña! Estas castigada hasta que yo lo diga!

-No me lo creo! Por fin te has dignado a castigarme!.- Tsubame bajo un par de escaleras.- Pues ahora no pienso hacerte caso!

-Me vas a hacer caso te guste o no porque soy tu padre!

-Eso me lo tienes que demostrar!.- Un golpe bajo para Aoshi, y la niña lo sabia.- Ojalá no fueras mi padre! , Te odio!!!

-Pues sabes que? Soy tu padre, quieras o no.- Aoshi había bajado el tono de voz, pero se oía mas tenebroso que nunca, incluso Tsubame capto que la discusión había terminado.- Igual que te quedaras en esa habitación hasta nueva orden, quieras o no!, y no volverás a ver a ese desgraciado!!

-No puedes obligarme!.- Grito la niña con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos.- Yahiko es mi amigo!

-Si que puedo!.- Este grito se alzo sobre todo lo demás.- No te vas a volver a acercar a ese... mendigo!, ni a verlo de lejos! No pienso permitir que mi hija se relacione con un criaducho cualquiera sin familia ni procedencia!

Aquello ultimo hirió a dos personas.

Misao por primera vez intervino, inconsciente de sus actos, con el corazón en un puño.- Aoshi, no creo que...

-Tu no te metas!.- La señalo con rabia, luego volvió a mirar a su hija.- No lo volverás a ver, me entendiste?

Tsubame no contesto, solo aguanto el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta.

-Es mi ultima palabra.- Concluyo, luego volvió a mirar a su esposa que había quedado en estado de Shock, dirigiéndole una mirada fría.- Me voy a la taberna y cuando vuelva no quiero volver a hablar mas del tema!

La pequeña Tsubame se sentó en las escaleras a llorar a sus anchas y Aoshi salió de la casa dando un gran portazo que hizo retumbar hasta los cimientos, dejando tras de si las consecuencias del desastre.

Misao se había quedado de piedra al oír la frase que le había dedicado su esposo, siendo o no consciente de ello. En que puesto la dejaba a Ella entonces?, Ella también era una criaducha cualquiera sin familia, ni procedencia...

A eso se limitaba.

Una lagrima quiso caer, pero no le dio tiempo. Escuchó los llantos de la pequeña Tsubame y se dio cuenta de la situación.

Aoshi había conseguido herirlas a las dos con unas simples palabras, pero Ella no necesitaba consuelo, ya había aprendido a vivir sin El, pero la niña, por muy malintencionada que fuera..., solo era eso, una niña. Camino con cuidado, como si el suelo se fuera a caer debajo de sus pies, acercándose a las escaleras donde estaba la pequeña.

Tsubame, por primera desde que la conocía, parecía realmente la niña de 10 años que era. Llorando como una, padeciendo como una...

Al notar su presencia levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas.

-Estarás contenta, no?.- Consiguió decir entre llantos.

-Te equivocas, no lo estoy para nada.- Misao se sentó a su lado, sin esperar nada le puso una mano en la espalda para calmar su llanto.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, nos a atacado a las dos.

Tsubame se quedo en silencio unos instantes, pensando en sus palabras.

-No esta bien lo que ha hecho, aunque no has sido la mejor de las niñas últimamente.- Sonrió la ojiverde de lado.- Pero se ha pasado, no debería haber dicho lo que ha dicho.

-Es un bruto!.- Sollozo la pequeña.- No quiere a nada, ni a nadie!

A Misao se le encogió el corazón.- Eso no es verdad..., El los quiere mucho, a su manera.

-Te quiere mas a ti!.- Tsubame la miro, en vez de con reproche, con tristeza.- Desde que llegaste solo te hace caso a ti.

-Eso también es mentira.- Le sonrió, limpiándole las lagrimas con la esquina de su delantal.- Recuerda, yo solo soy una criaducha cualquiera, no?

La pequeña castaña no rechazo su muestra de amabilidad y tregua. Al contrario, la miro con comprensión y luego prosiguieron unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio. Mientras las dos pensabas respectivamente en sus cosas. Tsubame, por primera vez en aquellos meses, se había dado cuenta de que Misao no era tan mala como parecía, y ahora se encontraba apoyándola en vez de ignorándola como hacia su padre. No lo entendía, después de todo lo que le había hecho...

-Perdóname.- Susurro con dificultad, mucho mas seria y ya sin llorar.- Me he pasado contigo.

Misao sonrió ampliamente.- Acepto las disculpas.- Luego estiro la mano hacia la pequeña.- Hacemos una tregua?

-De acuerdo...- Al principio le costo aceptar, pero se rindió.- No eres una criaducha cualquiera Misao, y tampoco lo es Yahiko.

-Estoy segura de que no lo es.

-Aoshi Shinomori es un bruto.- La pequeña se cruzo de brazos y soltó un bufido con rabia.

Misao soltó una carcajada.- Lo es! Si..., no te preocupes, intentare hacerte el castigo mas ameno, El no se enterara.

-Porque haces esto?

Misao entendió perfectamente la pregunta. Ni siquiera Ella lo sabia bien, aquella niña había sido su pesadilla particular desde que había pisado aquella casa..., pero ahora la veía muchísimo mas inofensiva que su propio marido. Al menos quería tener esa parte de su vida resuelta, aprovechando ese momento de lucidez de la pequeña para pactar una tregua que, sin duda, las beneficiaria a las dos.

-No eres tan mala como quieres hacerte ver, lo sabias?.- Sonrió Misao.

-Y tu no eres tan boba.- Tsubame sonrió también, mucho mas calmada.- Esta bien.

La joven esposa de Aoshi Shinomori se levanto, tendiéndole la mano a su nueva amiga.- No has comido nada en todo el día verdad?, vamos a cenar..., no podemos dejarla ahí.

Tsubame se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

No había sido el mejor día para ninguna, pero al menos podían tener un final mas o menos tranquilo. Les quedaba una larga noche por delante para pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y en como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante. Sobretodo para Misao.

La relación entre ambas no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero había sorteado el peor de los obstáculos. Ahora Tsubame no la veía como una enemiga a la que atacar, si no la veía como un igual. Ambas a merced de Aoshi Shinomori por un motivo u otro. Desde luego estaba claro que conseguirían mas cosas juntas que por separado, y Tsubame había aprendido conociendo a Yahiko que la vida no se limitaba a las posiciones sociales.

Quien sabe? A lo mejor podía llevarse bien con su madrastra impuesta.

Luego de la cena Misao acompaño a la niña a dormir.

Después de muchas noches Tsubame por fin durmió tranquilamente en la cama junto a Aoshi-kun, a pesar de la intensidad del día y de la discusión con el padre de familia. Los miro antes de irse a la habitación también, envidiando las despreocupaciones de la niñez..., las que Ella nunca tubo. Como seria dormir una sola noche sin nada en que pensar?, Ese seria otro de sus objetivos para el futuro.

Tras un poco reconfortarte baño de agua caliente se puso el nuevo camisón que había comprado en el pueblo y cuando caminaba hacia la cama se le quedo mirando. Lo que menos le apetecía era compartir cama con aquel ser desalmado y arrogante que horas antes la había calificado, sin referirse directamente a Ella, como una desgraciada, mendiga y cualquiera. Y luego, sin remordimiento alguno, había corrido a emborracharse a la taberna y seguramente a acostarse con la mejor compañía que encontrase por el camino.

Porque se lo reprochaba? Kaoru tenia razón, lo había conocido así.

En que momento había pensando, por una milésima de segundo, que podría cambiar algo? Ella sabia desde aquel bendito día que se había dejado amar por Aoshi Shinomori que aquello no tenia ningún significado especial. Ella era una mas de la lista de mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, con la diferencia que Ella era la única que le fregaba, cocinaba, cuidaba a sus hijos y luego hacia el trabajo completo por la noche.

Se dio asco a si misma, y sintió ira hacia El. Luego cambio a enfadarse consigo misma, por estúpida, y darle asco Aoshi, por ser un cerdo insensible.

Recordó el rostro de Yumi Komogata de sopetón. Y pensó lo mismo que seguramente Tsubame tubo ganas de decirle a su padre. Ojalá nunca se hubiese ido, y entonces Ella no estaría batallando la guerra mas dura de su vida.

Se metió en la cama con decisión, se convenció de dormir placidamente y dejar de pensar en todo aquello, y si Aoshi llegaba con ganas de mas fiesta lo tenia claro.

Lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedarse completamente dormida fue que... comprendía perfectamente a Yumi al haberse ido. No creía que existiera mujer en la faz de la tierra que quisiera ser la esposa de Aoshi Shinomori por voluntad propia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El fin de semana paso rápido para satisfacción de todos los miembros de la familia Shinomori.

Aoshi se había pegado en el burdel hasta tempranas horas de la mañana del domingo y había vuelto cerca del mediodía. Encontrándose con un nuevo ambiente en su casa. Tsubame, al no poder salir, se dedicaba a ayudar a Misao en las tareas que pudiera y jugar con su hermanito, que apenas se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado, pero que no pasaba por alto el cambio de actitud de las dos féminas de la casa.

Tsubame no hablaba con Aoshi, y Aoshi solo le hablaba para ordenarle cualquier cosa. La tensión, aun pasando los días, era palpable. Y no solo entre Aoshi y su hija mayor.

Aquella mañana de miércoles Misao observaba el horizonte desde el porche, mientras lo barría del viento que había hecho la noche anterior. Pronto llegarían las primeras nevadas y el cielo lo predecía a gritos , una línea de nubes negras se acercaba lentamente desde las montañas.

Siguió observando hasta los campos de maíz de los que ya solo quedaba tierra batida, descansando hasta la primavera para volver a ser sembrada. Y muy cerca del pozo Aoshi caminaba cargado de troncos cortados, ahora tocaba el turno a suministrar de leña las chimeneas para no pasar frió los próximos meses.

Lo miro largos minutos mientras cortaba leña. El que fuera tan guapo y tan varonil había sido al principio el gran impedimento para alejarse de El, pero luego su actitud prepotente y áspera la había terminado de convencer. Aquel día que volvió del burdel tampoco volvió a tocarla, o a dirigirle palabras de cariño, no solo por la frialdad que había transmitido Ella tras sus palabras con Tsubame... había algo mas.

Las noches y días pasados parecían quedar demasiado atrás de repente, y eso solo le provocada un nudo en el pecho que no sabia como deshacer. Tenia ganas de derramar lagrimas, pero no se lo permitía, tenias ganas de tocarle, de abrazarle..., pero era imposible. La barrera entre ellos, conforme pasaban los días, se hacia cada vez mas grande. Y Ella así lo aceptaba. Era otra entre tantas.

Lo vio alejarse en dirección hacia el establo, y siguió barriendo el porche.

En lo que se refería a Aoshi Shinomori cada vez se le hacia mas insoportable vivir en su propia casa, y casi le había costado la vida admitir que era culpa suya, aunque con sus palabras "solo en parte". El enfado no se le había quitado casi hasta ese mismo día. Es que era tan difícil de comprender que no quisiera que su única hija anduviera quien sabe en donde con un niño de procedencia desconocida?

Desde luego estaba claro que Tsubame no lo entendía, la había mimado demasiado y ahora se había revelado de la manera mas insoportable, pero lo que le hacia falta era un buen castigo, y por lo menos ahora parecía llevarse estupendamente con Misao.

Y por algún motivo eso no le acababa de gustar. Porque ahora las dos se llevaban estupendamente, y ellos en cambio...

Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta del granero de una patada.

Si las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre Misao y El no había sido solo culpa suya. Ella fue la primera en dejar de hablarle!, y estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que correría a pedirle perdón por vete a saber que cosa. Era porque le había gritado? No debía meterse donde no la llamaban, es que acaso no conocía su carácter?

Desde luego el si conocía el de Ella..., y ahora lo estaba comprobando mas que nunca.

Tiro el montón de troncos encima del resto, para luego dar algunas vueltas en redondo.

Estúpida Misao.

Si no dejara las cosas como estaban ahora podrían estar disfrutando de una semana como las anteriores, por supuesto, todo era culpa de Ella y El no iba a ser el idiota que corriera a suplicarle atención. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de coger de los hombros, zarandearla hasta que se diera cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo y llevarla a la cama a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana, para luego recriminarse a si mismo estar pensando en esas cosas. Tenia que ser fuerte, Misao tenia que darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, y...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír abrirse la puerta del granero.

La persona que vio apoyada en la puerta no le sorprendió, pero si le extraño. El horno no estaba para bollos.

-Que es lo que quieres?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Misao! El cartero viene por el camino!.- Oyó la voz del pequeño de los Shinomori bajando por la escaleras con entusiasmo.

Salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos de harina en el delantal. Había aprovechado el tiempo libre para hacer una hornada de galletas para regalarle a Kaoru por el cacao que le había traído. Vio como Aoshi-kun salía al porche a todo correr y decidió seguirlo, se oía el cabello del cartero cerca de la entrada.

-Buenos días.- Saludo amablemente bajando el porche para acercarse al joven.

-Buenos días señora.- El muchacho le acerco una carta sellada.- Hoy solo tienen una, que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente.- Agradeció con una sonrisa, para volver hacia la entrada.

Aoshi-kun decidió acompañar entre carreras al cartero de Charleston hasta la entrada del camino de tierra, mientras Tsubame llegaba hasta el porche y se sentaba en una de las mecedoras, mirando con curiosidad la carta que Misao tenia en las manos.

-Dame.- Extendió la mano hacia la ojiverde.

Misao se la dio, un poco avergonzada, pero al menos la pequeña había dejado de aprovecharse de su analfabetismo.

-Es para ti y papa.- Leyó con lentitud la niña.- De el tío Seijuro y la tía Okon.

-Para mi?.- Se regaño Misao, apoyándose en la barandilla del porche.- Porque me iban a enviar algo?

Tsubame se encogió de hombros.- Solo lo sabremos si la leemos.

-No la abras!.- Misao se la arrebato de las manos y la metió en el bolsillo de su delantal.- Ya lo hará tu padre cuando venga, también es para El.

-Como quieras!.- Rió la pequeña levantándose de un salto, para luego quedarse mirando hacia el horizonte como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Misao se quedo mirándola preocupada por si le había pasado algo.- Que te pasa? Estas bien?

La niña solo le señalo hacia el punto al que miraba.

Y la que empezó a sentirse mal fue Ella.

Megumi Takani atravesaba los campos de tierra con descaro saliendo del establo en dirección a saber cual, ya que lo único que podía ver Misao y Tsubame era de donde había salido. Del lugar donde Aoshi se había pegado toda la bendita mañana.

La siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió de la vista de ambas, y quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

De repente Misao Shinomori se había olvidado por completo de la pena que había sentido por no poder abrazar o besar a Aoshi por unas palabras que había dicho en un momento de rabia para todos. Ahora solo veía a Megumi Takani saliendo del establo donde su marido había pasado las ultimas horas..., y le había dejado todo completamente claro.

-Misao...- Llamo su atención Tsubame, extendiendo su mano.

La joven entendió perfectamente a que se refería y se saco la carta del delantal.- Si, creo que no estaría demás ver que pone la carta, ya la leerá cuando vuelva a casa.

Tsubame la cogió con tanta decisión como su madrastra y se sentó de nuevo en la mecedora, leyendo con paciencia y haciendo que Misao la perdiera por momentos.

-Bueno! Y que pone?.- Acabo preguntando al cabo de varios minutos.

La pequeña levanto la mirada.- Es una invitación, es el cumpleaños de la tía Okon y hacen una fiesta el viernes por la noche, papa y tu tenéis que ir.

Estupendo, pensó Misao.

Lo único que faltaba para acabar aquella desastrosa semana era tener que fingir delante de un montón de persona elegantes y educadas lo mucho que Aoshi y Ella se querían. Y había que admitirlo, Ella no era precisamente la mujer mas educada ni fina de Charleston, y lo que menos sentía hacia Aoshi en esos momentos era cariño.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_He vuelto tras una larga ausencia! Y como prometí lo haría sobre este mes jeje_

_Decir que no me ha quedado el capitulo como esperaba, lo quería algo mas ... dramatico, pero al final tampoco quedo tan desastre como pensaba y bastante mas largo (no me dan las ideas!), aunque eso lo dejo a critica de ustedes mis lectoras!_

_Las cosas han girado drásticamente. Nuevas alianzas entre Misao y Tsubame que le darán a Aoshi muchos dolores de cabeza, Megumi Takani haciendo de las suyas, pero no comentare nada mas sobre ella jejeje es un personaje clave en esta historia. Y ya veremos si Aoshi va a impedir que Tsubame vuelva a ver a Yahiko .... muchas incógnitas no?_

_Como lo que pasara en esa fiesta de cumpleaños.... juju ke mala!_

_Sobre Misao y Aoshi... empiezas a distanciarse y esto no acaba aquí, falta para la reconciliación! Pero mientras las cosas se pondrán mucho mas interesantes, prometido!, y bueno ya saben lo del orgullo, y sobretodo lo de estos hombres que no se enteran de nada! Jeje_

_De resto solo me queda agradecer a los que dejaron rew en el capitulo anterior y en el aviso que les deje, para que no se pensaran que los abandonaba jeje_

**Rinko Inukai** (_amiga! Los fics que has nombrado son mis preferidos, has dado de lleno! Jeje spero hablar contigo pronto y con mas tiempo mil besos)_

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Amary-san****

**Slaya**

**Nairelena**

**Mady1890**

**emmy**

**Haibara_17**

**Misao91**_(a ti doblemente x los dos rew jeje)_

**Ana**

**MisaOoO-chan**

**Cleoru Mizumi**

**Mitsuki Himura**

Si falto alguien que me lo haga saber porque creo que hubo algun problema al subirse el Doc :(

Muchas gracias a todas! Sobretodo por la espera de este nuevo capitulo! Se que ha sido larga y espero compensarla al menos jeje solo deseo que les guste y por supuesto que me lo hagan saber! Ya saben, siempre bienvenidas ideas, comentarios, criticas y demás

Muchos besos a todas!

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	8. Capitulo 8

**FELIZ AÑO 2009 A TODAS MIS LECTORAS!**

**LOVE'S SIN **

**Capitulo 8**

**-**

Miro a su derecha de reojo, sin siquiera molestarse en girar el cuello, y apenas solo unos segundos. Consiguiendo divisar el cabello azabache y poco mas, el rostro de Ella estaba tapado por su flequillo, con la cabeza gacha.

Volvió la mirada al frente, topándose de nuevo con los dos caballos que tiraban de la carreta y el camino de tierra.

Llevaban apenas diez minutos de camino y ya se estaba haciendo insoportable. Ese silencio que había pedido en innumerables ocasiones ahora se le hacia realmente insoportable, solo con Ella. Desde hacia varios días era lo único que compartían, además de sarcasmos y momentos tensos. Ni un solo acercamiento por parte de Misao, ninguna explicación, y eso no hacia mas que levantar su orgullo de macho e inflar su pecho.

Nunca pensó que desearía con tanto afán llegar a una de las fiestas de su hermano Seijuro y mezclarse entre la gente. Cualquier cosa para acabar con ese silencio. Hizo que los caballos corrieran aun mas, ya se adentraban en los campos de algodón de las inmediaciones de la plantación de la familia de Okon y se divisaba a los lejos el camino principal flanqueado por viejos arces que iba hasta la mansión colonial.

Aun quedaban al menos diez minutos mas para llegar, y pensaba que se le haría interminable. Pero seguro que no tanto como los últimos días. Desde que la dichosa invitación había llegado a sus manos y Misao había radicalizado su distanciamiento para con El.

**FLASHBACK**

Sabia que llegaba tarde al almuerzo, seguramente ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y no tenia ganas de discutir con Misao por no llegar a tiempo a comer con todos los demás, pero no le importaba. Se sentía extrañamente aliviado y contento, ni siquiera se acordaba de la tensión que se vivía en la casa tras la discusión con Tsubame.

Subió los escalones de la puerta de atrás de una zancada y abrió la puerta, introduciéndose en la cocina con una sonrisa un poco inusual en El. Lo que pareció pasar desapercibido para las dos féminas que estaban en ese momento allí dentro. Tsubame le miro, se podría decir que con indignación, prosiguiendo con su tarea de devorar el plato del almuerzo, sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

Misao solo lo miro de soslayo y siguió sirviendo el plato de comida que seria para el mas pequeño, que justo en ese instantes entro en la cocina, sentándose al lado de su hermana, sin percatarse de nada del hambre que tenia y de lo rico que olía.

-Que callados todos.- Suspiro, sentando a la mesa y volviendo a la realidad.

La joven de ojos verdes puso el plato al pequeño Aoshi-kun que enseguida tomo el ejemplo de su hermana, y luego el de Aoshi, sin decir una sola palabra. Aoshi pensó que seria prudente esperar a que la joven se sentara a la mesa para El comer, pero vista su actitud decidió todo lo contrario.

La primera parte del almuerzo resulto tensa y silenciosa, casi como habían sido los últimos días. Solo que Tsubame no le quitaba la vista de encima a su padre, y no precisamente con buenos ojos.

-Llego una carta esta mañana.- Le informo, llamándole la atención.

-Ah si?, donde esta?

-Es una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señora Okon.- Hablo por primera vez Misao, levantándose para retirar el primer plato.

-Y como se supone que lo sabes?.- Aoshi la miro de reojo, indignado porque abrieran la carta sin esperarle.

-Yo la leí.- Le interrumpió Tsubame.

Aoshi vio el desafió en los ojos de su hija mayor, ya conocía de sobra lo que quería.- Y quien te ha dado permiso?

-Yo.- Respondió Misao, sin darle la vuelta para mirarles mientras fregaba los platos.

-Es una invitación para los dos.- Tsubame sonrió y se levanto de la mesa.- Aoshi-kun, vamos a la sala.

-Pero todavía no he terminado!.- El pequeño soltó un sollozo al ver lo que quedaba de su plato cuando su hermana lo cogió de la mano y salieron de la cocina.

Aoshi Shinomori observo como su esposa fregaba los platos en completo silencio. Era obvio que estaba molesta, pero mucho mas que días anteriores. Porque? El no había hecho nada malo!, no podía seguir tan enfadada por lo de Tsubame! O es que el demonio de hija que tenia la estaba poniendo en su contra?, parecía no ser tan buena idea que se llevaran bien.

Termino de comer y suspiro mas harto que cansado.

La alegría que había tenido momentos antes se había ido, y eso no lo ponía precisamente disgustado, si no furioso. Cuanto tiempo seguirían así?, estaba ya cansado de tanto silencio, de tanta tensión..., esa mujer que se creía? No tenia ningún derecho a hacerlo sentir mal en su propia casa. Quería que todo fuera como las semanas anteriores, y lo quería ya!

Se levanto y dejo el plato dentro del fregadero, sin molestar a la joven, que ni siquiera en ese momento se digno a mirarlo, si no que le quito el plato y lo fregó con ahínco.

Se acerco a la puerta de la cocina y se aseguro de que los niños no estuvieran cerca, para luego volver a acercarse a la muchacha y cruzarse de brazos, mirándola con decisión. De ese día no pasaba.

-Misao.

Ella le ignoro.

-Misao, quieres mirarme de una puñetera vez?

La joven estrello con cuidado uno de los platos con el fondo del fregadero, sin darse la vuelta. Abrió el grifo de agua para lavarse las manos del jabón, se las seco con el delantal y se dio la vuelta, todavía reacia a mirarle. Se aparto un mechón azabache del rostro y termino observándole, no sabia si con furia o con vergüenza.

A veces le costaba descifrar aquella mirada esmeralda.

-No creas que me ha molestado que abrieran la carta sin mi.- Se hizo el digno.

Ella le dedico una mirada muy distinta, como si supera que no era sincero. Como lo sabia?

Le obligo a sincerarse sin saber como.- Esta bien, si me molesto!

-No me arrepiento de Ello.- Ella subió la barbilla con orgullo.- La invitación también era para mi, soy tu esposa no?

-Eso dicen!.- Gruño El, acercándose amenazador.- Porque desde hace algunos días a mi me parece que no.

-Tu crees?.- Misao frunció el ceño, sin inmutarse por su cercanía.

-Si, y me parece que ya va siendo hora de que te dejes de tonterías.

La joven abrió la boca para replicar las palabras de su marido, completamente indignada ante la situación. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para que Aoshi la cogiera de los hombros sin ningún cuidado y la estrellera contra su pecho, para besarla con ansias que tras todas las noches que había pasado con El, jamás le había conocido.

Al principio sintió como Ella intentaba zafarse de su agarre y le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, sabia que Misao era fuerte, pero la verdad que le costo mas paciencia que fuerza elevarla en el aire y conseguir que se dejara llevar. Tras algunos segundos pareció que la fiera se iba amansando y sus puños dejaron de golpearle para aferrarse a sus hombros, y sus piernas en vez de dar patadas en el aire se dejaron coger, mientras El las pasaba alrededor de su cadera. Acabo sentándola en la mesa de madera, apartando los platos que quedaban de un manotazo, y levantándole la falda para sentir su piel sin impedimentos.

Le haría el amor hasta convencerla de que dejara de hacer la guerra contra El.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado en falta hasta que apretó su estrecha cintura con sus manos, buscando las costuras del corpiño, mientras devoraba su boca. Su dulce boca. Subió las manos hasta llegar a los pechos, mucho mas llenos que cuando había llegado a su granja.

Había florecido sin duda alguna desde que la convirtiera en su esposa, y el resultado era de su total agrado. A los pocos minutos sintió que Ella se destensaba y compartía sus caricias con mas soltura. Y sus besos bajaron por su cuello, para volver a sus labios aun mas hambriento de Ella.

No supo en que momento olvido todas las tensiones que había vivido esos días, olvido los problemas con su hija, y las malas caras que le había puesto Misao, su frialdad y distanciamiento. Todo era como antes, como El quería. Y sonrió satisfecho, mientras bajaba una de sus manos buscando aquello que era solo suyo. Y que solo en unos segundos mas volvería a serlo, no podía esperar mas.

Sintió que Ella también lo había olvidado, y eso le dio mas confianza para seguir. Hasta acariciarla en su parte mas sensible, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera y le llegara a El a través de su piel. Estaba preparada para recibirle, un gemido de su parte se lo señalo.

Solo un movimiento mas...

-Misao...- Susurro, justo cuando rozo su entrada.

Y la magia termino de un golpe demasiado seco.

Ella se tenso de tal manera que se quedo como una autentica figura de porcelana. Sus labios se enfriaron, sus manos pararon y sus ojos se cerraron, escondiendo el rostro entre su flequillo azabache, sin querer mirarle de nuevo. Aoshi por un momento, por el calor que sentía en su interior, estuvo a punto de seguir, en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho... nunca una mujer lo había dejado a las puertas del cielo, y luego las había cerrado de esa manera. La miro, buscando un porque, una respuesta.

La vio a su frente, pegada a su cuerpo, pero la sintió a kilómetros de distancia. Con la mirada gacha y temblando como una hoja de papel..., como había sido la primera vez que lo intentaron.

Soltó un suspiro tan profundo que le dolió el alma.

Le había quedado muy claro. Demasiado.

Se coloco el pantalón y la camisa y salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas, sin mirar hacia atrás. Dejándola sentada en la mesa con las piernas al descubierto. No quería pensar en los porques de todo aquella situación, aunque se le acumularan en la mente sin dejarle pensar en otra cosa. Lo único que quiso en ese momento fue buscar lo mas refrescante que hubiera para apaciguar el calor que aun le invadía, tanto por las caricias anteriores como por la rabia del final.

Tanto que tirarse de cabeza al pozo de los campos y no salir de allí en un buen tiempo le parecía una idea mas que tentadora.

**FINFLASHBACK**

La volvió a mirar de reojo, y ahí seguía. Igual que toda la semana.

Pero la cosa había ido a peor desde aquel mediodía, tanto por su parte como por la de Ella. Que aunque no parecía tan enfadada como a principios de la semana, su actitud había cambiado a ignorarle o evadirle. Sinceramente prefería que sacara a relucir su genio a que estuviera todo el tiempo huyéndole.

Porque? No dejaba de preguntar.

Que había pasado aquella tarde?

Solo Misao lo sabia.

La joven sintió de nuevo la mirada de su esposo, aunque no le estuviera observando, la sentía clavada en su rostro. Ella sabia perfectamente que había pasado por su mente para detener aquel momento.

Megumi Takani atravesando los campos luego de pasar la mañana en el granero, donde estaba Aoshi. Que llegara al almuerzo tan contento solo le confirmo lo que ya sabían Ella y Tsubame. Y de nuevo se sintió increíblemente estúpida. No le reprochaba a Aoshi su afán por el adulterio..., se reprochaba a si misma el haber creído que era especial para El, sabiendo como era de antemano.

Y mas estúpida se sintió en el momento que se dio cuenta que se dejaba arrastrar por El. No le había costado nada a Shinomori llevarla a donde quería, a estar entre sus piernas. Cuando regreso a su memoria la imagen de la gran dama Takani fue cuando su orgullo se desquebrajado en mil pedazos, y si..., tenia que admitir que su corazón también había sido tocado. En ese momento se tenso tanto que pensó que Aoshi la partiría.

Sabia que hacia lo correcto.

Tenia que alejar a Aoshi de su lado, después de todo lo de Ellos era algo temporal. Porque alargarlo mas teniendo a alguien como Megumi?, A que esperaba Aoshi para despedirla?, cada día sin poder hablarle, tocarle o simplemente mirarle eran devastadores, juraría incluso que no había dormido mas de dos horas desde entonces. Solo deseaba que El eligiera a otra lo mas rápido posible, para Ella poder huir donde jamás pudiera encontrarla. Ni El..., ni nadie que le pudiera hacer sentir lo mismo.

Entraron en el paseo de arces y ya se veía la gran plantación de color blanco impoluto al final de este, a rebozar la entrada de carruajes y sirvientes ayudando a los invitados. Eran la celebración de la temporada en Charleston, y todas sus grandes personalidades, y de los alrededores, estaban invitadas. Aoshi acelero el paso de los caballos, cuanto mas cerca estaba mas largo se le había el camino. Lo primero que haría al llegar seria tomarse una buena copa de vino de un sorbo.

-Espero que sepas dar la talla, hay mucha gente importante.- Soltó por primera vez desde que habían salido de la granja, hiriéndola a propósito para llamar su atención.

Pero Misao no se inmuto en lo absoluto, solo susurro.- Haré lo que pueda, no te preocupes, no te dejare en vergüenza.

Aoshi Shinomori y esposa llegaron justo cuando atardecía en su rudimentario carruaje de granja, y sin dejar que ninguno de los sirvientes o esclavos les ayudaran, aparcaron cerca de la entrada y bajaron. El primero para ayudarla luego a Ella, llamando la atención de todos los que llegaban al mismo tiempo.

Algunos asombrados por la sencillez que despertaban. El por su belleza innegable, vestido con sus mejores galas, o su hermano y cuñada serian capas de clavarlo al primer árbol que tuvieran a mano. Ella sin quedarse atrás, sin ningún tipo de joya cara adornándola, con un simple pero bonito vestido en verde oscuro que resaltaba sus formas. Por mucho que lo quisieran jamás podrían pasar desapercibidos, y no precisamente por su apariencia.

Okon, vestida con su mas brillante vestido de gala en color rubí, se giro tras saludar a unos invitados para encontrarse a su cuñado y esposa subiendo por las escaleras, pero solo le llamo la atención una cosa. La sonrisa forzada de Aoshi Shinomori, que desde luego no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Felicidades Okon.- Saludo Aoshi dándole dos besos en las mejillas.- Bonita fiesta has montado.

-Gracias cuñado, ocurre algo?.- Le pregunto inquisidora.

-Para nada.- Fue tan sarcástica la respuesta como la sonrisa de su rostro.- Y Seijuro y mi padre?

-Adentro con los demás invitados...- No la dejo terminar y entro como si no existiera nadie mas a su alrededor, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.- Misao, pasa algo con Aoshi?

La joven sonrió tímidamente.- No, ya sabes que no le gustan este tipo de fiestas.

-Si, debe ser eso.- Okon se dio por satisfecha.- De todas maneras no debería ignorarte de esa manera, si quieres puedes ir pasando, ahora mismo ando saludando a los invitados.

-Claro.- Intento sonreír con sinceridad.- Muchas gracias por la invitación y felicidades.

-De nada querida.- La morena le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura.- Pasa y diviértete.

Misao Shinomori empezó a asimilar poco a poco la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

Entro a pasos cortos dentro de la mansión donde pocos meses atrás había trabajado como una sirvienta mas, y se veía exactamente igual, solo que desde otro ángulo. Entonces era a Ella a quien le ofrecían copas de vino y champán, tentempiés y le abrían las puertas al pasar. No era Ella la que agasajaba a desconocidos que apenas le miraban a la cara, como si no existiera o fuera parte del mobiliario. Pero eso no la hizo sentirse mejor, ya que muchos de los que ahora la estaban sirviendo a Ella eran antiguos compañeros de trabajo.

Y las miradas de reproche, sorpresa o envidia no se hacían esperar. Eso le hizo pensar en aquel dicho, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

Observo a las personas con las que ahora tenia que compartir velada, y se dio cuenta de que era mucho peor. Los que sabían quien era la miraban con curiosidad, pero no de la buena, y los que no la miraban como si olieran que no encajaba entre ellos, o simplemente la pasaban por alto. Sencillamente prefería lo ultimo, ya que muchas mujeres de Charleston intentaron acercársele para charlar, y Ella sabia que solo era para cuchichear.

La salvación llego a la media hora cuando se encontré con Kaoru Himura en el amplio jardín. Ambas al encontrarse se miraron como si fueran un salvavidas. Las esposa del pelirrojo tampoco conocía a muchos de los que allí estaban, aunque se desenvolvía muchísimo mejor que Misao.

-Misao!, sabia que estabas por aquí, le pregunte a Aoshi pero no supo decirme.- Sonrió la joven de ojos azules, acogiéndose del brazo de su amiga.- Donde has estado?

-Viendo el ambiente, y Kenshin?.- Misao sintió como un enorme peso se liberaba de su cuerpo.

-Ya sabes, hablando con hombres de temas de hombres.- Rodó los ojos Kao.- Tu cuñada si que sabe montar fiestas por todo lo alto, hay clase alta hasta de Texas!

-De Texas has dicho?.- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Misao al nombrar el que había sido uno de sus antiguos hogares.

-Si, me siento realmente halagada por la invitación.- Uno de los sirvientes se acerco y Kaoru cogió un canapé.- Y la comida esta riquísima!

-La cocinera es muy buena, sabe hacer de todo.- La joven de ojos esmeralda no se dio cuenta de su comentario.- Eso... me ha dicho Okon.

Kaoru no le dio ninguna importancia y señalo hacia un rincón del jardín donde tocaba una orquesta de música clásica.- Me siento como de la realeza con tanto lujo, que bien tocan!

Misao Shinomori observo con mas detenimiento todo a su alrededor.

La verdad es que la Mansión estaba mas esplendorosa que nunca. El jardín lleno de invitados, con el césped que olía a recién cortado, la orquesta tocando a un lado para que las parejas que quisieran bailaran. Dentro en el gran salón mesas con aperitivos, mas música, y un batallón de sirvientes para que ninguna copa estuviera nunca vacía. Todo el mundo parecía muy animado y feliz, en tiempos como aquellos celebraciones de ese tipo eran toda una delicia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Enishi Yukishiro dio la vuelta al carruaje mas esplendoroso de su familia antes de que el cochero llegara a la puerta de su esposa, le apartado y le ofreció la mano a una enguantada que salía desde el interior, luciendo un enorme anillo de oro y zafiro. Del coche de caballos bajo Megumi Takani de Yukishiro, enfundada en muy favorecedor vestido en blanco y color oro, a juego con sus zapatos de tacón y su abanico. Sin duda destacaría entre las mujeres allí reunidas, y es que su cometido en todo momento era ese.

Enishi le ofreció su brazo y empezaron a subir los escalones.- No crees que vas muy llamativa?

-No es culpa mía tener vestidos tan bonitos y esta belleza innata.- Su esposa sonrió y le hizo una reverencia a otra pareja que subía con ellos.- Acaso te molesta?

-Para nada, un Yukishiro no podría sino estar con la mujer mas bella de toda reunión.- Desde luego eran tal para cual.- Ahí esta la Señora Shinomori.

Okon les saludo y dio paso dentro de la Mansión, mirando de reojo a Megumi Takani. Era de predecir que se presentaría como si se tratara de la realeza. Luego prosiguió con su papel de anfitriona sonriente.

Al entrar ambos registraron la estancia minuciosamente de una rápida mirada, y luego se dedicaron a saludar al resto de invitados durante algunos minutos, hasta que Megumi empezó a sentirse realmente molesta con la presencia de su esposo. Solo esperaba poder perderse entre los demás, beber algo de champán y esperar que la fiesta pasara lo mas rápido posible.

-A donde vas?.- Le pregunto Enishi cuando la vio caminar hacia el jardín.

-A ti que te importa?.- Le ignoro Ella, pero su marido, discretamente, la cogió del brazo impidiéndole que saliera.

-Te importa a ti mantener las apariencias unos minutos mas?, Que diría la gente si nos ven pasar la velada por separado?, Ten vergüenza al menos por tu familia.

Megumi le miro con odio, y luego sonrió.- Solo unos minutos mas y luego me voy a tomar una copa, contigo o sin ti.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien.- El, satisfecho, la guió dentro de la sala hasta un grupo de personas.- Nos vendrá muy bien tener amigos como algunos de los invitados.

-De quien se trata?

Enishi Yukishiro señalo hacia un grupo en concreto, formado por varios hombres y una bella mujer de mediana edad. Específicamente el hombre que parecía llevar la voz cantante en la conversación. Un caballero alto y delgado, vestido muy finamente, con cabello negro y ojos ámbar, que fumaba tranquilamente una pipa de tabaco, mientras la mujer a su lado, de una belleza envidiable, se aferraba delicadamente a su brazo.

-Hajime y Tokio Saito.- Le susurro al oído a su la joven de ojos almendra.- El es un magnate de la ganadería de Texas, lo suyo es un monopolio, y Ella sobrina del gobernador, el matrimonio con mas poder de los Estados del Sur, sin duda alguna.

Megumi le miro curiosa.- Y que se supone que hacen en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Okon Shinomori?

-Ella y Tokio Saito son muy buenas amigas, y sus padres también.- El se encogió de hombros.- Que mas da eso?, Lo importante es que tenemos la ocasión de presentarnos.

Acelero el paso cogiendo a Megumi de la mano, mientras esta rodaba los ojos de forma molesta. Lo ultimo que le apetecía era conocer a otra dama repelente de la corte de Inglaterra y a un bruto ganadero del Sur. Que lejos estaban sus suposiciones.

-Buenas noches caballeros, Señora.- Saludo Enishi Yukishiro, haciendo una reverencia.- Creo que aun no nos han presentado.

Saito Hajime, desde su altura lo miro con una ceja levantada.- No, creo que no.

-Soy Enishi Yukishiro, de los Yukishiro de York.- Ambos hombres se dieron la mano.- Y esta es mi esposa, Megumi Takani.

Tokio sonrió devolviendo la reverencia.- Que curioso, conserva el apellido de soltera señora?

-Si, Señora Saito, ya que al ser hija única de una noble familia de la zona no hemos querido perder el apellido.- Sonrió lo mas amable que pudo ser.

-De los Yukishiro de York, ha dicho?.- Saito Hajime, sin ningún cambio en su serio rostro los observo a los dos.- Tengo entendido que vinieron a América "invitados" por el Rey, no?

Yukishiro Enishi trago saliva con cuidado de no parecer demasiado incomodo. El tema del destierro de su familia les había tenido años aguantando las malos comentarios entre los miembros de la corte y la alta cuna, al llegar al nuevo mundo la cosa se había tranquilizado, pero siempre había quien les recordaba la vergüenza de la familia.

-Así es.- Sonrió con aire irónico, dando un trago a la copa de vino de su mano.- La deshonra de mi tío a la corona es algo que no compartimos, pero aun así aceptamos gustosamente la decisión del Rey, ha sido muy bondadoso.

Saito medio sonrió, satisfecho.- En eso estamos de acuerdo, tierras en el nuevo mundo sin perder los títulos... demasiado bondadoso.

-Hajime.- Le llamo la atención Tokio dulcemente, luego esta miro a Megumi.- Porque no me acompaña, Señora Yukishiro, al jardín y dejamos a los hombres hablar de sus cosas?

La joven de ojos almendra acepto la oferta de Tokio Saito y ambas caminaron hasta la entrada al jardín, dejando a sus maridos y otros hombres hablando a un lado de la sala entre nubes de humo y copas de vino o champán. Pasando al lado de los hermanos Shinomori y padre, a los que saludaron educadamente para seguir con su camino.

Okina las siguió con la mirada descaradamente, ganándose un codazo por parte de Seijuro, que tenia que admitir que tampoco le habían sido indiferentes ninguna de las dos bellas mujeres.

-Ten vergüenza.- Le dijo a su padre, disimuladamente.- Estas muy viejo para eso.

-Viejo?.- Okina le miro con una ceja levantada.- Y tu estas casado!, pero no me puedes negar que esas dos no son las mujeres mas hermosas que hay en esta casa.

Seijuro las miro de reojo de nuevo.- Megumi siempre ha sido una presuntuosa, demasiado guapa.

-Quien la acompaña?.- Pregunto Aoshi, poniendo atención en la mujer morena y elegante que la acompañaba.

-Tokio Saito, amiga de Okon de la infancia y esposa del hombre mas déspota, engreído, maleducado y prepotente del medio oeste.- Le dio un trago rápido a su copa de champán y se la paso a un sirviente para que la llenara.- No entiendo como una mujer como Ella acabo con ese tipo.

-Peores cosas se han visto.- Contesto Okina, justo cuando pasaba una jovencita delante de Ellos.- Hijos, creo que me voy a dar una vuelta a ver que encuentro por aquí, tu mujer tiene unas amigas muy bonitas Seijuro.

-Y el mujeriego soy yo.- Refunfuño Aoshi contra su copa de vino, observando como su padre se perdía entre la gente persiguiendo a la pobre muchacha.- Espero que Okon le haya prevenido a sus invitadas sobre nuestro padre.

-Tranquilo.- Seijuro cogió de nuevo la copa y brindo con su hermano.- Mi esposa lo pondrá a raya desde que lo vea pasarse.

Aoshi rió.- Porque no me extraña?

-Hablando de esposas..- Comento Hiko, luego de ambos haber bebido de sus copas.- No se supone que deberías estar atendiendo a la tuya?

El pequeño de los Shinomori no contesto, lo que no le dio buena espina a Seijuro que lo miro interrogante.

-Ocurre algo con Misao?

-Pregúntaselo a Ella.- La respuesta fue seca y directa, había problemas.

Seijuro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Aoshi.- Con que ya han tenido su primera riña de casados!, No sabia que te iba a dar tan fuerte, hermanito.

-No me hace ninguna gracia todo esto Seijuro.- Si las miradas mataran...

-Es que va tan mal?

Aoshi Shinomori suspiro profundamente.- O peor.

-Seijuro!

Okon le llamaba mientras hacia señas con una mano desde el otro lado de la sala, hablando con el párroco de Charleston. Seijuro asintió con la cabeza y miro a su hermano pequeño, sentía la gran curiosidad de saber que había pasado entre su hermano pequeño y su nueva esposa, las cosas parecían haber empezado tan bien. Que había pasado ahora? Iba a empezar a creer enserio que Aoshi era incapaz de conservar una mujer.

-El deber me llama.- Se disculpo, dejándole su copa en la mano.

Aoshi miro a su alrededor con fastidio mientras se tragaba literalmente su copa y la de Seijuro. No mas de una hora antes no hacia mas que desear llegar a la reunión para liberarse del molesto silencio que compartía con Misao, y ahora que se encontraba allí realmente no estaba seguro de quererlo. Sobretodo cuando vio acercarse a la cabecilla de la junta parroquial con su marido, seguramente dispuesta a hacerle un gran interrogatorio sobre su vida de casado y las ventajas de llevar una vida libre de pecado.

Donde podía conseguir mas vino?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La noche fue pasando como estaba previsto. El tiempo, a pesar de estar entrados en el Otoño, hacia acompañado, regalando una fresca y despejada noche llena de estrellas. Todos los invitados ya habían llegado y los que no se entretenían charlando habían decidido lanzarse a la pista de baile. Se podían oír las risas a kilómetros.

Misao lo observaba todo mucho mas relajada y entretenida que al principio. Contemplo como Okon resplandecía de alegría al verse el centro de atención de todos los brindis, del brazo de su flamante esposo. Quien no querría ser la mujer de ese caballero?. Se divertía con las ocurrencias de Kaoru, que lejos de preocuparse por donde estaría su marido, se dedicaba a comentar sobre todas las personas que estaban en la fiesta y le sacaba mas de una carcajada a Misao.

-Dios mío, has visto a Megumi Takani?.- Rió Kaoru, sin saber que con solo nombrar a esa mujer había estropeado todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Misao por divertirse aquella noche.- Parece la reina del gallinero, tan pomposa..., no se esperaba menos de Ella.

Observo como la susodicha, rodeada de todas las mujeres importantes de Charleston, cotilleaba vete a saber sobre quien, mientras bebía champán sin mediciones y ignoraba completamente a su marido. Desde luego Kaoru tenia razón, no podía ser mas llamativa, destacaba entre todas las demás invitadas. Y eso no era algo que la hiciera sentirse mejor.

-Su vestido es muy bonito.- Comento con normalidad, para no despertar la curiosidad de su amiga.

-Has hablado alguna vez con Ella?

Misao se tenso.- Una vez..., nos encontramos, pero no intercambiamos mas de dos palabras.

-Que suerte.- Kao le dio un mordisco a un trozo de canapé.- Ken me llevo hace algunas semanas a su plantación, por lo visto el Señor Takani fue Capitán en su regimiento y nos invito a almorzar, una familia inaguantable, en especial Ella.

-Te dijo algo?

-Decirme?, casi ni me miro, poco menos que era una sirvienta.- A pesar del comentario no pudo evitar reírse.- Es tan ridícula, se cree una Lady cuando por sus venas corre la misma sangre que todos nosotros, y no precisamente por el apellido de su marido va a ganar mas nobleza.

Los comentarios de la mujer de Himura siempre hacían reír a Misao, y este en concreto le animo la noche un poquito mas.- Eres de lo que no hay, Kaoru.

-Es verdad.- La joven le guiño uno de sus ojos azules.- Además, por lo que he oído su matrimonio es una autentica farsa, seguramente ese sangre azul de Yukishiro se revuelca con alguna.

-O Ella.- Susurro Misao, y esta vez si llamo la atención de su amiga.

-De verdad?.- Kaoru Himura empezó a reírse a carcajadas.- Seria ideal que fuera Ella la adultera!, Quien te lo ha dicho?

-Lo he oído... por ahí.- Misao mintió, mientras su mirada se clavaba en Megumi Takani.

-Quien será el pobre diablo? O diablos!

Poco mas escucho de la conversación. Sus oídos habían decidido no oír mas, y su cerebro solo quería huir de allí, igual que Ella. Por suerte Kenshin se acerco a Ellas justo en el momento que Kaoru la acribillaba a preguntas entre carcajadas, disfrutando del nuevo rumor que había llegado a sus oídos.

-Las veo muy entretenidas chicas.- Sonrió Ken, al ver tan contenta a su mujer.

-Ken!, no te vas a creer de lo que me he enterado!.- La joven madre cogió el brazo de su esposo.

-Después me lo cuentas, quiero presentarse a un compañero de regimiento y su esposa, les he hablado mucho de ti.

Kaoru miro algo mas seria a su amiga, y Misao le sonrió.- No te preocupes, yo... buscare a Aoshi.

-De acuerdo!.- Kao pareció mas tranquila.- Regaña a tu marido de mi parte, no te puede dejar toda la noche sola!

Los vio mezclarse entre los demás invitados hasta acercarse a una pareja y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Y desde luego no pensaba ir en busca de su querido esposo, lo que menos le apetecía era seguir compartiendo ironías y silencios con El, ya tenia bastante con ver a Megumi Takani paseándose divinamente por todas las esquinas. Un sirviente paso a su lado y decidió que no le sentaría mal una copita de vino, no había probado nada en toda la noche.

Nadie parecía estar al tanto de su presencia y eso la alivio un poco, tenia la oportunidad de desaparecer unos segundos y disfrutar de su soledad, como siempre había hecho. Recordando el porche de la parte de atrás de la Mansión, allí no habría nadie. Subió a la gran sala de fiesta y busco a Okon, no quería tampoco parecer que estaba cotilleando por la casa.

-Señora Okon.- La llamo tímidamente.

Esta se volvió sonriente.- Misao, por dios no me llames Señora, somos familia.

-Okon..- Rió nerviosa Misao.- Lo siento, no me encuentro bien, te importa que vaya a la parte de atrás a coger aire?

-Claro que no!.- La mujer morena dejo su copa encima de una de las mesas y la miro preocupada.- Te ocurre algo?

-Nada importante!

-Bueno, estas en tu casa, ya sabes avisa a los criados de lo que necesites.

Mucho mas tranquila salió por una puerta hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la parte de atrás de la Mansión. La puerta del jardín era una enorme cristalera que siempre había admirado, aunque le mas de una vez le hubiera dado gran trabajo limpiar. La paso y se encontró con un relativo silencio tranquilo. Relativo porque s e podía escuchar la música y las voces de los invitados al otro lado de la casa, pero además se mezclaba con el sonido de los grillos y las ranas del pequeño estanque del jardín.

Ahora podía disfrutar mucho mejor de aquella Mansión donde había trabajado pocos meses atrás.

Como podía dar la vida tanta vueltas? Quien le hubiera dicho hace algunos meses que un día no muy lejano estaría compartiendo una fiesta en esa Mansión, en vez de sirviendo en Ella?. Parecía todo tan irreal.

Pero sabia que aquel sueño se terminaría pronto y de nuevo aterrizaría en la vida real, aquella que nunca tubo que haber dejado atrás. Camino por el porche y se apoyo con cuidado en una de las barandillas de madera blanca, mirando la oscuridad del exterior en completo silencio, disfrutando por primera vez en su vida de una copa de vino. Lo que daría por parar el tiempo en ese preciso momento, y olvidar todo lo demás.

Escucho unos pasos a pocos metros de Ella, lo que hizo despertarla de su ensoñación. Observo con una figura alta encendía un puro a la sombra de la oscuridad, tras apagar el fósforo y tirarlo al suelo la observo a Ella.

-Siento haberla asustado Señorita.- Dijo una voz masculina y muy grave.

Una voz que Ella conocía a la perfección e hizo que todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. No podía ser.

Tras el primer Shock dejo de mirarle y se oculto el rostro con el pelo, esperando que se fuera.- No pasa nada, Señor.

Pero no paso lo que tanto deseaba.

Escucho como el hombre se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia donde se encontraba, con una lentitud dolorosa que solo hacia que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza, a medida que acortaba la distancia.

-Hace una noche muy bonita para tanto ruido, no cree?.- Pregunto la voz conocida, ya a pocos metros.

La respiración de Misao empezó a agitarse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca y que podría reconocer su rostro como la mirara directamente, tenia que huir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

-Con permiso!

No había dado dos pasos seguidos cuando una fuerte mano la sujeto del brazo, sin ningún cuidado. Sabia quien era Ella, la había reconocido!. Misao Shinomori solo pudo sentir el pánico nacer desde sus entrañas, muchos mas al notar como el agarre paso a ser un tirón en toda regla, empotrándola de nuevo contra la barandilla del porche . Cara a Cara.

Encontrándose con aquello ojos ámbar que bien conocía. Que jamás saldrían de sus pesadillas.

Saito Hajime sonrió de esa manera que solo El tenia. Una mezcla entre triunfo y maldad que escalofriaba a todo el mundo.

-Vaya, vaya... mira a quien tenemos aquí.- Rió malévolo, acercándose aun mas sin soltar su brazo.

Anulando cualquier oportunidad que tuviera la joven de ojos verdes de escapar.

-Por favor...- Susurro Misao con la voz en un hilo, la suerte no estaba de su parte. Su ex patrón estaba allí, con Ella, en un lugar poco iluminado y lejos de los demás invitados. Y Ella bien sabia como era Saito Hajime.

-Por favor que?.- La interrumpió.- Me has echado de menos, pequeña Misao?

Como un Flash todas las imágenes de los horribles años que había pasado bajo las ordenes de aquel caballero, si así podía llamársele, cada una mas terrible que la anterior. Todos los maltratos, las humillaciones, los abusos..., los 5 años que había pasado en la plantación principal de los Saito habían sido un infierno en vida. Algo que jamás se borraría ni de su piel, ni de sus memorias. El pánico de su interior se junto con una súbita rabia, ya no estaba bajo su mando. Ya había salido de allí, recordó.

-Jamás!.- Alzo las voz, con la poca valentía que le quedaba, solo sentir como la mano de aquel demonio se cerraba en su garganta.

-Siempre fuiste una mujerzuela mentirosa.- Mascullo el hombre de ojos ámbar, apretando su cuello.- Yo se quien realmente eres, Misao Makimachi.

-Suéltame.- rogó, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sintiendo el dolor en su garganta.

Saito acerco su rostro al de Ella, aspirando su aroma.- Si yo se que estas deseando otra cosa...

-Mi marido vendrá por mi.- Era la única baza que le quedaba, solo Aoshi podía parar aquello, y por primera vez en días rogaba porque estuviera con Ella.

Saito Hajime se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, observándola peligrosamente cerca. Empezó a bajar la mano por su cuello, acariciándole las clavículas, hasta llegar uno de los pechos, mientras Misao sentía las nauseas subir por su garganta.

-Con que lo me dijo Tokio era verdad...- Sonrió de lado, sin apartar la mano de su sitio, y sujetándola con fuerza con la otra.- Dime una cosa pequeña zorrita, como conseguiste enganchar a Shinomori?

Misao no respondió, solo cerro los ojos, esperando que todo aquello pasara.

-Claro como no..., haciéndolo lo único que sabes, llevándotelo a la cama.- El rió con sarcasmo, bajando la mano hasta la cintura.- Lo único para lo que sirves, aunque nunca imagine que fueras tan lista.

Las lagrimas corrían sin medida por las mejillas de la joven. Le miro directamente, como no había hecho nunca, por miedo a las represalias. Pero ya no tenia que temer, ya no. Vio los ojos ámbar, mirándola con algo de sorpresa por su reacción. Nunca mas le quitaría la mirada, no podía seguir huyendo de sus pesadillas. No podía seguir huyendo de aquel hombre que había vuelto su vida aun mas desgraciada de lo que ya era desde un principio.

-Eres un desgraciado.- Gruño con rabia Ella.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte cachetón que casi la tira al suelo, si no fuera porque Saito la agarraba. Luego la cogió del mentón para que volviera a mirarle, mientras la otra mano abandonaba su cintura para empezar a bajar.

-Se te ha subido el apellido a la cabeza?.- Rió El, a dolorosas carcajadas.- Nunca podrás borrar lo que eres, una simple fregasuelos que solo le sirve a los hombres para una cosa, no lo olvides Misao, no eres nada!

Noto como intentaba subirle la falda sin ningún pudor y el sonido de alarma resonó en su mente. Intento pararle con una de sus manos, pero cuanto mas se resistía con mas fuerza la agarraba, provocándole dolor. Misao miraba hacia todos lados intentando escapar de la boca que buscaba sus labios, esperando también que alguien apareciera por allí. No podía atreverse, no en un sitio tan lleno de gente. Cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Un sonido se escucho desde la puerta de cristal.

Pero Ella fue incapaz de escucharlo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aoshi trago lo que le quedaba de copa y la dejo sobre una de las mesas, un poco mas apartado que el resto, que en esos momentos escuchaba el bonito discurso que Seijuro le estaba dedicando a su esposa el día de su cumpleaños. Típico, pensó.

Seguramente Okon estuvo días enteros intentando convencerle para que lo hiciera, y claro, ahora su hermano mayor estaba ante todas esas personas dejando como la mejor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra a su querida esposa. Siempre era igual. En cumpleaños, navidades y fiestas en general. Pensó la opción de coger otra copa de vino, pero ya había perdido la cuenta y quería salir mas o menos consciente de aquella fiesta o Okon seria capas de descuartizarlo por hacer el borracho en su fiesta delante de sus invitados.

Observo como todo el mundo aplaudía encantado y entonces supo que el discurso había llegado a su fin, seguramente ahora tocaría el Vals o algo por el estilo. Todas las fiestas de la alta sociedad eran iguales.

-Te veo muy apartado para ser la fiesta de tu cuñada.- Escucho una voz femenina muy conocida a su lado.

Miro a su derecha y se encontré a Megumi Takani, mirando hacia el frente abanicándose con la autosuficiente tan característica en Ella, y con además sin que faltara su sonrisa triunfal. Giro de nuevo la vista y observo como las parejas empezaban a colocarse en la pista.

-Este tipo de celebraciones no soy... de mi agrado.- Respondió, buscando a un camarero con una copa, le daba igual su cuñada y todo el dichoso mundo.

Megumi rió armoniosamente.- Eso lo sabemos todos, aunque ya que has venido, que es todo un logro, deberías hacer el trabajo completo sonriendo junto a tu ... unida familia.

-Que quieres Megumi?

-Nada importante, solo saludarte, te he visto muy callado esta noche.- Se encogió de hombros Ella, llamando luego a uno de los sirvientes con un gesto de mano.

Aoshi la mira con una ceja levantada.- Me has estado mirando?

-No mas de lo necesario, no te emociones.- Cogió dos copas de una bandeja y le paso una Aoshi, mirándolo por primera vez.- Necesitaras esto, no?

-No deberías estar con tu querido esposo?.- Aoshi la acepto, un poco de mala gana.

-Ahora mismo iré en su busca.- Levanto la barbilla como solo Ella sabia hacerlo.

-Por supuesto, no se podía esperar menos de la reina de las apariencias.

Megumi brindo con El y dio un paso hacia delante.- Eso debería decir de ti, donde esta tu preciosa mujercita?

Luego continuo con su camino hasta llegar al lado de Yukishiro, que se encontraba esperándola a pie de pista, no con cara de muy buenos amigos.

Aoshi Shinomori le dio un trago a su copa pensando en las ultimas palabras de Megumi, y luego hecho un rápido vistazo al jardín, donde se encontraba todo el mundo. Desde que habían entrado en la fiesta no había vuelto a verla, en alguna ocasión se había cruzado sus caminos, andaba con la señora de Himura, así que supuso que aun seguiría con Ella. Pero entonces localizo al matrimonio Himura bailando cariñosamente en medio de la pista de baile, y Misao no estaba por los alrededores.

Se termino la copa de un trago y la dejo junto a la anterior, empezando a caminar entre la gente, esperando encontrar a su esposa cerca. Pero durante algunos minutos camino alrededor de la pista, dentro del gran Salón, en el porche de la entrada..., Donde podía estar esa insensata?

Algo exasperado y enfadado se acerco a su hermano y a su padre, que se habían alejado un poco de la gente para fumarse un puro tranquilamente y tomar la ultima copa de coñac.

-Te ocurre algo Aoshi?, No haces mas que dar vueltas.- Le llamo su Padre, que ya se notaba algo achispado por las copas tomadas.- Vas a terminar mareándome!

-Te va a marear otra cosa, no yo.- Le contesto con rudeza.- Han visto a Misao? No la encuentro por ningún lado, mas le vale que no se haya largado sin mi.

-Hombre, tal y como te has comportado esta noche...- Contesto Seijuro, con una sonrisa irónica.

Una mirada asesina de su hermano pequeño basto para dejarle claro que no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-Seguro que esta parloteando por alguna esquina con una amiga.- Le quito importancia Okina.- Quieres un puro?

Aoshi negó con la cabeza.- No, no esta por ninguna lado, y su única amiga tampoco sabe donde anda.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que Okon me dijo antes que se había retirado, se encontraba algo indispuesta.- Seijuro comento despreocupado.

-Te dijo a donde?

Luego de pensárselo unos segundos contesto.- Creo que fue a la parte de atrás a coger aire, no estoy del todo seguro.

No espero a mas detalles, ni tampoco pensó en corroborar la información con su cuñada, que seguramente tendría mejor memoria que su hermano o su padre en esos momentos.

Camino por el pasillo del servicio, tropezándose con algún criado por el camino, hasta que llego a la puerta de cristal de la parte de atrás, que en un principio se veía vació y oscuro. Que podría estar haciendo Misao en ese sitio sola? Desde luego le pediría alguna explicación de no avisarle a El primero, antes que a Okon. Aunque tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos no le extrañaba nada.

Abrió la puerta y sintió unos pasos a su izquierda, que llamaron rápidamente su atención.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche pudo observar que habían dos personas en el Porche, lo que parecían un hombre y una mujer. Cuando su vista se acostumbro al nuevo ambiente al menos reconoció perfectamente a una de ellas. Misao se encontraba aferrada a la barandilla del porche, con la vista baja y parecía que la respiración agitada. Luego a la persona que le acompañaba, un hombre alto de aspecto extraño que le había presentado Seijuro en alguna ocasión, pero no recordaba su nombre. Lo primero que pensó fue obvio.

Y sus entrañas se revolvieron de furia, mientras soltaba la puerta y caminaba hacia ambos.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo tranquilamente el hombre de ojos ámbar, encendiendo su pipa de tabaco.- Usted es Aoshi Shinomori, si no me equivoco.

El susodicho le miro entre desconcertado y rabioso. Con que cara le hablaba tan tranquilamente?

-Seguramente no me recordara, soy Hajime Saito.

Ahora lo recordaba a medias. Un amigo de la familia de Okon del sur del país. Llego a la altura de ambos y le observo con detalle, no parecía nervioso ni arrepentido. Estaba firme como una vela y completamente confiado de si mismo, ofreciéndole la mano para un saludo cordial. En cambio al observarla a Ella el corazón se le oprimió, notaba que su pulso temblaba sin control, y era incapaz de levantar el rostro. Sabia que lloraba, lloraba en silencio como solo Ella sabia hacer. Que demonios pasaba allí?

-Que esta pasando aquí?.- Pregunto con los dientes apretados, ignorando totalmente la mano de Saito que esperaba un apretón.

Saito le miro mas serio.- Nada de lo que deba preocuparse, se lo aseguro.

-Misao.- La observo, esperando una respuesta, pero Ella seguía en silencio.

-Resulta que su mujer y yo somos... viejos conocidos, de Texas, es una casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado en esta fiesta, verdad Misao?.- Ni siquiera la miro, pero Ella levanto el rostro dignamente, ya sin rastro de lagrimas.

La joven de enrojecidos ojos verdes solo asintió, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Como le he dicho no tiene de que preocuparse.- Saito se acerco amenazadoramente hasta Aoshi.- Solo manteníamos una charla, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, si Ella no se preocupa usted debería hacer lo mismo.

Aoshi sabia que las palabras de aquel hombre tenían doble sentido. Allí había pasado algo, o al menos estuvo apunto de pasar algo malo, Misao no estaba bien y si era verdad que ese hombre la conocía de antes...

Estaba claro que aquello era una amenaza, y muy en serio, los ojos ámbar se lo decían a gritos. Que podía hacer? No tenia pruebas de nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, y sin embargo sabia que no era nada que pudiera pasar por alto. Y Saito Hajime era mucho mas rápido que El. Y mucho mas poderoso.

-Encantado de volver a verte Misao.- La observo por ultima vez, con lascivia, luego miro a Aoshi.- Y a usted también Señor Shinomori, creo que volveré a la fiesta mi esposa se estará preguntando donde estoy.

Y salió de allí con paso firme y rápido, sin dar tiempo a Aoshi a reaccionar. En realidad tardo varios minutos en hacerlo. Observo a Misao, que parecía que volvía a respirar con normalidad tras la marcha de aquel hombre, pero su rostro seguía tan o mas pálido que antes, y su mirada perdida. Se acerco a Ella con cuidado, cuidado de no asustarla o..., ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pasaba. La llamo varias veces en voz baja, hasta que no aguanto mas y la cogió de los hombros, haciendo que a Ella se le escapara un gritito del susto.

Cuando le miro a los ojos pareció arrepentida de haberse asustado, pero aun así no se calmaba.

-Que demonios pasa Misao?

-Nada...- Consiguió balbucear, nada convincente.

-Crees que soy estúpido?, De que conoces a ese tipo y que demonios paso antes de que yo llegara?!

Ella no se calmo con los gritos .- No tiene importancia...

-Claro que la tiene!.- Aoshi empezó a sentirse impotente.- Es que no te has visto? Por dios!, si estas a punto de desmayarte.

-Solo quiero volver a casa.- Rogó Ella, con lagrimas en los ojos, ablandándole el corazón a Aoshi.

No seria capas de negarle tal cosa.

Estaba apunto de empezar a caminar, aun totalmente shockeado sin saber exactamente que hacer ni que pensar. Hasta que noto unos pequeños bracitos aferrándose a su cuerpo, y a Misao enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-Gracias.- Consiguió entender entre sus lagrimas.

Y correspondió a su abrazo, olvidándose de todo lo que habían vivido los días anteriores. Por mucho que quisiera era incapaz de dejarla de lado, no en un momento como ese en el que sabia que Ella le necesitaba. Estaba fría y temblaba sin parar. La rabia le empezó a comer por dentro, si ese tal Saito le había hecho algo lo pagaría caro, pero antes tenia que llevársela de allí.

No le costo mucho excusarse con su cuñada sobre su temprana retirada, ya que esta estaba demasiado ocupada para entretenerse convenciéndoles de que se quedaran mas, pero Seijuro insistió en acompañarles al carruaje e incluso convencerles de que se quedaran la noche allí. Pero aunque quisiera, que no quería y era lo menos que necesitaba Misao, Omasu también les esperaba en la casa cuidando de los niños.

Ayudo a Misao a subirse al coche de caballos, tapada con la chaqueta de su traje, y luego se giro hacia Seijuro para despedirse.

-De verdad que no quieren quedarse?.- Le pregunto su hermano mayor algo preocupado.- Misao no parece estar en buenas condiciones para hacer el viaje de vuelta.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, además... están los niños.

-Entiendo.- Ambos hombres se dieron un abrazo.

-Seijuro.- Le detuvo antes de que volviera a la fiesta.- Dime una cosa.

-Si?

-Quien es Saito Hajime?

El mayor de los hermanos Shinomori le miro extrañado.- Te lo presente el año pasado en mi aniversario de boda, es el marido de una amiga de la infancia de Okon.

Aoshi no pareció a gusto con la respuesta, y se quedo pensativo. Aquello no le decía nada.

-Que curioso que me preguntes por El.- Rió Seijuro.

-Porque?.- Su hermano levanto una ceja, sin saber a que se refería.

-Pues El y su esposa nos regala..., bueno, nos cedieron a Misao ese día.- Se dio cuenta de la palabra que había utilizado tarde, pero era algo que todos sabían.- Ella trabajo casi toda su vida en su plantación de Texas, te ha hablado Misao de Ellos?

-No precisamente...- Ahí fue donde Aoshi lo entendió todo.

Sin siquiera despedirse se subió al carruaje y emprendió la marcha, pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche. Atrás habían quedado los problemas con su hija, el distanciamiento y los momentos tensos. En su cabeza solo cabía la información que acababa de recibir y lo que ello suponía.

Saito Hajime había sido el antiguo patrón de Misao.

Tenia que admitir que en un principio, al encontrárselos solos en el porche de atrás, había pensado que Misao le estaba siendo infiel en sus narices, pero al ver el terror en su rostro descarto por completo esa opción. El conocía muy bien cuando la joven entraba en pánico, no era la primera vez que lo había visto, pero jamás en el tiempo que la conocía la había visto tan asustada.

La miro mientras avanzaban por el camino oscuro rumbo a la granja. Seguía en silencio, pensativa, con los ojos llorosos. Le daba la sensación de hacerse mas pequeña a cada instante. Y eso solo le inundaba de rabia aun mas. Aun ni siquiera había acusado a aquel hombre que la aterraba.

Al oír de boca de su hermano que Misao había venido a Charleston desde la plantación de ese hombre todo encajo dentro de su mente. El miedo de Misao, la prepotencia de aquel imbecil..., las heridas en la espalda de Ella, su miedo al contacto con hombres. La joven había sido maltratada y violada en una medida que El desconocía en su antiguo hogar, en Texas. Eso era lo único que estaba claro. Y ahora estaba casi seguro de que el culpable de sus temores era Saito Hajime.

-Misao.- La llamo, intentando ser lo mas dulce posible.

Ella le miro tímidamente, solo unos segundos.

-Fue El, verdad?.- No hacia falta preguntar mas, ambos se entendían.- Dímelo, y te juro que daré la vuelta y...

-No!.- La reacción le tomo inesperadamente, Ella realmente estaba asustada.- No, por favor!

La impotencia crecía en su interior, sin medir el tono de sus palabras.- Como pretendes que no haga o diga nada?!, Dime!, Que te hizo ese desgraciado?!

-Nada!!

-Porque mientes?!!

Sin darse cuenta los caballos habían parado y se encontraban en medio de la oscuridad del camino de tierra, sin nada a su alrededor mas que bastos mares de hierba y los sonidos propios de la noche. Pero aun así Aoshi era capas de ver el dolor en su alma a través de sus ojos, y su rostro cada vez mas pálido.

-Ya no puede hacerme nada.- Susurro Ella con la voz rota, negando con la cabeza.- Ya no...

Luego su palidez aumento considerablemente y sus ojos quedaron opacos. Poco después de que a Aoshi se le partiera el alma con sus palabras vio como Ella se desmayaba y la arropo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al frente. La acomodo en su ceno y la abrazo, tan fuerte como pudo.

Mientras gruñía de rabia, una lagrima quemaba en uno de sus ojos de hielo y el silencio de la noche se rompía con un grito de pura impotencia.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Creo que esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar ne? Jejej_

_La historia empieza a ponerse tensa, parece que no hay manera de que estos dos se entiendaN y muchas veces las cosas están en su contra. También ha salido a relucir el pasado de Misao, y el pobre Aoshi sin saber como actuar... Admito que me costo mucho empezar este capitulo, pero llegada la mitad me salió todo de seguido jeje._

_Para nada han acabado los problemas para esta pareja, así que no se duerman en los laureles! Jejeje todavía quedan algunos capítulos antes de una reconciliación definitiva. Eso si, para satisfacción de mis lectoras Saito solo aparecerá en este capitulo, le necesitaba para sacar a relucir el pasado traumático de Missy, y que además Aoshi reaccionara!_

_No se si se me escapa algo..., bueno si es así ya saben como siempre preguntas, dudas, criticas, valoraciones y todo lo que se les ocurra..._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Son mi principal fuente de motivación!_

_Por eso, como siempre, agradecer a esas personas que se toman un cachito de su tiempo para dejarme su comentario, que tanto valoro!! Muchas gracias en especial a:_

**Kaoru-chan17**

**Kellyndrin**

**Leda Mayfair**

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Pichicoy**

**Stela**

**Mitsuki Himura**

**Mandy 1890**

_De nuevo muchísimas gracias, espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad y les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año!_

_Con cariño,_

**Rinoa Shinomori**

_EN PROCESO EL 1º CAPITULO DE MI NUEVO FIC _**LOVE NEVER DIES**, QUE RECOMIENDO A TODOS.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Love'S Sin **

**Capitulo 9**

**-**

Lo primero que vio fue la tierra sobre la que estaba echada, mientras sentía como el polvillo le había resecado la boca y la cabeza le dolía muchísimo, dificultándole enfocar bien la vista al principio. Recordó todo lo que había pasado nada mas aclarar su mente, en cuestión de pocos segundos. Y luego le sobrevino el terror de nuevo, aun mas fuerte que antes. Sabia perfectamente que le deparaba a continuación, y la piel se le erizo casi hasta dolerle, vaticinando lo que ocurriría en cuestión de un suspiro.

Sintió como alguien le tiraba del cabello sin ningún cuidado, alzándola del suelo, mientras apretaba la mandíbula para evitar soltar un grito de dolor. No estaba dispuesta a darles esa satisfacción tan fácilmente. Ya bastante la habían humillado, y lo que quedaba.

Al levantar la vista observo su alrededor. Estaba en medio del patio trasero de la Mansión, donde las criadas tendían las sabanas y ropa de la casa y los señores, y mas allá se veían los establos y los bastos campos donde las vacas pastaban perezosamente durante el día. Las jóvenes criadas miraban escondidas tras las sabanas de blanco lino, algunas con pena, otras con curiosidad o indiferencia, o simplemente preferían seguir con su trabajo discretamente. Los jornaleros también se habían percatado de que pasaba algo desde las vayas de madera y comentaban en voz baja, solo los mas atrevidos se acercaban los suficiente para presenciarlo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Algunos como la ama de llaves con su eterno luto y su ceja levantada, dejando claro la repulsión que sentía por Ella. Incluso algunas cocineras miraban con compasión desde las ventanas.

Una vez mas.

-Levántate puta.- Dijo una terrible voz desde su espalda, muy bien conocida.- Da la cara con dignidad.

La joven de 16 años miraba sus manos en silencio, con la cabeza agachada. Sabia casi con seguridad todo lo que diría su patrón, todo lo que haría, como si lo hubiese vivido mil veces. Y aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba, sabia que por mucho que se defendiera no serviría de nada, porque tampoco seria la ultima. Nadie la creería, nadie le haría caso a sus palabras o mínimo la escucharía. Lo había aprendido tras la primera vez, cuando gracias a sus intentos por defenderse había recibido el castigo doble.

Tras otras veces había aprendido a cerrar la boca y recibir los golpes con dignidad. Con la cabeza bien alta.

Cogió fuerzas de donde pudiera tenerlas y se levanto con dificultad, luego se dio la vuelta para encarar a su patrón e intento ser lo mas neutral posible, cualquier cosa menos hacer el mínimo gesto que le costara mas castigo. Se encontró de frente con Saito Hajime, mirándola serio pero con un atisbo de diversión perversa en sus ojos ámbar. Detrás de El a su mejor capataz y futuro yerno, Soujiro Seta, un joven de unos pocos años mas que Ella con gran atractivo físico e increíblemente egoísta, mirándola éste con inmenso rencor y odio, mientras se sujetaba la mejilla izquierda de la que brotaba sangre no en grandes cantidades, pero el corte era considerable.

Agacho la mirada y espero su castigo, observando con resignación la fusta para cabalgar que sujetaba Saito entre una de sus manos, casi con armonía.

-Pensé que la ultima vez habías aprendido, pero desde luego eres dura de mollera.- Saito empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, muy cerca.- No se puede esperar mas de una salvaje del Mississippi.

Misao apretó los labios y bajo mas la cabeza, mientras el hombre la observaba con media sonrisa.

-Debes ser realmente masoquista, o increíblemente estúpida, yo me decanto por lo segundo.

-Que ha hecho esta vez esta desagradecida?.- Pregunto la vieja ama de llaves, la única además de Tokio Saito que era capas de hablarle a Hajime a su mismo nivel en aquella zona.- No hace mas que dar problemas.

-Que que ha hecho?!.- Levanto la voz Soujiro Seta, dejando al aire la herida de su rostro.- La muy loca me ha cortado la cara con un cuchillo de cocina!, Se merece mínimo 20 latigazos!

-Y los recibirá no te preocupes.- Contesto Saito rápidamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor, observando como los empleados les miraban con curiosidad.- Escuchad todos! Este castigo se le impartirá a todo aquel que sea pillado robando en mi casa, queda claro?!.- Luego miro a Misao.- Y además, por la herida de Soujiro, te has ganado 10 latigazos mas.

Misao suspiro silenciosamente, ardiendo de rabia en su interior.

La excusa esa vez parecía clara. Sabia perfectamente porque estaba en esa situación, y no era precisamente por robar nada que perteneciera a esa demonio de hombre al que había sido vendida. Estaba allí porque a su adorado yerno se le había antojado convertirla en su nueva puta, y Ella no estaba dispuesta a aguantar lo que otras habían consentido por no recibir los 20 latigazos. Cuando sintió las manos y la boca de Soujiro Seta en partes donde no deberían estar su primer impulso fue coger lo primero que tuvo a mano y atacarle para poder huir. Pero solo llego a la salida del almacén donde la había pillado a solas.

Evidentemente la había golpeado con algo en la cabeza, porque no recordaba como había llegado hasta al patio.

Y seguramente le había dicho a Saito que la había pillado robando algo para que recibiera el castigo por rechazarlo y además dejarle una bonita marca en su rostro de niño guapo. Eso era seguro, y también que Saito sabia perfectamente el verdadero motivo por el que su yerno había sido atacado, y estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto, solo por tener algo con que entretenerse ese día.

Soujiro sonrió ampliamente cuando Saito puso en su mano la fusta. Podía llegar a ser el hombre mas retorcido del mundo, de eso también estaba completamente segura, y maldijo el día que había llegado a Texas, a sus antiguos patrones por venderla tan a la ligera y a su madre por haberla traído a ese mundo tan cruel.

-Haz los honores.- Dijo antes de seguir su camino hacia el interior de la Mansión con toda seguridad.

Tokio lo esperaba en la puerta, seguramente curiosa por lo que había pasado. Delante de su mujer no podía disfrutar con tanta libertad de su propia maldad.

-Tu, quítale la camisa.- Le ordeno Seta a uno de los vaqueros de la granja.- Y átale las manos.

Ella se dejo llevar sin ninguna resistencia.

El vaquero le dio la vuelta, perdiendo de vista la sonrisa ensangrentada de Soujiro. Sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, se agacho frente al poste donde ataban a los castigados y puso las manos para que se las ataran a este. No dudo en agarrar fuertemente la áspera cuerda, lo necesitaría cuando empezaran los latigazos. Luego noto como le rajaban la camisa por la espalda y le apartaban la melena azabache, dejándola desnuda al sol de mediodía, que estaba especialmente fuerte. O esa era su impresión.

Observo a las criadas y vaqueros con cansancio los segundos antes, todos apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Ella sabia que era porque su verdugo había levantado la fusta. Luego sintió el primer latigazo, probablemente el mas doloroso. Y solo noto el profundo dolor de su pequeña espalda, la piel arderle y el grito que se le escapo sin remedio.

Luego otro grito.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo no estaba en aquella maldita granja de Texas, ni siquiera era de día. Observo a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación que compartía con Aoshi, arropada dentro de la cama de matrimonio con la única luz que desprendían las llamas de la chimenea.

No había dolor, solo el sudor de su frente y su respiración agitada. Se llevo las manos a la espalda y noto que no habían heridas, solo viejas cicatrices. Había sido un sueño..., y al darse cuenta su corazón empezó a recobrar su ritmo normal y el susto se escapaba de su cuerpo. Todo había sido un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla. La pesadilla de su pasado, que la perseguiría toda la vida. Por muy lejos que huyera jamás podría librarse.

Por una vez el maldito Lobo tenia la razón en algo, y era que jamás podría borrar de su cuerpo y alma todo aquello que había vivido. Al darse cuenta una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, algo sorprendida la seco. Hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de llorar por ese motivo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso aislada en sus pensamientos, hasta que oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Pensando que era Aoshi su cuerpo se tenso hasta la punta de los pies. Que pensaría El ahora? Ni siquiera se había acordado.

El rostro de Omasu se asomo, observando el interior de la habitación, y volvió a calmarse. Sobretodo al ver como la muchacha de cabellos avellana le sonreía sinceramente.

-Te has despertado...- Susurro, casi como haría una madre, acercándose a la cama.- Como te encuentras?

Misao trago saliva, notaba como su voz temblaba.- Mejor..., solo estoy un poco débil.

-Un poco débil?, pareces una muerta de lo pálida que estas.- Omasu intento que volviera a recostarse, tapándola con las mantas.- Cuando Aoshi te trajo desmayada me temí lo peor, estabas tan blanca como el papel.

-Ya me encuentro mejor, en serio.- La joven intento sonreír lo mejor que pudo, pero casi le era imposible.

-De eso no te preocupes, estoy calentando un poco de caldo, te vendrá bien tener algo en el estomago.- Omasu observo el gesto de asco que puso Misao al hablarle de comida.- No me pongas esa cara!, necesitas reposo y alimento para que recuperes al menos el color de tus mejillas.

Se rindió rápidamente a los cuidados de Omasu.

Luego de arroparla fue hasta la chimenea para avivar un poco mas el fuego y luego se puso a recoger la habitación en completo silencio, dejando que Misao retomara sus pensamientos donde los había dejado. Seguramente Aoshi estaba avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado..., como haría para que se olvidara de toda esa noche?, estaba casi segura de que no la dejaría en paz hasta que se lo contara todo, y no quería que El se enterara de lo negro de su pasado. No quería darle aun mas lastima. No quería que la tuviera mas allí por lastima, soportaría cualquier cosa menos eso. Había aprendido a vivir evitando la lastima de los demás, valiéndose por si misma... era la única manera de conservar lo único que realmente era suyo. Su dignidad.

Se dio cuenta de que no sabia nada. Ni como había llegado, ni que hora era, ni donde estaba Aoshi...

-Omasu.- La llamo, volviendo a incorporarse.- Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

La castaña la miro algo pensativa antes de contestar.- No lo se, pero llevas en esa cama por lo menos una hora, pensé que no despertarías jamás.

Entonces tenia que ser entrada la madrugada. Era muy tarde y su amiga aun estaba allí cuidándola, después de haber perdido su tarde cuidando también a los niños.

-No hace falta que te quedes mas, seguramente querrás volver a casa y descansar.- Se sintió terriblemente culpable e intento bajarse de la cama pero Omasu llego a su altura en un momento, impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-Que haces?!, Ni se te ocurra salir de esa cama!

-Pero...

Omasu la interrumpió volviendo a taparla.- Nada de peros! No te preocupes mas Misao, no me importa quedarme hasta mañana, tu tienes que descansar no estas nada bien y Aoshi precisamente no esta de humor ni para relacionarse con otro ser humano.

Misao la miro dudosa.- Donde esta Aoshi...?

-Abajo, se encerró en el Salón.- Cuando consiguió que la joven de ojos verdes volviera a echarse se sentó al borde de la cama, y la miro algo mas seria.- Esta de un humor de perros y no ha querido explicar nada..., puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La señora Shinomori solo asintió.

-Que paso en la fiesta?.- Misao pareció palidecer aun mas con la pregunta.- No me creo que haya sido un simple desmayo, pareces aterrada... y jamás había visto a Aoshi tan furioso como ahora, ni tan asustado como cuando llego contigo en brazos, pareció que había pasado lo peor.

Misao sonrió insegura.- Que tonterías Omasu..., seguramente le habré dado un susto cuando me desmaye, llevaba toda la tarde sintiéndome un poco mal y tu y yo sabemos que la compañía de un montón de ricos pomposos no es la mas grata.

Omasu la miro durante unos instantes, leía en sus ojos la mentira, pero tras pensarlo saco una sonrisa tranquila y se levanto de la cama. Comprendía que si Misao ni Aoshi querían decir nada no era asunto suyo entonces.

-Desde luego que no lo son.- Camino hasta la cómoda y cogió una pequeña tonga de ropa.- Descansa, voy a ver como va el caldo y a avisarle a Aoshi que estas despierta.

-No!.- Se sorprendió así misma de la reacción que tubo, casi tanto como Omasu que la miro extrañada. Sonrió para aliviar la situación.- No hace falta que le molestes..., ya sabes como se pone cuando esta enfadado, déjalo descansar.

-...De acuerdo.- Susurro Omasu, yendo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

La joven de ojos almendra dudo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta. Se pensó muy bien si salir y dejar pasar todo aquello, o decir lo que opinaba al respecto. Cogió aire y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que Misao miraba a la nada con la cabeza gacha, muy pensativa.

-Se que no es asunto mío.- Llamo la atención de Misao.- No estoy ciega, se ve que las cosas entre Aoshi y tu no van bien desde hace días.

Misao quiso realmente decirle algo, pero estaba completamente bloqueada.

-No soy precisamente la persona mas experta en matrimonios.- La castaña jugueteo un poco con la ropa que llevaba en las manos, buscando las palabras apropiadas.- No debería inmiscuirme, pero... también se que Aoshi a veces es un poco... complicado, pero no es un mal hombre y se nota que están enamorados.

-Enamorados...- Susurro Misao, una mezcla entre sorpresa, ironía y tristeza, que Omasu no supo ver.

-Si, y en mi humilde opinión creo que deberían dejarse de tanto orgullo y hablar sinceramente el uno con el otro.- La joven de ojos verdes la miro como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad, incomodándola.- Es solo lo que yo creo..., hacen una bonita pareja seria una lastima desperdiciar el tiempo en riñas, no?

Aunque Omasu tuviera las mejores intenciones creyó que había metido la pata al ver que Misao no contestaba a ninguna de sus palabras, simplemente permanecía quieta entre las frazadas, y su mirada había vuelto a clavarse en la nada, pero aun mas sombría. Se regaño interiormente, seguramente no era el momento mas apropiado para dar su opinión sobre nada.

-Perdona, esta claro que no es asunto mío.- Se disculpo abriendo la puerta por fin.- Ahora vengo con el caldo.

Misao escucho como se cerraba la puerta, pero le pareció mucho mas lejos de lo que era en realidad.

Las palabras de Omasu le habían calado muy hondo. Si la castaña supiera que tan equivocada estaba..., si conociera la verdadera farsa que era su vida. A cada momento lo tenia mucho mas claro, aquel no era su sitio. Aoshi y Ella estaban lejos de ser un matrimonio enamorado, y mucho mas lejos de poder solucionar ninguno de sus problemas. El problema era Ella, se había decepcionado a si misma. Cuando había jurado que el paso por esa casa no seria si no uno de sus tantos trabajos en la vida, cuando había jurado que jamás caería en brazos de ningún hombre, que solo lucharía por conseguir su libertad y vivir por fin una vida en paz. En el momento en que se había dejado besar por Aoshi Shinomori había roto su palabra, había roto todo lo hecho para llegar hasta su meta...

Prometió que no se enamoraría jamás de Aoshi Shinomori, y ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorada de ese rufián que tenia por esposo. Aun sabiendo que su vida era una completa farsa, que pronto se acabaría todo, y que Ella no había significado nada especial para Aoshi.

Y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía de Ello.

No maldecía el día en que la familia Saito la había regalado como a una cabra a Seijuro Shinomori. No maldecía el día en que éste dispuso también de su vida, uniéndola con su desvergonzado hermano pequeño. No maldecía el día que vio por primera vez los ojos de hielo de Aoshi Shinomori. No maldecía el día en que la beso por primera vez, ni el día en que le hizo el amor..., ni ninguno de los días que habían pasado juntos desde entonces, a pesar de la diferencias y los malos ratos.

Por primera vez en muchos años no maldecía su mala suerte, y eso era con diferencia lo peor de todo. Porque entonces el dejar aquello que tanto amaba iba a ser la prueba mas dura de su vida, pero no había otro final. Los cuentos de hadas no existen, y Aoshi Shinomori no era su príncipe azul, era el de mujeres como Megumi Takani.

Seco las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, sin saber en que momento se había puesto a llorar. Miro con decisión su alrededor y llego a la única conclusión que veía segura. Cortaría de raíz la relación que mantenía con Aoshi y esperaría a que éste se decidiera a dejarla ir, para que todo fuera como tenia que ser, y entonces podría pasar el resto de su vida, no olvidando su horrible infancia en el sur, si no intentando olvidar al primero y único marido que tendría en toda la vida, el único hombre al que se había entregado libremente.

Aunque de antemano sabia que eso seria imposible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La luz matutina que entraba por la ventana del Salón le despertó poco después de que amaneciera. Se restregó con poco cuidado uno de sus ojos azules e intento incorporarse, cuando noto lo mucho que le dolía la espalda.

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, como otras tantas veces, pero con diferencia era la noche que peor había descansado. También le dolía la cabeza, y al ver las jarras de cerveza en la mesita de café se acordó que había bebido hasta que le entro el sueño, porque del enfado que tenia era incapaz de pegar ojo.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El cerdo del antiguo patrón de Misao la había dejado aterrada con solo su presencia y Ella era incapaz de acusarlo, ni siquiera a El. La rabia le volvió a quemar las entrañas, no entendía porque no le había contado lo que pasaba, si hubiera sido algo mas leve le hubiera restado importancia, pero sabia que era grave. Solo verle el rostro a la joven le oprimía el pecho de impotencia. Con gusto hubiera vuelto a la fiesta y le hubiera partido la cara al tal Saito Hajime, pero estaba claro que eso solo habría agravado la situación. Después de mucho pensarlo se dio cuenta de que los Saito eran una familia con demasiado poder en el sur del país, seguramente Misao no había dicho nada porque sabia que no serviría de nada, pero aun así...

Se levanto de un impulso, apretando los puños con fuerza y buscando cualquier objeto que se pudiera golpear, cuando se oyeron dos toques en la puerta.

-Que?.- Grito, sin importarle quien fuera.

La puerta se abrió y Omasu le miro con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.- Aun de mal humor?, deberías darte un baño de agua fría.

-Que quieres Omasu?.- Gruño, buscando su camisa para ponérsela.

-Solo venia a informarte de que me voy a Charleston.- La joven de ojos almendra entro para coger las jarras de cerveza.- Tus hijos están desayunando en la cocina tranquilamente, y he preparado un poco de leche caliente para Misao, crees que serás capas de subírsela sin alterarla mucho?

Aoshi la miro, algo mas calmado, no sabia nada de Ella desde que la había dejado echada en la cama al cuidado de Omasu.- Como se encuentra?

-Esta mucho mejor.- Sonrió ampliamente la joven, feliz por ver curiosidad en Aoshi.- Seguramente seguirá durmiendo, le hace falta descansar al menos un par de días, no tiene buen aspecto así que debo suponer que su desmayo no fue a causa de algo momentáneo.

-Muchas gracias por todo Omasu.- Agradeció, abotonándose la camisa y procurando no parecer muy interesado en el tema.- Te pagare el doble por haberte quedado toda la noche con Ella.

-Déjate de tonterías.- Rió Omasu, saliendo hacia la cocina con las jarras.- Me conformo con que se te quite ese mal humor y procures que Misao no se mueva de esa cama hasta el lunes.

Suspiro con profundidad mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa y recogió sus botas del suelo, por mucho que quisiera encerrarse para meditar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior habían muchas cosas que hacer en la granja y Sanosuke estaría apunto de llegar. Además tenia que hablar con Ella antes de nada.

En la cocina los niños comían tranquilamente, ajenos a todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aunque Tsubame lo observaba todo con curiosidad mientras tomaba su leche, algo contrariada porque Omasu siguiera en la casa y su padre hubiese dormido en el Salón.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya.- Informo Omasu, recogiendo sus cosas y acercándose a la puerta del patio.- Niños procuren no hacer mucho ruido y ayudar en casa, entendido?

El pequeño Aoshi-kun asintió atendiendo mas a su desayuno, y Tsubame la miro aun mas extrañada.

En ese momento entro Aoshi buscando una taza de café.- Adiós Omasu, ten cuidado por el camino.

-No te preocupes.- La joven le guiño un ojo.- Que tengan cuidado los demás, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!

Por suerte, pensó, Omasu había sido muy inteligente y le había preparado café esa mañana, lo que mas necesitaba en el mundo. Se apoyo en la cocina y soplo dentro de la taza humeante, realmente pensativo. Tanto que no percato que la mayor de sus hijos había clavado su mirada en El, insistentemente.

-Que?.- pregunto, demasiado seco tal vez.

Tsubame no cambio ni un poco la mueca de su rostro.- Porque Omasu se quedo hasta la mañana?

-Misao no se sentía muy bien.- Su padre dio un gran sorbo al negro liquido.- Así que ya la han oído, no hagan mucho ruido, Misao necesita descansar.

-Le pasa algo a Misao?.- Pregunto el mas pequeño, por primera vez atendiendo a la conversación.

-Nada grave.- Se acerco hasta el fregadero y dejo la taza, luego miro a su hija.- Crees que serás capas de hacer lo que te digo?

-Desde luego que si.- La niña se sintió ofendida y se levanto de la mesa.- Yo cuidare de Ella.

-Mas tarde, vete a hacer tu cama, voy a llevarle el desayuno.- Cogió la bandeja con la taza de leche y salió de la cocina, lo menos que le apetecía en ese momento era discutir una vez mas con su hija.

En que había fallado para que Tsubame le desafiara constantemente?, No sabia, pero tampoco era el momento oportuno para ponerse a pensar en ello. Los problemas de uno en uno.

Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, no muy seguro de si quería que Misao ya hubiera despertado o no. Tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar..., pero a lo mejor no era el momento adecuado. El aun no se recuperaba de su enfado inicial y seguramente Ella aun estaba indispuesta.

Que sea lo que dios quiera, pensó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación empujándola con el codo.

Se acerco a la cama con el corazón en un puño, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Misao aun dormía, enrollada entre las frazadas y echa un ovillo, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Se sentó a su lado, al borde de la cama, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y de forma involuntaria se quedo contemplándola en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que tenia mejor aspecto, su rostro no estaba tan pálido, incluso parecía sonrojada.

Porque las cosas se habían complicado tanto? La semana anterior era todo tan fácil..., porque había tenido que cambiar todo? No entendía en que preciso momento se había estropeado. A lo mejor ese era problema..., se sentía componente importante de una historia que desconocía. Porque Misao no le hablaba, le hacia entender?, No pensaba regañarla ni mucho menos, es que le tenia miedo? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y nunca había destacado por su paciencia. Solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba acariciándole el largo cabello azabache con ternura y Ella parecía removerse en sueños, pero para nada incomoda. Hasta que abrió uno de sus ojos verdes con pereza, no muy conciente de la situación en la que estaba, ya que sonrió tímidamente y volvió a cerrarlo, adormilada. Aoshi Shinomori no supo definir que fue lo que sintió su interior al ver esa sonrisa, pero también olvido la noción de la realidad y todos sus pensamientos anteriores.

-Misao..., te he traído el desayuno.- Susurro , no queriendo despertarla bruscamente.

Ella suspiro profundamente, y luego bostezo, estirando los brazos para desperezarse. Solo cuando abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor pareció comprender donde estaba, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior de nuevo y mirando a Aoshi, como esperando algo.

Shinomori noto perfectamente el cambio de actitud, sus verdes ojos reflejaban tal tristeza que de nuevo se sintió impotente y su cuerpo se tenso, haciendo que de nuevo se sintiera distanciados el uno del otro.

-Omasu dice que tienes que comer algo.- Señalo la bandeja que había en la mesita de noche.

-No tengo hambre.- Hablo Ella por primera vez, con la voz un poco débil, y es que en realidad no quería saber de comida, y se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba preparada para enfrentar a Aoshi.

Pero El se lo tomo como una impertinencia, cogió la bandeja y la puso sobre sus rodillas.- No es una recomendación, así que espero que dejes vacía esta bandeja.

-No me hables como si fuera uno de los niños.- Escupió ofendida.

Fue el detonante perfecto para que el genio de Aoshi quisiera salir a la superficie.

-No, por supuesto!.- Exclamo con ironía.- Si te comportaras como la mujer que eres no tendría porque hablarte de esa manera.

Golpe bajo para Misao.

-Cuando demonios vas a confiar en mi y vas decirme que esta pasando?.- Se levanto de la cama, con el ceño fruncido.- Me estoy cansado de esta situación, Misao.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso.- Comento con tranquilidad la joven, sabiendo que era el momento perfecto para poner fin a toda aquella mentira.- No es asunto tuyo lo que me pase.

-Que no es asunto mío?!.- Aoshi levanto la voz, indignado.- En que momento se te olvido que estamos casados?

-En el momento en que a ti se te olvido nuestro trato!

Aoshi Shinomori no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Ella seguía pensando en ese dichoso trato? Es que no le había demostrado los últimos meses lo satisfecho que estaba con su matrimonio? Le había prometido que el día que la hiciera su mujer se olvidaría de aquel maldito trato, y Ella seguía pensando que lo mantenían.

-De que estas hablando? Eso quedo aclarado hace tiempo!

Misao se incorporo en la cama, con el rostro serio y la mirada gacha.- No creas que soy estúpida, no he esperado en ningún momento lo contrario, esto empezó siendo una farsa y así acabara.

Aoshi abrió la boca sin saber realmente que decir ante aquello, mientras Ella continuaba, muy convencida de sus palabras.

-No hacia falta que me prometieras cosas que no puedes cumplir para llevarme a la cama, se perfectamente cual es mi puesto en esta casa.

-No!, creo que no lo sabes en absoluto.- Rió sarcásticamente.- Que demonios te ha hecho pensar que no cumpliré con mi palabra Misao?

Ella levanto la mirada, y esta vez llena de rencor.- Por supuesto, Megumi Takani.

-Megumi Takani?.- Aoshi levanto una ceja, desconcertado.- Que tiene que ver Ella en nuestro matrimonio?

-Que tiene que ver?.- Ahora fue Misao quien levanto la voz.- No soy ciega!, se perfectamente que es tu amante, antes y después de casarnos.

Aoshi sonrió, de una manera muy molesta para Misao.- Estas celosa...

-No me hagas reír!

Misao sintió como todo el calor se concentraba en su cara. Era un estúpido!, pretendía hacerle creer algo completamente imposible, que estaba dispuesto a quedarse con Ella como esposa, teniendo a Megumi Takani en el momento en que mas le apeteciera, y además la acusaba de estar celosa!, no sabia en que momento había perdido los estribos y había levantado la voz, quería aparentar indiferencia ante el tema, pero había sido imposible. Se levanto de la cama, aguatando estoicamente el mareo que le sobrevino. Todo aquello era demasiado para Ella, se sentía humillada y además estúpida, por no mencionar el terrible dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho ante la evidencia de la realidad. Aoshi Shinomori no la quería, se había hecho durante semanas una realidad falsa de que podrían convivir como una pareja normal, y todo estaba muy lejos de llegar a serlo. Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, bajo la atenta mirada de un Aoshi que había cambiado su sonrisa por una mueca de desconcierto. Todo acabaría ese día.

-No tengo porque estar celosa.- Comento, intentando estar lo mas calmada posible mirándole con decisión.- En ningún momento me he creído que este matrimonio fuera de verdad, vine obligada para salvar tu reputación y quedamos en que encontrarías una esposa adecuada y me darías mi libertad a cambio.

Aoshi la miro mas serio de lo que nunca lo había visto. Sus ojos ardían de ira, pero su rostro no ofrecía mueca alguna, simplemente parecía escucharla con atención. Era evidente que Misao lo estaba echando de su propia habitación y que además estaba poniendo fin a su relación de una manera muy clara.

Se acerco a Ella, y la miro, muy de cerca.

-Eso es lo que quieres?.- Le susurro, notando el aliento de Ella en su boca.- Me cambias por tu libertad, Misao?

Ella levanto la mirada, con lagrimas amenazando con salir.- No puedo cambiar nada que nunca he tenido, verdad?

-Cierto.- Contesto duramente, cogiendola de la cintura en un arrebato y pegando aun mas sus rostros hasta el roce.- Pero yo puedo darte todo eso y mas.

Misao apretó los ojos mientras las lagrimas terminaban escapando, sin girar el rostro, probando por ultima vez la cercanía de lo que iba a perder, de lo que iba a rechazar.

-Perdería la única cosa que poseo al aceptar lo que no quieres, ni puedes prometerme Aoshi Shinomori.

-El que?.- Aoshi gruño, apretándola aun mas.

-Mi dignidad.

Su respuesta fue contundente e hizo abrir los ojos a Aoshi. No había opción a mal interpretaciones, ni a confusiones. Le había dejado en claro que el continuar a su lado seria perder su dignidad como mujer, por el ser quien era. Ni las lagrimas que cruzaban el rostro de la joven lo hicieron bajar el erguido mentón.

Era la primera vez que una mujer le rechazaba, rechazaba todo lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle sin darle opción a promesas de amor. En otra circunstancia solo haría cualquier cosa en su mano para convencerla de lo contrario, pero con el único propósito de salvaguardar su reputación de casanova. Con Ella era distinto. No deseaba otra cosa que hacerla entrar en razón fuera como fuese, estaría incluso dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas..., pero aun su orgullo era un obstáculo para actuar sinceramente. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza una sola idea de cómo convencerla de quedarse con El, porque se había dado cuenta, tal vez tarde..., de que no quería perderla.

Hizo lo único que se le paso por el corazón, mas que por la cabeza.

Termino de juntar sus rostros y la beso de la manera mas inofensiva de las que había besado a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera de su misma sangre. Misao lo noto desde el mismo momento en que sus labios quisieron hacer contacto con los de Ella, y el corazón se la partió en mil pedazos. Porque en su interior quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado y dejarse besar por ese hombre que la había enamorado, pero la imagen de Megumi Takani o Yumi Komogata la hacían poner los pies sobre la tierra. Donde debían estar.

Seria muy fácil en ese momento dejarse llevar por la situación, pero los días que siguieran no serian tan fáciles, sabiendo que Aoshi jamás seria suyo. La resignación no era una salida fácil, el sufrimiento en silencio tampoco. Aunque le costara años de tristeza al final sabría que había hecho lo mas lógico, no había pasado por todo lo que había pasado para conformarse con las migajas de un amor no correspondido.

Giro el rostro entre lagrimas de punzante dolor y se mordió el labio cuando su mejilla se calentó por el suspiro de enfado de Aoshi al ser rechazado.

Se alejo de Ella y la cogió del mentón obligándola a mirarle.

-Podrás vivir con tu dignidad y tu libertad como tanto deseas...- Susurro de la manera mas oscura que había escuchado Ella jamás, con los ojos inyectados en impotencia.- A que precio?

Sus ultimas palabras antes de soltarla y dejarla sola en la habitación de ambos, cerrando la puerta tan lentamente que fue aun mas doloroso para la joven de ojos verdes. El gemido de sufrimiento que se le escapo de la garganta no podría haber sido evitado de ninguna manera, se llevo la mano al pecho y se consoló mentalmente diciendo que era lo que habría pasado tarde o temprano, al menos había sido Ella quien le dejara, y no tendría que pasar la humillación y la herida mortal de que Aoshi la echara por alguien mejor.

Ahora cumpliría su parte del trato y aguantaría estoicamente, sabia que no mucho tiempo tras esa conversación.

Era lo correcto, era lo lógico, era lo adecuado, era lo que sabia que iba a pasar desde que Seijuro le comentara la situación. Ese era el plan inicial!, y sin embargo no estaba segura de que la meta que quería alcanzar valiera una mínima parte del precio que había pagado por ello.

Tras años deseándolo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El fin de semana fue demasiado largo para todos, y además el invierno estaba a punto de caer sobre Charleston. No solo por el clima..., la situación en la granja de Aoshi Shinomori era tal que aunque fuera pleno verano todos los miembros de la familia estaban pasando los días mas fríos y sobrios.

En especial para el cabeza de familia.

Tras aquella conversación se había entregado plenamente al trabajo, preparando todos y cada uno de los rincones de la granja para la llegada del crudo invierno. Sin tiempo para descansos, no quería seguir pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y aunque habían transcurrido dos días desde aquella conversación con Misao seguía ardiendo de rabia.

Y porque?

No solo porque era la primera vez que lo rechazaban. No solo porque se había dado cuenta que era la primera vez que iba a permitir que le rechazaran por el único motivo de que había sido Ella. No otra mujer, si no Misao Shinomori, aquella jovencita de pasado dramático con la que le habían obligado a casarse. Aquella que le había desafiado en su propio hogar, había aguantado mas que ningún hombre que conocía la dureza del trabajo, le había corregido cuando era necesario y además se había hecho con el control de su casa. Pero eso no era lo grave! No, señor!

Es que además era la misma mujer que le había ignorado en un principio, lo había tenido noches en vela del deseo, le había hecho sudar de pasión y sonreír, suspirar, y tantas cosas mas..., de amor. Si, amor!, lejos de todo pronostico la simple criada de su hermano mayor había conseguido que volviera a creer en esa palabra, y además no le costaba nada admitirlo. Admitir que el gran Aoshi Shinomori, mujeriego entre los hombres y deseo de todas las mujeres, podía decir que se había enamorado de su esposa impuesta.

Y no era lo peor de todo, pese a lo que muchos pensarían.

Lo peor de todo era que Ella lo había rechazado nuevamente. No era un rechazo normal, era el castigo de toda una vida en pecado. El castigo a todas las noches que había pasado entre las piernas de alguna mujer, para que tras alcanzar lo que buscaba, pasara a la caza de alguna otra. Irónico?, desde luego que si, pero además es que tenia su lógica y sentido. Se lo tenia merecido.

Y además se le podía añadir, no solo el hecho que Misao lo rechace por desconfianza a su fidelidad, si no que también el estar completamente seguro de que Ella lo amaba con toda el alma. Sus ojos verdes no podían mentirle, Misao le amaba y estaba dispuesta a dejarle por salvaguardar su dignidad, y eso solo lo hacia sentirse aun mas horrible.

Misao le había superado con creces como persona.

Cogió un saco de heno y se lo echo a la espalda, caminando hacia los establos para darle de comer a los caballos, observando como el sol se pondría en poco menos de una hora.

El panorama de su vida no podía verse mas negro que la misma noche.

Y sin embargo cuando la salida mas accesible era rendirse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, algo en su interior gritaba todo lo contrario. El era Aoshi Shinomori, no se rendía ante nada y mucho menos ante una mujer terca que no quería creer en su palabra. Estaba dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla cambiar de opinión, evitando todo lo posible la opción de arrodillarse y suplicar, seguía siendo Aoshi Shinomori ante todo.

El problema estaba en... Que podía hacer?

Llevaba varios días pensando única y exclusivamente en ello, y era incapaz de dar con la solución mas drástica. Había pensado desde atarla a la cama y secuestrarla para que no se fuera hasta jurar sobre una Biblia y delante de un cura que jamás le seria infiel mientras fuera su mujer, jurarle amor eterno. Pero eso le parecía demasiado cursi, no era su estilo, tenia que haber mas soluciones.

Abrió la puerta del establo totalmente sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Tanto que no se percato de que no estaba solo, además de sus caballos.

Dejo el saco de heno en el suelo para ir hasta la parte de atrás a buscar el rastrillo cuando se encontró la escena en todo su esplendor. Entre las montañas de paja del final del establo habían dos personas echadas, y dos personas que conocía El muy bien. A otra persona le hubiera dado vergüenza todo aquello, pero Aoshi solo se cruzo de brazos y carraspeo lo mas fuerte que pudo, para llamar la atención.

Sanosuke se levanto rápido como un resorte del montón de paja, cogiendo la manta de un caballo que había en el suelo y tapándose sus partes nobles, mientras le miraba con el rostro pálido y la boca abierta.

-Que haces aquí?.- Pregunto con la voz aguda.

Aoshi levanto una ceja elegantemente.- Que hago aquí? Te recuerdo que este es mi establo.

-Ya, pero...- El joven miro hacia todos lados un poco incomodo.- Pensé que a estas horas estarías cenando con tu bonita familia.

-Es evidente que no.- Su jefe volvió hacia atrás y cogió el saco de heno.- Además no soy muy bien recibido últimamente por mi familia.

-Todavía no has arreglado las cosas con Misao?.- Sanosuke se apoyo en una de las columnas de madera, de la forma mas natural.- No me extraña que no quiera saber de ti, eres mas bruto que un arado.

-Oye!.- Se quejo el aludido dejando caer el saco junto a uno de los caballos.- Quien te ha dado permiso para que te metas en mis problemas matrimoniales?, Estas copulando en mi establo, te recuerdo.

Se oyó un carraspeo desde la montaña de heno, de donde salió el rostro blanco de una mujer de ojos almendrados, observando a los hombres, que la miraban como si se hubieran olvidado de su presencia.

-Yo también quiero recordarlo.- Sonrió sarcásticamente Megumi Takani, mientras se tapaba como podía con fajos de heno.- Tienes problemas con tu preciosa mujercita, Aoshi?

-Creo que tu eres la menos indicada para hablar de ese tipo de temas Meg.- Rió Aoshi.

-Misao quiere dejarle porque no se fía de El.- Aclaro Sanosuke a la mujer morena, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.- Y El no sabe como convencerla de lo contrario.

-Que típico de Aoshi...- Sonrió la esposa de Yukishiro.- El día que conserve a una mujer será todo un milagro.

-Eso mismo podría decir yo de ti Takani.- Una venita empezaba a hincharse en la frente de Aoshi.- Además no ha ayudado en nada que andes a todas horas merodeando por la granja para acostarte con este ignorante.- Miro a Sanosuke.- Como se te ocurre contarle nada? No eres mi amigo?

Este se encogió de hombros.- Es mujer, a lo mejor te ayuda.

-Oye!, que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?.- Megumi arrugo el entrecejo.- Esta claro que tu fama te precede.

-Entonces si tan inteligente eres porque no me dices como arreglarlo, eh?

La mujer de ojos almendrados levanto el mentón con orgullo y sonrió al verse alabada aunque fuera de manera irónica, luego puso una mueca pensativa durante unos instantes.

-En realidad es todo muy simple.- Comenzó.- Si fuera yo te cortaría los huevos solo por la mas mínima evidencia de serme infiel, pero como estamos hablando de tu mujercita simple creo que se conformara con que te arrodilles y le supliques que se quede.

Aoshi gruño.- No pienso arrodillarme.

-Que lastima, pagaría por verlo.- Rió Sanosuke, aunque basto una mirada de Aoshi para acallarlo.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan orgulloso, no te ha ayudado en nada.

Aoshi Shinomori la miro en silencio, dando a entender perfectamente que Megumi Takani no era precisamente la mujer mas humilde, ni por asomo, del mundo.

Ella suspiro, entendiendo a la perfección.- Lo se..., pero es pura lógica, haciendo algo que jamás harías le demostrarías que vas en serio, aunque no lo hagas de corazón.

-Eres una pécora.

-Eh!.- Intercedió Sanosuke, ganándose la atención de ambos.- Que pasa? Es una pécora, pero es mi pécora así que un respeto.

-Tuya?.- Soltó una carcajada Shinomori.- Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

-No me extraña que Misao no confíe en ti.- Sanosuke le miro serio, mas de lo que había sido en su vida.- Si tu mismo eres incapaz de hacerlo por otra persona.

Las palabras de Aoshi lejos de sonar completamente ridículas, como habría pensando en Aoshi en un primer momento refiriéndose a Megumi Takani, habían cobrado su sentido tras escucharlas con atención. El mismo acababa de juzgar a otra persona por su fama, cuando también era victima de ese tipo de actitudes. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Sanosuke y Meg, viendo que realmente se encontraba en una situación que jamás habría imaginado.

Los tres en medio del granero, dos de ellos completamente desnudos y tras haberles interrumpido en pleno acto, discutiendo cual era la mejor manera de arreglar su matrimonio. No era absurdo? Solo podían pasarle esas cosas a El. Hace algunas semanas se habría escandalizado, y mas o menos eso fue lo que paso cuando se encontró a su mejor amigo y a su ex amante, dicho sea de paso que se odiaban a muerte, retozando como un par de adolescentes tras el molino de agua de la manera mas descarada.

Sanosuke le explico mas tarde sobre un tórrido encuentro en su cabaña una tarde, en la que habían compartido mas que palabras. No le importo lo mas mínimo, su interés en Megumi Takani había acabado casi inmediatamente después de empezar a sentirlo por Misao. Lo que hicieran Sanosuke y Ella no era de su incumbencia, aunque si cuando se dedicaban a demostrar su amor en cada rincón de la granja. No le dio importancia a ese hecho, pensaba que seria algo pasajero y no quiso decirles nada. No pensó bien las consecuencias de la presencia de una ex amante todo el día en la granja a la vista de su desconfiada esposa. Ahora lo sabia.

-Les dejo a solas, espero que cuando vuelva al menos estén vestidos.- Se despidió cogiendo de nuevo el saco de heno y saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

Megumi y Sanosuke se miraron cómplices, tras la marcha de Shinomori.

-Debería ir a hablar con El?.- Le pregunto el moreno.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- Parece que necesita ayuda, de verdad esta enamorado de esa chiquilla?

-Eso parece.- Sanosuke sonrió.- Quien lo diría, no?

-Quien me diría a mi que acabaría contigo...- Susurro Megumi, completamente perpleja.

Sagara se inclino y le dio un apasionado beso que la echo hacia atrás de nuevo.- Vivimos en un mundo maravilloso no te parece?, Iré a hablar con El, mientras vístete, ahora vengo.

El moreno salió por donde mismo había desaparecido su amigo, mientras Takani se había quedado extasiada sobre las montañas de paja, mirando al techo como en una nube. Tras unos minutos se incorporo y suspiro profundamente, tocándose la cara que estaba ardiendo.

-En que momento perdí la cabeza?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misao se había pasado la mayor parte del día sentada en la ventana de la habitación observando el exterior con tristeza. Así llevaba todo el fin de semana, y parecía que Tsubame no la iba a dejar abandonar la cama por lo menos en unos días mas. No sabia que le había dicho Omasu, pero la trataban como a una moribunda y eso era algo que no soportaba.

No había visto a Aoshi desde la conversación que habían tenido el sábado por la mañana, y sabia que era mejor así. Tampoco se había interesado por saber como estaba, y no le culpaba..., Ella le había dejado las cosas muy claras y estaba casi convencida de que había aceptado el trato sin mucho esfuerzo. Lo que evidentemente no la alentaba. Era duro pensar en la realidad, pero mucho mas duro que te la demostraran.

Y además no había dejado de sentirse pésima. No entendía que le pasaba!, algo que la caracterizaba era la fortaleza con la que afrontaba los problemas, no era la primera vez que las cosas le iban mal. En realidad pocas veces en la vida le habían ido bien, y sin embargo en esa ocasión era incapaz de levantar su propio animo. Ni una sonrisa, solo se le antojaba llorar en todo momento. Dormir y no despertar. Y eso la estaba afectando también físicamente ya que no había mejorado prácticamente nada desde la fiesta de Okon. Había perdido el apetito y no tenia ganas de moverse, cuando nunca había sido una holgazana!

Se encogió aun mas y suspiro con desesperación. No quería seguir sintiéndose de esa manera.

Entonces su vista se clavo en un punto en medio de los campos de tierra. La figura de un hombre que conocía a la perfección, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El corazón le dio un brinco cuando vio a Aoshi caminar pesadamente hacia el establo con un saco de heno a la espalda.

Su verdes ojos no se movieron hasta que desapareció dentro de la construcción de madera.

Espero, con disimuladas ansias, a que volviera a salir. Estaba anocheciendo y era la hora de cenar, seguramente acabaría su día de trabajo y volvería a la casa. Pero pasaban los minutos y no salía del establo, el sol estaba apunto de ponerse. Una punzada le atravesó el corazón tan apasionadamente como había saltado dentro de su pecho al verle.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero esta vez supo lo que tenia que hacer. Tenia que verlo para desilusionarse de una vez por todas. Tenia que verlo para poder por fin odiarle y que todo fuera mas fácil. Era la única salida.

Se levanto de manera cansada y se acerco a la puerta en silencio, esperando oír el mas mínimo ruido que la alertara. Tsubame había salido hacia unas horas en busca del joven Yahiko para jugar, con su permiso por supuesto y la completa ignorancia de su padre. Se suponía que el pequeño Aoshi-kun estaba a su cargo, pero no se oía absolutamente fuera de la habitación.

Salió al pasillo y vio lo que parecía una vela encendida dentro de la habitación de los niños. Se asomo y vio al pequeño de los Shinomori echado encima de la cama, parecía que se había quedado dormido mientras jugaba con sus soldaditos de plomo a las batallas. No dudo dos segundos en bajar lo mas rápido al primer piso y salir por la puerta de la cocina.

Para cuando cruzaba los campos el sol ya terminaba de ponerse tras las montañas, pero aun era posible ver por donde caminaba. Misao camino sigilosamente alrededor del establo, esperando oír cualquier sonido que la advirtiera de que Aoshi iba a salir o que se encontraba en su interior, pero para su sorpresa no se oía nada. A lo mejor había salido por la puerta de atrás?

Se tenia que arriesgar. Llego a la puerta principal y la abrió lo mas despacio que sus manos le permitían, aun sin escuchar una sola alma el pulso le temblaba como nunca antes. Dentro no se veía casi nada, pero había una pequeña luz al final del establo y lo que parecía la figura de una persona. Termino de abrir la puerta y se olvido de que se dejaba ver, llamando la atención de la persona que se encontraba en su interior.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Megumi Takani la miro, primero con una ceja levantada, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron como si acabara de descubrir algo importante. Se encontraba vistiéndose en ese momento, y Misao Shinomori mirándola cada vez mas pálida, por lo que poco que podía ver de Ella.

-No es lo que piensas.- Dijo tranquilamente, terminando de ajustarse el corpiño

-Es exactamente lo que pienso.- Contesto fríamente Misao, con un nudo en la garganta.- Con permiso.

-Espera!

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si le pareció ver como la señora Takani de Yukishiro había cambiado su cara a pánico al verla retroceder, pero no era nada que no la impresionara. Mientras iba de regreso a la casa el muro de frialdad se fue cayendo, o mas bien derrumbando a pasos agigantados. Sintió el dolor de su pecho intensificarse. Porque lloraba? Era lo que ya sospechaba, el verlo solo le decía que había hecho lo correcto. Pero entonces..., porque no dejaba de sentirse mísera?

Vio la puerta de la casa encendida con duda. No quería volver, no aun. No era capas de mirar a Aoshi a la cara.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo lo que pasaba. No aguantaba mas y necesitaba consejo, era incapaz de pensar por si misma, estaba completamente bloqueada. A quien podía acudir?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Observo justo el momento en que los ojos de su pequeño se cerraban de cansancio tras tomar la cena. Lo arropo y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojada, con el pecho inflado de orgullo y cariño.

Al salir de la habitación lo hizo en silencio y costosamente, era la parte del día que mas le costaba tras haberle dejado una habitación a Kenji para el solo, después de haberse acostumbrado a dormir con el cuando era un recién nacido. Pero ese detalle había ayudado a que las noches con su esposo volvieran a ser apasionadas.

Bajo al salón del piso principal donde el fuego de la chimenea chispeaba con viveza, el ambiente se había vuelto considerablemente mas frió, anunciando un invierno inminente. Kenshin se encontraba sentado en su sillón observando el periódico que habían comprado en Charleston esa mañana, tomando una taza de te humeante. Al llegar la miro con una sonrisa.

-Ya se ha dormido?.- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si, estaba rendido.- Kaoru Himura se sentó al lado de su esposo y se apoyo en su hombro.- Ha tenido un día muy movidito.

-Con suerte no se despertara en toda la noche.- Himura la miro picaramente.- Será mejor acostarnos temprano nosotros también, no?

Su esposa sonrió satisfecha con la idea.

-Señores.

Ambos miraron al mayordomo que permanecía de pie en la puerta del salón.

-Tienen visita.

-A estas horas?.- Pregunto algo curiosa Kaoru.- Quien es?

-Siento interrumpir.- Se escucho una voz débil tras el mayordomo, este al hacerse a un lado dejo a la vista al dueño de la voz.

Kaoru abrió la boca sorprendida al ver a Misao de pie junto al hombre, vestida con lo que parecía ropa para estar en casa, algo despeinada y con muy mala cara. Rápidamente el matrimonio se levanto preocupado.

-Misao, que ocurre?.- Pregunto primero Kenshin.- Estas bien?

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió tímidamente.- Si, no pasa nada... siento si les he importunado.

-No!.- Contesto rápidamente Kaoru, acercándose a Ella.- Por supuesto que no!, ha pasado algo?

-Kaoru..., podría hablar contigo?.- La suplica se leía fácilmente en su mirada esmeralda.

La joven esposa le sonrió con cariño.- Claro, vamos al saloncito de te.- Luego se dirigió al mayordomo.- Podría preparar una tetera?

-Si, señora.

Luego miro a su esposo.- Ken...

-No pasa nada.- Este sonrió lo mas amable que pudo.- Estaré aquí leyendo el periódico por si me necesitan.

Misao agradeció de todo corazón el gesto del pelirrojo. No se sentía tan segura de que el también supiera toda la verdad, en realidad no sabia como había sido capas de llegar en la oscuridad hasta la granja de los Himura. Pero ya estaba allí y necesitaba urgentemente que alguien la escuchara.

Las dos mujeres pasaron a una pequeña sala de te decorada de manera mas femenina que la principal, y Misao pensó que mejor era contarlo todo de la manera mas rápida y simple posible. Se sorprendió al ver como la señora de Himura escucho cada una de sus palabras en completo silencio y prestando atención. Y también de lo rápido que salían las palabras de su boca, cuando había jurado que se le atascarían a mitad de camino, era como si hubieran estado esperando desde hacia mucho tiempo para salir.

Le contó su pasado en el sur del país, como su madre la había abandonado, los patrones para los que había trabajado, y los maltratos que había sufrido, aunque no con demasiados detalles. Pasando por la parte en la que había tenido la suerte de acabar en casa de Seijuro Shinomori, y luego como había acabado siendo la señora de Aoshi Shinomori, observando como el rostro de su amiga cambiada de sorpresa a cada minuto de su relato.

Tal vez lo que mas le costo contarle fue lo que paso después de todo esto. Como se había enamorado de El y lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que podía significar algo para El. Y sobretodo, y con mas énfasis, el final de la historia, cuando se había encontrado a Megumi Takani desnuda en el establo, donde seguramente había hecho el amor con Aoshi, como tantas otras veces.

Lo peor fue cuando termino, al esperar la reacción de Kaoru. Apretó las manos con fuerza y rezo por que la lagrima que amenazaba con salir no lo hiciera. Si Kaoru Himura la rechazaba después de todo lo que le había contado seguramente no volvería a creer en las personas nunca mas.

Pero esta no decía una sola palabra.

-Di algo...- Le suplico en un susurro, con la voz quebrada.

Kaoru la miro, al salir de sus propios pensamientos.- Misao, yo..., desde luego no me esperaba nada esto.

-No me extraña..., siento haberte mentido.

-No!, no lo sientas!.- Kaoru le cogió las manos con ternura.- Misao, no debes avergonzarte de tu pasado.

-No debo?!.- La miro desconcertada.- Has oído algo de lo que te he contado?

-Si, por eso lo digo, no has hecho nada de lo que avergonzarte, en realidad deberías sentirte orgullosa por haber sobrevivido a tantas calamidades y poder decir que ahora estas viva, entre gente que te quiere y te apoya.

Misao la escucho emocionada.

-Debes estar orgullosa de que aun por todo lo que has pasado eres capas de sentir, no todo el mundo seria capas de ello.

-Y de que me ha servido?.- La primera lagrima escapo.- Me enamorado como una estúpida de un hombre que no quiere a nadie, y mucho menos a mi. Me he engañado a mi misma como una estúpida.

-Y te arrepientes de ello?

La pregunta que le hizo le calo en el alma, tenia que admitir la verdad.- No..., por supuesto que no, por mucho que luche contra ello volvería a enamorarme de El una y otra vez. Ese es el problema.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, Kaoru con la intención de aliviar aunque fuera un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amiga. No podía siquiera imaginarse cuanto dolor podía albergar, tenia que hacer algo por ayudarla.

-Estas segura de que Aoshi no te ama?

Misao se aparto indignada.- Segura?!, He visto a Megumi Takani en el establo vistiéndose!, y El no hacia mas de quince minutos que había entrado.

-Como la odio.- Gruño la ojiazul, de manera muy cómica.- No tiene otra cosa que hacer que estropear matrimonios ajenos...

-No ha estropeado nada que ya no estuviera roto.- Susurro Misao, con la cabeza baja.- Que debo hacer...?

Kaoru se mordió el labio inquieta antes de decir una palabra.-Sinceramente..., no sabría que podría hacer si me pasara algo parecido..., pero algo tengo claro, Misao.

-El que?

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por el hombre al que amo.- La joven de ojos azules sonrió.- Porque de lo único que estoy segura es que no tendré otro hombre en mi vida como a mi Kenshin, tu sientes lo mismo?

Misao la miro con los ojos rotos en lagrimas, y una triste sonrisa.- No volveré a conocer un hombre al que ame tanto como a Aoshi Shinomori.

-Entonces lucha hasta el final, eres una guerrera Misao.- Volvieron a abrazarse esta vez con mas intensidad.

Misao Shinomori sintió que el corazón se le había quedado en parte en calma con aquella charla. Kaoru no la había rechazado por su pasado ni por haberle mentido, era la única autentica amiga que conocía y tampoco quería perderla a Ella. Y había descubierto algo con todo aquello, a lo mejor la señora de Himura tenia razón y tenia que luchar hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Pero que podía ser peor que verificar que el hombre que te había prometido tantas cosas se acostaba con otras?, Aunque no fuera nada extraño por su fama...

Kaoru la soltó mientras también se le escapaba una lagrima.- Creo que el te ya debe haberse enfriado.- Rió, mientras ambas cogían su taza.- Ya veras como encuentras una solución Misao, estoy segura de que Aoshi siente algo por ti, lo he visto.

-Ojala te escuche.- Sonrió también Ella, mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca.

Nada mas aspirar el aroma del te verde le sobrevinieron una nauseas que había estado sintiendo desde hacia unos días y tubo que apartarlo de su cara y taparse la boca con una mano, mientras sentía que el rostro se le quedaba frió y empezaba a sudar. No lo entendía, apenas había comido los días anterior y en realidad empezaba sentir hambre, pero era incluso incapaz de tomarse una simple taza de te.

Kaoru al verla así entro en pánico y la acompaño entre carreras al baño mas cercano, donde le agarro el cabello negro mientras vomitaba. La verdad es que había notado que no tenia buen aspecto desde que entro en la casa, y ahora que lo recordaba Okon le había dicho que había abandonado la fiesta por indisposición.

Cuando consiguió que mejorara y tras beberse un vaso de agua fresca se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá y la tapo con una manta, se había quedado fría y le preocupaba su estado para volver a la granja a esas horas de la noche.

-Así no puedes irte a casa, te quedaras esta noche.

Misao intento incorporarse asustada.- No!, como crees? No le dije a nadie que venia.

-Pero Misao, te has visto?.- La joven madre la miro alarmada.- No creo que llegues ni al camino, has estado enferma?

-En realidad si..., llevo algunos días muy indispuesta.- Por mucho que quisiera luchar contra su anfitriona se sentía débil, y se dejo recostar en el sofá.- No entiendo que clase de enfermedad puede ser esta, nunca me había pasado.

-Desde la fiesta, verdad? Tu cuñada me lo dijo cuando vi que te habías ido sin despedirte...- Kaoru la miro durante unos minutos con una ceja levantada.- Dime una cosa.

-Si..?

-Has mantenido relaciones con Aoshi, no?

Misao la miro aun mas pálida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Kaoru!

La joven sonrió por su cara de sorpresa.- Dime si o no!

-Si...- Al menos la pregunta había servido para que recuperara algo de color en sus mejillas.- Porque me preguntas esas cosas?

-Se de lo que me hablo.- Ella le guiño un ojo, para volver a ponerse seria.- Dime, te ha faltado la menstruación?

-No, bueno...- Misao se quedo pensativa unos instantes.- La ultima se me ha retrasado unas pocas semanas, supongo que es por todo lo que he pasado.

-Y no se te ocurrió en ningún momento de los que pasaste con Aoshi que pudiera dejarte embarazada?

-No.

Y había sido totalmente sincera. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tal y cosa, y no porque no supiera como se hacían los niños!, pero jamás había entrado en sus planes ser madre, y por alguna razón no se había percatado de ese detalle al entregarse a Aoshi. Pero era completamente lógico!, no habían pasado unas pocas veces la noche juntos..., lo habían hecho hasta la saciedad muchas veces!, como podía ser tan estúpida? Como no se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias que ello podía tener?. Había estado tan preocupada por lo que El sintiera, por lo que su corazón sintiera que apenas había reparado en ese "pequeño" detalle. Y El por lo visto tampoco..., no habían medido sus actos, nunca mejor dicho, y era muy posible que Aoshi, una de las tantas veces, la hubiese dejado en estado. Y que pretendía hacer si eso pasaba?, un bebe no entraba en sus planes.

Kaoru la observo cada vez con mas preocupación. Si hubiera sabido que reaccionaria de esa manera no se lo hubiera ocurrido comentar esa suposición. Por lo menos para Ella la idea de un niño no era mala, pero Misao se había quedado como un espíritu al pensarlo. Tras minutos en el silencio la agarro de los hombros para que reaccionara.

-Misao?

Esta la miro, en pánico.- Y si es verdad?, Y si estoy embarazada?

-A lo mejor no.- Intento excusarse para arreglar la situación, pero todo parecía indicarlo.- Deberías ver a un medico.

Misao pensó durante unos instantes, mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.

Desde luego lo que había sentido los últimos días era algo muy nuevo para Ella.

-Que esto quede entre tu y yo.

**Notas de la Autora**

_Si! Les corto en la mejor parte jejeje_

_Por donde empiezo? La verdad que este capitulo me ha quedado muy completo jeje, pero es que pretendo acabarlo en 1 o 2 capítulos mas, por eso me he dado prisa en adelantar acontecimientos. _

_Supongo que muchos se habrían dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba con Meg y Sano, y si no... entonces he conseguido el objetivo de sorprenderles : ) me da mucha pena no poder narrarlo todo, pero además de estropear el efecto sorpresa, seria demasiado trabajo contar cada una de las historias cruzadas que hay en este fic, una de las cosas que mas me gustan de El, y bueno lo dejo a la imaginación de ustedes para que lo hagan en sus cabecitas como mas les guste. Al final Meg no es tan mala como parece, lo verán en el próximo capitulo, y Aoshi parece que empieza a reaccionar pero lo hará tarde?, la suerte no le acompaña desde luego. El acto final entre Misao y Kaoru esta hecho con el único propósito de dejarlas en suspense... jiji Querrán niño o no?? Espero que me dejen muuuuchos reviews con sus opiniones al respecto y sobre los temas antes mencionados y lo que se me haya pasado por alto!_

_Y además agradecer esa gran cantidad de apoyo que recibí en el capitulo anterior!_

_Muchas gracias y abrazos por los comentarios que dejaron y por el trocito de su tiempo para dejarlos, seria incapaz de plasmar aquí lo agradecida que estoy jeje_

**Stephy**

**Bizcochia U-u**

**Rinko Inukai **_(muchas felicidades a ti tamb amiga! Somos muchos los ke speramos tus fics jeje ste es tu regalo de reyes tmb cn mucho retraso!)_

**Misao91**

**Mady1890**

**Ana**

**Kunoichi Shinomori **

**Kaoruchan17**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Kellydrin**

**Leda mayfair**

**Pichicoy**

_Quiero felicitarlas a todas con algo de retraso jeje intente subirlo para reyes pero me fue imposible, las animo a seguir dejandome sus comentarios,y también animar a los que no lo han hecho!_

_Próximamente un capitulo no se si el final, pero al menos si muuuy emocionante! Pero antes subire la actualización de _**Love never dies**

_Esperando que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo me despido con muchos besos_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Love'S Sin **

**Capitulo 10**

**-**

Aoshi soltó un resoplido nada mas salir por la parte trasera del establo, observando como la noche ya había caído casi por completo y se acababa ese maldito día. No alentaba nada el saber que mañana seria igual de maldito y que además pasaría otra incomoda noche dormido en el sofá de su salón.

Cuanto mas podía sostenerse una situación así?

Estaba casi seguro de que no aguantaría un fin de semana mas, desde que probara mas de cinco jarras de cerveza seguidas estaba seguro de que subiría a la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y haría entrar en razón a esa mujercilla del demonio hasta que acabara rogándole que la hiciera suya, o en todo caso el acabaría arrodillado suplicando una segunda oportunidad hasta con lagrimas si lo presionaban mucho.

No había cabida para medidas menos extremas en lo que se refería a su relación con Misao.

Si al menos encontrara apoyo en algún miembro de su familia o amigos. Por primera vez se sentía realmente perdido en una situación, por primera vez se daba cuenta de las consecuencias que su forma de vida había acarreado a su futuro, pero El no era hombre que tuviera por opción la rendición. Lucharía hasta el final, eso era lo único que tenia claro en su retomada misión por recuperar el amor, pero sobretodo la confianza de la joven de ojos verdes.

Podía pedirle ayuda a Tsubame?, parecía que esas dos se llevaban muy bien las ultimas semanas..., pero seguramente su hija no estaba dispuesta siquiera a dirigirle el mas mínimo consejo, desde que la había castigado por encontrarse con ese don nadie la comunicación era prácticamente nula, y el pequeño Aoshi vivía ajeno a todo aquello. No podía evitar sentirse aliviado al menos por ese detalle, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su hijo tan relajado y feliz en su propia casa. Todo gracias a Misao.

Frunció el ceño. Todo seria tan fácil si le encontrara el mas mínimo fallo a esa mujer!

-Porque es tan endemoniadamente perfecta?.- Susurro con rabia dándole una patada al fardo de heno a sus pies.

-Porque estas enamorado.- Escucho una voz a su espalda y se giro para encontrarse con Sanosuke saliendo del establo.- Quien me diría a mi que viviría para ver este día?

Aoshi gruño por dentro, para luego sonreírle con ironía.- Vas a dejar a la dama a medias, Sanosuke? No me esperaba eso de ti.

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de tema poniendo en duda mi hombría.- Sonrió el moreno, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en un montón de leña cortada.- Megumi puede esperar un rato, tengo algo mas importante que hacer.

-Mas importante que retozar?

-Si, ayudar a un amigo.- Espero cualquier frase de Aoshi con tal evitar una conversación profunda, pero para su sorpresa nunca llego.

Aoshi Shinomori se mantenía con la mandíbula apretada, mirando a la oscura nada como si buscara la respuesta a sus plegarias.

-Realmente es serio...- Susurro Sano, realmente sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

Shinomori le miro con determinación en la mirada y el ceño fruncido.- Serio? Tu crees?, Misao lleva días sin querer ni verme porque piensa que la engaño, que solo la quiero para calentar mi cama, cuanto crees que durara esto? Cada mañana me levanto con el temor a que haya hecho las maletas y se haya ido para siempre, como piensas que puedo evitar eso?, Porque yo sinceramente no se como convencerla de que se quede.

-Le has dicho que la quieres?

-Es evidente que no me creería.- Soltó una risa sarcástica.- No puedo culparla de ello, quien sabe las mujeres que han pasado por mi cama.

Sanosuke resoplo, pensando lo mas rápido que podía.- La verdad es que lo tienes complicado...

-Es así como piensas ayudarme?.- Le miro con desesperación.

-Prueba a besarle los pies y rogarle que no te deje.- Rió el moreno, ganándose una mirada de odio.- Si de verdad lo sientes, créeme, no será tan difícil como lo piensas.

-Procurare buscar otra solución en la que no sea indispensable mi humillación, gracias.- Aoshi se frota la cara con las manos, mentalmente agotado.

-Ese es el problema de ambos, son demasiado orgullosos para su propio bien.

Aoshi le miro como si algo se hubiera encendido dentro de su cabeza.- Megumi!, Tu y Ella pueden explicarle todo, que ha sido un malentendido, eso me dará al menos una pequeña oportunidad.

-Puede que no sea tan fácil.

La voz de la mujer llamo la atención de los dos amigos.

Megumi Takani cerraba la puerta despacio, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Estaba claro que lo que había pasado minutos atrás no iba a ayudar en nada a la tarea de Aoshi.

-Me ha visto.

-Quien?.- Pregunto Sanosuke con una ceja levantada.

-Quien va a ser?, Misao!

Los dos hombres pestañearon sin entender del todo a donde quería llegar. Ella solo pudo resoplar de fastidio.

-Justo cuando se fueron Ella entro en el granero y me vio mientras me vestía.- Explico pacientemente, gesticulando con las manos nerviosamente.- Intente explicarle, pero...

-Ha pensando que Tu y Yo...?!.- Alzo la voz Aoshi, infundado terror en sus dos acompañantes.- Mas te vale que le hayas explicado lo que pasaba!

Megumi alzo también la voz, ofendida por las amenazas.- Lo intente!, pero esa... jovencita parece que tiene mucha prisa, no me dio tiempo siquiera a decir una palabra!

-Te mato!

Sanosuke reacciono al ver la ira inyectada en los ojos de hielo de Shinomori y se puso entre ambos, intentando apaciguar las aguas, ya mas que revueltas.

-Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie!.- Agarro a Aoshi por los hombros e intento calmarle con un tono de voz suave.- Tranquilo, ahora iremos a casa y le explicaremos todo, de acuerdo?

-Pues deberíamos darnos prisa, camina muy rápido.- Comento la mujer de ojos almendrados, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Aoshi y otra de advertencia de Sanosuke.

Sin decir una sola palabra el hijo mas pequeño de Okina Shinomori se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia los campos rumbo a la casa, donde ya se podían ver las luces en las ventanas.

Cuando estuvo algunos metros alejado Sano miro a la mujer a su lado con una ceja levantada.

-No podías ser mas agradable?

-No te he gustado por mi simpatía, cierto?.- Al pasar al lado del moreno, éste la agarro del brazo para que le mirara fijamente. Megumi intento disimular lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa triunfante.

-Cierto.- Le susurro El, apretándola contra su cuerpo.- Pero ahora Aoshi nos necesita, procura no causar mas problemas de los que ya hay, entendido?

La mujer le miro con perversión.- Solo si después me recompensas la interrupción de antes...

-No te espera tu marido en casa?.- La mirada de Sagara se ensombreció por unos instantes, que Ella supo disipar con un apasionado beso de varios minutos.

-Enishi Yukishiro ya no será ningún problema.- Meg se separo de El y empezó a caminar por el mismo sitio que Aoshi minutos antes, se paro de golpe al notar que Sanosuke no la seguía.- No que mucha prisa para aclararle las cosas a la criaducha?, Vamos!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se despidió con una fingida sonrisa al comienzo del camino hacia la granja de los Shinomori, y observo como Kenshin le devolvía el gesto con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la lámpara que los había guiado hasta allí.

Kaoru había insistido en que se quedara esa noche en su casa, pero por mucho que no deseara volver a ver a Aoshi no podía irse así como así. De seguro todos estarían buscándola al no encontrarla en la habitación para la hora de la cena. Y estaba segura de que todos solo incluía a Tsubame y al mas pequeño. Aoshi estaría demasiado ocupado cogiendo aire tras una apasionada tarde con Megumi Takani.

Al final convenció a Kaoru de que la dejara volver a casa, con la condición de que Kenshin la acompañaría mínimo hasta el camino de la granja, y así había sido. Ya era demasiado tarde, seguramente llegando a medianoche. Camino con la mirada gacha, observando lo único que se veía claro entre la oscuridad de la noche, los guijarros del camino de tierra. No era capas de escuchar los sonidos propios de la noche, solo sus propios pensamientos martilleando su mente.

Tantas cosas en las que pensar..., solo quería dejarse caer y llorar hasta la saciedad.

Recordó con ansiedad las bonitas semanas que había pasado despreocupada entre los brazos de Aoshi, parecían tan lejanas..., como un sueño dispersado por el viento. Y mas tristeza le dio el pensar que por un maravilloso tiempo fue capas de vivir sin penas ni preocupaciones mas que las normales de un día cualquiera. Era tan reconfortable el sentimiento de saberse protegida. Al lado de Aoshi pensó que El era capas de salvarla de todos sus temores. Y su caída a la cruda realidad había sido mas dura de lo que había pensado.

Su tiempo en la familia Shinomori llegaba a su fin. Ya era incapaz de permanecer un solo minuto mas allí. Su vida le parecía un oscuro agujero que la ahogaba lentamente, solo quería volver a ver la luz.

Ya podía observar la luz que desprendía el interior de la casa, quien podría estar despierto a esas horas? Los niños?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que su piel se crispara al recordar un "pequeño" detalle. Solo por unos pocos instantes Aoshi había conseguido completamente eclipsar a la mayor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento, pero solo por unos minutos. Desde que había salido de casa de los Himura no podía pensar en otra, y si Kaoru tenia razón? Paro su caminar y se llevo la manos a la cabeza, sacudiéndola como si con ello pudiera despejar sus pensamientos.

Porque el destino se empeñaba en complicarle aun mas la existencia? Por si no fuera poco su batalla interna contra el hecho de que Aoshi no la amaba, y Ella estaba loca por El, la decisión de abandonar la casa y alejarse de Charleston como única salida posible..., ahora se le sumaba la posibilidad de haberse quedado embarazada.

Suspiro profundamente y miro el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de tener hijos propios algún día. Jamás había sido esa una opción, no solo porque el duro trabajo había alejado siempre la posibilidad de casarse y formar una familia. Solo hasta que conoció a Aoshi Shinomori se había sentido a gusto con un hombre, las experiencias anteriores casi la habían convencido de que jamás querría compartir su vida con uno. Recordó que durante una época, cuando había cumplido los 15 años y sufrió por primera vez el infierno en vida con los abusos de su patrón, al igual que otras muchachas del servicio antes que ella, tubo el pánico metido en el alma por temor a que pudiera quedarse embarazada. No era nada raro entonces..., estaba casi segura de que la mitad de los hijos bastardos de sus compañeras de trabajo podrían ser de Saito o alguno de sus subordinados. Los que tenían la suerte, o la desgracia, de llegar a nacer, o no ser abandonados en alguna iglesia.

Era algo que se podía ver entre criadas y esclavas de cualquier mansión, grande o pequeña, o plantación en aquellos tiempos, en el pasado, y estaba segura que en el futuro la cosa no cambiaria.

Pero se había olvidado completamente de ello al ver que nunca quedo en cinta. Incluso pensó que había tenido la bendición de nacer estéril, no quería traer al mundo a alguien como Ella, no quería condenar a nadie a una vida de calamidades. Irónico..., sonrió tristemente. Ahora, con la posibilidad ante sus narices de haberse quedado embarazada de Aoshi, no opinaba de la misma manera. Ese hombre había cambiado radicalmente tantas facetas de su vida..., cuando creía que su vida ya no podría dar ningún vuelco.

Pero igual no podía adelantar acontecimientos, y mucho menos mencionárselo a Aoshi.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla mientras se daba cuenta de que había tomado una determinación. Tenia que irse de allí antes de que pudiera sufrir mas, era de cobardes, pero era lo mejor para todos, ese era el trato. Shinomori tendría la libertad para seguir con Takani, o la que fuera que quisiese, y los niños pronto tendrían una nueva madre de verdad, no la echarían de menos. Y Ella..., se iría al norte, como siempre había querido, verdad? Ya no estaba segura ni siquiera de las metas que había deseado desde siempre. Porque no quería su libertad ahora que podía tenerla?, Aoshi Shinomori no le negaría eso..., a menos que supiera que podría estar embarazada, y jamás se enteraría.

No esperaría a saberlo. Y de ser cierto o no, la respuesta no cambiaria en nada sus planes. No permitiría que Aoshi se sintiera con la obligación de mantenerla a su lado por el hecho de que fueran a tener un hijo, eso terminaría de hundir su ya herido orgullo. Cuando estuviera lejos de la granja Shinomori y todo lo que significaba pensaría con mas claridad los pasos a seguir, en caso de embarazo o no.

Cogió fuerzas de donde pudo y siguió caminando hacia la casa.

Al llegar a la altura de la puerta no escucho ningún ruido, pero el recibidor estaba encendido. No supo de donde saco el valor pero abrió la puerta decididamente y se preparo para cualquier situación. No había nadie por lo que Ella veía, hasta que miro hacia la puerta del Salón privado de Aoshi. Permanecía entre abierta y se veía luz desde su interior, no tubo que acercarse mucho hasta oír pasos desde allí, y tampoco pudo evitar sentirse curiosa por saber que estaba haciendo su marido. Por la rendija pudo observar la mesita de café, con varias jarras de cerveza vacías en ella...

No le hacia falta saber mucho mas.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, lo ultimo que le apetecía era tener un encuentro con un Aoshi borracho. Ya sabia como acabaría esa conversación. Antes de llegar a la habitación se paro a observar como dormían los niños, una costumbre que se había consolidado en su vida las ultimas semanas, y que sin duda echaría mucho de menos. Luego se encerró en el cuarto que compartía con Aoshi y se cambio de ropa lo mas deprisa que pudo, poniéndose el camisón nuevo de fina tela blanca.

Lo mejor seria hacerse la dormida en el momento en que Shinomori se diera cuenta de que había llegado. Mañana recuperaría su vieja maleta del fondo del armario y guardaría solo las cosas con las que había llegado a la casa, no tenia intenciones de llevarse nada mas que sus viejos ropajes y el poco dinero que había ahorrado, y por la noche esperaría a que Aoshi y los niños quedaran dormidos para ir en busca de su nuevo destino. A pesar del dolor que ello le causaba.

Sin previo aviso los ojos empezaron a pesarle hasta que no pudo luchar mas contra su cansancio y cayo dormida, descansando por fin después de un día agotador con la pequeña esperanza de despertar en un mundo mejor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Megumi tenia razón en algo. Para cuando llegaron a la casa no había rastro de Misao, pero no podía andar muy lejos. Las primeras horas, mientras esperaba con Sanosuke y Megumi, estuvo relativamente tranquilo. Sano había llegado a la conclusión de que seguramente había ido a casa de los Himura ya que Tsubame les contó que la ultima vez que la había visto caminaba a toda prisa por el camino de tierra.

Megumi Takani fue la primera en irse, sorprendentemente había aguantado 2 horas esperando a que Misao regresara para apoyar a Aoshi en su explicación de los hechos, pero sin dejar de soltar comentarios incómodos y refunfuños característicos de Ella. Se despidió con prisa alegando tener cosas mas importantes que hacer. El lo comprendió perfectamente, después de todo estaba casada y ya era de noche, y por mucho que dejara pasar Enishi Yukishiro su comportamiento..., en ese momento miro a Sanosuke esperando alguna reacción, pero también para su sorpresa su amigo parecía encantado. Nunca había visto a Sagara mirar tan embobado a una mujer.

No sabia que se traían esos dos entre manos, pero en ese momento tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.

Su mejor amigo aguanto algo mas, pero sin dejar de observar el reloj en todo momento. Casi entrada la medianoche se levanto del sofá donde habían matado el tiempo bebiendo cerveza y se disculpo con El, aparentemente afectado. Intento calmarle, observando que ya se había hecho muy tarde y seguramente estaba cansado, podían hablar con Misao por la mañana, pero Sanosuke actuaba de manera extraña. Con solo decir que tardo mas de 20 minutos en terminar de despedirse, y tras salir de la casa se perdió corriendo por el camino, como si hubiera dejado encendido el hogar de su cabaña y estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

Cuando arreglara los problemas con su esposa le haría un exhaustivo interrogatorio para averiguar que demonios le pasaba con la heredera de los Takani.

Lo peor fue cuando se encontró totalmente solo. Los minutos pasaban pesadamente y Misao seguía sin aparecer, y tal vez por la mezcla de todo ello con el alcohol de las cervezas empezaba a desesperarse gravemente. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente, conjeturas de lo que podría haber pasado. Y si había huido? Y si le había pasado algo de camino a casa de los Himura? Que tal... si no volvía?, cada vez que sus suposiciones ganaban terreno se convencía a si mismo de que por la hora que era se habría quedado a dormir en casa de su amiga. Kaoru era muy empecinada y no la dejaría salir sola de regreso a casa en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando paso la medianoche se levanto del sofá y se bebió una jarra de cerveza de un trago. Si no volvía en media hora mas iría a casa de los Himura a por Ella, estaba decidido. Le daba igual lo que opinaran los demás sobre su comportamiento, después de todo seguramente ya pensarían lo peor de El, si Misao les había contado sobre su encuentro con Megumi, y la falsa idea que tenia de que le era infiel con Ella.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Como se había vuelto todo en su contra en tan poco tiempo? Que demonios había pasado? Estaba seguro de que tenia que haber algo de brujería de por medio, tenia que ser eso!, a lo mejor alguna mujer retorcida a la que había rechazado se había vengado de El de esa manera. Haciendo que perdiera a la mujer de la que se enamorara. Gruño de rabia, empezaba a parecerse a su padre pensando en tonterías como esa.

Lo peor de todo es que no se le presentaba la oportunidad de aclararlo todo, cada vez veía las cosas mas complicadas. Con lo fácil que era cogerla de los hombros y obligarla a que le escuchara..., pero por alguna razón cada vez que conseguía tener un momento a solas para hablar acababan discutiendo y diciendo tonterías.

Mientras pensaba todas esas cosas le pareció escuchar un ruido desde fuera. Al principio lo paso por alto, buscando mas cerveza que poderse llevar a la boca, hasta que minutos mas tarde juro que había escuchado movimiento en el piso de arriba.

Se sintió de repente invadido por el cansancio, mas mental que físico. Dejo torpemente la jarra sobre la mesita de café y pensó que no era mala idea ir a ver como estaban sus hijos, si se habían levantado por algo. Subió las escaleras pesadamente y fue hasta la habitación, observando que seguían dormidos y no parecía que se hubieran despertado en horas. Los miro en silencio unos minutos, mientras una sensación muy cálida de orgullo le llenaba el pecho. Puede que no fuera el padre perfecto, pero adoraba a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas, solo esperaba que en el futuro su relación con ellos fuera a mejor. Desde su nacimiento solo había deseado darles lo mejor y educarlos como buenas personas, como lo había hecho su padre con El y Seijuro. Otra ironía mas de su vida..., como iba a ser un buen padre para ellos?..., de la misma manera de la que podría ser un buen marido para Misao, se contesto con sarcasmo a si mismo.

Misao..., instintivamente giro el rostro hasta la habitación de ambos y se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Una ceja se levanto en su rostro al darse cuenta de que esa puerta la había dejado abierta El cuando subió a buscarla aquella tarde. Había vuelto?

Con el corazón acelerado corrió sin hacer ruido hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado, con una sensación que solo recordaba de cuando era pequeño y bajaba al salón en busca de los regalos de navidad el 25 de diciembre por la mañana, algo que quedaba demasiado lejano.

Aunque la habitación se encontraba a oscuras pudo distinguir perfectamente la silueta del cuerpecito de Misao cobijada bajo las mantas de la cama, echa un ovillo. En que momento había llegado que no se había dado cuenta? Su primer impulso fue despertarla y pedirle explicaciones por haberlo tenido en vilo tantas horas sin saber si se encontraba a salvo o no. Incluso dio algunos pasos amenazantes hacia la cama, pero cuando llego a su vista la imagen mas clara del rostro de la joven de ojos verdes durmiendo apaciblemente desistió por completo de la idea.

Ese era el problema, la no comunicación entre ellos. Las interminables peleas, los malentendidos..., si en ese momento la despertaba y le pedía explicaciones, aunque solo fuera por lo muy preocupado que había estado, solo conseguiría alejarla mas de su lado. Si quería recuperarla tenia que empezar a cambiar, por fin lo había entendido. Después de llegar a esa conclusión quiso retirarse de nuevo al salón que se había convertido en su dormitorio improvisado y esperar al día siguiente, con la esperanza de encontrarla receptiva para aclarar todos los malentendidos y rogarle por una segunda oportunidad.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de darse la vuelta un gemido de tristeza salió del interior de Misao, llamando su atención por completo. Se acerco aun mas a Ella, agachándose a su lado para observarla de mas cerca y le acaricio el pelo, casi mas como un leve roce.

-Porque estas tan triste...?.- Escapo de su garganta como un susurro, muy débil.

Ella se removió entre sueños, guiando su rostro en busca del dueño de esas palabras inconscientemente. Buscando consuelo y cariño. Y eso fue algo a lo que ya no pudo negarse. Ni a ella ni a si mismo. Porque buscaban exactamente lo mismo. Se acerco cada vez mas a Ella, pudiendo aspirar su particular perfume, que le volvía loco..., pudiendo como hacia tiempo disfrutar de su cercanía, como cuando la observaba dormir después de hacer el amor. Dándose cuenta de que habían llegado al punto en el que se decidía todo su futuro juntos, dándose cuenta mas que nunca de que quería tener ese futuro, o al menos quería luchar por el.

Suspiro cansado, y termino de acercar sus rostros.

Al notar la humedad de su boca todo pensamiento de su mente fue borrado, y fueron sus instintos quienes tomaron el control de la situación. Bajo mas el rostro hasta pegar sus labios, al principio solo como una caricia, no del todo seguro pensando que en cualquier momento Ella podía despertar y echarle a patadas. También esas suposiciones desaparecieron al notar como los labios de Misao se movían debajo de los suyos, buscando el calor de su boca. No tardo en ofrecérselos, besándola primero con cuidado, castamente por unos instantes.

Paso su brazo por debajo de la cintura de Ella en el momento en que le permitió el paso dentro de su boca, acercando sus cuerpos lo mas que pudo. Misao apoyo una de sus manos en su hombro, como palpando la realidad, poco a poco empezaba a despertarse, pero el sueño parecía ganar mucho terreno, dejándose llevar por los besos y abrazos de Aoshi. Lejos de lo que creyó Aoshi en cuanto pudo besarla con completa libertad no se lanzo hambriento luego de tantos días sin tener contacto, en absoluto. La saboreo lentamente, cada vez mas lento y mas profundo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de la calma que mantenía disfrutándose de ese momento cálido, cuando sabia que en lo mas profundo deseaba hacerle el amor hasta dejarle claro que era suya, y nada mas que suya. Pero no era el momento, todo llegaría cuando no hubieran mas sombras en su relación.

Sonrió completamente pleno al separarse de su labios por un segundo y observo su rostro entre las penumbras. La joven aun seguía adormilada y abrió levemente sus ojos esmeralda al notar la distancia, casi entrando del todo en la realidad. Misao movió los labios queriendo decir algo, pero El sabia que las palabras sobraban, no era el momento. Puso un dedo en sus labios y la miro con una dulzura de la que jamás se creyó capas.

-Ssshh...

Luego la volvió a besar.

Se hizo a duras penas un hueco junto a Ella en la cama y la giro hacia si mismo para poder besarla con mayor comodidad mientras Misao apoyaba los brazos en su pecho, palpándole con cuidado. Poso su mano en la nuca de Ella, acariciando el fino cabello, mientras la otra la tenia atrapada por su cintura. Sin apenas percibir que una lagrima cruzaba la mejilla de la joven. Solo era conciente de una cosa. Que Ella también le amaba, y eso le otorgo las fuerzas que le faltaban, le quito el cansancio del cuerpo y le ofreció el rayo de luz que había buscando los últimos días.

Termino con un dulce beso, en sus labios, en la comisura de estos, en la mejilla y por ultimo cogió su rostro y la beso en la frente.

-Duerme, princesa.- Le susurro al oído.

En el momento en que se acomodo en la cama y la apoyo a Ella en su pecho, que aunque había abierto sus ojos por unos instantes al notar el calor de su cuerpo volvió a quedar dormida, sin poder evitar soltar un largo suspiro sin clasificar. Aoshi les tapo con la gruesa manta de piel de lobo que habían sacado para el invierno que entraba y cerro los ojos buscando la paz de los sueños. Con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Mañana la recuperaría.

Porque era SU mujer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Abrió pesadamente uno de sus ojos verdes, observando a duras penas la superficie de la almohada.

Sentía como si hubiese dormido durante días enteros, estaba casi segura de que su cuerpo seria tragado por la mullida cama si no hacia nada al respecto. Pero era tan ..., placentero. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien en su vida, pero faltaba algo.

Cuando consiguió abrir los dos ojos y enfocar con claridad vio a su frente el hueco vació a su lado en la cama, y las sabanas arrugadas en un lugar donde deberías haber alguien. Al principio se extraño un poco, sabiendo que había dormido sola, al igual que esa ultima semana..., pero echaba de menos, mas que nunca, el calor del cuerpo de Aoshi a su lado. Y entonces le recordó.

No del todo claramente, pero recordó que Aoshi había estado allí la noche anterior y el corazón se le encogió, en una mezcla de tristeza y emoción. A trozos recordaba su boca, como la había besado tan dulcemente que pensaba que estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida. Pero no era un sueño, El estaba allí con Ella. Recordó estar tan cansada que era incapaz de apartarlo de su lado y mando al infierno todo. Solo por aquella noche quería sentirse amada, y durmió profundamente sobre su pecho con su alma llena de calidez. Ahora era conciente de que seguramente seria su ultima noche juntos, y jamás habría renunciado a ese privilegio.

Gimió de dolor pensando en lo cruel que era la vida. Porque Aoshi le hacia eso? Que ganaba con ello?

Sabia perfectamente que no la amaba, y Ella le había dejado claro que no quería nada de El, porque seguía buscándola?, Se estaba riendo de Ella acaso? Se llevo una mano a la cara y se froto los ojos, intentando mantener la calma. En momentos como aquellos sus planes de huida perdían fuerza, pero tenia que mantenerse en sus trece. Lo de la noche anterior no significaba absolutamente nada, no podía engañarse a si misma. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos!, Por dios!

Nada había cambiado.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, notando al instante el frió que irradiaba ésta. Desde el exterior se podía observar la neblina que había engullido las montañas y el valle, apenas se podía ver nada, y las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente. Se froto los brazos y supo que esa noche, a mas tardar mañana por la mañana, el invierno llegaría a sus puertas.

Noto un calor cerca de sus pies al volver hacia atrás y se fijo en que la chimenea estaba encendida, pero no había sido Ella. Aoshi, pensó. Observo de nuevo su lado de la cama revuelto y vacío, y de nuevo la nostalgia la invadió. Sacudió la cabeza dos segundos después.

-Céntrate Misao.- Se susurro a si misma, y fue directa al armario, donde revolvió hasta el fondo hasta encontrar la maleta con la que había llegado a la granja Shinomori.

La observo con vacile, pero era conciente de que no era el momento de flaquear. Esa noche se iría de allí, cuando todos durmieran, no seria capas de despedirse de nadie. Observo el montón de ropa que había allí dentro, como la suya y la de Aoshi habían acabado juntándose con el paso de los días, mezclándose. Se levanto y empezó a buscar las pocas cosas que habían traído de la plantación de Seijuro y Okon, hasta que cogió una camisa de su marido por error. O no. La observo durante unos instantes y se la llevo al rostro, aspirando el aroma característico del que estaba impregnada.

Tras mucho dudarlo la doblo dentro de la maleta. La primera cosa que se llevaría, un recuerdo de El que la torturara el resto de su existencia.

No tardo mucho en hacer la maleta y la volvió a esconder en el fondo del armario, oyendo de repente voces en el pasillo. Se había hecho mas tarde de lo que pensaba y seguramente los niños aguardaban por el desayuno. En tiempo record se dio un baño de agua fría y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, cogiendo aire profundamente antes de salir al encuentro de los pequeños.

Nada mas salir vio al mas pequeño de los hijos de Aoshi observando agachado cerca de la puerta de su cuarto, mientras intentaba disimular la carcajada que le nacía de la garganta con la mano. Cosas como aquella hacia que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Camino hasta ponerse a su lado y se agacho, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Que haces ahí agachado?.- Le pregunto, a lo que el niño le respondió en susurros.

-Jugamos al escondite, se que esta ahí dentro.

Misao observo la puerta del cuarto que Tsubame y El compartían.- Ah si?, Quieres que la vaya a buscar?

Aoshi-kun asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Ella se reincorporó y entro en la habitación observando hacia todos lados e intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta que oyó una risita proveniente de debajo de la cama. Sonrió interiormente y dio algunos rodeos por la habitación, ya mas confiada.

-Creo que te has equivocado Aoshi-kun, aquí no parece haber nadie.- Dijo en voz alta, parándose a un lado de la cama.

El niño entro con el ceño fruncido.- Como que no?

Misao le hizo un gesto para que callara y señalo hacia la cama.- No, debe haberse escondido en otro sitio, porque no vamos a desayunar y luego la buscamos?, voy a preparar tortitas con azúcar.

-Si!!

No pasaron mas de dos segundos antes de que Tsubame saliera de la cama con la indignación plasmada en su rostro.

-Y que pasa conmigo?!, yo también quiero tortitas!

Tanto el pequeño Aoshi como Misao soltaron una carcajada, y esta ultima le tendió la mano a la niña para que se levantara del suelo y les acompañara.- Venga!, te haré todas las que quieras.

Tsubame se levanto quitándose el polvo de la falda y la miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.- Todas las que quiera?

-Si, pero mas vale que te laves las manos antes de que me arrepienta.

Misao aprovecho que los niños corrieron al baño para bajar a la cocina empezar a preparar el desayuno, sin poder evitar mirar hacia todos los rincones en busca de alguna señal de Aoshi. Pero nada, Shinomori no daba señales de vida por ninguna lado, y la niebla del exterior cada vez se hacia mas densa.

A medida que preparaba las tortitas las ponía en los platos de los niños, no se explicaba como unos cuerpos tan pequeños eran capaces de reclamar tanta comida, de seguro les daba un empacho luego del desayuno. El pequeño Aoshi fue el primero en eructar completamente lleno.

-Eres un guarro! .- Rió Tsubame tirándole un trozo de pan mientras mordía su quinta tortita.

-Creo que no puedo mas.- El niño de ojos azules retiro con la mano su plato, donde aun quedaba un trozo.- Misao, puedo ir al cuarto?

Ella sonrió, y se acerco para retirarle el plato.- Bebe un poco de agua, de acuerdo?.- Luego miro a Tsubame.- Tu quieres mas?

-Si!.- Sonrió la niña, casi zampándose la que tenia en las manos.- Me comería otras cinco!

-Ten cuidado!.- Rió Misao poniendo otra en la sartén.- O acabaras como Aoshi-kun.

El pequeño ya las había dejado solas en la cocina y había salido corriendo hacia la segunda planta. Misao observo el reloj que marcaban las 8 y media de la mañana, los niños no podían ir hasta la escuela con esa niebla y aun así ya llegarían tarde. Pensó que no estaría mal pasar el día con ellos.

Se acerco a la ventana mientras se hacia la siguiente tortita, observando que apenas se veía la sombra de los establos al otro lado de los campos, estaba todo tan vació que daba escalofríos mirar.

-Se fue muy temprano.- Interrumpió el silencio Tsubame.- Me pareció oírlo cerca de las 5, seguramente iría a ver el estado de los animales con el frió que ha empezado a hacer.

Muy temprano, si. Pensó Misao. Carraspeo al mirar hacia la niña castaña.- De que hablas?, No era esa mi intención...

Tsubame trago el ultimo trozo y la miro con seriedad.- Soy una niña, pero no soy estúpida, cada dos segundos miras hacia fuera buscando a papá, y también me di cuenta de lo que paso ayer...

-Como?.- Misao se quedo completamente estática.- De que te ... enteraste?

-De que otra vez discutieron...- La pequeña observo su plato, con tristeza.- Se que las cosas no van bien, y no me extraña... mi padre es un bestia, pero..., ayer te fuiste y el vino echo una furia buscándote.

Misao se sentó en la mesa, intentando disimular el temblor de sus manos.- Que te dijo tu padre?

-A mi?.- Tsubame la miro extrañada.- Nada! Nos mando al cuarto a dormir, pero se notaba que habían discutido..., lo único que no entiendo...

El silencio mientras la niña de 10 años pensaba sus palabras fue eterno para Misao.- Que paso?

-Esa maleducada de la señora Takani.- Frunció el ceño Tsubame, mirando a Misao sin darse cuenta de la repercusión de sus palabras.- No entiendo que hacia en casa también, no me gusta nada.

La voz de Misao tembló considerablemente.- Megumi Takani...? Estaba en casa?

-Si, vino justo detrás de papá.- Contesto, aun mas extrañada al ver como la joven de ojos verdes palidecía por momentos.- Ocurre algo? Que ha pasado?

Misao balbuceo una palabras, intentando ordenar sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Por suerte el olor a quemado que venia de la sartén fue la excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema.

-Mierda!, Las tortitas.- Se levanto rápidamente hacia la cocinilla, apagando el fuego de un soplido.- Me temo que se han quemado.

Tsubame resoplo con cansancio. Con Misao había descubierto al primer adulto que la tomaba en cuenta, pero todo tenia sus limites y estaba claro que la joven de ojos verdes no tenia intenciones de contarle sus problemas con Aoshi Shinomori. No era estúpida, sabia perfectamente que nada iba bien entre ellos... y aunque no quisiera admitirlo..., tenia miedo de que todo acabara. Como siempre.

Se levanto de la mesa con su plato y lo llevo hasta el fregadero.

-No pasa nada, no tengo mas hambre.- Miro hacia Misao que permanecía hipnotizada mirando hacia la sartén.- Ya que no vamos a la escuela ayudare a Aoshi-kun con sus deberes.

Ella pareció despertar de sus pensamientos, y le sonrió.- De acuerdo, si necesitan algo avísenme.

No hubo mas respuesta, la niña se perdió por el pasillo y Misao se quedo de nuevo absorta en sus pensamientos. Que mas pruebas quería de que tenia razón? Incluso había llevado a Megumi dentro de la casa. Intento quitar los trozos de harina quemada pegados a la sartén con fuerza mientras se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Estando todo tan claro, pero no era capas de entenderlo y aceptarlo?, termino estrellando el sartén contra el final de la pila y miro hacia la ventana con tristeza, ya casi solo se veía el blanco de la niebla.

A lo mejor lo de anoche solo había sido un sueño...

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta con fuerza la despertó de sus pensamientos. Se limpio las manos rápidamente en el delantal y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, casi llegando a la puerta se dio cuenta de que los golpes eran demasiado fuertes e insistentes para ser Omaso o Kaoru..., quien podía ser?

Abrió la puerta con las manos aun temblorosas. El que alguien saliera de su casa con esas prisas un día tan feo como ese no era buena señal. Y al entrar por la puerta la corriente de aire helado solo la hizo convencerse de que ese día no podía pasar nada bueno. Vio la espalda de un caballero alto y fornido, vestido una capa de color negro, al igual que su sombrero de copa, entre la niebla que ya estaba en el porche.

-Buenos días...- Susurro con el miedo metido en el cuerpo, llamando la atención del hombre.

Este se dio la vuelta quitándose el sombrero y dejado a la vista uno cabello tan blanco como la nieva que rodeaba la casa, una sonrisa terriblemente intimidante y los ojos de un predador que no duraron en mirarla como si la analizara de arriba abajo.

-Buenos días, Señora Shinomori.- Respondió amablemente, pero con un dije de sarcasmo que sobretodo enfatizo en el "señora".- Siento si la he interrumpido en sus... labores.

Misao no presto atención al evidente comentario jocoso sobre su vestimenta y se oculto tras la puerta.- Que quiere?

El hombre la miro extrañado.- Parece que no me ha reconocido..., bueno es comprensible, creo que no nos han presentado formalmente, soy Enishi Yukishiro.

La joven solo tardo unos segundos en reconocer el nombre y encontrar su relación, mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos que le ofrecía. Enishi Yukishiro, el esposo de Megumi Takani. El estomago se le encogió de repente y soltó la mano del hombre como si quemara.

-... Misao Shinomori.- Susurro Ella con recelo, y observo como Enishi entro en la casa con total confianza sacudiendo la tierra de sus brillantes botas en el felpudo.

-Se quien es, Señora.- Observo la casa con la mirada y luego regreso a Misao.- Se preguntara a que se debe mi visita.

Misao asintió sin soltar el pomo de la puerta que no tenia intenciones de cerrar.- Mi marido no se encuentra en casa en este momento...- Estaba completamente segura de que un hombre tan refinado no la buscaba a Ella.

-No es a Aoshi Shinomori al que busco, al menos no aquí.- Sonrió, como si le leyera la mente.- Se perfectamente que no se encuentra en casa.

-Vaya la grano.

Enishi Yukishiro ignoro completamente a la joven, adentrándose en el recibidor sin dejar de observarlo todo con sorna.

-Vine en busca de respuestas, pero creo que no puede dármelas.

Misao se acerco a El, completamente desorientada.- De que esta hablando?

-Conoce usted a mi esposa, Megumi Takani?.- Le pregunto mucho mas serio, taladrándola con la mirada.

Ella trago saliva empezando a vislumbrar por donde venían los tiros.

-Si, la conozco.

-Por supuesto, como no? Si se ha pegado los últimos meses deambulando por esta granja.- Misao abrió la boca sorprendida, a lo que El interrumpió prosiguiendo.- Se perfectamente que mi querida mujercita no es un pan de dios y que se ha estado revolcando con su marido, cosa que no me ha molestado hasta ahora.

El corazón de Misao latía a mil por hora. No entendía como ese caballero podía estar tan tranquilo con sus propias palabras, no como Ella que solo tenia ganas de llorar, aunque sus oídos no habían escuchado mas que la evidente realidad.

-Es que acaso no le importa que su mujer le sea infiel?.- Pregunto Misao, manteniendo la calma.

Enishi soltó una leve carcajada.- La estaría engañando si le dijera que estoy enamorado de Ella, pero tenemos un contrato matrimonial y unas apariencias que mantener, de resto no tengo motivos para explicarle mis problemas conyugales, como no tengo intenciones de preguntarle por los suyos, solo he venido a una cosa.

-Usted dirá...- La joven trago saliva.

-No se ha preguntado, señora Shinomori, donde se encuentra su marido?

Misao abrió la boca para responder, pero cuando se dio cuenta no tenia respuestas y Yukishiro volvió a soltar una carcajada, sintiéndose mas avergonzada que en toda su vida.

-Yo se lo diré.- Se acerco a Ella desafiante, mirándola a los ojos con fuerza.- Su insulso marido y mi desvergonzada esposa se han fugado juntos esta madrugada, probablemente a estas horas estén buscando la anulación de ambos matrimonios para casarse.

-No puede ser verdad.- Tan rápido salieron las palabras de su garganta, tan rápido se dio cuenta de que eran mentira.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. La presencia de Megumi Takani la noche anterior, el que Aoshi se levantara a horas tempranas sin decir nada a nadie..., las pruebas seguían dándole en la cara como el viento frió de invierno, y ya no tenia motivos para seguir negándose la realidad. El propio marido de Megumi estaba a su lado explicándoselo.

-Megumi me dejo una bella carta de despedida diciendo entre muchas cosas que se fugaba con su amante para ser por fin feliz y todas esas boberías que le llenan la cabeza.- Prosiguió el albino.- No puede estar tan sorprendida, después de todo estamos hablando de Aoshi Shinomori, su fama le precede.

Misao volvió hacia la puerta y termino de abrirla, dándole un evidente mensaje de que se fuera.- Por favor, márchese.

-Como desee.- La miro por encima del hombro, pero antes de salir se paro a su frente.- Le recomiendo que se vaya buscando un nuevo trabajo.

La joven le miro con pánico.

-Cree que nadie sabe su verdadera historia?.- Rió con sorna.- Si encuentro a Aoshi Shinomori lo meteré lo que le quede de vida en un calabozo y dudo mucho que alguien se oponga, por lo que no le servirá de mucho..., por otro lado si no les encuentro... seguirá sin nadie que le pague el sueldo, verdad?

-Lárguese de aquí ahora mismo.- Contesto Misao con calma y el mentón erguido.- Hasta que no pase una de las dos cosas esta sigue siendo mi casa, buenos días señor Yukishiro.

Lo empujo hacia el porche con toda la fuerza que pudo y cerro la puerta, observando desde el cristal hasta que vio la figura alta y oscura alejarse entre la niebla. Fuera su presencia pudo respirar con la agonía que le pedía el alma, y la nueva información le invadió la mente como un virus mortal. Aoshi y Megumi se habían fugado para casarse.

Se pego a la puerta buscando el apoyo que le faltaba y se toco el pecho intentando que su corazón se tranquilizara. Aun sabiendo que cabía la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriera..., el alma no podía dolerle mas.

-Es mentira!.- Escucho de repente desde lo alto de la escalera, donde se encontraba Tsubame mirándola con suplica, como si Ella fuera la única que pudiera decirle que era una broma de mal gusto.- Ese hombre miente, verdad Misao?

Mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla sin control alguno negó con la cabeza, haciendo que la jovencita entrara en pánico y bajara las escaleras a todo correr, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, hasta ponerse frente a Ella.

-Porque querría mi padre irse con esa fulana?!.- Grito la niña.- Te tiene a ti!

Misao la cogió de los hombros e intento sonreír tristemente.- Tu sabes que esto solo era temporal, yo no soy la persona indicada para tu padre, ni para criaros a vosotros.

-Y eso quien lo dice?!.- Tsubame la aparto, invadida en cólera.- Me da igual todo eso!, yo no quiero a Megumi Takani como madrastra!

-Tu padre sabe lo que hace.- Misao se aparto de la puerta y busco fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba, no podía seguir derramando lagrimas.

-Es evidente que no!, Tienes que hacer algo!!

-Y que quieres que haga?!.- Le grito a la niña, perdiendo por unos segundos la compostura.- Dime!, porque yo no se que puedo hacer, esta claro que no es asunto mío porque tu padre no me ha tenido en cuenta en ningún momento!

Tsubame aflojo la dureza de su rostro empezando a asustarse de verdad ante la gravedad del asunto. No quería llorar pero no se le antojaba otra cosa.

-Pero tu le amas...- Rogó, con la inocencia de una niña de su edad.

Misao suspiro de dolor sentándose en el primer peldaño de las escaleras.- Eso no sirve de nada, Tsubame.

La niña se acerco a toda velocidad y se arrodillo a su frente.- Claro que si, tienes que convencerle estoy segura de que no quiere a esa señora!

-Convencerle de que se quede conmigo para que?.- Sonrió tristemente Misao.- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, en cambio Megumi Takani es hermosa, rica y culta, sobran los motivos para elegirla a Ella.

-Yo no quiero a ninguna lady hermosa y culta!.- La niña pataleo de manera infantil y soltó lo que tanto trabajo le había costado admitir.- Te quiero a ti!, quiero que te quedes con nosotros! Y Aoshi-kun también!

Pero tu padre no, pensó Ella.

Algo dentro de Misao se rompió en mil pedazos observando la mirada avellana a su frente. Se levanto de la escalera con el rostro ensombrecido y decidió que era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo sus planes. No quería despedirse de los niños, les había cogido tanto cariño que no quería una despedida amarga en sus recuerdos, pero todo estaba hecho. No había motivos para alargarlo mas, después de todo Aoshi ya había decidido que hacer con su futuro.

-Megumi será una buena madrastra, tu padre no permitiría que estuvierais en malas manos.- Empezó a caminar hacia el segundo piso bajo la aterrorizada Tsubame.

-Que estas haciendo? Que vas a hacer?!.- Subió a zancadillas detrás de Misao, observando como se dirigía hacia la habitación.- Contéstame!

-Es evidente que no pinto nada aquí Tsubame.- Se introdujo dentro de la habitación matrimonial y abrió el armario, buscando algo en su interior.- Tu padre ya ha decidido sobre los dos, sobre todos.

-Nos vas a dejar?!!!

Misao la miro con tristeza, ya con la pequeña y vieja maleta de viaje en una de sus manos. Desvió la mirada al ver una lagrima en los ojos de la niña castaña, y decidió que tenia que irse ya, o jamás recuperaría las fuerzas para hacerlo. Paso al lado de Tsubame y salió del cuarto, yendo de nuevo hacia la primera planta, escuchando los pasos apresurados de la jovencita a su espalda.

-No vas a dejarnos!.- Gritaba la pequeña persiguiéndola por las escaleras.- No puedes!

Misao se giró al llegar a la puerta y se quedo observándola, no supo de donde le salió ese impulso pero se acerco a Ella y le dio un beso en la frente, quedando ambas sorprendidas.

-Dile adiós a tu hermanito...

-No pienso decirle nada de eso!.- Contesto interrumpiéndola.

La joven de ojos verdes suspiro siendo totalmente comprensiva con la niña y no pudo evitar sentirse la peor persona del mundo en ese instante. Lo que nunca supo fue que la lagrima que escapo de uno de sus ojos en ese instante le rompió el alma a la primogénita de Aoshi Shinomori, y al verla acercarse a la puerta y abrirla supo en lo mas profundo de su interior que Misao Makimachi, aun esposa de Shinomori, se había quedado completamente vacía por dentro y se iría de su casa perdida y rota como una niña abandonada. Como se había sentido Ella misma el día que su madre desapareció. Y entonces quiso llorar a su lado hasta que alguien viniera a consolarlas.

Cuando vio como Misao cerraba la puerta para perderse en la misma niebla que Enishi Yukishiro pocos minutos antes hizo algo completamente característico de Ella, dejo que el ultimo ápice de rabia e impotencia saliera de su interior.

-Eres una cobarde!!

Y luego dejo que todas las lagrimas que tenia guardadas salieran sin impedimentos ni limitaciones.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Observo como a ambos lados, detrás y a su frente no había mas que niebla y gruño de rabia. Parecía que nada le acompañaba ese horrible día, aunque no le importaba lo mas mínimo, estaba convencido de que pasara lo que pasara ese día acabaría bien para todos.

Menos para Sanosuke que no aparecía por ningún lado, justo cuando mas le necesitaba decidía perderse por ahí.

Se había levantado temprano no sabia ni como, ya que había dormido mejor que nunca con Misao en brazos. Dudo por unos instantes en levantarse, aun era de madrugada cuando sintió el frió entrar por la ventana de la habitación, pero entonces vio la niebla al otro lado del cristal y supo que ya no podría dormir. El invierno había llegado y aun no había terminado del todo los acondicionamientos. De seguro los animales estarían muertos de frío.

Observo a Misao dormida sobre su pecho y suspiro. Le encantaría poder esperar a su lado hasta que despertara y empezar a hablar sobre todos los temas pendientes, pero tendría que esperar. Le dio un cálido beso en la frente y la acomodo sobre la almohada. Luego cerro la ventana y pensó que seria buena idea encender la chimenea, o el frío la despertaría a Ella también, y aun era muy temprano. Desayuno algo rápido en la cocina y se abrigo antes de ir hacia los establos y corrales.

No esperaba que la niebla se tupiera tanto en tan poco tiempo, era casi imposible observar a mas de 2 metros de distancia y eso hizo que tardara mas haciendo las tareas. Para cuando termino pensó que era buena idea ir a buscar a Sanosuke, de seguro Misao ya estaría dándole el desayuno a los niños, y quería para cuando hablara con Ella tener un buen respaldo. Sanosuke le explicaría a Misao que el que estaba liado con Megumi era El y todo estaría solucionado, o eso esperaba.

Su sorpresa al llegar a la cabaña de Sagara, sobra decir que tardo mas de lo habitual por las inclemencias del tiempo, y no encontrar a su queridísimo amigo dormitando a pierna suelta como debería estar. Nada, no había rastro de El, ni de sus cosas..., ni siquiera estaba Homer!, ese maldito perro pulgoso del que no se despegaba si no para trabajar, beber y retozar. Habría pasado algo? Recordó lo raro que había estado la noche anterior y su curiosidad aumento en demasía. El maldito estaba tramando algo y ni siquiera se había dignado a darle una sola pista. Habría bajado ya al pueblo para pasar el invierno en la posada?, era la opción mas lógica que encontraba su mente en esos momentos.

Cuando lo encontrara le daría una buena paliza. O tal vez lo tiraría de cabeza al pozo, de seguro el agua estaría congelada, aun barajaba algunas opciones mas cuando por fin distinguió el camino de entrada a su granja entre la niebla. Deseaba llegar a casa lo antes posible, ponerse al lado del hogar a entrar en calor y tomar una buena jarra de cerveza caliente, mientras le explicaba con calma y dulzura a Misao lo mucho que la quería y que todo era un enorme malentendido, y entonces rezaría porque Megumi o Sanosuke aparecieran lo antes posible para avalar sus palabras. O estaba seguro de que Misao no le creería ni una sola.

Tardo poco mas de diez minutos en ver su casa, permanecía todo tan silencioso que hasta daban escalofríos, y desde dentro se podía ver que se habían encendido velas, aunque estuviera rozando el mediodía.

Al entrar todo seguía igual de silencioso que en el exterior y eso no fue nada confortante. Miro a su alrededor observando que todo estaba como cuando se había ido aquella madrugada, dejo su sombrero y su capa en el perchero del recibidor y olfateo el ambiente. No olía a nada mas que a madera, y eso lo puso en alerta. Siendo la hora que era el almuerzo debería estar casi listo, algo pasaba.

Lo que no noto fueron los pasos apresurados a uno de sus costados, ni tampoco vio venir la astillosa escoba de madera que fue contra su cara en el momento que se giro para ver que pasaba. Ni tampoco los siguientes golpes que le atacaron. Desde luego lo que menos se esperaba era que al llegar a su casa alguien le atacara con una escoba, intento protegerse con los brazos, hasta que oyó la voz de su hija mayor.

-Eres un imbecil!! Como has podido?!!!!.- Gritaba la pequeña castaña dándole escobazos sin parar

Aoshi, totalmente desconcertado, le arranco la escoba de las manos a duras penas, pero la niña no le dio importancia y siguió con sus puños y patadas. Le costo algunos minutos antes de tranquilizarla sin entender de que demonios hablaba y porque estaba llorando.

-Te has vuelto loca o que?!.- Le grito para callarla, mientras la cogía de los hombros.- Quieres tranquilizarte y explicarme de una maldita vez que te he hecho?!

Tsubame abrió la boca totalmente indignada y comenzó a darle patadas de nuevo.- Como que que has hecho?!!!, Como has podido casarte con esa remilgada bruja?!!! Todas nuestras desgracias son por tu culpa!!!

Aoshi la volvió a agarrar por los hombros, ya sin entender absolutamente nada. Su hija debía de haber perdido la cabeza, que El se había casado con quien? Desgracias?, Donde demonios estaban los demás miembros de esa familia para explicarle que había pasado? Consiguió tranquilizarla, aunque la niña, ya casi sin fuerzas, solo podía llorar y llorar, casi no se entendía nada de lo que decía.

-No se de que me hablas, yo no me he casado con nadie!

-Porque mientes?!.- La niña le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- El hombre ese vino a decírnoslo! Que te habías fugado con la fulana de Takani y estaban apunto de casarse! Que te pasa?!

Un momento, pensó Aoshi.

Se apoyo en la barandilla de la escalera y pensó detenidamente cada palabra que había dicho su hija. Fugarse? Boda? Takani?..., y todo ello tras varios minutos llego a la misma conclusión. Sanosuke Sagara. El muy idiota! Eso era lo que tenia entre manos!, pero entonces... porque su hija decía que era El?, quien había ido a decirle eso?

-Quien te dijo eso?

-Y eso que importa! Te odio!.- Grito la niña, pasando la fase de lloriqueo a la de rabieta de nuevo.

-Deja de decir tonterías! Acaso ves a Megumi Takani aquí?.- Grito, señalando a su alrededor con los brazos.

La pequeña Tsubame paro de llorar y miro hacia todos lados, completamente desconcertada.

-Yo no me he casado con nadie, quien coño te ha dicho eso?

-El señor...- Balbuceo aun sin reaccionar del todo.- Su marido, el señor del pelo blanco, El vino a decírnoslo, dijo que Megumi era tu amante y que se habían fugado, que Ella le dejo una carta.

-Enishi Yukishiro..., Su mujer no es mi amante, es la de Sanosuke.- Rió Aoshi, intentando infundirle confianza a su hija.- No me he ido a ningún lado con esa mujer, como creías?

Tsubame le miro con una ceja levantada.

-Vale, esta bien...- Suspiro, cayendo de repente en lo que había dicho su hija.- Espera un momento, a quien se lo dijo, quien hablo con Yukishiro?

-Misao, Ella le abrió la puerta.- Dijo en un susurro.

Aoshi entro en pánico tan rápido que creyó que se marearía de tanto pensar. Lo vio todo tan claro en su cabeza que sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Misao había visto a Megumi la tarde anterior casi desnuda en el establo, después de verle entrar a El..., escapo a casa de los Himura y entro en casa a medianoche en silencio para no enfrentarle,... lo único que le faltaba era que Megumi y Sanosuke se fugaran precisamente ese día, sin decir nada a nadie. Es lógico que Enishi Yukishiro pensara que el amante de su mujer fuera El, y claro... aparece en su casa buscando respuesta y se encuentra con una Misao que de por si ya desconfía de El, tampoco le extraña que Ella le haya creído.

Se llevo las manos a la cara y resoplo, que mas podía salir mal ese día?, se dio cuenta de que Misao no se encontraba con ellos y miro hacia todos lados, luego hacia el piso de arriba, tal vez...

Subió el primer escalón pero la voz de su hija le detuvo.

-No esta.

Se giro hacia Ella con una mirada fulminante, tanto que Tsubame sintió terror en sus entrañas.- Como que no esta?

-Se ha ido.- Contesto Ella en un hilo de voz y con el rostro sombrío.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromitas Tsubame.

-No es una broma!.- La niña levanto la voz, empezando a llorar de nuevo.- Nos ha dejado!, Por tu culpa! Siempre es por tu culpa!, Misao se fue igual que se fue mamá!!, Siempre nos abandonan porque eres incapaz de querer a nadie!

A Aoshi se le rompió el corazón escuchando los llantos de su hija. Estaba en todo su derecho de echárselo en cara, ciertamente la pequeña con sus 10 añitos se acercaba bastante a la realidad. Pero todo eso iba a acabar, nunca mas haría sufrir a sus hijos, ni tampoco a Misao. Se acerco a la pequeña e intento abrazarla a pesar de que al principio le rechazo nuevamente con empujones, hasta que no tubo mas remedio que dejarse consolar entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname.- Le susurro.

-Eres un idiota!.- Consiguió decir entre sollozos. Durante largos minutos lloro en el pecho de su padre, mientras este pensaba contra reloj como arreglar la situación. Hasta que de repente la niña lo aparto de su lado y le miro con rabia.- Si!, Eres un idiota!

-No hace falta que lo repitas tanto!.- Frunció el ceño El.

-Que demonios haces aquí sentado?!.- Le grito la niña, señalando hacia la puerta.- Vete a buscarla!! Y tráela de nuevo a casa!

-Si fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho!.- Aoshi empezó a moverse nerviosamente por el recibidor.- Como propones que la convenza de la verdad?, Si lo supiera ahora mismo no estaríamos en esta situación.

El llamado a la puerta interrumpió la conversación entre padre e hija, y ambos, esperanzadoramente creyeron que podía ser Ella, ya que al escuchar la puerta sus ojos se iluminaron de repente. Aoshi se acerco de dos zancadas y abrió con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo que no espero fue el bolso que iba directamente hacia su cara, dos segundos después la nariz le dolía y de nuevo una voz femenina le gritaba con rabia.

-Aoshi Shinomori!.- Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista se encontró con los ojos enfurecidos y azules de la Señora Himura, que estiraba el brazo hacia atrás con el propósito de atacarle de nuevo con el bolso.- Eres un mal nacido, sin vergüenza!

Esta vez, y ya escarmentado del ataque con la escoba de su hija, consiguió esquivar el golpe y además hacerse con el bolso, aunque no se libro de seguir escuchando los insultos de Kaoru, que sin perder la decisión entro en la casa empujándole a El.

-Como has podido hacerle eso a Misao?!

-Tu también?!.- Intento defenderse, consternado.- Yo no he hecho nada!

-Como te atreves?.- Kaoru abrió la boca indignada.- La propia Omasu me lo dijo esta mañana en el mercado! En la Mansión de los Takani no se habla de otra cosa!, Donde esta esa bruja de Takani para darle lo suyo?!

-Aquí seguro que No!, quieres calmarte?.- Aoshi Shinomori miro a su hija en busca de apoyo.

Tsubame se acerco a Ellos rápidamente.- Señora Himura, parece que hubo una confusión, mi padre no se ha fugado con la Señora Takani.

-Es Sanosuke.- Prosiguió Aoshi con calma, aprovechando que Kaoru Himura había guardado silencio al escuchar las palabras de la niña.- Mi amigo, El y Megumi mantenían un relación hace algunas semanas en secreto, han debido fugarse y le han confundido conmigo, como puede ver estoy en casa, con mi familia..., No me he ido a ningún lado con Megumi.

Kaoru busco la silla mas cercana para sentarse tanto de la impresión de toda la información como del cansancio que la había invadido tras su descarga descomunal de ira. Tardo varios segundos en asimilar todo lo que había oído para sacar conclusiones mas calmadamente.

-Sanosuke Sagara y Megumi Takani? Resulta difícil de creer...

-Pero es la verdad!, El tampoco se encuentra por ningún lado, llevo toda la mañana buscándole.

Kaoru le interrumpió con una sonrisa y la mano en el pecho.- Que alivio!, dios mío..., pensé que a la pobre Misao le daría algo con esta noticia, anoche me contó que estaba segura de que Tu y Megumi mantenían una relación, pero si ya todo esta aclarado..., entonces los problemas han terminado.

-Me temo que no...- Suspiro la pequeña Tsubame con tristeza.

-Que ocurre?.- La señora Himura miro hacia todos sitios, dándose cuenta de que faltaba la implicada en la conversación.- Donde esta Misao?, Ella sabe que es mentira, verdad?

Aoshi la miro con pena.- Se ha ido.

-Que?!!.- Como si se tratara de un resorte salto de la silla y cogió a Aoshi de la camisa.- Como que se ha ido?! A donde?!, Tienes que ir a por Ella!

-Si lo supiera ya estaría en camino!.- Cogió las manos de la joven ojiazul y la miro con suplica.- Kaoru, tu la conoces bien, piensa!, donde iría Misao en un momento como este?

Kao lo pensó con el ceño fruncido durante unos minutos antes de empezar a hablar.- Pues..., no creo que haya vuelto a la Plantación de tu hermano y Okon, y mucho menos de nuevo al sur...- El rostro de repente se le ilumino, recordando la larga conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior.- El norte!

Tanto padre como Hija la miraron interrogantes.

-Ella me comento vagamente algo sobre el norte.- Sonrió plenamente, segura de sus suposiciones.- Cuando vivía en Texas, en la granja de los Saito, soñaba con el día en que consiguiera su libertad probaría suerte en los estados del norte.

Aoshi se irguió con renovadas fuerzas, era la única pista que tenían del paradero de Misao y corrían con la ventaja de que no hacia muchas horas que se había puesto en camino. Tal vez aun tenia su oportunidad.

-Pero el norte es muy grande, por donde habrá ido?.- Pregunto inocentemente Tsubame.

-El camino mas cercano es el que llega hasta Columbia.- Shinomori fue hasta el perchero para enfundarse de nuevo la capa y el sombrero, seguido de cerca de la mujer y la niña que le escuchaban con atención.- Misao no sabe mucho sobre la zona, si pregunto a alguien le habrán guiado hacia ese camino y si me doy prisa la alcanzare en algunas horas, eso si tengo la suerte de que nadie la haya recogido del camino en carro.

-Y que no le haya pasado nada...- Susurro Tsubame, aun sin recuperarse del llanto. Su padre se acerco para consolarla.

-No te preocupes, estará bien.

-Pues debes darte prisa!.- Kaoru le ayudo a colocarse la capa, aun mas nerviosa que el propio Aoshi.- No tardara mucho en caer la primera nevada y estoy segura de que Misao no ha llevado nada de abrigo encima!, además no ha estado muy bien de salud, con la niebla es casi imposible ver nada y podría perderse!!!

Aoshi suspiro con profundidad intentando no dejarse llevar por las exageraciones de la mujer de Kenshin, aunque en el fondo sabia que tenia mucha razón en preocuparse. Misao era fuerte, pero hasta cierto punto, en el fondo solo era una muchacha sola y asustada, y eso era lo que quería cambiar cuando llegara a su lado.

-Y con el corazón roto...- Suspiro Kaoru cuando Aoshi abrió la puerta.- Pobrecita..., nada de esto es bueno para su estado..., como se le ha ocurrido esta locura?

El pinchazo de culpabilidad solo distrajo por unos instantes los pensamientos de Aoshi, quiso defenderse de alguna de las palabras de Kaoru, pero entonces fue cuando las recordó todas una por una, y una gran duda, cargada de ansiedad, le invadió por completo.

-Que has dicho?.- Le pregunto a la mujer que le miro sorprendida, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que de donde habrá sacado la idea de largarse de esa manera...

-No, no!.- La interrumpió, volviendo a entrar en el recibidor.- Antes de eso!

Dos segundos después Kaoru Himura cayó en la cuenta, sonrojándose a mas no poder y riendo nerviosamente.- Oh! Nada, tonterías mías! Únicamente suposiciones que he tenido estos días...

Sabia que no había convencido a nadie con esa respuesta. Como podía ser tan boba? Kenshin siempre le decía que a veces hablaba de mas, y desde luego no se lo iba a discutir con ese ejemplo. Ni siquiera era seguro que Misao estuviera embarazada, en realidad esa mañana había ido a Charleston a hablar con el medico, pero éste había tenido que atender una urgencia en las afueras y aprovecho para acercarse al mercado. Allí Omasu, completamente disgustada, le había contado lo que había oído en la Mansión Takani sobre la fuga de Megumi. En ese momento se le olvido por completo el medico y corrió lo antes que pudo a contárselo a Kenshin y luego en busca de Misao, pero al encontrarse a Aoshi decidió que mejor descargaba su rabia con el directo responsable. Ahora se encontraba en una situación del todo comprometedora. No podía decirle a Aoshi una mentira, ya la estaba mirando con la intención de no irse hasta que le dijera toda la verdad.

-Será mejor que vayas a buscar a Misao y que Ella te lo explique.- Le tembló la voz.- Yo no soy la persona indicada para hablar de esas cosas.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras que si tengo que saber algo de suma importancia antes de ir en busca de mi mujer.

La voz ronca y enfurecida de Shinomori le dejo claro que la haría hablar aunque tuviera que torturarla.

-Ya te he dicho que es una tontería...- Sonrió con nerviosismo Kaoru.- Misao no se ha encontrado bien esta ultima semana, supongo que ya lo sabrás.- Aoshi asintió en duro silencio.- Bueno..., le insistí un poco en la posibilidad de que..., ya sabes..., estuviera embarazada.

Tanto Tsubame como Aoshi la miraron con los ojos como platos, alarmando a la ojiazul.

-Pero no es seguro!.- Tenia que terminar de contar la historia.- Le aconseje que fuera a un medico a examinarse, pero... esta claro que con todo lo que ha pasado en las ultimas horas no ha debido ni acordarse de ello..., solo eso!, tal vez solo sea una gripe o estrés por todo lo que ha vivido!

-Entiendo.- Contesto Aoshi, sorprendentemente calmado ante la situación luego del Shock inicial. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.- Voy a por Misao, Kaoru te importaría cuidar de mis hijos?, Intentare llegar lo antes posible.

-Si, claro!.- Kaoru salió detrás de El hacia el porche, preocupada por lo que hubiera pensado Shinomori.- Aoshi!

Pero el susodicho no alcanzo a escucharla, o simplemente la ignoro por completo, yendo a por una caballo a los establos. Tenia que encontrar a Misao lo antes posible, la niebla se había disipado un poco, pero los grandes nubarrones se hacían cada vez mas densos y oscuros, pronto no se vería absolutamente nada y cada vez hacia mas frío. Tenia que encontrarla, explicarle lo que había ocurrido, el malentendido en el que se había convertido su vida, y esta vez no estaba dudando sobre si Ella le creería o no. Tenia que creerle, y haría que le creyera.

Misao estaría esa misma noche de vuelta a SU hogar o su alma morirá definitivamente sin Ella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No sabia cuantas horas llevaba caminando por aquel sendero entre la arboleda, pero estaba casi segura de que había dejado de llorar hacia dos horas. Las lagrimas le quemaban las mejillas del frió y sus labios empezaban a cuartearse. Se reprendió a si misma por no haber sido mas precavida y haber cogido algo mas de abrigo, apenas alcanzo a meter en la maleta una fina manta de algodón que ya llevaba sobre los hombros.

Era casi imposible que se estuviera acercando la noche, pero cada vez estaba mas oscuro y el viento soplaba con mas fuerza. Le entro el pánico al también darse cuenta de que hacia varios kilómetros que no se encontraba con ninguna persona, ninguna casa donde pedir auxilio durante esa noche..., que tonta había sido!

Pero que otra cosa le quedaba?

Agotada tanto física, como mentalmente, se sentó en un tronco roto a un lado del camino y pensó que haría. Un anciano que recogía las ultimas castañas de la temporada le había dicho que ese camino llegaba hasta Columbia, allí podría pagarse un pasaje hacia el norte. Se le hacia tan largo el camino..., cada vez se encontraba mas lejos de todos sitios. De Columbia, de Charleston... De casa, pensó inocentemente, recordando la Granja de los Shinomori.

Al sentir una racha de aire helado se decidió a empezar a recoger leña del suelo y hacer una hoguera, todo estaba tan oscuro que no era aconsejable seguir andando. Se preparo un rinconcito algo mas cálido cerca del camino, con la esperanza de que si pasaba algún viajero la ayudara en algo, y encendió un pequeño fuego con algo de maña.

El cansancio no tardo en aparecer, y además moría de hambre, apenas había probado bocado desde hacia dos días, y ahora le sobrevenía el hambre como si hubiera estado dos meses. Se acurruco lo mas que pudo con la manta y escondió el rostro en ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No quería pensar, no quería sentir...

Solo quería dormir profundamente hasta que alguien viniera a rescatarla. Rió interiormente por esa ocurrencia. Nunca nadie la había rescatado y esa no seria la primera vez. Se resigno a pasar allí lo que quedaba de día y la noche. No se resignaba a perder las fuerzas para luchar, pero eso lo dejaría para el día siguiente. En ese momento se había quedado vacía por dentro.

**Notas de la Autora**

_Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde mi anterior actualización, lo se! Y en el aviso les explicaba mas o menos por encima los motivos de mi tardanza, me disculpo por no haber cumplido el plazo que prometí, pero como suele pasar en mi vida no paran de salirme contratiempos al paso jeje, hasta este fin de semana no he tenido ni tiempo, ni Musa (algo muy importante, porque por mucho tiempo que tenga sin inspiración no sirve de nada y me gusta hacer las cosas bien) y por fin he acabado._

_Decir de este capitulo que ha sido el mas difícil de escribir sin duda alguna, no solo porque he tenido que cambiar algunos detalles de la historia original que tenia en mente, si no porque además me resulto difícil enlazar el inicio con el fin, que era lo único que tenia claro._

_Aun así me ha encantado escribirlo y además creo que me ha quedado mas o menos completo jeje aunque me hubiera gustado alargar mas las conversaciones. _

_Detalles a tener en cuenta pues la cantidad de enredos que he metido jeje no es nuevo en mis historias y es que me encanta rizar el rizo, la sorpresa de la fuga de Sano y Meg era algo que seguro que no esperaban, aunque al principio del capitulo lo he dejado entrever un poco. Era algo que necesitaba para hacer que Misao tomara una decisión, y que Aoshi al perderla se espabilara de una vez. Por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que su manera de vivir durante los últimos años había echo en su familia (por fin Tsubame ha explotado con su padre y le ha dicho algunas cositas, en el próximo capitulo terminaran de resolverlo) y además a perdido esas dudas y esta dispuesto a hacer que Misao le crea por encima de cualquier evidencia._

_La pobre Misao es la que me da pena jeje pero el próximo capitulo tendrá su recompensa después de años de sufrimiento. Para los que no querían un bebe aun en la historia, ( con los que estoy de acuerdo porque en mi historia original si era mas adecuado ya que planeaba que la duración entre el principio y el fin del Fic fuera de mas tiempo, no en el resultado final del Fic que apenas han pasado entre 2 o 3 meses), y para los que quieran bebe dejare el tema sin un resultado definitivo, es decir, que en el final del Fic no se especificara si Ella quedo embarazada o no, simplemente se quedara abierto para que lo imaginen como deseen jeje así todos quedamos contentos : )_

_Creo que nada mas que añadir..., como siempre si se me escapa algo que comentar espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de mis tan queridos Reviews! De nuevo les pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero de todo corazón que hayan quedado encantados con este capitulo, aun no lo he decidido pero seguramente acabara el Fic en uno o dos mas. _

_Y como extra por compensación a la tardanza agradeceré personalmente uno por uno a los que me han dejado rew, aprovechando que tengo tiempo de sobra : ) y que sorprendentemente hemos llegado al numero 100 ¡!! Muchas gracias a todas ¡!_

**Gabyhyatt: **Como puedes ver aun siguen los mal entendidos jeje y el orgullo! Ni aun estando embarazada ella permitirá que Aoshi se quedara con ella por obligación, pero se ve que no es el caso : ) gracias por el review, siempre de los primeros!!

**Kaoruchan17: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Espero no hacerte llorar con este capi, aunque me ha quedado algo dramático jeje si es verdad que no quedan mas que unas pocas escenas para el fin, y pensare muy bien en lo que me has dicho de apresurarme, de nuevo gracias y perdón x la tardanza!

**Leda Mayfair: **Graciass ¡! Bueno como habrás leído un poco mas arriba al final lo dejare abierto para gusto de todos : ) la verdad es que en la idea original si me gustaba porque pasaban 6 meses y ya se conocían mas que suficiente jeje pero aquí he tenido que apresurar las cosas para no liarme, un beso y espero que te haya gustado!

**Kellyndrin: **Gracias por el review!! Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo! Muchos besos!

**Misao91: **Las reacciones al posible embarazo de Misao se verán en el próximo cap jeje no creas que Aoshi ha pasado de ello, Sanosuke y Megumi han hecho de las suyas, y si aunque siempre la fastidia no hará mas males en este fic jeje Gracias por el review!!

**Stela: **Muchas gracias!, entonces he conseguido mi objetivo :p espero poder sorprender un poco con el final, pero ya se han acabado los enredos! De nuevo gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado del cap.

**Okashira Janet: **Desde luego lo que sobra en esta historia es orgullo! Me alegra ver que se ve que ha sido el problema desde un principio, la no comunicación, no las vidas pasadas. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en esa descripción que has hecho de los personajes : ) Sanosuke es de mis preferidos, siempre dispuesto a echar una mano, y Saito es que se lleva el papel de malo :p pero no quería que el malo en este fic fuera algo presente y palpable, y sin olvidarnos de Tsubame que también tiene sus propios demonios y que igual que los demás ira curando poco a poco, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y espero seguir contando con tus opiniones! Un beso!

**Bizcochia U-u: **Perdona por la tardanza nena! Jejej tu sabes como son estas cosas de la inspiración, tiempo y demás..., me mataras porque tu Enishi apenas sale .... :S jejej pero vamos que lo he dejado solterito para que si quieres te lo quedes tu! Xd es bromita, muchas gracias carii que nunca me falta tu rew! Espero que te guste este chap, Kisses y hablamos por Msn que el otro día no hubo time!

**Sakura2226: **Muchas gracias y perdona por la tardanza! Espero que te haya gustado este chap también : )

**MisaoChinomori3: **Perdona por no haber actualizado antes, en el próximo capitulo se verán las reacciones esperadas jeje weno o al menos eso espero, eso si me temo que Saito no aparecerá mas en el fic, solo lo añadi en un capitulo para hacer realidad el pasado de Misao, que es contra lo que tendrán que luchar ahora juntos. Muchos besos y gracias por el apoyo!

**Blankaoru: **Te he dejado para la ultima por tus maravillosos 3 reviews que me ha encantado leer. También me hizo gracia cuando pensé sobre lo de tanto japoneses en una paraje como ese, como crees que no había caído?! Jejej la verdad que es un poco extraño, pero me encantan las historias de amor en ese contexto y época : ), Sobre la reacción de Misao a su pasado me alegra ver que se ha captado el trasfondo de la historia con sus traumas, inseguridades y deseos sin cumplir por miedo, y mas me alegra que alguien que ha pasado por algo similar me de su opinión al respecto, algo que te agradezco mil!, y sobre la reacción de Kaoru solo decir que a veces las palabras mas simples son las mas importantes jeje y en el caso de Misao pienso que solo necesitaba una muestra de comprensión o simplemente un oído que la escuchara, cosas que no todo el mundo valora como en su caso. En el próximo capitulo le tocara el turno a Aoshi, me pareció buena idea el quitar a Meg y Sano de en medio no solo para llevar la trama al limite si no además para que Aoshi diera todo de si para recuperarla, sobre el bebe ya habrás leído que lo deje a gusto del lector jeje Muchas graciass por tus comentarios y opiniones!! Espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo y que además sigas disfrutando de mi Fic, que para ello esta jeje Muchos besos y abrazos!!

PD. Pues si te soy sincera pensaba que la tradición de Día de reyes se celebraba también en todo latino america jeje, aquí no tenemos tanta costumbre de dar regalos la noche del nacimiento, si algún detalle, pero los regalos grandes el 6 de enero : ) un buen motivo para alargar vacaciones! Jeje

_En cuanto a los que dejaron Review en el aviso y no he mencionado ya antes, solo dar las gracias a _**Mandy1890**_, por la gran paciencia ¡! Jeje_

_Ahora si, sin nada mas que añadir, le doy también las gracias a aquellos que leen mi Fic y no dejaron review animándolos a hacerlo! Siempre se agradecen ya sean palabras de apoyo o criticas._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo!!_

_PD. Los que esperan por el segundo capitulo de _**Love Never Dies **_tendré que seguir abusando de su paciencia jeje ya que primero terminare este Fic, la demanda es la demanda!!_

_Un beso,_

**Rinoa Shinomori**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Love'S Sin**

**Capitulo 11**

**-**

A medida que la tarde terminaba para dar paso a una prematura noche de invierno el frío se hacia cada vez mas intenso, obligando a la joven de ojos verdes a buscar un poco mas de leña para aumentar el calor de la hoguera y haciendo que se juntara mas a ella, acurrucada en la fina manta.

Por el solitario camino apenas había pasado un carruaje de buen ver, seguramente de alguna familia acomodada, que al verla a penas se inmuto y siguió su camino sin aminorar el paso, pensando seguramente que se trataba de alguna vagabunda o fulana que quería aprovecharse. Misao, demasiado inocente, había pensado que podrían alcanzarla hasta el pueblo mas cercano, en vano. Mientras observaba desaparecer el carruaje se dio cuenta de que tendría que pasar la noche allí, pero no se movería del camino, con la esperanza de tener mejor suerte la próxima vez que pasara alguien.

El vaho que salía de su boca solo fue otra señal de la gran caída de la temperatura e intento taparse lo mas que pudo, sentándose de nuevo junto al fuego. Pronto apenas se vería nada y además de hambre, empezaba a tener mucho sueño. Estaba realmente agotada, tanto psicológica como físicamente. En aquel momento pensó que lo único que podría consolarla eran los brazos de Orfeo. Con suerte, cuando despertara todo habría sido una horrible pesadilla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsubame miro hacia fuera suspirando profundamente, mientras en su cara se veía una mueca de impotencia mezclada con impaciencia. Volvió a mirar el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta de la cocina, dándose cuenta de que apenas habían pasado 10 minutos desde la ultima vez que lo había revisado. Y unas escasas horas desde que su padre fuera en busca de Misao.

Esta vez no la defraudaría, pensaba con insistencia. Su padre encontraría a Misao y la traería de vuelta a casa, en eso Aoshi Shinomori no podía fallar. Y lejos de todas sus suposiciones, creía fuertemente en ello.

-Tsubame, quieres merendar algo?.- Le pregunto cariñosamente Kaoru, afanada en la cocina con algo de torpeza.- Voy a prepararles algo de leche caliente, te parece?

La niña la miro con una ceja levantada, mientras la señora Himura buscaba entre cacharros algo perdida.

-Usted no tiene costumbre de andar en una cocina, verdad?

-Se nota mucho?.- Rió avergonzada la mujer de ojos azules, rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

-Déjeme, yo la ayudo.- Tsubame dejo de nuevo los cacharros en su sitio, mientras buscaba el adecuado.- En esa lacena de su izquierda hay una botella de leche fresca, recogida esta mañana.

-Aquí?.- Kaoru dudo un poco, para tras el asentimiento de la jovencita abrir la puertecita de madera y coger la botella de leche, dándosela.- Perdona, siempre me ha fascinado la cocina, pero jamás he tenido tiempo ni libertad para ponerlo en practica, sin decir que las pocas veces que lo he hecho han sido un autentico desastre.

-No se preocupe, seguro que con mas practica llegara a hacerlo bien.- El intento de consuelo sonó bastante decaído para Kaoru, que entendió que la niña estaba mas preocupada de lo que parecía.

-Oye, tengo una idea.

Tsubame la miro con curiosidad.

-Tu papá puede que tarde un buen rato mas, y apenas faltan unas horas para la cena.- Sonrió brillantemente, intentando contagiar su optimismo.- Porque no preparamos la cena entre las dos?, de seguro mi marido querrá cenar con nosotros también.

La niña de cabellos castaños bajo la mirada con duda, no le parecía lo mas correcto hacer una cena amistosa en ese momento.

-Además..., Misao y tu papá tendrán mucha hambre al volver, no crees?

Fue suficiente motivo para que Tsubame cambiase de opinión con rapidez. Después de todo seria un buen método para matar el tiempo, o estaba segura de que seria capas de romper el reloj e ir en busca de un caballo para traer de vuelta a esos dos adultos estúpidos.

-De acuerdo.- Sonrió con dificultad Ella, ganándose una sonrisa aun mas brillante de la esposa de Kenshin.- Puedo enseñarte a hacer un cocido, si quieres.

-Estupendo!.- Kaoru Himura cogió rápidamente un delantal que había colgando de la puerta y espero ordenes.- Por donde empezamos?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había recorrido mas de la mitad del camino hacia Columbia sin todavía ningún éxito en su búsqueda. No sabia ni el tiempo que llevaba al galope, se había parado en las casas que había encontrado y a la gente que se le había cruzado preguntando por ella, pero al parecer nadie la había visto, además hacia un buen rato que no se encontraba con ningún ser vivo y el frió se había intensificado alarmantemente.

Tal vez alguien la había recogido del camino..., pero entonces sabia que no llegaría esa noche a casa y empezaba a oscurecer. Si no la encontraba seguiría hasta el pueblo mas cercano, y el siguiente..., hasta que diera con Ella, no se iba a rendir. No todo estaba en su contra, al menos sabia que Misao no conocía muy bien la zona.

Tenia que aferrarse a cualquier granito de esperanza o seria incapaz de seguir el camino.

Como había dejado que las cosas llegaran a ese punto?

Algo en su interior le dolió profundamente al recordar las palabras de su hija. Tenia razón, todas las desgracias que les pasaban era por culpa suya y eso era lo primero que quería cambiar. No pudo evitar hacer balance de su vida. Con que despreocupación había vivido la mayor parte de su vida..., nunca se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, hasta que Misao había huido de El.

Siendo apenas un jovencito había descubierto los placeres que podían ofrecerle las mujeres. Su aspecto atractivo y desenfadado lo había ayudado en mucho, y fue conciente de ello desde temprana edad. Seria casi imposible intentar enumerar a todas las mujeres con las que había estado, los primeros años de su adolescencia El y Seijuro se habían dedicado a conquistar los corazones de todas sus vecinas, e incluso de sus madres. La muerte repentina de su madre no hizo mas que acrecentar sus conquistas, tal vez en busca de ese amor que había perdido. Recordó que su vida se había vuelto monótona y aburrida, no había mujer en Charleston que no conociera y estaba acostumbrado a que cuanta mujer quisiera cayera rendida a sus pies. Hasta que conoció a Yumi Komogata el día que su hermano Seijuro y Okon habían formalizado su noviazgo.

Era la mujer mas hermosa que había en Charleston en aquella época, además de la mas rica y refinada. No había hombre en el pueblo que no quisiera recibir sus atenciones, y tampoco perdían el tiempo sin intentarlo. Para El, Yumi fue el mayor reto que había conocido. No solo era las mas hermosa, le llevaba además 5 años de edad y varios millones de herencia, había estudiado en Europa y su apellido era el mas poderoso del Estado, era casi impensable que una heredera tan valorada como Ella pudiera siquiera poner sus ojos en un guapo mozo de Charleston, que a pesar de no ser pobre, su fortuna era modesta al lado de la familia Komogata.

Pero si algo le había caracterizado siempre era su confianza y seguridad, y ninguno de esos detalles le empequeñeció. Consiguió que Okon les presentara formalmente y en ese instante empezó una relación apasionada y secreta, en un principio. Yumi era tan o incluso mas orgullosa que El y descubrió en sus ojos rubí que le deseaba tanto como El a Ella, ambos buscaban lo mismo el uno en el otro, superarse. Estuvieron varios meses encontrándose en secreto hasta que los padres de Ella se enteraron de la aventura de su hija.

A pesar de todos los inconvenientes tanto Ella como El lucharon tercamente hasta que consiguieron que ambas familias se pusieran de acuerdo y aceptaran su matrimonio. Y ahí empezó todo a decaer. Nada mas casarse se mudaron a la casa colonial que tenia la familia de Yumi en el centro de Charleston, empezaron a tener que asistir a todo tipo de reuniones como matrimonio que eran, Aoshi se vio sobrepasado por las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser el marido de Yumi Komogata y apenas había terminado su adolescencia. Aun no había acabado la pasión entre ellos cuando tubo que ir a la legión como todos los chicos de su edad, algo que sorprendentemente para El había sido un pequeño suspiro de su vida de protocolo. Aunque solo 8 meses después tubo que volver a casa, al nacimiento de la pequeña Tsubame. Recordó ese como uno de los días mas felices de su vida..., no había sido conciente de la grandeza de ser padre hasta que cogió entre sus brazos a su primera hija, tan pequeña y hermosa que por primera vez después de la muerte de su madre quiso llorar, pero de felicidad.

La llegada de Tsubame fue un soplo de aire fresco entre El y Yumi. Los primeros años con la niña se había concienciado de que quería la total felicidad de su pequeña e incluso poniéndola por delante que su relación con su esposa, cosa que no tardo en despertar celos en Yumi. Las primeras peleas fuertes se dejaron ver entonces, y entre una riña y otra nació el pequeño Aoshi, pero ello no fue para nada conciliador entre la pareja. Ahí tal vez cometió el primer error, tal vez debería haber luchado mas por salvar su matrimonio, al menos por la felicidad de sus hijos. Pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos, y eso podía incluso con el amor, si alguna vez existió. Le resultaba mas atractiva cualquier joven criada y conociendo la frialdad de su lecho matrimonial empezó una época de adulterio. No se sorprendió cuando encontró a su mujer en uno de los burdeles, coqueteando abiertamente con un soldado de cara conocida, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue lo poco que le importo entonces. Tal vez por el hecho de saber desde un principio lo poco que le importaba su matrimonio no quiso luchar por El, ahora se daba cuenta de que si hubiera hecho algo por salvarlo ambos hubieran sido aun mas desgraciados que en aquel entonces. Su mayor error sin duda fue no pensar en sus hijos, no el hecho de no luchar por salvar su matrimonio.

La mañana que despertó para darse cuenta de que Yumi se había ido con aquel soldado y para siempre fue cuando la realidad de su vida le golpeo de lleno en la cara. Había sido un inmaduro, un niño... y entonces se vio con dos niños pequeños a su cargo, una ciudad que le despellejaría vivo con sus comentarios, las miradas acusatorias de su padre y los padres de Ella, la pena que despertaba en su hermano..., sin duda se convirtió en un hombre de verdad de la forma mas dura. Construyo la granja en la que ahora vivía y decidió que lo mejor seria vivir apartado de todo aquello, de la vida social de Charleston. Se concentro en su trabajo, conoció a su mejor amigo, Sanosuke, la única persona capaz de comprenderle y decidió que de ahora en adelante viviría para ser feliz, haciendo lo único que sabia. Disfrutar de los placeres mundanos de la vida.

De que le había servido todos esos años de fiestas, mujeres e irresponsabilidad?

Solo le habían servido para perder a la única mujer, de la que estaba seguro, que había amado nunca. La mujer que le había demostrado que no era para nada perfecto, que había convertido su casa en lo mas parecido a un hogar que había tenido desde que dejara la casa paterna, que le había hecho conciente de que apenas había vivido nada en la vida. La mujer que le había hecho entender que era padre de dos niños maravillosos que le echaban de menos, y se dio cuenta de que El también los extrañaba. Extrañaba los abrazos de su hija, consentirla y escucharla reírse, también los juegos de su hijo, quería enseñarle a cabalgar, a ser un hombre de provecho... tal y como El no era. Quería todo eso y mucho mas.

Quería a Misao de nuevo en su casa, quería que le recibiera todos los días con una sonrisa, que le mimara y lo volviera loco de deseo por las noches, y quería hacerla feliz, darle el hogar que nunca tubo y amarla como nadie lo había hecho. Quería ser su hombre.

Sonrió satisfecho ante el resultado de su balance. Nunca había sido un hombre cobarde, había conseguido lo que quería y esa no seria la primera vez que fallara. Los errores del pasado no eran ningún obstáculo imposible, solo una motivación mas para conseguir sus objetivos. Recapacitar, meditar y buscar soluciones, aun le quedaban muchas cosas por vivir, y quería vivirlas con su familia, en la que ya estaba incluida Misao.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al notar un diminuto copo de nieve apoyarse en la punta de su nariz, como el frió le recorrió los nervios al momento del contacto, y alzo la vista a su alrededor al quitárselo. Empezaba a nevar, un poco antes de lo habitual, pero ya había llegado el invierno y por la pinta de los nubarrones esa noche habría una gran nevada. No podía quedarse dormido en los laureles, acelero el paso y observo con detenimiento cada rincón del camino que recorría. Si Misao aun seguía caminando tendría que pararse a descansar, con el clima en esas condiciones no le quedaría otro remedio que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche y las opciones en aquel páramo eran muy limitadas. Tenia que encontrarla antes de que la nevada se intensificara, no había cogido ninguno de sus abrigos y ya de por si estaba demasiado expuesta.

Como si le azotara un rayo cayo en la cuenta de las palabras que había dicho la señora de Himura justo antes de el emprender el camino. Con mas razón tenia que encontrarla antes de que el tiempo empeorase, cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que no fuera únicamente la vida de su mujer la que estuviera en peligro, si no también la de un bebé. Su hijo. Como no había pensado El en esa probabilidad? Podía ser tan obvio!..., pero no era momento para pensar en lo que podría ser..., primero la encontraría y luego mantendrían la tan importante conversación que ambos necesitaban con urgencia.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que la oscuridad fue en aumento y también se incremento la nevada, solo un poco, cosa que agradeció en lo mas profundo. La luz que parecía irradiar una hoguera llamo su atención, la emoción volvió a su alma solo por unos segundos, porque al acercarse se dio cuenta de que a los pies de la débil fogata había un fardo encogido e inmóvil. Paso saliva con dificultad y acelero el paso.

Por primera vez en su vida dedico una plegaria a Dios, rezando porque si se trataba de Ella estuviera en buen estado, a pesar de la mala pinta que tenia la situación, pero al mismo tiempo deseando que fuera Misao.

Un debate en su interior entre el pánico y la alegría que jamás olvidaría.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenshin Himura toco varias veces en la puerta pensando detenidamente que es lo que había pasado en cuestión de un día y porque tenia que estar en un día tan oscuro en casa de Aoshi Shinomori, en vez de descansando en su salón con una buena taza de te caliente y la compañía de su familia.

Cosa que desde luego prefería a estar esperando a que alguien se dignara a abrirle la puerta, de no ser porque su amada esposa estaba en esa casa desde el mediodía y no había dado señales de vida. Que demonios había pasado?, que podía estar haciendo Ella en esa casa? No se suponía que Shinomori se había largado con la hija de los Takani?

Justo en medio de sus planteamientos la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista el rostro de un niño de cabellos azabache y ojos azules lleno de harina que le miraba con seriedad. Digno hijo de Aoshi, pensó, antes de dedicarle una amable sonrisa esperando mas cooperación por su parte.

-Hola pequeño, soy Kenshin Himura, por casualidad no sabrás donde esta mi esposa?.- Hincó una rodilla para estar mas a la altura del niño.- Vino a esta casa al mediodía y no se nada mas de Ella.

Aoshi-kun parpadeo varias veces, como si no comprendiera.

-Es un poco mas bajita que yo, de ojos azules...

-Le ha entendido.- Le interrumpió Tsubame entrando en el recibidor mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal.- Perdone a mi hermano, es muy tímido con los desconocidos.

Himura sonrió tranquilo.- No pasa nada, tu si sabes donde esta mi mujer?

-Claro.- Tsubame se giro hacia atrás y grito.- Señora Kaoru! Su marido ha venido!

No tardo en reconocer los pasitos acelerados de su mujer viniendo desde la cocina. Lo que si le sorprendió fue el aspecto que traía, con un delantal manchado y arrugado, su cara con resto de harina y el pelo algo enredado, y además con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cariño!.- Se tiro a darle un gran abrazo, con cuidado de no mancharle.- Perdona que no haya mandado nadie a avisarte, no puedes imaginar los giros que ha dado este asunto!, Pasa! No te quedes en la puerta, hace mucho frió, acompaños a la cocina estábamos preparando la cena, verdad Aoshi-kun?

El niño que no se había movido de su sitio soltó una risita traviesa.

-Aoshi-kun, se van a quemar el postre!.- Grito Tsubame mientras corría hacia la cocina, seguida de cerca por su hermano.

-Oh! Dios mío, lo había olvidado.- Kaoru estuvo a punto de seguir los pasos de los dos niños, siendo interrumpida por el abrazo de su marido que ya había entrado en la casa y la miraba un poco perdido.

-Se que el postre es terriblemente importante, mi amor.- Sonrió divertido.- Pero no crees que deberías explicarme lo que ocurre?

Kaoru abrió la boca sorprendido.- Claro!, perdona! Han pasado tantas cosas...

-Donde esta Shinomori? Y Misao?

-No te lo vas a creer!

Kenshin Himura pensó que eso era de lo único que estaba seguro, y a cada palabra de su mujer mas podría asegurarlo. Kaoru le contó todo lo que había pasado en aquella casa, el malentendido con Megumi y Sanosuke, la huida de Misao y la posterior marcha de Aoshi en su búsqueda. Al acabar el relato de hechos estaba seguro de que seria una digna trama para una de las novelas que lee su mujer, y que por ello tenia que estar encantadísima de vivirlo como primera espectadora.

-Como no había mucho que hacer y no creo que vuelvan pronto Tsubame me estaba enseñando a hacer un cocido.- Termino de explicar Kao.- Perdona, tenia intenciones de hacerte llegar el mensaje para que vinieras a dar con nosotros, pero se me ha ido la tarde volando, como esta Kenji?

-Bien, bien, se ha quedado con la Nanny.- Contesto rápidamente Kenshin.- Ahora entiendo el alboroto que se formo esta tarde en el pueblo.

-Que paso?

El señor Himura miro a los alrededores esperando que los niños no estuvieran cerca.- Enishi Yukishiro fue a hablar con el señor Okina y Seijuro para contarles todo lo que había pasado, no puedes imaginarte el gran revuelo que se formo en el pueblo.

-Pero es mentira! Aoshi no se ha ido con esa mala pécora!.- Grito frustrada Kao, pero fue interrumpida por su marido.

-Lo se, lo se!, La familia de Megumi acuso a los Shinomori de que Aoshi la embaucara para fugarse juntos por su herencia, ya sabes... la reputación de Aoshi no ayudo en mucho...- Después de coger aire, prosiguió.- Pero entonces, cuando estaban a punto de hacer una patrulla para ir en su busca apareció un mozo de la estación de ferrocarril traído a rastras por uno de los hombres del Señor Takani, por lo visto había visto esa madrugada a Megumi huyendo con un joven de cabellos castaños cogiendo un tren hacia la costa Oeste.

Kao abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si todo encajara.- Sanosuke...

-Hasta ahora nadie sabe quien es, me ha sorprendido saber su identidad, no creo que nadie sospeche siquiera que se trata de Sagara...- Kenshin sonrió casi divertido.- Lo bueno de todo esto es que Aoshi ya no esta en el punto de mira, y dudo mucho que nadie vaya a enterarse nunca de que fue Sanosuke con quien se fugo Megumi, desde luego les costara bastante encontrarlos.

-Algo me dice que Enishi Yukishiro no se rendirá tan fácilmente.- Kaoru también sonrió.- Esperemos que no los encuentren nunca..., al final me parece una linda historia de amor.

Ken alzo una ceja.- Sabes que estas hablando de Megumi Takani, no?

-Señora Himura! El postre esta listo!.- Se oyó el grito desde la cocina.

-Que tal si ayudas al niño a preparar la mesa en lo que nosotras la servimos?.- Cambio de tema rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa.- Pronto será de noche, esperemos que Aoshi y Misao tarden mucho mas o se les enfriara la cena, vamos.

Sin decir una sola palabra se dejo arrastrar por su mujer dentro de la cocina. Conocía perfectamente los instantes en los que mejor era no discutir y acatar ordenes, después de todo... había estado en el ejercito, y ningún general podía compararse con Kaoru Himura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se bajo del caballo con tanta suavidad como si el suelo a sus pies fuera a ceder ante su contacto, un suelo cada vez mas acolchado por los copos de nieve que caían del cielo. No había hecho ninguno tipo de ruido, nada que pudiera delatar su presencia. En el fondo, parecía tener miedo de que si se notaba su presencia, la esperanza se iba a esfumar como humo.

Dio algunos pasos mientras se acercaba al fardo junto al fuego intentando reconocer algo que le dijera que era su Misao, o por el contrario cualquier detalle que le hiciera comprender que se trataba de otro transeúnte que había tenido la mala suerte de quedarse a la intemperie ese día. No tubo que esperar mucho para encontrar lo que buscaba. A un lado de la persona que se cobijaba con la fina manta distinguió perfectamente un pequeño sombrero de color oscuro y raído. Aquel gorro horroroso de sirvienta que una vez obligo a Misao a quitarse en su presencia.

El corazón se le quedo en un puño, durante dos segundos se olvido de respirar para luego volver a la realidad. Su búsqueda había terminado, lo que suponía un alivio. Lo que no era un alivio era el estado en el que se encontraba Ella. Porque no se movía?

-Misao...- Susurro al principio, casi como quisiera despertarla suavemente una mañana de domingo.

Dio dos pasos mas comprobando que la larga melena oscura de Misao sobresaliente de entre la manta, casi tapada por completo pos los copos de nieve. Pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta, ni un sonido, ni un movimiento...

Y la paciencia se le acabo.

Termino de estrechar la distancia que les separaba en tiempo record y se arrodillo a su lado no del todo seguro de destaparla, con el pulso temblando como nunca antes. Ni siquiera pensó en disimularlo. Rozo levemente el bulto que se escondía bajo la manta y noto el calor que irradiaba, pero seguía sin reaccionar.

-Misao.- Subió un poco mas el tono de voz, esta vez para su tranquilidad Ella se movió, seguramente entre sueños.

Busco su rostro debajo de la fina manta y lo encontró. Yacía encogida, hecha un ovillo, en cuanto sintió la falta de calor de la manta dejo escapar el temblor de todo su cuerpo y suspiro de dolor, mientras parecía despertar poco a poco.

Aoshi no supo a quien tenia que darle las gracias en ese momento, pero sabia que había sido cuestión de tiempo y de suerte encontrarla en buen estado. Si hubiera tardado algunas horas mas probablemente Misao no hubiera despertado jamás de su sueño..., y es que se notaba que era de las tierras cálidas del Sur. A nadie mas que a Ella se le tenia que ocurrir dejarse dormir en plena nevada, sin importarle los riesgos que ello conllevaba. Tenia unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla con fuerza y darle el calor que necesitaba, de reír de felicidad por haberla encontrado tan rápido y a tiempo, pero se lo pensó dos veces. Seguramente la asustaría, y además Ella tampoco debía de tener muchas ganas de verle si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-Misao, despierta.- Le pidió, se podría decir que hasta cariñosamente.

Ella abrió sus ojos verdes con pereza, intentando enfocar algo concreto con la vista.- Aoshi?

Su nombre había sonado tan cálidamente que lleno por completo a Shinomori en su interior y esta vez si no pudo resistirse. Aparto la manta que la cubría y la cogió entre sus brazos, agradecido por tenerla, agradecido por todo. Misao se dejo hacer, aun aturdida. Por unos instantes había olvidado totalmente lo que había pasado ese día, el calor de los brazos de Aoshi la dejo adormilada tan placenteramente, incluso le saco una leve sonrisa y la hizo aferrarse a su pecho, aspirando el aroma que le caracterizaba. Acaso estaba soñando? O había despertado de su pesadilla?

Pesadilla.

-Dios mío, Misao..., por un momento pensé que no volvería a verte.- Susurro contra su cabello, dándole un beso.

Pesadilla. Se repitió aun mas fuerte dentro de la mente de Misao, por fin había despertado del todo.

Se aparto de Aoshi con brusquedad y le miro entre sorprendida y aterrorizada. No entendía nada, que hacia El allí? Como tenia el descaro?

-Que...- Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, mientras sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar.- Que haces aquí?

Aoshi Shinomori parpadeo varias veces.- He venido a buscarte.

-Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.- Misao se lev

-No, he venido a por ti Misao.

anto, alejándose algunos pasos de El mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Porque?!.- Levanto la voz, mirándole desesperada.- No tiene sentido!, No es posible...

La agarro de los hombros intentando centrarla.- Mírame, estoy aquí... y porque crees tu que estoy?

-Esta claro que por un motivo muy retorcido para humillarme, aun mas si cabe!.- Se aparto de El de un manotazo.- Que soy incapaz de imaginarme!, cuanto mas puedes reírte de mi, Aoshi Shinomori?!, Que quieres de mi?!

Era el principio, supo Aoshi. El principio para dejar todas las cosas claras, todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora si, era el ahora o nunca, y no se rendiría hasta hacer comprender a Misao la realidad.

-Quiero que vuelvas a casa, conmigo, por eso he venido.

Ella soltó una carcajada amarga.- A casa?

-Por supuesto!, a donde si no?.- Frunció el ceño.

-Es que te falta una criada Aoshi?.- Misao sintió como las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos al pensar lo siguiente que iba a decir.- O a tu nueva esposa? La Sra. Megumi es incapaz de hacer nada por si sola y necesitan de mis servicios?

El abrió la boca para rechistar, pero le interrumpió.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?, Porque tuviste que hacerme esto?.- La lagrima termino por rodar por su mejilla.- Si querías a Megumi Takani no me iba a oponer..., te lo dije!, nunca creí que realmente fueras a quedarte conmigo, incluso te hubiera dado la nulidad de nuestro matrimonio..., después de todo era...

-Basta!

Aoshi Shinomori se canso de oír la sarta de locuras que estaba diciendo Misao. No quería oírla decir que quería dejarlo libre, no quería oírla decir que renunciaba a ser su mujer, porque El no lo permitiría. La volvió a coger de los hombros y la acerco a su rostro, esperando que con la cercanía se diera cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-A que crees que he venido Misao? A ofenderte?.- Gruño de rabia, notando que Ella temblaba de la impresión.- Nada mas lejos..., Te quiero en mi casa, pero no como criada, te quiero como mi mujer.

-Pero..

-No me he casado con Megumi Takani, y no lo haré nunca.

-Mentiroso!.- Misao volvió a intentar alejarse, la tristeza se había convertido en impotencia.- No sabré leer, ni escribir, Aoshi Shinomori! Pero no soy tan estúpida como te piensas!, Como crees que me voy a tragar eso?!! Les he visto juntos! Delante de mis narices!, el propio Enishi Yukishiro vino a casa a decirme que te habías fugado con Ella!

El hombre de ojos hielo cogió aire.- No te voy a negar que tuve una aventura con Megumi...

-Es lo que me faltaba!.- Rió con sarcasmo Ella, mientras Aoshi le lanzaba una mirada de cansancio.

-Fuimos amantes, antes de casarme contigo.

-Y después.

-No.- Rectifico con pasmosa claridad.- Después jamás tuvimos nada mas allá de una simple conversación, ni con Ella ni con ninguna otra.

La joven trago saliva.- La vi, anoche... desnuda en el establo después de tu entrar.

-Eso tiene explicación...

-Ya me gustara oírla!!.- Ella sonrió forzadamente, poniendo los brazos en jarra.- Tu propia hija me dijo que la llevaste a casa luego de yo irme!

-Por supuesto que si!.- Misao abrió la boca indignada, hasta que su marido termino la frase.- Para explicarte todo lo que había pasado, es que acaso Tsubame no te dijo también que Sanosuke iba con nosotros?

-Que tiene que ver Sano en todo esto?.- Misao no podía estar mas confundida, no entendía que clase de excusa podía estar inventándose Aoshi, aquello empezaba a no tener sentido.

-Mas de lo que imaginas, cuando me dejes terminar de contarte lo que ha pasado lo entenderás todo.

En contra de lo que su voluntad quería, que era no escuchar ni una sola palabra mas de Aoshi Shinomori y huir lo mas lejos de El y de sus intentos de engaño se quedo quieta en su puesto y sin ninguna palabra que pudiera salir de su garganta. Se sentía terriblemente dolida..., seguía sin entender porque Aoshi había ido a por Ella, cuando estaba claro que El no la amaba. Se lo repetía continuamente.

-Quise explicarte anoche todo lo que había pasado..., Sanosuke y Megumi también, esta claro que sin ayuda me va a costar mucho convencerte, pero créeme Misao.- Aoshi la cogió de las manos en modo de suplica.- No me he casado con Megumi, no me voy a ir con Ella, con nadie... No te he dejado, aunque las cosas no hayan ido bien entre nosotros últimamente.

-Como quieres que te crea?.- Susurro dolorosamente, aceptando el contacto con las manos de su amado.

-Me los encontré anoche en el establo a los dos, por lo visto llevan unas semanas teniendo una aventura, por eso la has visto tanto por la granja.

Misao le miro confundida, Sanosuke y Ella habían hecho un gran amistad pero jamás le había comentado nada sobre el asunto, en realidad casi nunca hablaban de Megumi porque sabia la tensión que había con respecto a Ella. Tal vez..., no podía ser.

-Sanosuke no me dijo nada.

-No, a mi tampoco.- A Aoshi se le escapo una sonrisa.- No creas que fue agradable encontrármelos en pleno acto.

Aquello tuvo una doble interpretación por parte de Misao, que sintió como el alma le daba un pinchazo al creer que Aoshi sentía algo por la joven de ojos almendra. Shinomori fue capas de captarlo a tiempo, para su suerte.

-No es lo que piensas, no me molesta en absoluto.- Corrigió, pero luego frunció el ceño.- Solo me molesto cuando anoche me di cuenta del daño que había estado haciendo en ti el pensar que era conmigo con quien Megumi tenia un lío, por eso les pedí que te explicaran la situación, pero tu no aparecías.

Ella sonrió tristemente.- Y que hubieras creído tu, Aoshi?

-Desde luego me lo merezco.- Apretó aun mas las manos de Misao.- Fueron Ellos quienes se fugaron, supusieron que era Yo, pero estaban equivocados, me levante temprano para atender a los animales por la llegada del invierno..., tal vez debería haberme quedado en la cama contigo y todo este jaleo no se hubiera montado.

Aquel comentario hizo que Misao se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-Como puedo creerte?, Que pruebas me das de que no me estas mintiendo?

-Ese es mi mayor problema.- El dueño de los ojos de hielo sonrió con pesar.- Tendrás que creer en mi palabra hasta que llegues a Charleston y veas que digo la verdad, cuando salí a buscarte sabia que me arriesgaba a que no me creyeras... en realidad ni siquiera yo me creería a mi mismo..., pero no podía dejar de intentarlo Misao, necesito que me creas, que confíes en mi.

Misao Shinomori sufría el mayor debate interior al que había asistido desde su nacimiento, y con razón!, No tenia ningún motivo para creerle, Aoshi Shinomori era famoso por sus mentiras, borracheras, aventuras y mil cosas mas, eso era lo único claro en todo aquel asunto. Pero que motivos tenia para no creerle? Le había admitido que había tenido una relación con Megumi, aunque hubiera sido un descaro no hacerlo, y además se encontraba allí, con Ella. Había salido en su busca para regresarla a casa..., si se hubiera fugado con Megumi porque razón saldría al galope en su busca? Para que la querría? Se llevo las manos al rostro y froto con fuerza.

Aoshi la miro preocupado, tenia unas ganas enormes de apoyarla, de servirle de mas ayuda, pero lo único con lo que podía luchar era con su propia palabra.

-Se que no hay muchos motivos para Ello...- Susurro El, entre triste y esperanzado.- Pero aun así soy tan egoísta como para pedirte que me creas, no estoy mintiendo Misao, por una vez no.

-Aoshi Shinomori...- A Ella también se le contagio el tono de voz, dejando su rostro libre de sus manos mientras escapaba la primera lagrima.- No hay muchos motivos no..., pero en realidad juegas con ventaja.

El la miro desconcertado y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

-Mi cabeza no hace mas que darme razones para no creerte, y en realidad por mucha razón que tenga... ya tiene perdida la batalla.

-Quieres decir que...?

Misao se limpio la lagrima y sonrió con tristeza.- Estoy tan enamorada de ti maldito condenado que no he hecho mas que rezar por que pasara esto desde el mismo momento en que abandone tu casa. No tengo motivos para creer ninguna de tus palabras..., pero quiero hacerlo, y algo en tu... forma de hablarme me dice que me dices la verdad..., o eso, o mi corazón quiere engañarme.

Aoshi no noto la gran sonrisa que se escapo de su alma en el momento de escuchar las palabras de Misao, tampoco noto la gran sorpresa que causo en Ella por eso. Misao no se lo creía, Aoshi Shinomori había sonreído tan brillantemente con el hecho de que Ella le creyera que había dejado a un lado su orgullo de macho, y en esos momento acortaba la distancia entre ellos para estrecharla entre sus brazos, como nunca había hecho. Tenia que estar diciendo la verdad..., pero aun así la joven de ojos verdes sabia que no era suficiente. No era suficiente el amarle, ni la verdad sobre Megumi Takani.

-No te arrepentirás.- Le aseguro firme en sus palabras, abrazándola con mas fuerza.- De eso puedes estar segura Misao.

No podía mas, necesitaba besarla como lo había deseado durante esos días, en realidad, muchísimo mas!, No se creía su propia suerte, y busco sus labios para demostrarle con un beso todo lo que su alma sentía en aquellos momentos. Pero al rozarlos noto como Ella giraba el rostro, dejándolo en completa agonía y desconcierto. Con una mirada pidió un porque, que Misao supo comprender al instante.

-Te creo Aoshi..., te creo en lo que concierne a Megumi.

-Pero...- La interrumpió algo molesto, sabiendo que aquello no había acabado. En el fondo sabia que era demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

-Pero...- Misao cogió aire y se aparto de su lado.- Megumi Takani no es ni mucho menos el único problema que tenemos, y lo sabes. Si ahora nos besáramos, diéramos por zanjado el tema y volviéramos a casa..., no tardaríamos mas de dos días en volver a pelearnos.

Tenia mucha razón, pensó Aoshi.

-Que me asegura a mi que a la mínima oportunidad que se te presente, en cuanto tengamos el mínimo problema..., no iras corriendo a desahogarte en los brazos de otra cualquiera?

Buena pregunta.

-Como me aseguras eso, Aoshi?

El la miro buscando a marchas forzadas la respuesta que acabara con sus dudas, pero sabia que era imposible. No existían. La única manera que tenia de hacerla entender que pasaba por su cabeza era simplemente... diciendo que pasaba por ella. Tenia que serle sincero, tenia que decirle todo lo que pensaba... por primera vez en su vida tendría que dejar que alguien mirara en su interior.

Y supo que esa seria la única clave para arreglar las cosas con Misao, y arreglar su vida en general. Siendo sincero.

Encontró una piedra en el camino donde poder sentarse mientras se decidía como empezar. Misao le observaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, interpretando sus movimientos como una derrota. No estaba preparada para que Aoshi no supiera como serle fiel, creía estarlo..., pero no estaba preparada para oírlo de sus propios labios. Agacho la cabeza sin tener el valor suficiente para verlo, sabiendo que si Aoshi no decía algo que la convenciera seguiría su camino lejos de El.

-Como puedo Misao?.- Pregunto Aoshi, restregándose la cara con las manos, tal como había hecho Ella minutos antes.- Ni yo mismo se como hacerlo..., como hacerte entender lo que siento en este momento. Seria tan fácil decirte que jamás seria capas de hacerte eso, pero como siempre mi reputación me precede.

Misao siguió sin mirarle, concentrada solo en su voz.

-La verdad es que eso era exactamente lo que hacia en cuanto tenia algún problema con Yumi.

El nombre de su antigua mujer fue lo que llamo la atención de Misao, sorprendiéndola. Jamás había oído hablar a Aoshi de Ella, en ningún momento y con nadie. Le observo tan profundamente que Aoshi le devolvió la mirada, viendo la tristeza que se reflejaba en Ella.

-Justo viniendo para acá pensaba en Ello.- Algo dentro de Misao se quebró al escucharlo.- En como por mi culpa todo ha salido mal en mi familia..., por mi culpa, por eso que ahora es un obstáculo entre Tu y Yo, perdí a Yumi..., no era capas de enfrentarla a los ojos y me vengaba de Ella retozando con otras, sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

-Te arrepientes de Ello?.- La pregunta salió de su boca tan fácilmente que se sorprendió a Ella misma, haciéndola a pesar de lo que podía repercutir la respuesta de Aoshi.

Aoshi Shinomori la miro ya sin tristeza, con decisión.- No.

-Pero acabas de decir...

La interrumpió sin dudas.- Me arrepiento solo de no haber hecho las cosas de otra manera Misao, Tu me estas preguntando si me arrepiento de haberla perdido..., de eso no me arrepiento, Yumi y Yo estábamos destinados al fracaso porque para mi Ella empezó siendo solo una meta, al igual que Yo para Ella, era demasiado joven y orgulloso como para amarla de verdad.- Cogió aire como si estuviera deshaciéndose de un gran peso.- Lo que tuvimos fue bonito e intenso, pero solo eso... nos dejamos llevar por el capricho y el orgullo, lo que lamento fue no aclarar las cosas sin hacerle daño, y mas que nada sin hacerle daño a mis Hijos.

-Fue Ella quien los abandono Aoshi...- Susurro, sin poder evitar acercarse por las ganas que tenia de consolarle.- Tu sigues con ellos.

-También la culpa de eso es mía en parte, si hubiéramos hablado en vez de ponernos los cuernos a la mínima tal vez ahora mis hijos podrían ver a su madre de vez en cuando. Y desde luego aunque siga con Ellos..., me da la sensación de que no soy el padre del año, Tsubame apenas me dirige la palabra si no es para reprocharme algo.

-Eso puede cambiar..., tus hijos te quieren Aoshi.- Misao le sonrió.

Sin dar aviso se levanto, asustándola un poco, mirándola con determinación.- Eso es lo que quiero!, Me preguntas como puedo demostrarte que no te seré infiel? Déjame demostrártelo, no pienso cometer los mismos errores del pasado Misao, no contigo.

-Y porque no conmigo?! Que tengo yo de especial?!.- Alzo la voz, casi desesperada.

Fue entonces cuando Aoshi Shinomori se dio cuenta del verdadero problema que tenían. No era su reputación de infiel y mujeriego, Misao ya le había dicho que le amaba tanto que podría creerle..., Ella se aferraba a esa excusa, pero en el fondo el problema era otro. Su poca autoestima. La joven de ojos verdes estaba convencida de que Aoshi jamás la amaría, de que no era digna de Ello..., pero... Porque? Tal vez a Misao también le hacia falta sincerarse con El, tal vez mucho mas que El.

-Que tienes de especial?.- Repitió la pregunta con el ceño fruncido.- En comparación con quien, Misao?

-No esta claro?!.- Ella alzo los brazos ofendida.- Como pretendes que Yo crea que me vas a ser fiel, que me Amas!, cuando has sido capaz de hacérselo a mujeres como Ellas?!

-No entiendo de lo que estas hablando...- Le susurro, intentando calmar el ambiente, pero el alma se le partió cuando vio que las lagrimas empezaban a cruzar sus pálidas mejillas.

-Es tan obvio!.- Rió Ella amargamente, mirando sus propias ropas.- Que tengo yo de especial, Aoshi?, Mírame..., y luego recuérdalas a Ellas..., Yumi Komogata, Megumi Takani... Mujeres de verdad, hermosas, con educación, clase, modales..., porque debería creer que sientes algo especial por mi, habiéndolas tenido a Ellas?, Solo soy... una pobre criada de plantación que no sabe mas que barrer y cocinar, analfabeta y sin familia.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos, que pareció durar una eternidad. Misao le miro solo por unos instantes avergonzada, leyó en sus ojos de hielo la pena, cuando en realidad Aoshi Shinomori no estaba pensando en eso. Solo buscaba la manera de hacerla sentir lo mucho que valía para El, que le importaba una mierda que no estuviera educada como una señorita, que no tuviera familia ya que El quería dársela, o dinero, o cultura..., que mas daba eso? Ninguna de esas cualidades le había enamorado, y no podía mas que enumerar las muchas que poseía que lo habían hechizado, pero antes tenia que convencerla a Ella misma de lo valiosa que era. No solo para El, si no para Ella misma.

Misao se le adelanto al romper el silencio.- Que puedo ofrecerte yo? Que no tengo mas que estas manos.- Se miro las callosas manos que tanto habían trabajo y tanta vergüenza le daba mostrarlas, y escapo otra lagrima al escuchar lo siguiente que susurro.- Y un oscuro pasado que me atormenta...

-Misao.- Dio un paso a Ella, pero le huyo.- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, como te ha tratado la vida no es culpa tuya.

-Que sabes tu de mi vida?!.- Le grito, estallando por fin en llanto.- Si supieras...- Se le escapo un gemido de dolor.- Jamás te acercarías a mi, estoy sucia... y me he merecido cada cosa que me ha pasado.

-Eso no es verdad!.- La rabia inundo por completo a Aoshi.- Si me contaras sabría algo de tu vida!, pero aun así estoy seguro de que no te has merecido nada, no debes creer nada de lo que te haya dicho esos desgraciados que te ha destrozado la vida!

-Pero ha pasado!, y eso no lo puede cambiar nadie! Ni lo puedo olvidar! Me perseguirá hasta el día de mi muerte.-Cogió aire al notar que se asfixiaba.- Revivo mi infierno cada vez que cierro los ojos para dormir...

-Pero puedes vivir con ello, tienes que hacerlo, perdonar y seguir adelante.- Consiguió alcanzarla y cogerla de los hombros.- La vida puede cambiar Misao, no puedes rendirte, no cuando te espera la felicidad.

Misao tembló, no por el contacto, si no por el recuerdo de lo vivido.- Perdonar..., como perdonar?

Justo en el momento en que las lagrimas estaban apunto de colapsar sus orbes esmeraldas El paso sus manos de sus hombros a sus mejillas, intentando pararlas, intentando que le mirara a los ojos y le prestara atención. Era la noche de las confesiones y Misao tenia que sacar todo el dolor de su alma antes de que terminara por destruirla.

-Mírame.- Le ordeno suavemente, consiguiéndolo poco después.- Nadie mas nunca te va a hacer daño, no todos somos iguales Misao.

-Lo se...- Susurro Ella, aferrándose con sus manos a las muñecas de El.- Pero tengo miedo...

-De que?, de mi?

La joven negó con la cabeza.- De que todo esto se acabe y vuelva otra vez a ese infierno..., No podría soportarlo, prefiero la muerte a volver a pasar por todo eso.

Aoshi Shinomori se estremeció de los pies al cabello al escuchar sus palabras, eran sinceras. No era capas de imaginar la magnitud del miedo que sentía Ella, algo que el desconocía, que quería saber, pero que en realidad no sabia si seria capas de perdonar. Le pedía a Ella perdonar su pasado, pero estaba convencido de que de ser conocedor de el iría hasta el fin del mundo para hacer que los desgraciados que le habían hecho tanto daño durante tanto tiempo pagaran todos sus pecados.

-No lo entiendes?.- Le pregunto Misao, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Tu reputación es lo de menos Aoshi Shinomori. Quien soy Yo para juzgarte a ti?, durante este tiempo conseguiste devolverme un poco de la luz que había perdido..., pero si no quieres hacerlo de verdad, déjame ir hacia mi destino con lo único que aun me pertenece, mi dignidad, porque ya ni corazón me queda. Es todo tuyo.

Aparto las manos de Aoshi de sus mejillas y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sabia que el siguiente paso era el definitivo, la mirada de Misao lo decía todo. Esperaba la sentencia.

-Ya has terminado?

La pregunta la pillo tan de sorpresa que no supo que contestar, lo que Aoshi interpreto como un Sí.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, todo.- Acorto de nuevo las distancias, esperando que fuera un punto a su favor.- Ahora vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por entender Tu un par de cosas.

Misao le miro expectante.

-No quiero volver a oírte referirte a Ti misma de esa forma tan degradante en comparación con Megumi, Yumi o cualquier otra mujer.- Sonó mas a una orden que a una petición.- Quieres saber porque eres mas especial que Ellas?, es tan simple ..., porque a Ti te amo, y a Ellas no. Eres sin duda alguna la única mujer por la que he sentido lo mas parecido al amor que debería tenerse una pareja, te amo no solo por lo hermosa que eres, si no por lo que eres en tu interior.

Ella intento apartar la mirada de esa de hielo que la estaba empezando a quemar por dentro, pero Shinomori la cogió del mentón, impidiéndole huir de la verdad, de Su verdad.

-Educación, clase, modales...-Suspiro con una leve sonrisa.- Esas cosas se aprenden Misao, yo te quiero por lo que eres y por en lo que me has convertido. Eres fuerte, luchadora, independiente, mucho mas que algunos hombres que conozco incluido Yo mismo, y porque al mismo tiempo eres frágil e inocente. Me volviste loco desde el primer día que fuiste mi esposa, muchas veces tuve ganas de echarte de la casa!

Ante el comentario a Misao se le escapo una leve sonrisa involuntaria que se le contagio a El.

-Y en el fondo sabia que jamás permitiría que te marcharas.- Paso la mano de su mentón a un mechón de pelo azabache, acariciándolo.- El caso es que... te amo Misao Shinomori, quiero que confíes en mi, quiero cuidarte y protegerte de todo lo que te atemoriza, quiero que formes parte de mi familia..., quiero darte esa luz que necesitas el resto de tu vida.

La leve sonrisa se convirtió en una débil lagrima, la ultima que atravesó su rostro durante las palabras de su marido.

-Quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo...- Aoshi amplio su sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar ante lo que suponía que estaba pasando por su mente. Pero la sonrisa fue fugaz, de nuevo se puso serio ante el final de su monologo.- Pero antes de poder darte todo eso... quiero que primero te quieras a ti misma, que confíes en mi palabra y quiero que me ames igual o mas que Yo a ti.

-Es capas un Shinomori de amar a una pobre desgraciada, sin apellido ni fortuna?.- Aoshi la miro desconcertado y vio el brillo malévolo de nuevo en sus ojos, le estaba desafiando abiertamente.

Y entonces recordó donde había oído esas palabras anteriormente. Justo las palabras que le había dicho a Tsubame cuando se había enterado de su amistad con ese criaducho de los Himura, Yahiko. Recordó que a partir de ese momento fue cuando las cosas con Misao habían empezado a enfriarse, y todas las piezas empezaron a encajar. Se llevo una mano a la frente dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, mientras Misao bajaba la mirada avergonzada. Cuantas ganas le dieron en ese momento de estrellar su cabeza contra algún objeto contundente, por estúpido!

-No hay mucha diferencia entre el joven Yahiko y Yo, no crees?

Desde luego ese pequeño detalle podía desmoronar sin duda todo el discurso que le había echado, pero El no pensaba eso! Ya no!

-Soy un estúpido, lo se, no he podido meter mas la pata contigo.- Bufo Aoshi.

-Aquí ninguno brillamos por nuestra inteligencia.- Susurro Misao.- Yo también debería haberte dejado hablar, o al menos debería haber hecho algo por comunicarnos, antes de decidir huir sin dejar las cosas claras..., pero lo de Megumi pudo conmigo. Estaba convencida de que no te importaba en absoluto, y ..., no quería quedarme para verlo con mis propios ojos...

-Y decidiste que era mejor huir de nuestra casa.- Termino Aoshi la frase por Ella.- Aun sabiendo las posibilidades de que...- Sin poder evitarlo se le escapo un profundo suspiro de tristeza.- estés esperando un hijo mío.

Misao le miro asustada, sintiendo un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho, con la garganta reseca al no saber que contestar a ello.

-Kaoru me lo dijo...- Contesto a una pregunta que nadie había formulado.

-Ni siquiera lo pensé.- Admitió Misao, con un nudo en el estomago.- Estaba tan desesperada...

-Porque no me dijiste nada?.- Se arrepintió rápidamente de lo que había preguntado.- Bueno, creo que es obvio.

-No es seguro que este embarazada Aoshi.- Ella le miro comprensiva.- Pero tampoco quería decírtelo y que te quedaras conmigo por obligación, no quiero mas lastima..., y mucho menos de Ti.

El hombre de ojos hielo la cogió de los brazos pegándola desesperadamente a su cuerpo.- No es lastima Misao!, la idea de que estés esperando un niño no hace mas que llenarme de felicidad y orgullo, no te equivoques conmigo, pero ese tema lo dejaremos para cuando estemos en casa..., ahora quiero pedirte disculpas.

Ella le miro interrogante, dejándose abrazar.

-Perdóname por el daño que te pude haber hecho con esas palabras hacia Yahiko.- Le susurro, acercando sus rostros.- No te negare que en ese momento decía lo que pensaba, solo nos ofendería mas a los dos diciendo lo contrario, pero esto si es verdad y quiero que creas que ya no pienso así, no puedo creer lo mismo ahora que estoy tan seguro de lo que siento por ti, no se cuantas veces mas tenga que llamarme estúpido..., Perdóname por favor.

Aoshi la miraba expectante a su respuesta, ya que esta vez seria la definitiva. Si le creía ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás y Misao tendría que volver a casa con El, porque jamás la dejaría escapar de nuevo. Le sorprendió el momento en que Ella sonrió ampliamente, incluso casi soltó una leve carcajada, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

-Que te parece tan gracioso?

-Aoshi Shinomori...- Comenzó a decir Ella sin dejar de sonreír.- Como no creer que puedes cambiar, cuando Tu me has cambiado por completo a Mi?

Como podía esa mujer seguir sorprendiéndole de esa manera?, pensó Aoshi.

-Antes de conocerte estaba convencida de que jamás podría amar a un hombre, que jamás podría acercarme a ninguno.- Ella suspiro, apoyando su frente en el pecho de El.- Que jamás volvería a sentir nada por nadie, que nunca tendría una familia de verdad..., que una mujer no podía disfrutar de estar con un hombre, y que Yo en particular... jamás podría ser feliz en esta vida..., creía tantas cosas..., y la mayoría de mis creencias han cambiado solo con haberte conocido.

Aoshi la abrazo aun mas fuerte queriendo fundirse con Ella, transmitirle lo que sentía y percibir sus sentimientos, dándole un tierno beso en el cabello mientras aspiraba su aroma.

-Es que aun queda alguna que no haya cambiado?.- Bromeo El.

Misao levanto el rostro, terminando de acortar las distancias y sintiendo el aliento de Aoshi sobre sus labios.- Aun queda una.

-Tu dirás...

-Que un hombre como Tu pueda amar a alguien como Yo.- Susurro notando la humedad de su boca.

Aoshi sonrió contra sus labios, cerrando los ojos.- No hay ningún problema...

Ya estaba todo dicho. Al menos por el momento.

Era el turno de demostrar las cosas con hechos y no con palabras. Aoshi la beso tal y como quería hacer desde hacia tiempo, la alzo en brazos apretándola todo lo que pudo sin hacerle daño y puso toda su atención, pasión y entrega en ese beso que sellaba cada una de sus palabras. La amaba, Ella le amaba y ese era el punto de partida para empezar una historia, esta vez sin acuerdos o tratos. Simplemente era un hombre y una mujer que se amaban. El buscaba redención por sus pecados y Ella paz para su alma sufridora, y lo habían encontrado en sus brazos, en sus bocas..., en sus corazones.

Durante largos minutos se besaron, se acariciaron como si hiciera mil años que no se veían. Aoshi no daba abasto, quería besarla por todos sitios, sentirla cerca, y Misao estaba apunto de desmayarse de la emoción y de la alegría, apenas era sujetada por los brazos de Aoshi, porque si no ya estaría de rodillas en el suelo.

Aoshi Shinomori entendió que no hacían falta promesas sueltas en el aire. Era el momento de coger a su esposa y llevarla de nuevo a su hogar, a un hogar que ahora formarían juntos. Se separo de Ella solo para observarla y supo que jamás había visto a mujer mas hermosa, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello azabache enmarcando su rostro níveo y los labios enrojecidos e hinchados. La amaba.

-Vayamos a casa Misao.- Le susurro, dándole un ultimo beso en la mejilla izquierda.- Es muy tarde y los niños están con Kaoru.

-Tsubame no querrá verme.- Misao abrió los ojos, entristecidos.- No nos despedimos muy bien..., me odiara.

-Ponte a la cola.- Bromeo Shinomori.- Se enfadara contigo si no vuelves, me suplico que viniera a por ti o me odiaría aun mas de lo que ya lo hace, como pretendes que no te quiera?, Has convertido al demonio de mi hija en alguien con sentimientos.

Misao rió, aunque sabia que aun quedaban muchos problemas que solucionar, sobretodo entre Aoshi y Tsubame.- Es buena chica.

-Lo se.- La sonrisa que soltó se vio sumamente nostálgica.

-Y te quiere.- Misao le acaricio la mejilla consolándole.- Solo ha pasado una mala época, y necesita a su Papá, al fin y al cabo, es solo una niña.

-Ese será mi próximo desafío.- Beso la mano de Ella y la arropo con la suya propia.- Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, pero primero tendremos que llegar a casa y nos queda un largo camino.

Ella sonrió, enamorada.- Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.-Enfatizando la palabra "tenemos", que contagio su sonrisa a Aoshi.-Volvamos a casa, Aoshi.

La volvió a besar, ahora con mas ternura que pasión, la pasión la dejaría para mas adelante, cuando llegaran a su habitación, cosa que deseaba con mucho ahínco. Esa noche dejaría aparcadas las palabras para demostrarle de todas las maneras que su cuerpo podía lo mucho que la amaba y necesitaba.

Se volvió observando que el caballo se había quedado un poco alejado de Ellos y fue en su busca.

Esa fue la oportunidad de Misao para abrir lo ojos. Apenas había sido conciente de su alrededor desde que había llegado Aoshi, tanto que ni había notado el frió que hacia, que se había hecho de noche y que además... nevaba.

Cogió al caballo de las riendas y lo preparo para que ambos pudieran cabalgar cómodos. Cuando se giro hacia Misao para llamarla se topo con una imagen que quedaría gravada en su retina para siempre. La joven permanecía con los brazos extendido, acariciando los copos de nieve que caían, mirando hacia el cielo con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras una escapaba por su mejilla. No pudo evitar compararla con un ángel.

Se acerco a Ella con sumo cuidado de no romper el encanto que la envolvía y poso sus manos en la estrecha cintura, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de Ella, acariciando su vientre esperanzador, deseando en el fondo de su alma que en su interior estuviera creciendo algo suyo, y cerrando los ojos, queriendo sentir lo mismo que Misao. Después de varias minutos la joven apoyo sus manos sobre las suyas que aun cubrían su vientre, y giro su rostro para verle, con una gran sonrisa.

-Jamás había visto nevar...- Le confeso con entusiasmo.- Se puede ser mas feliz?

-Por supuesto que si, pero de eso me encargo Yo.

Desde luego..., esa noche Misao Shinomori tendría que rogarle a su marido por un minuto de descanso. Y no le seria concedido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Observaba por la ventana desde hacia horas en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, sin ningún tipo de recompensa por ello. Ya casi era medianoche y aun no había rastro de su Padre, ni de Misao, pero era incapaz de dormir en momentos como ese. A cada hora que pasaba mas lejos parecía quedar su propia felicidad.

Suspiro mientras apoyaba la frente en el frió cristal y entonces vio algo entre la negrura de la noche. Un pequeño copo de nieve que había quedado apoyado en la ventana.

Se separo de esta como si quemara y observo como empezaban a caer muchos copos mas, iguales al primero.

-Esta nevando?.- Susurro mas para Ella misma.

Abrió la ventana y saco su brazo izquierdo, queriendo tocar con sus propias manos hasta que sintió el frió helador que decía que ya había llegado el invierno a Charleston. El pequeño Aoshi, que al contrario que su hermana, había quedado rendido en la cama nada mas tocarla, se despertó al notar la brisa helada que entraba de la ventana. Y restregándose un ojo se incorporo para observar que pasaba.

-Tsubame...- La llamo débilmente, llamando su atención.

La niña de cabellos castaños le miro con una sonrisa.- Esta nevando!

-En serio?.- Aoshi-kun salto de la cama como un resorte y se acerco a su hermana, observando que tenia razón.

Justo en ese momento vieron como el porche, que se encontraba justo debajo de su ventana, se iluminaba con lo que parecía la débil luz de un candelabro, y poco después como Kenshin Himura salía al camino portándolo y observando hacia la entrada de la granja. No pasaron muchos minutos al descubrir que un jinete iba hacia la casa en medio de la nevada que empezaba formarse.

Tsubame saco la cabeza por la ventana, sin importarle siquiera el frió que golpeaba sus mejillas. Solo hasta que vio la figura de su padre, y la de Misao sentada delante suyo en el caballo, su intranquila alma quedo en paz y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios inconscientemente.

Notas de la Autora

_Me ha quedado muy cursi? jeje_

_Siempre acabo excusándome por lo mucho que tardo en actualizar!, pero es que cada vez tengo mas obstáculos para escribir todo lo que me gustaría : (, aun así no hay nada que me lo impida jeje_

_Como están?? Espero que bien, y también espero que les haya gustado, no... encantado!, este nuevo capitulo, porque sin duda alguna es el que mas me ha costado escribir. Vaya conversación han tenido estos dos ne?, jejej en realidad no ha quedado como a mi me gustaría, pero tampoco sabría como plasmarla mejor sin hacer unas dos millones de hojas jeje creo que he resumido bastante bien lo que ambos pensaban y querían, pero decir que esta conversación no es desiciva entre ellos dos, Nope. Tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar pero eso lo harán con mas calma, esto mas bien fue la mas importante, lo que necesitaban para aclararse las cosas entre si, y ellos mismos._

_Aun queda la reconciliación de Aoshi con sus hijos, en especial con Tsubame, que será en el próximo capitulo ya que en este no me ha dado tiempo jeje y quiero prestarle una importante atención. Y además un poco de Romance entre nuestra parejita protagonista, que ya les hace falta un Relax! También pondré un poco sobre Meg y Sano para saber como va su aventura._

_Estoy agotada mentalmente después de escribir este capitulo así que ahora mismo no tengo prácticamente nada que comentar, hasta creo que me he enrollado un poco en estas Notas jejej solo espero que hayan disfrutado y que me lo hagan saber, tanto si es así como si No. Me encantaría que siguieran compartiendo conmigo sus opiniones y criticas, que me son de tanta ayuda, de la misma manera que lo han hecho hasta ahora o incluso si se puede mas : )_

_No prometo nada porque ya veo como me va después jajaja pero intentare por todo lo alto tener terminado el Fic antes de que acabe Junio, ya que este mes... esta un poco complicado!_

_Ahora, mi completa atención y agradecimiento a los que tomaron un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un Review, como siempre estoy sumamente agradecida por el apoyo dado a este proyecto, que dicho sea de paso, jamás me hubiera imaginado que fuera tanto! Siento mucho no poder agradecerles uno a uno personalmente pero me he quedado sin Internet y pfff ando escasa de tiempo..._

**Lokisanim**

**nairelena**

**Leda Mayfair**

**misao91**

**Sohverit**

**Blankaoru**

**anonimo**

**Denisse-anime**

**Bizcochia U-u**

**sakura 2226**

**Kaoru-chan17**

**Okashira janet**

**pichicoy**

_Muchas gracias a todas de nuevo!!! y perdonen la tardanza o si se me ha escapado alguien por ahi... No tengo las mejores condiciones para actualizar jeje de nuevo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y les agradezco su increible paciencia!_

Muchos Besos y abrazos!

**_Rinoa Shinomori_**


End file.
